Waking Dreams: Book 2
by xEruaphadrielx
Summary: After leaving Lothlorien to join the Fellowship, Christa struggles to leave her past with Haldir behind. As her demons return and she struggles with changes beyond her understanding, she turns to her elven companion for comfort. Post Haldir/OC romance, eventual Legolas/OC romance. Tenth Walker. Rated T to be safe. Not Mary-Sue.
1. Intro Note

_Hello! If you're reading this, it's either because you've stumbled upon this story and are interested in reading it, or because you've gone looking for it on my profile. **If you haven't already read Book 1 of this story, I recommend that you go off and do that before reading this!**_

 _ **Feel free to check out the** **Waking Dreams Tumblr blog** **(waking-dreams-fanfic), and give it a follow!**_

 _-Eru_


	2. Chapter 1

_The wait is over! Enjoy the first chapter of Book 2!_

* * *

 **Waking Dreams: Book 2**

 **Chapter 1:**

" _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again"_

Wiz Khalifa Featuring Charlie Puth _, See You Again_

* * *

In the growing darkness, we ran, following the trampled path along the grass. We traveled in single file, with Aragorn in the lead, and Gimli bringing up the rear. Before us, large rocks climbed from the ground, sloping into stony hills that stretched as far as I could see. The night was calm and clear, and the stars began to poke from the blackness above us, illuminating the way.

When we reached the base of these hills, we slowed. The ground became hard, the grass fading away to bare rock. Aragorn stopped lower to the ground now as we stopped for a moment, searching for any small signs that told us where the Uruk-hai had traveled. As he did, I took the time to peek at my leg. The last few miles had been harder, and I could see that the bandage was already dark with blood, despite the darkness of the night. Wincing, I looked back up, hoping that the pain would not get any worse until we could take a break.

Aragorn said nothing as he stood, but it was obvious that he had picked up the trail again. And so we continued on, climbing up the rocky slope until we came to the peak. We scrambled down the western side, which was much steeper, taking great care to choose our footholds wisely. A fall would certainly not have proven fatal, for the hill was not the great, but I didn't want to risk burdening myself with another injury. We carried on through the night like this, with no rest, save for when Aragorn needed to make sure that we were still on the trail.

As the night grew old, we came to the top of the final peak, before climbing back down the other side into the shadows of a deep valley. There, we finally took a break. Sitting down on the hard ground, I shut my eyes briefly, trying to ignore the painful throb in my thigh. It was no good, of course, and when I looked down again, the bandage was as bloody as ever.

"Should this be wrapped again?" I asked Aragorn as he joined us in the circle. He glanced quickly at my leg, before shaking his head.

"No. It would do more harm than good to remove the bandage now," he replied. I bit my lip, but nodded my head. "Athelas would offer you no comfort now," he said, meeting my gaze with a look of pity before turning to the others.

"I have lost the trail," he stated with a sigh. We all looked up at him.

"Which way would they turn do you think? Northward to take a straighter road to Isengard, or Fangorn, if that is their aim as you guess? Or southward to strike the Entwash?" Legolas asked.

"They will not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at," Aragorn replied. "And unless there is much amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman is greatly increased; they will take the shortest way that they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search northwards!"

Picking myself up from the ground, I followed as we took off again. The valley followed a thin stream, which trickled between the rocks that littered the ground. As we jogged, my eyes traveled up to the top of the rock wall to my right. The sky was still dark, but I could see the stars beginning to dim and fade away as morning drew near. The thought alone made me yawn as I pushed on, my legs heavy and my chest beginning to tighten.

Legolas had run ahead a short distance, and I was beginning to lag behind with Gimli. The dwarf was holding his own amongst his taller companions, but I noticed that his breathing was coming heavy as well. It made me smile, despite the pain in my leg, to know that the Three Hunters were not so superhuman as they had seemed to me on screen. Legolas was the only one who was not showing any signs of having worked hard. I'm sure that if it hadn't had been for my wounded leg, I would have been able to run ahead with the elf, thanks to my training in Lothlórien. I was distracted as I heard Legolas call to us from up ahead. Pushing, we ran to catch up to where he had stopped.

"We have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting, look!" Legolas said as we approached, lifting a hand to point to where several bodies lay in a heap. There were five of them, hacked and hewn, and two of them had been beheaded. A pool of their black blood ran down the slope. I gaged at the sight, but the smell was almost enough to make me vomit.

"Here is another riddle!" Gimli said, taking in the scene. "But it needs the light of day and for that we cannot wait."

"Yet however you read it, it seems not unhopeful," Legolas said, turning to face us. "Enemies of the Orcs are likely to be our friends. Do any folk dwell in these hills?"

"No," Aragorn replied without taking his eyes of of the bodies. "The Rohirrim seldom come here, and it is far from Minas Tirith. It might be that some company of Men were hunting here for reasons that we do not know. Yet I think not."

"What do you think?" Gimli asked, shifting on his feet to lean on his axe.

"I think that the enemy brought his own enemy with him," Aragorn replied, looking thoughtfully at the orcs. "These are Northern Orcs from far away. Among the slain are none of the great Orcs with the strange badges. There was a quarrel, I guess: it is no uncommon thing with these foul folk. Maybe there was some dispute about the road."

"Or about the captives," Gimli said is response. "Let us hope that they, too, did not meet their end here."

"What value would they hold dead?" I said, putting out my own voice. It felt strange to talk, to intrude on the story, but I felt too silent among them. "I don't think that the Orcs would kill Merry and Pippin, certainly not on purpose, anyway. And even if they had been killed here, what good would it be carrying around the bodies?"

"Only time will tell if our hobbits still live," Aragorn said solemnly, before drawing away from the bloody scene, leading us on again.

Finally, the sky began to pale. The stars had almost all disappeared by the time we reached the end of the Emyn Muil. I was happy to leave behind its rocky slopes, and so was my leg. We followed the stream down into a Valley as the dawn began to break, bathing the hills in a soft grey light. Here and there, a bush had sprouted from the ground, and soon, patches of grass dotted the rocky ground.

"At last!" Aragorn said joyfully, kneeling down to look at the grass. "Here are the tracks that we seek! Up this water-channel: this is the way that the Orcs went after their debate."

With a renewed sense of direction, we carried on quickly again, following the stony hill at the other end of the valley back up. As I took the last step to the top of the hill, the breeze lifted up my cloak and I shivered. A wisp of my hair tickled my nose and I turned behind me to see the sun peak out from behind the distant hills. I watched in awe as it rose slowly, lighting up the rocky slopes that stretched out behind us. _We ran all that way,_ I marveled, wondering just how long of a distance it had been. _We ran all night, too._

Turning back, I looked across the land to the west and sighed. We had a long way to go yet. I was growing wary and my legs were beginning to cry out to me for a rest, but I didn't know how long they would have to wait. Taking my water pouch out of my pack, I lifted it to my lips and took a long drink, hoping that I wouldn't cramp up and regret it later on. I was parched, and my stomach was also starting to protest.

As the sun rose higher, the grey lands before us slowly came to life. Green grass stretched as far as the eye could see, and in places there were thick clouds of silver mist. I followed the horizon along to the South, and there I saw tall white mountains, blushing as the red morning sun caught them.

"Gondor! Gondor!" Aragorn said, and I turned to look at him. He stared at the same mountains, his eyes longing. "Would that I looked on you again in happier hour! Not yet does my road lie southward to your bright streams."

Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!

West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree

Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.

O proud walls! White towers! O winged crown and throne of gold!

O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,

Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"

I watched the Ranger for a moment as he stood silent, thoughts wandering to the far-off peaks, and could only wonder what he could have been thinking about. This was an Aragorn that I had not been expecting. He seemed troubled, sometimes wary, and very different from the confident Ranger that had been portrayed on screen. _Get used to it, everything is different. You should have learned that by now._

"Now let us go!" Aragorn said, pulling his gaze from the horizon. He looked out across the plains of Rohan. A little way ahead of us, a steep ridge fell. We walked along the top for a little way, searching for a way down that wasn't so steep.

"Look!" Legolas said. We all stopped and followed his pointed hand up towards the sky. "There is the eagle again! He is very high. He seems to be flying now away, from this land back to the North. He is going with great speed. Look!"

I quickly found the eagle, soaring far off in the sky, great wings outstretched. He was farther away than he had been the last time that I had seen him back on the Anduin, and I had to squint to keep him in my sight.

"No, not even my eyes can see him, my good Legolas," Aragorn replied, as he looked up. "He must be far aloft indeed. I wonder what is his errand, if he is the same bird that I have seen before."

It was a weird feeling to know that I was seeing something that Aragorn and Gimli couldn't see in the slightest. I dropped my eyes from the bird as they did.

"But look! I can see something nearer at hand and more urgent; there is something moving over the plain!" Aragorn said again, and I stared across the stretch of green, searching for the new sight.

"Many things," said Legolas, as I found them. "It is a great company on foot; but I cannot say more, nor see what kind of folk they may be. They are many leagues away: twelve, I guess; but the flatness of the plain is hard to measure."

I assumed that they were the Uruk-hai, and a shiver of fear ran down my spine. _They are far away,_ I reminded myself as my hand traveled down unconsciously to the cut on my leg. I had been so lucky.

"I think, nonetheless, that we no longer need any trail to tell us which way to go," Gimli said from beside me. "Let us find a path down to the fields as quick as may be."

"I doubt if you will find a path quicker than the one that the Orcs chose," Aragorn said, eyeing the path that had been trampled into the grass. It ran north along the top of the ridge in a straight line.

With such an obvious trail at our feet, we traveled faster than we had through Emyn Muil. My leg quickly began to throb as we ran, but I said nothing. As much as it hurt, I couldn't risk slowing the others down. We stopped only a few times, finding things that had been carelessly discarded by the Uruks. I grimaced as Aragorn lifted up an iron shoe that had been nailed together and was now broken.

"How do they wear those?" I asked, stepping closer to look at the crude object. Aragorn simply shook his head in response, eager to be on the move again.

"You surely would not expect such creatures to wear leather boots," Legolas said to me, and I shook my head with an amused smirk as we continued on.

The path led us to the end of the ridge, where we met a large cleft that was carved into the rock. A stream tumbled down the rocks, echoing on the walls of stone on either side of it. The Uruks' trail followed the stream through the rocks, down a narrow pathway that descended steeply towards the plains. We navigated this with little difficulty, and reached the open fields of Rohan abruptly.

The stream disappeared among the tall green grass, but I could hear it not far away. As we stepped from the shadows of the rock, we paused. Taking a deep breath, I looked around, taking in the vast expanse of green that stretched endlessly before me. The breeze ruffled my hair, warm and smelling of spring rains. It was rejuvenating, and I drank it in. Legolas beside me did the same, taking a long breath of the fresh air.

"Ah! the green smell!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes. "It is better than much sleep. Let us run!"

I laughed at his eagerness to be on with the chase, the same enthusiasm running through my own body. The dull ache in my thigh was constant, but a new energy was occupying my mind. It was a strange sensation, feeling so energized simply because of my surroundings.

"Light feet may run swiftly here," Aragorn said, gazing at the Uruk-hai in the distance. They must have been no bigger than a pinpoint to him, but they were there. "More swiftly, maybe, than iron-shod Orcs. Now we have a chance to lessen their lead!"

And so we continued on once again, Aragorn in the lead. We ran in single file, and I followed close behind Legolas. Gimli ran behind me, keeping up with us well. The green grass of Rohan swayed in the breeze, tall and full of life. The grass at our feet had been flattened and stained by the Orcs' feet, and as ugly as it was to look at, it gave us an obvious path through the sea of green. As we ran, Aragorn suddenly called back to us.

"Stay! Do not follow me yet!" he quickly left the trail and wandered off into the grass to the right. I watched curiously as he stared at the ground, and my eyes wandered to where he had left the trail.

"Hobbit prints!" I said, stopping at the edge of the grass. Legolas and Gimli came to my side and looked down at the tiny footprints in the soil.

"This is good news," Gimli said, leaning on his axe. I nodded, smiling faintly. It was definitely good news. I was relieved that everything seemed to be working out as it should be. Hopefully they were both fine. _Well, as fine as they could be, being held hostage by Uruk-hai._

At that moment, Aragorn returned, holding something in his hand. "Yes, they are quite plain: a hobbit's footprints. Pippin's I think. He is smaller than the other. And look at this!" Holding the small item up, I smiled. The green metal mallorn leaf glinted in the sun, and I reached to my own brooch as a small pang of homesickness for Lothlórien nudged at my heart.

"The brooch of an elven-cloak!" Legolas and Gimli said in unison from beside me.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said. The familiar quote made me smile. "This did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran away from the trail for that purpose."

"'Then he at least was alive," Gimli said. "And he had the use of his wits, and of his legs too. That is heartening. We do not pursue in vain."

"Let us hope that he did not pay too dearly for his boldness," Legolas said, brows forrowed. I bit my lip, trying not to think about it. "Come! Let us go on! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart."

Eagerly, we carried on again with just as much haste as before. My leg ached with each step, but I grit my teeth and took the pain, drinking in the landscape around me as we ran. We stopped twice during the day, and only long enough to catch our breath. The sun rose and fell in the sky as the miles passed beneath our feet, and soon my water pouch was empty. I sighed and tucked it back into my back before picking up the pace again to catch up with the others.

As the sun set behind the mountains and the plain grew dark, we stopped.

"We have come at last to a hard choice," Aragorn said as he stopped us. He kneeled down to rest. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?"

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind, if we stay to sleep." said Legolas. I grimaced, wishing more than anything for a few hours of sleep.

"Surely even Orcs must pause on the march?" Gimli replied, clearly with the same wishes as I had.

"Seldom will Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so," Legolas said, warily. "Certainly they will not rest by night."

"But if we walk by night, we cannot follow their trail," said Gimli. I sensed that the issue wouldn't be resolved for a few moments, so I took the liberty of kneeling down as well, my hands in the soil.

"The trail is straight, and turns neither right nor left, as far as my eyes can see," Legolas replied, glancing up through the growing darkness.

"Maybe, I could lead you at guess in the darkness and hold to the line," Aragorn spoke up from beside me, "but if we strayed, or they turned aside, then when light came there might be long delay before the trail was found again."

"And there is this also, only by day can we see if any tracks lead away." Gimli added, "If a prisoner should escape, or if one should be carried off, eastward, say, to the Great River, towards Mordor, we might pass the signs and never know it."

"That is true," Aragorn said, seemingly leaning towards getting some rest. I knew, however, that he was relunctant to risk falling too far behind. "But if I read the signs back yonder rightly, the Orcs of the White Hand prevailed, and the whole company is now bound for Isengard. Their present course bears me out."

"Yet it would be rash to be sure of their counsels," Gimli replied. I knew, of course, that the Uruks were headed for Isengard and that his argument didn't hold any value, but I really wished to rest. "And what of escape? In the dark we should have passed the signs that led you to the brooch."

"The Orcs will be doubly on their guard since then, and the prisoners even wearier," Legolas said. "There will be no escape again, if we do not contrive it. How that is to be done cannot be guessed, but first we must overtake them."

"And yet even I, Dwarf of many journeys, and not the least hardy of my folk, cannot run all the way to Isengard without any pause," Gimli, finally caving to his own personal excuses. "My heart burns me too, and I would have started sooner but now I must rest a little to run the better. And if we rest, then the blind night is the time to do so."

"I said that it was a hard choice," Aragorn said, raising a hand to his brow. "How shall we end this debate?"

"I would not have this decision based solely on me, but I could use the rest, as well," I said quietly, motioning to my leg as I kneeled.

"You are our guide," Gimli said to Aragorn, "and you are skilled in the chase. You shall choose."

"My heart bids me go on," Legolas said, eyes trailing on the horizon. "But we must hold together. I will follow your counsel."

"You give the choice to an ill chooser," Aragorn sighed. "Since we passed through the Argonath my choices have gone amiss." Silence followed, and I gazed at him sadly. A whole day had passed since Boromir had died, and Aragorn blamed himself. I wished that I could have consoled him in some way, but I didn't know what to say.

"We will not walk in the dark," he said suddenly after a long pause. I felt myself relax, so incredibly relieved that I would be able to rest for a while. "The peril of missing the trail or signs of other coming and going seems to me the greater. If the Moon gave enough light, we would use it, but alas! he sets early and is yet young and pale."

"And tonight he is shrouded anyway," Gimli said quietly. "Would that the Lady had given us a light, such a gift as she gave to Frodo!"

"It will be more needed where it is bestowed," Aragorn replied. "With him lies the true Quest. Ours is but a small matter in the great deeds of this time. A vain pursuit from its beginning, maybe, which no choice of mine can mar or mend. Well, I have chosen. So let us use the time as best we may!"

As Aragorn lay down on the ground, I followed suit. Gimli settled down also, but Legolas stayed standing. Rolling out my thin bedroll, I curled up beneath the blanket, my head resting on my pack. Closing my eyes, I sighed, thankful for the rest I was about to receive.

But sleep would not come. Before long, I heard Gimli's snores and rolled over, opening my eyes. Legolas was still standing alongside the tall grass, staring into the night. His silver hair blew gently in the night breeze, the stars shining above. I closed my eyes again, trying to fall asleep. My leg ached, the cut stinging every time I moved.

 _Why can't I sleep?_ I wanted to whimper. All day long, I had been waiting for this chance to sleep, but now all I could do was toss and turn, and listen to the wind in the grass. Resisting the urge to move anymore, I lay still. I wasn't sure how long it took me, but finally I managed to drift off.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly. I awoke to Legolas nudging rustling my shoulder lightly. Peeling open my eyes, I blinked, expecting the harsh light of the dawn. Instead, it was still dark.

"It is time to wake up, Christa," he said gently before standing.

"Come! We must go, the scent is growing cold." I heard Aragorn say to Gimli, who had just been woken up as well. I sat up, stretching, before wrapping my cloak tighter about my shoulders.

"But it is still dark," Gimli grumbled, mirroring my own thoughts. "Even Legolas on a hill-top could not see them till the Sun is up."

"I fear they have passed beyond my sight from hill or plain, under moon or sun," the elf replied sadly, turning his head to look down the trail.

"Where sight fails the earth may bring us rumour," Aragorn said as he kneeled in the grass. "The land must groan under their hated feet." He lay down, and I watched in silence as he pressed his ear to the ground and listened. He stayed there for a long time, and I resisted to urge to return to sleep. I wished that he had done this before they had woken us up. Shaking my head to keep myself awake, I pulled myself from the ground and packed up my bedroll.

The sun had risen by the time he lifted his head from the grass. Our expectant faces were met with one that was troubled.

"The rumour of the earth is dim and confused," The Ranger said as he stood. "Nothing walks upon it for many miles about us. Faint and far are the feet of our enemies. But loud are the hoofs of the horses. It comes to my mind that I heard them, even as I lay on the ground in sleep, and they troubled my dreams: horses galloping, passing in the West. But now they are drawing ever further from us, riding northward. I wonder what is happening in this land!"

 _Horses!_ Surely that meant that we were not far from where we would meet the Rohirrim. The thought excited me, but I kept my glee hidden, for the three hunters around me were solemn.

"Let us go!" Legolas said after a brief pause, ever eager to be moving on.

Hoisting my pack onto my shoulders, I started off after him with a huff. My leg, though not nearly as pained as it had been the night before, was as stiff as a board. I moved with some difficulty for quite a while, doing my best to hide the limp as the cut began to bother me as well. We moved silently, no one in the mood for conversation. All of our focus was on tracking the Uruk-hai and finding our small friends. I probably wouldn't have been able to say much anyways, since I was starting to get pretty out of breath from the awkward way that I was running.

It was noon when we stopped briefly for some lunch, if you could call it that. The _Lembas_ was proving more useful than I ever could have imagined. Though I longed for something other than the pastries, it kept my stomach from bothering me and gave me the energy to amble along behind my three companions.

"How is your leg?" Aragorn asked as he came to kneel next to me in the grass. I looked down at the bandage, which was now stained crimson with my blood. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, and the cloth was stiff and itchy on my skin.

"It seems much better, at least I think that bleeding has stopped," I said, looking back up at him. Aragorn looked down at the wound before motioning to remove the bandage.

"May I?" he asked, and I nodded. Skilled hands gently untied to cloth and, using a small knife from his pocket, he cut the stiff fabric from my leg. I dared to look down at the wound and wa surprised to see that the bleeding had indeed stopped. New skin was already starting to close up the cut, tender and pink.

"It is healing well," he said, sounding pleased. I smiled and let go of a breath that I hadn't realised that I was holding. "And quickly too. You are lucky," he added. "It shouldn't need to be bandaged again."

"Thanks, Aragorn," I smiled as he helped me to my feet.

We were off again within a moment, the cool breeze feeling strange on the bare skin around the cut. It was a relief to be free of the stiff, dirty bandage, and I ran with a renewed sense of hope, despite my slight limp.

Ahead of us, still some miles away, I saw the flatness of the plains change to long, rolling hills. Our path ran straight north-west, towards the downs, and to our left I could see a thin river, shimmering in the sunlight. The Entwash, I guessed it was.

As night fell on the land, we stopped again to rest. Taking a drink from my water skin, I stared across the land at the river, hoping that we would come to it soon. I had enough water that I was not worried, but the idea of running out was not a reassuring thought. As I took a seat in the grass, Legolas spoke up.

"Now do I most grudge a time of rest or any halt in our chase. The Orcs have run before us, as if the very whips of Sauron were behind them. I fear they have already reached the forest and the dark hills, and even now are passing into the shadows of the trees."

"This is a bitter end to our hope and to all our toil!" Gimli replied, casting his eyes downward.

"To hope, maybe, but not to toil," Aragorn replied, placing the cap onto his own water skin. "We shall not turn back here. Yet I am weary." We followed his gaze as he turned around to look back the way we had come.

"There is something strange at work in this land," he muttered. "I distrust the silence. I distrust even the pale Moon. The stars are faint; and I am weary as I have seldom been before, weary as no Ranger should be with a clear trail to follow. There is some will that lends speed to our foes and sets an unseen barrier before us: a weariness that is in the heart more than in the limb."

"Truly!" Legolas said, rasing a hand to his brow. "That I have known since first we came down from the Emyn Muil. For the will is not behind us but before us." Removing his hand, he pointed across the dark lands to the west, towards Isengard.

"Saruman!" Aragorn said bitterly, sending a shiver down my spine. "But he shall not turn us back! Halt we must once more; for, see! even the Moon is falling into gathering cloud. But north lies our road between down and fen when day returns."

After nibbling on some Lembas, we rolled out our bedrolls and settled in for the night. The silence made me uneasy, and I stared upwards at the faint sparkles of the stars above. They were not hidden behind cloud, but still they did seem somehow veiled. Despite being dimmed, I found comfort in their light.

I had not seen the stars all too often from beneath the trees of Lothlórien, but still I knew that they were the same stars. My thoughts wandered along the plains and back down the Anduin to Caras Galadhon and to the Goldenwood, and finally to Haldir. Perhaps he was looking at the same stars at this moment, wondering where I was right now.

I smiled sadly, reaching absentmindedly to caress the small braid at my temple. I had not dared to take it out, despite the fact that it was not nearly as neat as it had been when Haldir's fingers had weaved it. It had been his last gift to me, and I couldn't bare to undo it, despite knowing that it would be easy enough to re-braid.

I did not know how long I lay there before I realised that I was once again having trouble finding sleep. Furrowing my brow, I sat up in my bedroll and sighed. As physically fatigued as I was, I wasn't sleepy at all. It was frustrating knowing that I needed sleep and couldn't get any.

"Is everything all right?"

I turned to see Legolas standing at the opposite end of our small camp. I sighed again, shrugging slowly as he made his way over silently to stand beside me.

"I suppose. I just can't sleep," I replied quietly, afraid to wake the others. After a moment, I gestured to the grass beside me and smiled. "You can sit, you know."

With a light chuckle, the elf sat down, folding his legs and leaning backwards on his hands. "How is your leg?" he asked, glancing down at the wound.

"Much better. Just sore, really," I said, reaching down to play with the frayed edges of the rip in my breeches. "I hope I'll be able to have these fixed sometime soon," I mused. The rip was ugly and it made me sad to think of the hard work that must have gone into the garment.

"You are lucky, you know," Legolas responded, arching a brow. I nodded quickly.

"I know. Every time I think about the incident, I realise how fortunate I was to escape with my life." I shuddered, memories flashing back to the fight with the Uruk-hai. "I should not have left Boromir," I added after a moment. I knew of course that I had been right in leaving the man, but looking back, I probably could have made a wiser decision than the one that I had.

"Perhaps it was well that you did," Legolas said in a hushed voice. I glanced over at him, curiously. "It is likely that you would have met the same fate as he did, or that of Merry and Pippin," he explained.

"Oh," I replied quietly, realising that he was right. The idea of dying had definitely crossed my mind at the time, but the thought of being taken captive had not.

"Legolas?" I asked after a short silence. "Would you teach me to use my knives? I had never fought with a blade before the encounter at Amon Hen. I would feel better knowing how to use mine, should the need arise again."

Smiling, Legolas nodded. "Of course, Christa."

"Thanks," I grinned, turning away from him to stare out into the darkness again. I certainly did not miss the trees, and took comfort in the fact that it was much more difficult to hide in the sloping hills of Rohan. Of course, this meant that we, too, were exposed, but it was a welcome change from the shadows of the forest.

"How do elves sleep?" I asked suddenly, the question jumping to my mind. Legolas laughed quietly. "I mean, I know you don't sleep, but how do you rest?" I stifled my own giggle as I watched him.

"It is not easy to explain," he said thoughtfully. "How would you explain how you fall asleep?" When I shrugged my shoulders in response, he continued. "I suppose it is different for all of us. I find that it is easiest to rest when I can gaze at the stars, however I have rested often whilst we travelled."

"You're lucky," I replied with a smile, wishing that I could rest during the day. Then again, I loved sleeping. _Sleep's a big part of how you got stuck here in the first place,_ I reminded myself. The thought almost made me chuckle, but I brushed it off.

"I suppose you could say that," Legolas replied with a cheeky grin. I mirrored his expression. "You should try and get some rest, Christa," he added, and I nodded in agreement.

"Good night, Legolas," I said as I settled back down into my bedroll, pulling the blanket to my chin as he stood up.

"Sleep well, mellon-nin," he replied, before stepping away from where I lay.

Staring once again up at the stars, I listened to his footsteps as he made his way back over to where he had been standing before. I did not try to find sleep again that night. Instead, I stared up at the stars in hopes of drifting off into dreams. Wasn't I becoming an elf, anyways? At some point, it would only make sense that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Perhaps that was this night.

I didn't wander into any dream worlds that night. Instead, I watched the stars travel slowly across the sky until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _Firstly, I would love to say welcome back to all of my lovely readers! I am SO excited to get this second book rolling, and hope that you all enjoyed reading this first chapter. To any new readers who may be joining me for this second book, welcome! I'm so excited to have you all along for this journey!_

 _As always, please remember to leave me a review to let me know what you think of the first chapter. I look forward to hearing from all of you, new readers and old readers alike!_

 _Thanks for reading, and I hope that you will all stick around!_

 _-Eru_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _"Everybody takes forever to fall asleep,_

 _Everybody's got a life they don't want to keep_

 _Everybody needs a prayer, and needs a friend"_

The National, _Lean_

* * *

"Awake! Awake!"

I jolted awake, pulling myself up quickly into a sitting position. The light of dawn shone harshly in my eyes and I squinted in confusion as Legolas called to wake us up.

"It is a red dawn," he said, the familiar words helping to wake me up. "Strange things await us by the eaves of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know; but we are called. Awake!"

"We're awake," I mumbled as I crawled from my bed and began to roll it up, pausing to rub the sleep from my eyes. I heard Gimli huff in approval, clearly not enjoying the elf's liveliness any more than I was. However, we all quickly packed up and started off again on our third day of the hunt.

Another night's rest had done wonders for my leg, and I was pleased to find that I no longer needed to limp along as I had the day before. The cut itself was nearly closed, and showing no signs of infection, something that Aragorn was relieved to see. If he was curious as to why it had healed so quickly, he never mentioned it, and for that I was incredibly thankful.

It was almost noon by the time we reached the hills that I had seen the day before. The rose slowly from the flatness of the plains, before falling again lazily back down. The grass was shorter now, and the ground beneath our feet was hard and dry. All of the water in the land seemed to be running downwards into a wide stretch of marshland to our left, disappearing amongst the tall reeds. The Entwash was still many miles away beyond the marsh. At the base of the first hill, we came upon a wide ring of trampled grass. Here, we stopped while Aragorn examined the tracks.

"They rested here a while," he said, kneeling down. "But even the outward trail is already old. I fear that your heart spoke truly, Legolas: it is thrice twelve hours, I guess, since the Orcs stood where we now stand. If they held to their pace, then at sundown yesterday they would reach the borders of Fangorn."

"I can see nothing away north or west but grass dwindling into mist," Gimli said, looking around. I couldn't see anything more than the dwarf could, either. "Could we see the forest, if we climbed the hills?"

"It is still far away,' Aragorn replied, shaking his head slowly. "If I remember rightly, these downs run eight leagues or more to the north, and then north-west to the issuing of the Entwash there lies still a wide land, another fifteen leagues it may be."

"Well, let us go on," said Gimli, tiredly. "My legs must forget the miles. They would be more willing, if my heart were less heavy."

I watched Gimli as we started off again, thankful that I was not feeling the despair that the others surely were. And yet, despite the reassuring voice in my head telling me that everything would work out just fine, I couldn't help but feel a little worried for the two hobbits.

We carried on during the rest of the afternoon, slowing as Gimli began to tire. We were walking by the time we reached the end of the hills, and for that I was relieved. As fit as I was, the past three days had taken a far bigger toll on me than I had expected. I guessed that I had only managed to get a few hours of sleep the night before, and I found as we walked that my shoulders grew heavier with each step. Aragorn, too, was showing the same signs of fatigue, head bent and his mouth set in a grim line. Legolas, unsurprisingly, was as lively as ever, seeming to bound across the grass in comparison. He stopped as we came to the foot of the last hill and turned to us.

"Let us go up on to this green hill!" he said, before starting off of the slope. The rest of us mustered what energy we had left and clambered up after him. We climbed slowly as the sun set, leaving us in the darkness of the night. When we reached the top, it was barely light enough to see anything, but far away to the north-west there was a darker shadow on the horizon. I knew not their name, but I could make out the black shapes of mountains.

"Nothing can we see to guide us here," Gimli said, disappointed. "Well, now we must halt again and wear the night away. It is growing cold!" I joined him and Aragorn in shivering as a cold breeze ruffled our cloaks.

"The wind is north from the snows," Aragorn said, pulling his cloak tigher about his neck.

"And ere morning it will be in the East," Legolas replied. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to carry on through the night, but it was painfully obvious that the rest of us needed to rest. "But rest if you must. Yet do not cast all hope away. Tomorrow is unknown. Rede oft is found at the rising of the Sun."

"Three suns already have risen on our chase and brought no counsel," Gimli said quietly in response, before turning away to cast his bedroll upon the ground.

That night passed much the same as the one before. I lay awake in silence, watching as the faint lights of the stars traveled west across the night sky. As the hours wore on, Legolas began to sing to himself, and I could hear his nearly silent footsteps as he walked back and forth along the hill. He sang of the forest and of the stars, and as he did so, I watched in awe as the stars above me seemed to shine brighter. I fell asleep to his songs, and slept soundly until the rising sun woke me gently the next morning.

Sitting up slowly, I yawned and looked around. The other three had already woke and were standing behind me, watching as the sun cast away the fog. Before me, I could see the Entwash as it flowed to meet the dark forest in the distance. _Fangorn,_ I guessed as I narrowed my eyes, following the Uruk-hai trail away from the hill. That was when I noticed the thick cloud of smoke, far in the distance, and gasped silently.

As I did so, Aragorn dropped to the ground and placed an ear to the soil, listening closely. As I quickly scrambled from my bed, Legolas stepped forward to stand beside me. My heartbeat quickened as I realised that today our running would finally end. Raising his hand to his brow, the elf peered across the land. I did the same, a smile flitting briefly across my lips as I caught sight of what he was looking at.

"'Riders!" Aragorn said as he rose again to his feet. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," said Legolas, flashing Aragorn a quick smile. "There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

I couldn't help but laugh as Aragorn smiled. "Keen are the eyes of the Elves."

"Nay! The riders are little more than five leagues distant," he replied, turning his attention back to the riders. _The Riders of Rohan._ My heart continued to race in anticipation as I looked the group over myself. Legolas was right, they weren't terribly far away. I, too, could make out the gleam of the sun on the glossy coats of the horses, and their hair as the braids bounced on their shoulders.

"'Five leagues or one, we cannot escape them in this bare land," Gimli spoke up. "Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?"

"We will wait," Aragorn replied, sure in his decision. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for these horsemen are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or spears," Gimli muttered, and I smirked.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," Legolas said, still surveying the group as they rode towards us. I scanned the horses, finding the three riderless steeds near the back of the herd. The three Hunters had only been given two horses, but perhaps since there were four of us now, the Rohirrim would lend us three. But I didn't care really, so long as I didn't have to walk another day.

"I did not say that we should hear good news," Aragorn said in reply. "But evil or good we will await it here. Come"

We followed the Ranger down the hill, stopping just before the base. Pulling our cloaks up around ourselves, we crouched low in the grass and waited for the riders to arrive. Beside me, Gimli shifted restlessly, and turned to Aragorn.

"What do you know of these horsemen, Aragorn? Do we sit here waiting for sudden death?" I resisted the urge to chuckle at the dwarf's fear of the riders, knowing that they would pose us no threat.

"I have been among them," Aragorn answered him quietly. "They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs, after the manner of the children of Men before the Dark Years. But I do not know what has happened here of late, nor in what mind the Rohirrim may now be between the traitor Saruman and the threat of Sauron. They have long been the friends of the people of Gondor, though they are not akin to them. It was in forgotten years long ago that Eorl the Young brought them out of the North, and their kinship is rather with the Bardings of Dale, and with the Beornings of the Wood, among whom may still be seen many men tall and fair, as are the Riders of Rohan. At least they will not love the Orcs."

"But Gandalf spoke of a rumour that they pay tribute to Mordor," said Gimli. I rolled my eyes and smiled, shielded by my cloak.

"I believe it no more than did Boromir," Aragorn replied quickly, as the sound of hoofbeats grew loud in my ears.

"You will soon learn the truth," Legolas said, drawing everyone's attention to what we were already hearing. "Already they approach."

The hoofbeats closed in on us quickly, and amongst the thunder I heard the cries of the riders. They rode straight towards the hill were we sat, the ground quivering beneath the shod feet of the horses. With a rush of warm air, they sailed past us, the lead rider turning soutwards along the hills. I found myself gaping in awe as I watched them gallop by. The horses, all of them grey, were much greater than I had imagined them. Their tails, some black and some white, streamed like silk behind them. Their manes were gathered in running braids that arched along their crests, and I could tell that they were long and full when not done up. They wore leather armour on their chests and on their heads, which was decorated with golden patterns and words that I could not read.

We stayed, unmoving, in the grass not ten feet from their thundering hooves, hidden from their eyes by our elven cloaks. I watched as the host galloped past, riding in pairs, and held my breath in anticipation. As the final few pairs rode past us, Aragorn stood up suddenly, revealing himself. He called out to them, his voice loud and clear.

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth had the riders turned their mounts around. Snorting, the horses tossed their heads and continued on at full speed back towards us. The earth shook and I turned to look at the others, debating if I should stand. When Legolas and Gimli stayed still in the grass, I did the same, not wanting to draw more attention to myself than was necessary. My heart raced as the riders broke up from their pairs and began to circle around us, caging us in at the base of the hill, drawing ever nearer. When the horses were so close that I could have reached out and touched them, they all suddenly halted. I listened to the sounds of their breathing as I held my own.

In unison, the riders drew their weapons, their eyes narrowed and mouths set in hard lines. My eyes widened and I gasped quietly as a spear was thrust towards me, wavering less than a foot away. Looking past it, I noticed that the riders behind had their bows drawn, arrows nocked and pointed at us. One misplaced word, one wrong move, and we were dead.

From the group a horse stepped forward, turning to face us. The rider was tall, and regarded us with eyes of steel. _This must be_ _É_ _omer._ I shivered as he advanced, stopping only when his spear was just inches from Aragorn's chest. The Ranger didn't move, and met the rider's eyes with patience.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" Éomer asked suddenly in the Common Tongue. I was reminded of Boromir; the man's voice rich and heavy.

"I am called Strider," Aragorn replied calmly, never dropping his eyes. "I came out of the North. I am hunting orcs." He finished simply.

After a pause, Éomer dismounted. Another rider also dismounted and now stood at his side, and Éomer handed him his spear without a word. Then, removing his sword from the sheath at his side, he stepped towards Aragorn. He surveyed him for a moment with a hint of wonder. _Probably disbelief that we would be so crazy as to run through Rohan on foot, chasing orcs too,_ I thought, watching as he lifted his eyes up to meet Aragorn's once again.

"At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs," he said, his expression neutral. "But now I see that it is not so. Indeed, you know little of Orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well-armed, and they were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, if ever you had overtaken them." As he spoke, his eyes passed to the dark forest across the plain. "But there is something strange about you, Strider." He continued, turning back to Aragorn. "That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"

"No. Only one of us is an elf, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. Another of our company, Tawariell, joined us as we passed through Lothlórien, but she is mortal. The gifts and favour of the Lady go with us."

At the mention of Galadriel, Éomer's eyes hardened, and he looked at Aragorn again in wonder. "Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell! Few escape her nets, they say. These are strange days!" he paused for a brief moment to ponder the situation. "But if you have her favour, then you also are netweavers and sorcerers, maybe." I felt my blood freeze as he turned his gaze to the three of us who still sat upon the grass. "Why do you not speak, silent ones?"

Gimli stood quickly, and I could tell from a quick glance that he was angered by the rider's words. He gripped his axe tightly. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides," he said, not too kindly.

Éomer stared down at the dwarf. "As for that, the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"Then Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you."

 _Did he just call Éomer stupid?_ My urge to smile was quickly wiped away as the riders spoke angrily in hushed voices.

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Éomer replied, fire in his eyes, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword.

Gimli had no chance to reply before Legolas had sprung up and pulled out his bow. "He stands not alone!" The great bow was bent and pointed at Éomer in an instant. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

All of the spears swung around over my head and were pointed at Legolas. Éomer raised his sword, the steel flashing in the sunlight. Jumping between Éomer and Legolas, Aragorn raised his hands.

"Your pardon, Éomer!" he said desperately. "When you know more you will understand why you have angered my companions. We intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk, neither to man nor to horse. Will you not hear our tale before you strike?"

Shifting my weight, I watched tensely as Éomer's eyes calmed, and he slowly lowered his blade. The spears above my head were pulled back and lowered, and I took the opportunity to stand beside Legolas and Gimli. My legs ached from crouching for so long, and I longed to stretch them, but I refrained, standing still.

"I will," Éomer replied. "But wanderers in the Riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt. First tell me your right name."

"First tell me whom you serve," Aragorn said, dropping his hands. "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Théoden King son of Thengel," Éomer answered. "We do not serve the Power of the Black Land far away, but neither are we yet at open war with him; and if you are fleeing from him, then you had best leave this land. There is trouble now on all our borders, and we are threatened; but we desire only to be free, and to live as we have lived, keeping our own, and serving no foreign lord, good or evil. We welcomed guests kindly in the better days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard. Come! Who are you? Whom do _you_ serve? At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?"

"I serve no man," Aragorn replied; "but the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. There are few among mortal Men who know more of Orcs; and I do not hunt them in this fashion out of choice. The Orcs whom we pursued took captive two of my friends. In such need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword. I am not weaponless."

At his words, I could not resist smiling slightly. But as he threw back his cloak and drew Andúril from its sheath, my lips parted in awe. The blade glittered in the sun, burning bright.

"Elendil!" Aragorn said proudly. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

I did not need to look to know that Legolas and Gimli shared my expression of wonder, and Éomer as well. The tall rider stepped back, now seemingly small in comparison to the man before him. His eyes fell to the grass.

"These are indeed strange days," he said quietly to himself. "Dreams and legends spring to life out of the grass.

"Tell me, lord," he continued, looking back up, "what brings you here? And what was the meaning of the dark words? Long has Boromir son of Denethor been gone seeking an answer, and the horse that we lent him came back riderless. What doom do you bring out of the North?"

I bit my lip at the mention of Boromir, but Aragorn did not falter. "The doom of choice," he replied swiftly, brushing off the mention of Boromir. "You may say this to Théoden son of Thengel: open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. None may live now as they have lived, and few shall keep what they call their own. But of these great matters we will speak later. If chance allows, I will come myself to the king. Now I am in great need, and I ask for help, or at least for tidings. You heard that we are pursuing an orc-host that carried off our friends. What can you tell us?"

The four of us turned to Éomer expentantly, and though I knew the answer, I still waited to hear his words.

"That you need not pursue them further," said Eomer. "The Orcs are destroyed."

"And our friends?" Aragorn probed, a hint of desperation in his eyes. Éomer shook his head.

"We found none but Orcs."

"But that is strange indeed," Aragorn said, brows furrowed. "Did you search the slain? Were there no bodies other than those of orc-kind? They would be small. Only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey."

"There were no dwarves nor children," Éomer replied again. "We counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcases and burned them, as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still." I followed his hand as he gesturned behind him to where the smoke was rising.

"We do not speak of dwarves or children," Gimli said quickly. "Our friends were hobbits."

"Hobbits?" said Éomer, curiously. "And what may they be? It is a strange name."

"A strange name for a strange folk," Gimli said. "But these were very dear to us. It seems that you have heard in Rohan of the words that troubled Minas Tirith. They spoke of the Halfling. These hobbits are Halflings."

"Halflings!" A rider at Éomer's side laughed incredulously. "Halflings! But they are only a little people in old songs and children's tales out of the North. Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in the daylight?"

I raised an eyebrow in response to the man's outburst.

"A man may do both," Aragorn said, patiently. "For not we but those who come after will make the legends of our time. The green earth, say you? That is a mighty matter of legend, though you tread it under the light of day!"

"Time is pressing," the rider ignored Aragorn as he turned to face Éomer once again. "We must hasten south, lord. Let us leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or let us bind them and take them to the king."

My eyes widened at the man's words, and I felt Legolas tense beside me. Éomer quickly turned to face the man and responded harshly in his own tongue. The man's face remained taught, and he soon left in a huff to carry out whatever orders Éomer had given him. I watched as he mounted and led the rest of the riders off.

"All that you say is strange, Aragorn," Éomer said once the five of us had been left alone. "Yet you speak the truth, that is plain: The Men of the Mark do not lie, and therefore they are not easily deceived. But you have not told all. Will you not now speak more fully of your errand, so that I may judge what to do?"

"I set out from Imladris, as it is named in the rhyme, many weeks ago," Aragorn replied. "With me went Boromir of Minas Tirith. My errand was to go to that city with the son of Denethor, to aid his folk in their war against Sauron. But the Company that I journeyed with had other business. Of that I cannot speak now. Gandalf the Grey was our leader."

"Gandalf!" Éomer's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Gandalf Greyhame is known in the Mark: but his name, I warn you, is no longer a password to the king's favour. He has been a guest in the land many times in the memory of men, coming as he will, after a season, or after many years. He is ever the herald of strange events: a bringer of evil, some now say.

"Indeed since his last coming in the summer all things have gone amiss. At that time our trouble with Saruman began. Until then we counted Saruman our friend, but Gandalf came then and warned us that sudden war was preparing in Isengard. He said that he himself had been a prisoner in Orthanc and had hardly escaped, and he begged for help. But Théoden would not listen to him, and he went away. Speak not the name of Gandalf loudly in Théoden's ears! He is wroth. For Gandalf took the horse that is called Shadowfax, the most precious of all the king's steeds, chief of the Mearas, which only the Lord of the Mark may ride. For the sire of their race was the great horse of Eorl that knew the speech of Men. Seven nights ago Shadowfax returned; but the king's anger is not less, for now the horse is wild and will let no man handle him."

 _Gandalf took Shadowfax?_ This was news to me, but somehow it failed to surprise me all that much. Despite having yet to meet Gandalf, I certainly didn't put it past the wizard to do such a thing. Afterall, it had surely been plain to Gandalf that Théoden was not himself. _And he rode him all the way to Rivendell, I guess!_

"Then Shadowfax has found his way alone from the far North," Aragorn replied; "for it was there that he and Gandalf parted. But alas! Gandalf will ride no longer. He fell into darkness in the Mines of Moria and comes not again." At this he bowed his head slightly, and the rest of us did the same for a moment. I stared at my feet, happy that I had not been present to see Gandalf fall. I had much less reason to grieve than my companions. I wondered when we would stumble upon the wizard, and even more I wondered what he would think of my presense with all that remained of the Fellowship.

"That is heavy tidings," Éomer said, after a moment. "At least to me, and to many; though not to all, as you may find, if you come to the king."

"It is tidings more grievous than any in this land can understand, though it may touch them sorely ere the year is much older," Aragorn continued. "But when the great fall, the less must lead. My part it has been to guide our Company on the long road from Moria. Through Lorien we came – of which it were well that you should learn the truth ere you speak of it again – and thence down the leagues of the Great River to the falls of Rauros. There Boromir was slain by the same Orcs whom you destroyed."

"Your news is all of woe!" Éomer frowned, raising a hand to his brow. "Great harm is this death to Minas Tirith, and to us all. That was a worthy man! All spoke his praise. He came seldom to the Mark, for he was ever in the wars on the East-borders; but I have seen him. More like to the swift sons of Eorl than to the grave Men of Gondor he seemed to me, and likely to prove a great captain of his people when his time came. But we have had no word of this grief out of Gondor. When did he fall?"

Briefly, the battle of Amon Hen flashed through my mind, and I found myself looking down upon my bow, which lay in the leaves and the dirt beneath the tree. Again, it crossed my mind that I could have saved Boromir, but I knew that it was nonsense. _I would only have died._

"It is now the fourth day since he was slain," Aragorn's reply brought me from my flashback. "And since the evening of that day we have journeyed from the shadow of Tol Brandir."

At this, Éomer's hand dropped and he looked at the four of us incredulously. "On foot?"

"Yes, even as you see us." Aragorn replied, and I nodded also.

The man's eyes widened again. "Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn. Wingfoot I name you. This deed of the four friends should be sung in many a hall. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Hardy is the race of Elendil!"

 _Forty leagues?_ How far was a league? 3 miles, or about that? Now, for the first time since we had set out, I realised just how far we had actually come. _I feel like all of my gym class runs together don't even total to such a distance._

"But now, lord, what would you have me do," continued Éomer. "I must return in haste to Théoden. I spoke warily before my men. It is true that we are not yet at open war with the Black Land, and there are some, close to the king's ear, that speak craven counsels; but war is coming. We shall not forsake our old alliance with Gondor, and while they fight we shall aid them: so say I and all who hold with me. The East-mark is my charge, the ward of the Third Marshal, and I have removed all our herds and herdfolk, withdrawing them beyond Entwash, and leaving none here but guards and swift scouts."

"Then you do not pay tribute to Sauron?" Gimli asked gruffly. I watched as Éomer's eyes flashed warningly.

"We do not and we never have, though it comes to my ears that that lie has been told. Some years ago the Lord of the Black Land wished to purchase horses off us at great price, but we refused him, for he puts beasts to evil use. Then he sent plundering Orcs, and they carry off what they can, choosing always the black horses: few of these are now left. For that reason, our feud with the Orcs is bitter."

My heart ached as I thought of the horses that had been stolen. My grief for the men of Rohan was little, for I could only think of the pain that the horses would be suffering from under the care — or rather, the lack thereof — of Sauron and his orcs. The visions of the possible scenarios made my head spin and I quickly pushed them away.

"But at this time our chief concern is with Saruman," Éomer continued. "He has claimed lordship over all this land, and there has been war between us for many months. He has taken Orcs into his service, and Wolf-riders, and evil Men, and he has closed the Gap against us, so that we are likely to be beset both east and west.

"It is ill dealing with such a foe: he is a wizard both cunning and dwimmer-crafty, having many guises. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, very like to Gandalf, as many now recall. His spies slip through every net, and his birds of ill omen are abroad in the sky. I do not know how it will all end, and my heart misgives me; for it seems to me that his friends do not all dwell in Isengard. But if you come to the king's house, you shall see for yourself. Will you not come? Do I hope in vain that you have been sent to me for a help in doubt and need?"

"I will come when I may," Aragorn replied, turning his eyes towards the smoke that rose in the distance.

"Come now!" Éomer insisted, taking a step towards the Ranger. "The Heir of Elendil would be a strength indeed to the Sons of Eorl in this evil tide. There is battle even now upon the Westemnet, and I fear that it may go ill for us.

"Indeed in this riding north I went without the king's leave, for in my absence his house is left with little guard. But scouts warned me of the orc-host coming down out of the East Wall three nights ago, and among them they reported that some bore the white badges of Saruman. So suspecting what I most fear, a league between Orthanc and the Dark Tower, I led forth my eored, men of my own household; and we overtook the Orcs at nightfall two days ago, near to the borders of the Entwood. There we surrounded them, and gave battle yesterday at dawn. Fifteen of my men I lost, and twelve horses alas! For the Orcs were greater in number than we counted on. Others joined them, coming out of the East across the Great River: their trail is plain to see a little north of this spot. And others, too, came out of the forest. Great Orcs, who also bore the White Hand of Isengard: that kind is stronger and more fell than all others.

"Nonetheless we put an end to them. But we have been too long away. We are needed south and west. Will you not come? There are spare horses as you see. There is work for the Sword to do. Yes, and we could find a use for Gimli's axe and the bow of Legolas and of Tawariell, if they will pardon my rash words concerning the Lady of the Wood. I spoke only as do all men in my land, and I would gladly learn better."

"I thank you for your fair words, and my heart desires to come with you; but I cannot desert my friends while hope remains." Aragorn replied slowly. Éomer nodded his head, but his face was sad.

"Hope does not remain," he said. "You will not find your friends on the Northborders."

"Yet my friends are not behind," Aragorn insisted. "We found a clear token not far from the East Wall that one at least of them was still alive there. But between the wall and the downs we have found no other trace of them, and no trail has turned aside, this way or that, unless my skill has wholly left me."

"Then what do you think has become of them?"

"I do not know. They may have been slain and burned among the Orcs; but that you will say cannot be, and I do not fear it. I can only think that they were carried off into the forest before the battle, even before you encircled your foes, maybe. Can you swear that none escaped your net in such a way?"

"I would swear that no Orc escaped after we sighted them," Éomer said. "We reached the forest-eaves before them, and if after that any living thing broke through our ring, then it was no Orc and had some elvish power."

"Our friends were attired even as we are," Aragorn pointed out; "and you passed us by under the full light of day."

"I had forgotten that," Éomer sighed. "It is hard to be sure of anything among so many marvels. The world is all grown strange. Elf and Dwarf in company walk in our daily fields; and folk speak with the Lady of the Wood and yet live; and the Sword comes back to war that was broken in the long ages ere the fathers of our fathers rode into the Mark! How shall a man judge what to do in such times?"

"As he ever has judged," Aragorn supplied. "Good and ill have not changed since yesteryear; nor are they one thing among Elves and Dwarves, and another among Men. It is a man's part to discern them, as much in the Golden Wood as in his own house."

"True indeed," Éomer agreed. "But I do not doubt you, nor the deed which my heart would do. Yet I am not free to do all as I would. It is against our law to let strangers wander at will in our land, until the king himself shall give them leave, and more strict is the command in these days of peril. I have begged you to come back willingly with me, and you will not. Loth am I to begin a battle of one hundred against three."

"I do not think your law was made for such a chance," Aragorn replied, holding Éomer's gaze. "Nor indeed am I a stranger; for I have been in this land before, more than once, and ridden with the host of the Rohirrim, though under other name and in other guise. You I have not seen before, for you are young, but I have spoken with Éomund your father, and with Théoden son of Thengel. Never in former days would any high lord of this land have constrained a man to abandon such a quest as mine. My duty at least is clear, to go on. Come now, son of Éomund, the choice must be made at last. Aid us, or at the worst let us go free. Or seek to carry out your law. If you do so there will be fewer to return to your war or to your king."

Éomer thought silently to himself for a moment, before replying. "We both have need of haste. My company chafes to be away, and every hour lessens your hope. This is my choice. You may go; and what is more, I will lend you horses. This only I ask: when your quest is achieved, or is proved vain, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Théoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail."

"I will not," Aragorn swore with a gentle nod of his head.

With a whistle, Éomer called his men back to him. They cantered across the grass, halting before us. Éomer left us to speak with his men, and I saw the uncertainty in their eyes as they looked down at us. After a moment, the same rider who had spoke out before again expressed his disapproval.

"It may be well enough for this lord of the race of Gondor, as he claims," the man said from atop his horse. "But who has heard of a horse of the Mark being given to a Dwarf?" a few of the other riders chuckled amongst themselves as Gimli stood tall.

"No one," the dwarf replied. "And do not trouble: no one will ever hear of it. I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged." I couldn't help but laughed quietly at his stubborness.

"But you must ride now, or you will hinder us," Aragorn said quietly to him. Gimli huffed.

"Come, you shall sit behind me, friend Gimli," Legolas said, looking down at Gimli with a smile. "Then all will be well, and you need neither borrow a horse nor be troubled by one."

Once Gimli had agreed to ride with Legolas, Éomer whistled again. This time, two horses stepped forward from the middle of the host. One, a dark dappled grey, was given to Aragorn.

"Hasufel is his name," Éomer said as I reached up to stroke the stallion's nose. The horse was larger than any I had seen in Lothlórien, powerful and of stockier build. "May he bear you well and to better fortune than Garulf, his late master!"

"And the other is Arod," Éomer added as another horse was led to Legolas. The horse snorted as the elf took hold of the reins, tossing his head in excitement. He was a light steel grey, and his mane was dark. His eyes were bright and his ears swiveled around attentively. To the Riders' surprise, the Legolas promtly removed the saddle and the bridle and passed them off to one of the men.

"I need them not," he assured them. He then leaped up and settled himself gently onto the stallion's back, who settled down and stood calmly. Aragorn helped Gimli to clamber up behind the elf, and the dwarf sat there awkwardly, clinging tightly to the back of Legolas's tunic. I chuckled and the dwarf shot me a dirty look, which only made me laugh again.

I had been hoping to receive a horse of my own, but had remained quiet for fear of seeming rude. It was now obvious that Éomer did not expect me to be riding on my own, so Aragorn waved me over and helped me up on Hasufel's back. I sat lightly behind the saddle, hesitant to hold onto anything but the cantle.

"Farewell," Éomer said to us as he mounted his own horse. "And may you find what you seek! Return with what speed you may, and let our swords hereafter shine together!"

"I will come," Aragorn promised.

"And I will come, too," Gimli called from behind Legolas. "The matter of the Lady Galadriel lies still between us. I have yet to teach you gentle speech."

"We shall see," Éomer replied with a hint of a smile. "So many strange things have chanced that to learn the praise of a fair lady under the loving strokes of a Dwarf's axe will seem no great wonder. Farewell!"

Turning the stallions around, Aragorn and Legolas rode the horses away from the hill. Hasufel's canter was smooth and easy to sit to, but riding behind the saddle made it difficult for me to stay balanced. I considered holding onto Aragorn, but he bent forward close to the stallion's neck to watch the path at our feet. Doing my best to get used to the strange feeling of riding so far back, I held on and looked ahead at the dark forest that stretched out before us.

It didn't take us long to reach the Entwash. It's silver waters flowed lazily along the shallow banks, where many reeds and grasses grew. Along the banks we found the other trail that Éomer had mentioned. It ran from the east towards Fangorn.

Here, Aragorn drew up Hasufel, and Legolas stopped beside us. Swinging his leg over Hasufel's neck, Aragorn dropped to the ground and took a quick look at the tracks, before hopping back up into the saddle once again.

"Wait here," he instructed Legolas. The elf gave a nod as Aragorn pushed Hasufel on again. We cantered along beside the trail as it headed east until the Ranger halted the stallion again. Dismounting again, he followed the footprints up and down the path, examining them closely.

"What do you see?" I asked curiously. Aragorn shook his head.

"Nothing of import. These tracks are not old, however," he replied. After another moment, he joined me once again on Hasufel's back, and we cantered back to where Legolas and Gimli where waiting. Arod's ears pricked and he nickered as we approached, happy to be seeing his companion again.

"There is little to discover," Aragorn said as Legolas and Gimli looked towards him expectantly "The main trail is all confused with the passage of the horsemen as they came back; their outward course must have lain nearer the river. But this eastward trail is fresh and clear. There is no sign there of any feet going the other way, back towards Anduin. Now we must ride slower, and make sure that no trace or footstep branches off on either side. The Orcs must have been aware from this point that they were pursued; they may have made some attempt to get their captives away before they were overtaken."

Picking up an easy trot, we followed along beside the main path, which ran along the Entwash up to Fangorn. As we rode, the sky became cloudy and the sun was eventually blocked out by the thick grew clouds. As we continued on, the clouds fell lower, and the air became heavier. Chilled, I let go of the saddle to tighten my cloak about my neck.

The path ran straight and true, with no footsteps deviating from the main trail. As we neared the forest, we began to see orcs laying dead along the side of the path. They had been running from the camp, it seemed, and had arrows sticking from their bodies. The grey feathers rustled in the soft breeze.

It was getting near dusk when we finally reached the edges of Fangorn. The smoke was thick and black, wafting from the ashes of the bodies that had been piled and burned. The smell was overwhelming, and I raised a hand to my mouth to keep myself from choking. Beside the ashes was a pile of the Uruks' belongings. Among the shattered armour and weapons, a spear was set in the ground, an orc's head displayed at the top. I grimaced as I stared at the foul creature's face, its eyes rolled back into its head. On it's helmet was the white hand of Saruman.

Here, we all dismounted. Taking Hasufel's reins from Aragorn, I stroked the stallion's nose and watched as he began to survey the battlefield. Legolas and Gimli began to do the same, and I followed along with Hasufel as they moved further down the camp. We searched until the sun had set, and found no sign of Merry or Pippin.

In the pit of my stomach, a small knot of worry had begun to form. What if things had gone wrong? What if the two hobbits actually had perished? _No, we would have found them by now,_ I reminded myself. Turning towards Fangorn, I peered into the darkness. Somewhere beneath those shadowy branches, were Merry and Pippin.

"We can do no more," Gimli said sadly as darkness fell over Rohan. "We have been set many riddles since we came to Tol Brandir, but this is the hardest to unravel. I would guess that the burned bones of the hobbits are now mingled with the Orcs'. It will be hard news for Frodo, if he lives to hear it; and hard too for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond was against their coming."

"But Gandalf was not," Legolas reminded him, his eyes downcast.

"But Gandalf chose to come himself, and he was the first to be lost," Gimli replied "His foresight failed him."

"The counsel of Gandalf was not founded on foreknowledge of safety, for himself or for others," said Aragorn. "There are some things that it is better to begin than to refuse, even though the end may be dark. But I shall not depart from this place yet. In any case we must here await the morning-light."

We left the battlefield and wandered a short distance along the forest, stopping beneath a large tree with branches that reached out above our heads. Its leaves were old and brown, but clung to the branches with determination. They rustled softly in the cool breeze as we settled down beneath the tree. Across from me, I noticed Gimli shiver and wrap himself tighter in his blanket.

"Let us light a fire," he broke the silence after a moment. "I care no longer for the danger. Let the Orcs come as thick as summer-moths round a candle!"

"If those unhappy hobbits are astray in the woods, it might draw them hither," Legolas said, and I nodded my approval as well. The clouds hung low at the edge of the trees, and the air was wet and cold.

"And it might draw other things, neither Orc nor Hobbit," Aragorn argued. "We are near to the mountain-marches of the traitor Saruman. Also we are on the very edge of Fangorn, and it is perilous to touch the trees of that wood, it is said."

"But the Rohirrim made a great burning here yesterday," Gimli pointed out, "and they felled trees for the fire, as can be seen. Yet they passed the night after safely here, when their labour was ended."

"They were many," Aragorn replied firmly, "and they do not heed the wrath of Fangorn, for they come here seldom, and they do not go under the trees. But our paths are likely to lead us into the very forest itself. So have a care! Cut no living wood!"

"There is no need," Gimli said. "The Riders have left chip and bough enough, and there is dead wood lying in plenty." With that, he picked himself up from the ground and strode off in search for dry wood. Aragorn sat quickly with his back to the tree, quietly smoking his pipe, and Legolas was standing alone, looking into the darkness of the woods. I watched him for a moment, wondering if he was listening to the trees. Gimli soon returned and lit a fire, and I turned my attention to warming my hands by the flames.

Soon, the fire was blazing. The others came closer to join me and Gimli and we all huddled close together, blocking the light as much as we could. After a moment, Legolas turned his gaze upwards and smiled.

"Look! The tree is glad of the fire!"

Looking up, I smiled too. The light of the flames made the shadows of the branches dance and sway, and it seemed that they were stretching themselves to be above the warmth of the fire. It looked so surreal that I felt for a moment that I was not entirely awake. Realising that I was beginning to nod off, I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"Celeborn warned us not to go far into Fangorn," Legolas said after a few minutes. "Do you know why, Aragorn? What are the fables of the forest that Boromir had heard?"

I looked over at the elf beside me, surprised that he didn't know the reasoning behind Celeborn's warnings.

"I have heard many tales in Gondor and elsewhere, but if it were not for the words of Celeborn I should deem them only fables that Men have made as true knowledge fades," Aragorn replied, eyes trained on the fire. "I had thought of asking you what was the truth of the matter. And if an Elf of the Wood does not know, how shall a Man answer?"

"You have journeyed further than I," Legolas responded thoughtfully. "I have heard nothing of this in my own land, save only songs that tell how the Onodrim, that Men call Ents, dwelt there long ago; for Fangorn is old, old even as the Elves would reckon it."

"Yes, it is old," Aragorn nodded his head, "as old as the forest by the Barrow-downs, and it is far greater. Elrond says that the two are akin, the last strongholds of the mighty woods of the Elder Days, in which the Firstborn roamed while Men still slept. Yet Fangorn holds some secret of its own. What it is I do not know."

"And I do not wish to know," said Gimli. "Let nothing that dwells in Fangorn be troubled on my account!"

As the fire crackled and we quieted down, my eyes once again began to grow heavy. More than once I dozed off, only to snap awake every time the fire popped. After an imeasurable amount of time, Legolas shifted beside me.

"Shall we draw lots for first watch?" he said, breaking the silence. Peeling my eyes open, I nodded slowly as Aragorn and Gimli also agreed.

Picking up a handful of twigs from beside the fire, legolas evened the tops and held them out to Gimli, who drew first. Aragorn drew next, and then Legolas. I blinked when he passed by me, sitting up straight.

"What about me?" I asked before they could compare their sticks. Aragorn chuckled.

"You need to sleep, Christa," he replied with a tired smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"We all do," I countered, knowing that it was more than true. "Please let me take a watch," I said, turning towards Legolas. With a smile and a sigh, he offered me the twigs and I pulled one out.

Dropping the extra twigs, Legolas opened his palm and showed us his stick, as did Gimli and Aragorn. I did the same, relieved to see that I had not drawn the shortest one.

"It would appear that I have drawn the first watch," Gimli grumbled, holding his twig up with a shrug.

The rest of us rolled out our blankets and settled down for the night. I was asleep within a few minutes, too tired to be troubled by the darkness of the forest behind me.

* * *

It seemed as though I had only been asleep for a few seconds when I stirred awake. Legolas and Aragorn had also woken up and were sitting up in their beds, staring out into the night. Gimli was on his feet, doing the same. Sitting up slowly as my eyes focused, I caught sight of what they were all looking at. At the very edge of the orange light of the fire stood an old man. He was leaning on his staff and was wearing a thick cloak and a hat that shielded his eyes. I gasped, thinking surely that I was dreaming, but I knew that I wasn't. I hadn't dreamed since I had arrived in Middle Earth, and this felt too real to be a dream.

Standing up, Aragorn called out to the man. "Well, father, what can we do for you? Come and be warm, if you are cold!" But as the Ranger took a step forward, the man vanished. Hesitantly, I lay my blanket aside and stood too, walking out with Gimli and Legolas to search for the man. He had left nothing behind, not even any footprints, leaving us all wondering if there really had been a man there at all.

"The horses!" Legolas cried out suddenly. "The horses!"

I spun around and looked to where we had tethered the stallions, but Hasufel and Arod were nowhere to be seen. The pickets had been pulled from the earth, and they had run. As we stood in the darkness, I could hear their whinnies as their hoofbeats faded away.

"Well, they are gone," Aragorn finally spoke. "We cannot find them or catch them; so that if they do not return of their own will, we must do without. We started on our feet, and we have those still."

"Feet!" Gimli grumbled. "But we cannot eat them as well as walk on them." Throwing a few more branches onto the fire, he sat down, leaning against the tree in a huff. I would have laughed, but given the situation, I couldn't find it within me to do so.

"Only a few hours ago you were unwilling to sit on a horse of Rohan," Legolas chuckled, wandering over to sit beside him. "You will make a rider yet."

"It seems unlikely that I shall have the chance," Gimli muttered, poking the fire. Aragorn and I joined the two around the blaze and we sat in silence. Risking a quick glance behind me into the night, I shivered. I still couldn't grasp what had just happened, and I felt even more uncomfortable than I had before.

"If you wish to know what I think. I think it was Saruman," Gimli spoke again after a few moments of silence. I blinked at him, startled. "Who else? Remember the words of Éomer: he walks about like an old man hooded and cloaked. Those were the words. He has gone off with our horses, or scared them away, and here we are. There is more trouble coming to us, mark my words!"

"I mark them," Aragorn answered him, quietly. "But I marked also that this old man had a hat, not a hood. Still I do not doubt that you guess right, and that we are in peril here, by night or day. Yet in the meantime there is nothing that we can do but rest, while we may. I will watch for a while now, Gimli. I have more need of thought than of sleep."

Settling back under my blanket, I stared upwards, too uncomfortable to close my eyes. What was Saruman doing so far away from Isengard? My only guess was that he had come to investigate what had happened to his orcs. But why hadn't he harmed us? Restless, I tossed for some time before I eventually managed to drift off.

The night passed quietly, and the old man did not return.

* * *

 _Yay, chapter 2 is done! It was a long one, and I never expected it to take so long to write, but it ended up taking me forever. I hope that you all enjoyed it!_

 _There's an awful lot of dialogue in this chapter, which is a big reason why it's so long. I hope that you don't mind it, I feel it's important so I don't want to leave any of it out. Christa will be able to be more independent very soon, I promise!_

 _I would love it if you would leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I am working all day today on the next chapter, so expect to see chapter 3 up pretty soon!_

 _To everyone who is finishing up with university, I hope that you did/do well on your finals! I'm pretty stoked to be done for the summer!_

 _-Eru_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

" _Her dirty paws and furry coat,_

 _She ran down the forest slopes._

 _The forest of talking trees,_

 _They used to sing about the birds and the bees._

 _The bees had declared a war,_

 _The sky wasn't big enough for them all._

 _The trees they got help from below,_

 _From dirty paws and the creatures of snow."_

Of Monsters and Men, _Dirty Paws_

* * *

I awoke the next morning as the sun rose. The air was still chilly, and I remained wrapped in my blanket as I sat up and shuffled closer to the fire. The others were already up, and had started preparing breakfast. Without the pressing urgency of following the Uruk-hai, Aragorn had managed to hunt a small hare and was cooking it over the fire. I watched as it browned, knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat it. Instead, I pulled a wafer of lembas from one of the packs and began to nibble on it slowly.

"My very bones are chilled," Gimli said, waving his arms around in an attempt to warm himself. He stomped his feet on the ground and I smiled as I watched.

Once the others had eaten and the fire was put out, we set out from beneath the tree to search for any clues in the light of the day.

"And do not forget that old man!" Gimli said. "I should be happier if I could see the print of a boot."

"I think that would only make me more uneasy," I responded with a shudder. "It seemed so surreal, like a dream."

"Why would that make you happy?" Legolas asked the dwarf, who looked back up at him.

"Because an old man with feet that leave marks might be no more than he seemed," Gimli answered.

"Maybe," Legolas said, pursing his lips; "but a heavy boot might leave no print here: the grass is deep and springy."

"That would not baffle a Ranger," Gimli said, turning to Aragorn, who smiled slightly. "A bent blade is enough for Aragorn to read. But I do not expect him to find any traces. It was an evil phantom of Saruman that we saw last night. I am sure of it, even under the light of morning. His eyes are looking out on us from Fangorn even now, maybe."

"It is likely enough," Aragorn agreed, casting a wary glance into the trees; "yet I am not sure. I am thinking of the horses. You said last night, Gimli, that they were scared away. But I did not think so. Did you hear them, Legolas? Did they sound to you like beasts in terror?"

"No," said Legolas. "I heard them clearly. But for the darkness and our own fear I should have guessed that they were beasts wild with some sudden gladness. They spoke as horses will when they meet a friend that they have long missed."

"They certainly did not sound scared," I agreed, remembering their whinnies.

"So I thought," said Aragorn; "but I cannot read the riddle, unless they return. Come! The light is growing fast. Let us look first and guess later! We should begin here, near to our own camping-ground, searching carefully all about, and working up the slope towards the forest. To find the hobbits is our errand, whatever we may think of our visitor in the night. If they escaped by some chance, then they must have hidden in the trees, or they would have been seen. If we find nothing between here and the eaves of the wood, then we will make a last search upon the battle-field and among the ashes. But there is little hope there: the horsemen of Rohan did their work too well."

We spent a good part of the morning searching the grass for any sign of Merry and Pippin. My leg quickly grew tired and cramped from all of the crouching, and I was forced to stand and take breaks more often than I would have liked. We found nothing around our camp. Moving away towards the ashes of the Uruk-hai, my eyes trained on the ground, hoping to catch some glince of a hobbit footprint or one of their trinkets.

"Legolas, Gimli, Christa!" I looked up as I heard my name being called, and the three of us quickly jogged over to where Aragorn was stopped in the grass, near the battlefield. "Here at last we find news!" he said, lifting up a golden leaf. Its edges were beginning to brown, but I recognised the familiar shape immediately.

"A mallorn leaf!" I breathed in relief.

"And there are small crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. And see! there are some pieces of cut cord lying nearby!"

"And here is the knife that cut them!" Gimli said, bending down to pick it up. He pulled the crude weapon from the grass and held it up. "It was an orc-weapon."

"Well, here is the strangest riddle that we have yet found!" Legolas said, as puzzeled as the rest of us. "A bound prisoner escapes both from the Orcs and from the surrounding horsemen. He then stops, while still in the open, and cuts his bonds with an orc-knife. But how and why? For if his legs were tied, how did he walk? And if his arms were tied, how did he use the knife? And if neither were tied, why did he cut the cords at all? Being pleased with his skill, he then sat down and quietly ate some waybread! That at least is enough to show that he was a hobbit, without the mallorn-leaf. After that, I suppose, he turned his arms into wings and flew away singing into the trees. It should be easy to find him: we only need wings ourselves!"

Snorting in amusement, I stared at the knife, trying to piece together the strange string of events in my own mind. The finding of the leaf and of the knife had lifted a huge weight from my shoulders, knowing now that the hobbits had surely escaped with their lives. The riddle of how exactly they had escaped was trickier than I remembered, but I decided not to trouble myself with it. _I'll hear all about it soon enough,_ I thought, looking forward to seeing the hobbits again.

"There was sorcery here right enough," Gimli said. "What was that old man doing? What have you to say, Aragorn, to the reading of Legolas. Can you better it?"

With that, the Ranger cast Legolas a cheeky smile. "Maybe, I could. There are some other signs near at hand that you have not considered. I agree that the prisoner was a hobbit and must have had either legs or hands free, before he came here. I guess that it was hands, because the riddle then becomes easier, and also because, as I read the marks, he was carried to this point by an Orc. Blood was spilled there, a few paces away, orcblood. There are deep prints of hoofs all about this spot, and signs that a heavy thing was dragged away. The Orc was slain by horsemen, and later his body was hauled to the fire. But the hobbit was not seen: he was not 'in the open', for it was night and he still had his elven-cloak. He was exhausted and hungry, and it is not to be wondered at that, when he had cut his bonds with the knife of his fallen enemy, he rested and ate a little before he crept away. But it is a comfort to know that he had some lembas in his pocket, even though he ran away without gear or pack; that, perhaps, is like a hobbit. I say he, though I hope and guess that both Merry and Pippin were here together. There is, however, nothing to show that for certain."

"Wow," I whispered to myself, looking upon the ground and seeing all of the signs that Aragorn had pointed out. I hadn't noticed the flattened grass, and even most of the orc blood had soaked deep into the soil beneath the grass.

"And how do you suppose that either of our friends came to have a hand free?" Gimli questioned him, also staring at the ground in quiet awe.

"I do not know how it happened, nor do I know why an Orc was carrying them away," Aragorn replied. "Not to help them to escape, we may be sure. Nay, rather I think that I now begin to understand a matter that has puzzled me from the beginning: why when Boromir had fallen were the Orcs content with the capture of Merry and Pippin? They did not seek out the rest of us, nor attack our camp; but instead they went with all speed towards Isengard. Did they suppose they had captured the Ring-bearer and his faithful comrade? I think not. Their masters would not dare to give such plain orders to Orcs, even if they knew so much themselves; they would not speak openly to them of the Ring: they are not trusty servants. But I think the Orcs had been commanded to capture hobbits, alive, at all costs. An attempt was made to slip out with the precious prisoners before the battle. Treachery perhaps, likely enough with such folk; some large and bold Orc may have been trying to escape with the prize alone, for his own ends." He paused momentarily, before finishing. "There, that is my tale. Others might be devised. But on this we may count in any case: one at least of our friends escaped. It is our task to find him and help him before we return to Rohan. We must not be daunted by Fangorn, since need drove him into that dark place."

"I do not know which daunts me more: Fangorn, or the thought of the long road through Rohan on foot," Gimli sighed. I could almost feel my feet aching at the very thought.

"Then let us go to the forest," Aragorn suggested, turning the face the dark trees.

None of us argued his suggestion. Gimli might have, if walking to Meduseld hadn't been our only other option. So we grabbed our packs from our small camp and began our way along the Entwash, hoping to find more signs of our friends.

It was not long before we came across more footprints. They were most definitely hobbit prints, but they we not deep enough for Aragorn to make much of them. We soon found more of them as we came to the edge of the forest, but again they did not tell us much, as the earth was hard and dry. As the Ranger bent down to examine them further, I turned to the trees, feeling as though we were being watched. But, I quickly realised, I was not uneasy. The trees actually felt… welcoming? I was sure that that wasn't the best word for it, but it didn't scare me as most dark woods did. I was slow to look away as Aragorn spoke.

"One hobbit at least stood here for a while and looked back; and then he turned away into the forest," he said, looking up from the prints.

"Then we must go in, too," Gimli said, slowly. "But I do not like the look of this Fangorn: and we were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!"

"I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say," Legolas said from beside me. I noticed that he, too, had been looking keenly into the forest, his eyes wide in wonder. I soon realised the he was listening to the trees. "No, it is not evil; or what evil is in it is far away. I catch only the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness, and anger."

 _He_ can _hear the trees!_ I grinned, joining him in staring into the darkness of the thick forest. I couldn't help but wonder if and when I would be able to do the same.

"Well, it has no cause to be angry with me," Gimli said quickly. "I have done it no harm."

"That is just as well," Legolas smiled down at him. "But nonetheless it has suffered harm. There is something happening inside, or going to happen. Do you not feel the tenseness? It takes my breath."

"I feel the air is stuffy," Gimli replied. "This wood is lighter than Mirkwood, but it is musty and shabby." _Already complaining, and we aren't even in the forest yet,_ I smiled to myself as the dwarf shifted in discomfort.

"It is old, very old," Legolas said admiringly, eyes filled with wonder. "So old that almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children. It is old and full of memory. I could have been happy here, if I had come in days of peace." I grinned at his calling us children. _I don't care if it's rude, I'm going to have to ask him how old he is soon._

"I dare say you could," Gimli laughed. "You are a Wood-elf, anyway, though Elves of any kind are strange folk. Yet you comfort me. Where you go, I will go. But keep your bow ready to hand, and I will keep my axe loose in my belt. Not for use on trees," he added quickly, eyes turning up to the tree that we were standing under. I smiled again. "I do not wish to meet that old man at unawares without an argument ready to hand, that is all. Let us go!"

With Aragorn leading the way, we followed him into the trees. As Legolas held his bow, I pulled mine from my back and clutched it as well. The sunlight filtered through the heavy foliage, illuminating out path well enough. Everything took on grey tones in the dim light, and despite the lack of colour, the air was warm and stuffy. The ground was covered in many leaves, most of which looked like they had not moved since they had fallen to the ground so long ago. The soil beneath them was dry and gave Aragorn no clues, so we crept along beside the Entwash in hopes of any sign of the hobbits. Sure enough, we soon found many tracks in the mud along the stream.

"This is good tidings," Aragorn said happily. "Yet the marks are two days old, and it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side."

"Then what shall we do now?" Gimli asked. "We cannot pursue them through the whole fastness of Fangorn. We have come ill supplied. If we do not find them soon, we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together."

"If that is indeed all we can do, then we must do that," Aragorn replied, determined not to give up. "Let us go on."

Sighing internally, I followed along behind the other Three Hunters as we started off again. It was beginning to feel as though we were running in circles, and for no reason at all. I was getting rather impatient with how long it was taking us to find Gandalf and get to Edoras. I longed for a bath and to change into some fresh undergarments.

Soon, I noticed up ahead that there was a light penetrating through an open spot in the trees. We stopped when we reached the light, at the base of a steep hill. A large wall of stone was built along the hill, with steps carved into its face that led high up to a ledge. In the pale sunlight, the forest around us took on some colour. The colour did not lift the heaviness from the air, and I looked upwards, thinking the air might not be so heavy from atop the wall.

Legolas as well was eyeing the ledge. "Let us go up and look about us! I will feel my breath short. I should like to taste a freer air for a while."

Eagerly, we began up the steps. I followed closely behind Legolas, anticipating the clear air above. As soon as I stood at the top of the stairs, I closed my eyes and drank in the openness.

"I am almost sure that the hobbits have been up here," Aragorn said, still climbing up the steps. "But there are other marks, very strange marks, which I do not understand. I wonder if we can see anything from this ledge which will help us to guess which way they went next?"

 _Treebeard, perhaps?_ I looked at the marks that Aragorn was talking about. They were large and flat, and unlike anything that I had seen before. _Definitely Treebeard._ The Ranger was soon standing with the rest of us, and I looked up from the tracks. The shelf was not up high enough to see anything besides the trees except to the East. I stared out in awe at the distance that we had traveled.

"We have journeyed a long way round," Legolas said, also looking out towards the plains of Rohan. "We could have all come here safe together, if we had left the Great River on the second or third day and struck west. Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."

"But we did not wish to come to Fangorn," Gimli pointed out.

"Yet here we are – and nicely caught in the net," Legolas replied with a shrug and a glance down at his friend. Looking back out into the trees, he narrowed his eyes. "Look!" he exclaimed.

"Look at what?" Gimli asked quickly, speaking for the three of us as we scanned the foliage for whatever it was the elf had seen.

"There in the trees."

"Where?" Gimli said in frustration. "I have not elf-eyes."

"Hush!" Legolas promptly shushed the dwarf. He pointed into the trees. "Speak more softly! Look! Down in the wood, back in the way that we have just come. It is he." I spotted him then, cloaked in grey. Immediately I knew that we had found Gandalf.

"Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?" Legolas said to Gimli, still gesturing to where the old man was walking.

"I see, I see now!" Gimli whispered back. "Look, Aragorn! Did I not warn you? There is the old man. All in dirty grey rags: that is why I could not see him at first."

The man was not far away, moving slowly as he bent over his staff. If he had seen us, he was paying us no heed, his head bowed. None of us moved, all unsure of what to do next. Despite my hunch that it ws Gandalf, I couldn't shake the possibility of it being Saruman. Whoever he was, he was moving towards us.

"Your bow, Legolas!" Gimli said after a moment. The man was getting too close for comfort. "Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! Shoot first!"

I retained my shock as Legolas drew his bow, and was relieved when he didn't fit his arrow. His fingers held the arrow loosely as Aragorn and I watched him closely.

"Why are you waiting? What is the matter with you?" Gimli whispered frantically.

"We can't just shoot him. What if it is not Saruman?" I said to him without taking my eyes off of the old man.

"We may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us," Aragorn agreed. "Watch and wait!"

No sooner had Aragorn finished speaking had the old man quickened his pace. He strode forward until he was standing at the base of the rock wall. Looking up at us, his face shadowed by the brim of his hat. All we could see was the end of his nose, and his grey beard. I shuddered, hoping that my guess was not wrong. No one spoke for several long seconds.

"Well met indeed, my friends," the man said suddenly, his voice gentle. "I wish to speak to you. Will you come down or shall I come up?" None of us had time to answer before he began to climb the steps.

"Now!" Gimli turned to the elf beside him, not even trying to hide his panic anymore. "Stop him, Legolas!"

"Did I not say that I wished to speak to you?" the old man scolded Gimli. "Put away that bow, Master Elf!"

I wasn't sure if Legolas dropped his bow then, or if it was cast from his hands. His arms hung limp at his sides. I let my own bow fall to the ground as I felt my hands begin to tremble despite myself.

"And you, Master Dwarf, pray take your hand from your axe-haft, till I am up! You will not need such arguments."

Staring wide-eyed as the man climbed the steps, the dwarf moved his hand from his axe and stood frozen in place. The old man climbed the last of the steps quickly, and for a brief moment I caught sight of bright white beneath the grey robes. Gimli gasped, frightened that it was indeed Saruman.

"Well met, I say again!" The old man said in a friendly manner as he stopped before us, leaning again on his staff. He looked at us intently from beneath his hat. I tried to see his face, but it was hidden too well by the shadows.

"And what may you be doing in these parts? Two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here."

"I am not an elf," I said quickly, realising that he had been referring to me. The old man said nothing, but I caught a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he regarded me. I bit my lip, now nearly sure that this was Gandalf.

"You speak as one that knows Fangorn well," Aragorn spoke up bravely. "Is that so?"

"Not well," the old man shook his head, "that would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again."

"Might we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us?" Aragorn asked. "The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"As for what I wished to say, I have said it: what may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" with that he began to laugh softly. I tried to turn to Legolas beside me, unsure of what to think, but found that I could not move.

"My name!" the old man said again when he was finished laughing. "Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?"

 _Yep, Gandalf._

When he received no answer, he spoke again. "There are some who would begin to doubt whether your errand is fit to tell," he said slowly, eyeing each of us in turn. "Happily, I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, I believe. Yes, hobbits." I didn't have to look at my companions to know that they all wore looks of shock. I widened my eyes as well, despite no longer having to play a guessing game.

"Don't stare, as if you had never heard the strange name before," the old man continued. "You have, and so have I. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease."

With that, the tension vanished and the old man began to walk away towards the base of the next cliff. Free to move once again, I retrieved my bow as Legolas did, and heard the nearly silent hum of steel as Aragorn drew his sword. Taking no notice of my companions' behaviour, the old man took a seat on a flat rock. As he did so, his grey robes fell to the side, revealing pristine white that shone from underneath.

"Saruman!" Gimli cried before running forward, holding his axe up. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find it hard to deal with!"

Gimli did not get far before the old man stood up on top of the rock. Casting aside his grey cloak, I saw Gandalf standing before me, his staff raised above his head. Aragorn's sword and Gimli's axe clattered to the ground, ringing on the rock. Legolas cried out and I heard the twang of his bowstring as he let an arrow fly, but it flew safely upwards. Immediately, I dropped my own bow to the ground again.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas said in hushed awe, before his voice grew louder. "Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" Gandalf smiled, eyes twinkling. He was as I had expected, much in the likeness of Ian Mckellen, but with a wisdom of years that special effects and makeup couldn't do justice. No one knew what to say.

Aragorn spoke first. "Gandalf! Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!"

"Gandalf," the wizard said, testing the name. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf."

Stepping down from the rock, he stooped to pick up his grey cloak, which he draped back over his shoulders, hiding the white robes. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf. Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you have any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned." He laid a hand on the dwarf's head.

"Gandalf!" he laughed. "But you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now," Gandalf nodded. "Indeed I am Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

"What do you wish to know?" Aragorn asked him. "All that has happened since we parted on the bridge would be a long tale. Will you not first give us news of the hobbits? Did you find them, and are they safe?"

"No, I did not find them," Gandalf replied. "There was a darkness over the valleys of the Emyn Muil, and I did not know of their captivity, until the eagle told me."

"The eagle!" Legolas smiled. "I have seen an eagle high and far off: the last time was three days ago, above the Emyn Muil"

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed. "That was Gwaihir the Windlord, who rescued me from Orthanc. I sent him before me to watch the River and gather tidings. His sight is keen, but he cannot see all that passes under hill and tree. Some things he has seen, and others I have seen myself."

 _So that_ was _a giant eagle! He must have been very high up to have appeared so small._

"The Ring now has passed beyond my help, or the help of any of the Company that set out from Rivendell," Gandalf continued. "Very nearly it was revealed to the Enemy, but it escaped. I had some part in that: for I sat in a high place, and I strove with the Dark Tower; and the Shadow passed. Then I was weary, very weary; and I walked long in dark thought."

"Then you know about Frodo!" Gimli exclaimed. "How do things go with him?"

"I cannot say. He was saved from a great peril, but many lie before him still. He resolved to go alone to Mordor, and he set out: that is all that I can say."

"Not alone," Legolas interjected. "We think that Sam went with him."

"Did he!" Gandalf smiled, his eyes shining in relief. "Did he indeed? It is news to me, yet it does not surprise me. Good! Very good! You lighten my heart. You must tell me more. Now sit by me and tell me the tale of your journey."

Gandalf sat down once again on the rock, and the four of us sat on the ground before him. Aragorn told him of everything that had happened since they had left him in the Mines of Moria, and Gandalf listened quietly with his eyes closed. He questioned nothing, not even when Aragorn spoke of my joining the Fellowship in Lothlórien. _I guess he just wants to hear the whole story before introductions._ He only stirred when at last the Ranger came to the battle at Amon Hen and Boromir's passing.

"You have not said all that you know or guess, Aragorn my friend," Gandalf sighed. "Poor Boromir! I could not see what happened to him. It was a sore trial for such a man: a warrior, and a lord of men. Galadriel told me that he was in peril. But he escaped in the end. I am glad. It was not in vain that the young hobbits came with us, if only for Boromir's sake. But that is not the only part they have to play. They were brought to Fangorn, and their coming was like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains. Even as we talk here, I hear the first rumblings. Saruman had best not be caught away from home when the dam bursts!"

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said: "you still speak in riddles."

"What? In riddles?" Gandalf laughed, eyes dancing. "No! For I was talking aloud to myself. A habit of the old: they choose the wisest person present to speak to; the long explanations needed by the young are wearying." I smiled as he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the refreshing feeling of having someone new around.

"I am no longer young even in the reckoning of Men of the Ancient Houses," Aragorn reminded the wizard. "Will you not open your mind more clearly to me?"

"What then shall I say?" Gandalf said to himself more than to anybody. He stopped for a minute before continuing. "This in brief is how I see things at the moment, if you wish to have a piece of my mind as plain as possible. The Enemy, of course, has long known that the Ring is abroad, and that it is borne by a hobbit. He knows now the number of our Company that set out from Rivendell, and the kind of each of us. But he does not yet perceive our purpose clearly. He supposes that we were all going to Minas Tirith; for that is what he would himself have done in our place. And according to his wisdom it would have been a heavy stroke against his power. Indeed, he is in great fear, not knowing what mighty one may suddenly appear, wielding the Ring, and assailing him with war, seeking to cast him down and take his place. That we should wish to cast him down and have no one in his place is not a thought that occurs to his mind. That we should try to destroy the Ring itself has not yet entered into his darkest dream. In which no doubt you will see our good fortune and our hope. For imagining war, he has let loose war, believing that he has no time to waste; for he that strikes the first blow, if he strikes it hard enough, may need to strike no more. So the forces that he has long been preparing he is now setting in motion, sooner than he intended. Wise fool. For if he had used all his power to guard Mordor, so that none could enter, and bent all his guild to the hunting of the Ring, then indeed hope would have faded: neither Ring nor Bearer could long have eluded him. But now his eye gazes abroad rather than near at home; and mostly he looks towards Minas Tirith. Very soon now his strength will fall upon it like a storm.

"For already he knows that the messengers that he sent to waylay the Company have failed again. They have not found the Ring. Neither have they brought away any hobbits as hostages. Had they done even so much as that, it would have been a heavy blow to us, and it might have been fatal. But let us not darken our hearts by imagining the trial of their gentle loyalty in the Dark Tower. For the Enemy has failed – so far. Thanks to Saruman."

 _Holy moly,_ I thought as the wizard finished talking. _I thought Éomer liked to ramble!_

"Then is not Saruman a traitor?" Gimli asked, confused.

"Indeed yes," Gandalf replied. "Doubly. And is not that strange? Nothing that we have endured of late has seemed so grievous as the treason of Isengard. Even reckoned as a lord and captain Saruman has grown very strong. He threatens the Men of Rohan and draws off their help from Minas Tirith, even as the main blow is approaching from the East. Yet a treacherous weapon is ever a danger to the hand. Saruman also had a mind to capture the Ring, for himself, or at least to snare some hobbits for his evil purposes. So between them our enemies have contrived only to bring Merry and Pippin with marvellous speed, and in the nick of time, to Fangorn, where otherwise they would never have come at all!

"Also they have filled themselves with new doubts that disturb their plans. No tidings of the battle will come to Mordor, thanks to the horsemen of Rohan; but the Dark Lord knows that two hobbits were taken in the Emyn Muil and borne away towards Isengard against the will of his own servants. He now has Isengard to fear as well as Minas Tirith. If Minas Tirith falls, it will go ill with Saruman."

"It is a pity that our friends lie in between," Gimli said. "If no land divided Isengard and Mordor, then they could fight while we watched and waited."

"The victor would emerge stronger than either, and free from doubt," Gandalf shook his head. "But Isengard cannot fight Mordor, unless Saruman first obtains the Ring. That he will never do now. He does not yet know his peril. There is much that he does not know. He was so eager to lay his hands on his prey that he could not wait at home, and he came forth to meet and to spy on his messengers. But he came too late, for once, and the battle was over and beyond his help before he reached these parts. He did not remain here long. I look into his mind and I see his doubt. He has no woodcraft. He believes that the horsemen slew and burned all upon the field of battle; but he does not know whether the Orcs were bringing any prisoners or not. And he does not know of the quarrel between his servants and the Orcs of Mordor; nor does he know of the Winged Messenger."

"The Winged Messenger!" Legolas said, as I looked at him, unsure as to what they were referring to. "I shot at him with the bow of Galadriel above Sarn Gebir, and I felled him from the sky. He filled us all with fear. What new terror is this?"

The Fell Beast. I remembered now. That night had been one that I had been wishing to forget, and thankfully was not very clear in my mind, thanks to my dip in the Anduin.

"One that you cannot slay with arrows," said Gandalf, his eyes darkening. "You only slew his steed. It was a good deed; but the Rider was soon horsed again. For he was a Nazgul, one of the Nine, who ride now upon winged steeds. Soon their terror will overshadow the last armies of our friends, cutting off the sun. But they have not yet been allowed to cross the River, and Saruman does not know of this new shape in which the Ringwraiths have been clad. His thought is ever on the Ring. Was it present in the battle? Was it found? What if Théoden, Lord of the Mark, should come by it and learn of its power? That is the danger that he sees, and he has fled back to Isengard to double and treble his assault on Rohan. And all the time there is another danger, close at hand, which he does not see, busy with his fiery thoughts. He has forgotten Treebeard."

"Now you speak to yourself again," Aragorn chuckled. "Treebeard is not known to me. And I have guessed part of Saruman's double treachery; yet I do not see in what way the coming of two hobbits to Fangorn has served, save to give us a long and fruitless chase."

"Wait a minute!" Gimli interrupted before Gandalf could go on another long-winded explanation. "There is another thing that I should like to know first. Was it you, Gandalf, or Saruman that we saw last night?"

"You certainly did not see me," Gandalf replied, raising his brows. "Therefore I must guess that you saw Saruman. Evidently we look so much alike that your desire to make an incurable dent in my hat must be excused," he finished with a grin.

"Good, good!" Gimli said quickly, looking down at his axe. "I am glad that it was not you."

"Yes, my good Dwarf," Gandalf chuckled again. "It is a comfort not to be mistaken at all points. Do I not know it only too well! But, of course, I never blamed you for your welcome of me. How could I do so, who have so often counselled my friends to suspect even their own hands when dealing with the Enemy. Bless you, Gimli, son of Gloin! Maybe you will see us both together one day and judge between us!"

"But the hobbits!" Legolas interrupted again. "We have come far to seek them, and you seem to know where they are. Where are they now?"

"With Treebeard and the Ents," Gandalf smiled at him.

"The Ents!" Aragorn exclaimed in awe. "Then there is truth in the old legends about the dwellers in the deep forests and the giant shepherds of the trees? Are there still Ents in the world? I thought they were only a memory of ancient days, if indeed they were ever more than a legend of Rohan."

At this, Legolas turned to Aragorn, eyes wide. "A legend of Rohan! Nay, every Elf in Wilderland has sung songs of the old Onodrim and their long sorrow." He paused, eyes expression softening. "Yet even among us they are only a memory. If I were to meet one still walking in this world, then indeed I should feel young again! But Treebeard: that is only a rendering of Fangorn into the Common Speech; yet you seem to speak of a person. Who is this Treebeard?" he asked, turning to Gandalf.

"Ah! now you are asking much," Gandalf replied with a nod of his head. "The little that I know of his long slow story would make a tale for which we have no time now. Treebeard is Fangorn, the guardian of the forest; he is the oldest of the Ents, the oldest living thing that still walks beneath the Sun upon this Middle-earth. I hope indeed, Legolas, that you may yet meet him. Merry and Pippin have been fortunate: they met him here, even where we sit. For he came here two days ago and bore them away to his dwelling far off by the roots of the mountains. He often comes here, especially when his mind is uneasy, and rumours of the world outside trouble him. I saw him four days ago striding among the trees, and I think he saw me, for he paused; but I did not speak, for I was heavy with thought, and weary after my struggle with the Eye of Mordor; and he did not speak either, nor call my name."

"Perhaps he also thought that you were Saruman," Gimli suggested. "But you speak of him as if he was a friend. I thought Fangorn was dangerous."

"Dangerous! And so am I, very dangerous: more dangerous than anything you will ever meet, unless you are brought alive before the seat of the Dark Lord. And Aragorn is dangerous, and Legolas is dangerous, and Tawariell is dangerous." At my Sindarin name I started, confused. I certainly didn't consider myself to be dangerous. I eyed him cautiously, but the wizard didn't bother to explain his words. No one else seemed too bothered, entranced by Gandalf's story of Treebeard.

"You are beset with dangers, Gimli son of Gloin; for you are dangerous yourself, in your own fashion. Certainly the forest of Fangorn is perilous-not least to those that are too ready with their axes; and Fangorn himself, he is perilous too; yet he is wise and kindly nonetheless. But now his long slow wrath is brimming over, and all the forest is filled with it. The coming of the hobbits and the tidings that they brought have spilled it: it will soon be running like a flood; but its tide is turned against Saruman and the axes of Isengard. A thing is about to happen which has not happened since the Elder Days: the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"What will they do?" Legolas asked, clearly baffled by what Gandalf had just said.

"I do not know," Gandalf replied, honestly. "I do not think they know themselves. I wonder." He sat still on the rock for a few moments, pondering quietly to himself. I sat, still rather shocked from hearing my Sindarin name from his mouth. _He did mention that he had spoken with Galadriel of Boromir. I suppose she mentioned me as well._ The thought filled me with pride, but still I wished to know more of what she had told him.

"The morning is wearing away," Gandalf said as I mused. "Soon we must go."

"Do we go to find our friends and to see Treebeard?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"No, that is not the road that you must take," Gandalf replied with a quick shake of his head. "I have spoken words of hope. But only of hope. Hope is not victory. War is upon us and all our friends, a war in which only the use of the Ring could give us surety of victory. It fills me with great sorrow and great fear: for much shall be destroyed and all may be lost. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, but Black is mightier still."

Standing up from the rock, he raised a hand to his brow and looked out across the forest. Following his gaze, I wondered what it was that he was looking at, or for. When I saw nothing but the wide green plains of Rohan, I turned back to the wizard.

"No, it has gone beyond our reach," he said gently, and not despairingly. "Of that at least let us be glad. We can no longer be tempted to use the Ring. We must go down to face a peril near despair, yet that deadly peril is removed. Come, Aragorn son of Arathorn!" he turned to the Ranger. "Do not regret your choice in the valley of the Emyn Muil, nor call it a vain pursuit. You chose amid doubts the path that seemed right: the choice was just, and it has been rewarded. For so we have met in time, who otherwise might have met too late. But the quest of your companions is over. Your next journey is marked by your given word. You must go to Edoras and seek out Théoden in his hall. For you are needed. The light of Andúril must now be uncovered in the battle for which it has so long waited. There is war in Rohan, and worse evil: it goes ill with Théoden."

"Then are we not to see the merry young hobbits again?" Legolas asked, sadly.

"I did not say so," Gandalf scolded. "Who knows? Have patience. Go where you must go, and hope! To Edoras! I go thither also."

"It is a long way for a man to walk, young or old," Aragorn replied, confused. "I fear the battle will be over long ere I come there."

"We shall see, we shall see," Gandalf replied, vaguely. I smiled, knowing of Shadowfax who waited for Gandalf not too far away. I hoped that Hasufel and Arod would be with him. "Will you come now with me?"

"Yes, we will set out together," Aragorn agreed. "But I do not doubt that you will come there before me, if you wish." Standing up, he looked at Gandalf admiringly. "Do I not say truly, Gandalf, that you could go whithersoever you wished quicker than I? And this I also say: you are our captain and our banner. The Dark Lord has Nine. But we have One, mightier than they: The White Rider. He has passed through the fire and the abyss, and they shall fear him. We will go where he leads."

"Yes, together we will follow you," Legolas said proudly. "But first, it would ease my heart, Gandalf, to hear what befell you in Moria. Will you not tell us? Can you not stay even to tell your friends how you were delivered?"

"I have stayed already too long," Gandalf shook his head, clearly not wishing to speak of the incident. "Time is short. But if there were a year to spend, I would not tell you all."

"Then tell us what you will, and time allows!" Gimli pleaded. "Come, Gandalf, tell us how you fared with the Balrog!"

At the mention of the beast, Gandalf cringed, eyes closed in pain. "Name him not!" he exclaimed through his teeth. He stood for a moment with his hand on his brow.

"Long time I fell," he spoke finally. "Long I fell, and he fell with me. His fire was about me. I was burned. Then we plunged into the deep water and all was dark. Cold it was as the tide of death: almost it froze my heart."

Leaning forward, I rested my chin in my hands, elbows on my knees. I listened to Gandalf's story intently, staring at the man before me in disbelief that he was the same one to defeat the balrog. His account was much more detailed than I had been expecting. He spoke of the fall to the depths of the Earth, and then the climb back up the Endless Stair to Durin's Tower at the top of the Misty Mountains. The battle had lasted three days.

"Then darkness took me; and I strayed out of thought and time, and I wandered far on roads that I will not tell," Gandalf said, speaking low.

"Naked I was sent back – for a brief time, until my task is done. And naked I lay upon the mountain-top." He continued on, describing the broken scene around him. Durin's Tower lay in ruins, and the Endless Stair as well was blocked by rock and debris. Finally, Gwaihir had arrived and had brought him to Lothlórien. Galadriel had sent the Eagle to look for the wizard.

"Thus it was that I came to Caras Galadhon and found you but lately gone," Gandalf said, pausing briefly before finishing. "I tarried there in the ageless time of that land where days bring healing not decay. Healing I found, and I was clothed in white. Counsel I gave and counsel took. Thence by strange roads I came, and messages I bring to you. To Aragorn I was bidden to say this:

'Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?

Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?

Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,

And the Grey Company ride from the North.

But dark is the path appointed for thee:

The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'"

Aragorn regarded him silently, pondering the words. I thought them over too for a moment, before giving up. I recognised the Dúnedain, of course, and the name of the Grey Company. The last line was clearly in reference to the Paths of the Dead, but it was beyond me what the other lines had to do with that.

Turning to the elf beside me, Gandalf spoke again. "To Legolas she sent this word:

'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'"

"Then she sent me no message?" Gimli asked sadly after Gandalf had remained silent for a moment.

"Dark are her words," Legolas said to him, brows furrowed in thought "and little do they mean to those that receive them."

"That is no comfort," Gimli muttered. I couldn't deny it; I was feeling pretty disappointed as well that Galadriel had not sent me any words of wisdom. As bummed as I was, I laid a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, reminding him that he was not the only one without a message.

"What then?" said Legolas, watching the dwarf as he bowed his head. "Would you have her speak openly to you of your death?"

"Yes. If she had nought else to say." Gimli muttered again.

"What is that?" Gandalf blinked suddenly, as if waking from a nap. "Yes, I think I can guess what her words may mean. Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad." Gimli looked up expectantly.

"'To Gimli son of Gloin,' she said, 'give his Lady's greeting. Lock-bearer, wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!'"

"In happy hour you have returned to us, Gandalf!" Gimli smiled broadly before lapsing into the dwarvish tongue, singing obnoxiously. I laughed as he swung his axe, standing quickly to avoid being struck. "Come, come! Since Gandalf's head is now sacred, let us find one that it is right to cleave!"

"That will not be far to seek," Gandalf chuckled, standing from the rock. "The Lady spoke of you to me, Tawariell," Gandalf addressed me. I looked at him, surprised again.

"She did?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly. The wizard nodded slowly, but did not elaborate. I watched him as he took a step towards me. How much did he know? Surely she had not told him all there was to know. _But then again, Lady Galadriel never really liked to hide anything from Gandalf,_ I mused.

"To you she also sends her regards," Gandalf said, "These are her words: 'Swift are the wings on which your raven flies. Do not stray from the path before you.'"

 _My raven?_ I crinkled my brow. It was clear to me what the second part meant; I had already heard it whilst standing before the Mirror. _Don't do anything stupid to change the story,_ I reminded myself. So far, I felt that I was doing good by those words, standing quietly on the sidelines. I had VIP front row seats to watch the War of the Ring play out, and if that meant not doing anything important myself, I was content. _I just need to stay alive until the end. I just need to get home._

"Come! We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste." Gandalf said, wrapping his tattered cloak about him again.

We followed him as he hurried down the steps and led us out of the forest. _Swift are the wings on which your raven flies_ _._ I ran over the words again and again, trying to make sense of them. I conjured up all of the ravens that I could think of, arriving only at the dead end of the Three-eyed Raven from _Game of Thrones_. I had nothing. The heaviness of the forest didn't help, only distracting me further from the words of Galadriel. I was relieved when we emerged from the forest, back into the free air.

"They have not returned," Legolas said, breaking the silence. I realised that he meant the horses, which were still nowhere to be seen. "It will be a weary walk!" he sighed.

"I shall not walk. Time presses," Gandalf said, eyes twinkling. Suddenly he pierced the air with a whistle, long and clear. He repeated the note two more times, and I looked to the horizon in anticipation. On the breeze, I caught the faintest of whinnies. My heart skipped a beat and I felt giddy. _Shadowfax!_

My companions stood staring out as well, and suddenly Aragorn dropped to the ground, listening. I could hear the hoofbeats as they drummed on the earth, growing louder at amazing speed.

"There is more than one horse coming," Aragorn said, looking up from the grass.

"Certainly," Gandalf chuckled. "We are too great a burden for one."

"There are four," Legolas said, looking out. I stared too, my eyes not daring to believe. The rest of Legolas' words were lost to me as I watched the four horses galloping towards us. Shadowfax was in front, with Hasufel and Arod close behind him. And there, in the middle of the trio, was a horse of black and white, head held high, tail streaming behind it. I was frozen in place, time moving slowly past me.

"Eclipse?" I breathed as the horses climbed the hill before us, their breathing fast and excited. Shadowfax reached us first and went to Gandalf. With ears pricked and nostrils flared, the pinto horse trotted up to me and stopped, breathing into my chest. I sank to my knees, sure that I was dreaming.

Knickering, Eclipse pushed his muzzle against my head, lips playing in my hair as they had so many years ago. I reached up to touch him, afraid that he would vanish before my very eyes, but my fingers felt his smooth fur and I pulled his head in closer. I sobbed uncontrollably into his forelock, unable to believe what was happening.

"We go at once to Meduseld, the hall of your master, Théoden," Gandalf's voice barely met my ears. Eclipse pulled his head up gently to look at the wizard. "Time presses, so with your leave, my friends, we will ride. We beg you to use all the speed that you can. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn, Arod Legolas, and Remn Tawariell. I will set Gimli before me, and by his leave Shadowfax shall bear us both. We will wait now only to drink a little." I didn't question the strange name given to my horse; I was too overjoyed.

"Now I understand a part of last night's riddle," Legolas said happily, springing up onto Arod's back. "Whether they fled at first in fear, or not, our horses met Shadowfax, their chieftain, and greeted him with joy. Did you know that he was at hand, Gandalf?"

"Yes, I knew," Gandalf replied, giving Shadowfax a pat. "I bent my thought upon him, bidding him to make haste; for yesterday he was far away in the south of this land. Swiftly may he bear me back again!"

Lowering his head once again, Eclipse nudged me, encouraging me to stand. Wiping my nose on my sleeve, I stood on shaky legs. As quickly as I could, I swung myself upon his back and clung tightly to a handful of his mane. No sooner had I done so had Shadowfax begun across the grass. The other horses turned and followed after him at a gallop.

We followed along behind the silver stallion as he turned towards the Entwash and waded in. This spot in the river was not deep, and the horses made it easily across to the other side. I leaned down close to Eclipse's neck, breathing in his familiar scent. Tears still sprang from my eyes, but they didn't bother me. I rode with my eyes closed, knowing that Shadowfax was guiding us.

"He is steering a straight course now for the halls of Theoden under the slopes of the White Mountains," Gandalf called back to us. "It will be quicker so. The ground is firmer in the Eastemnet, where the chief northward track lies, across the river, but Shadowfax knows the way through every fen and hollow."

The horses ran for a long while, slowing very rarely to navigate the wettest areas. After some time, my tears ran dry, and I opened my eyes, the dry wind refreshing on my face. I had never before felt so tired and yet so very wide awake at the same time. Eclipse ran steady and true beneath me, and whenever we did slow, he would turn his head around to nudge the toe of my boot.

"It seems to me that I have witnessed a reunion of two friends long parted," Legolas said with a smile as he rode beside me. I could only nod and grin, still too choked up to find the words to answer him.

As the evening neared, we rode on through tall grasses and wetlands, Shadowfax guiding the other horses along safe paths. The sun was setting far on the horizon, tinting the grasses in the distance a bright red. Rohan appeared to burn beneath it's last rays, but it was beautiful. Sitting up straight, I stared off across the plain as it set. As it disappeared, I noticed smoke rising along the mountains and narrowed my eyes.

"There lies the Gap of Rohan," Gandalf said. We were all looking in the same direction. "It is now almost due west of us. That way lies Isengard."

"I see a great smoke. What may that be?" Legolas asked.

"Battle and war!" Gandalf answered gravely. "Ride on!"

We surged forward again then, having reached the end of the wetlands. We continued on into the night, the horses unbothered by the darkness. The moon was hidden behind long clouds, but still we rode on.

When I thought that I could ride not one stride farther, Shadowfax slowed in front of us. The horses walked a short distance before they came to a stop, and Gandalf dismounted. Unsure now if I could move at all, I swung my leg around and landed stiffly on the ground beside Eclipse. Not one of us was unmarred by the long ride.

"Here we may rest a few hours," Gandalf said. The rest of us quickly rolled out or bedrolls and settled down for the night.

Eclipse stood close by as I looked up at the stars. I was afraid to fall asleep. What if I woke up outside of Fangorn forest, with Eclipse gone? What if this was only a dream? How could it be real? The horse beside me was young and strong, a healthy reflection of the friend that I had said goodbye to in a dark stall too long ago. But here he stood, napping, his dark forelock covering his eyes. His coat shone in the faint moonlight, muscles twitching every so often in a dream. As troubled as I was, I was comforted by the young stallion's presence, and I soon fell asleep to the slow sound of his breathing.

* * *

 _So, that happened! I've been looking forward to this chapter for so long, ever since I decided to include it. I'm so glad that I didn't throw away the idea of Eclipse coming back, as I think that it's going to be really important for Christa's story. We're off to Meduseld next, what is to be made of all this? So many questions!_

 _Again, lots of book dialogue, but I hope the ending was worth all of the reading! I promise the lenghty book dialogue will be coming to an end. Christa's adventure is just getting started._

 _As always, let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you all, and I would LOVE to hear from some new people!_

 _-Eru_


	5. Chapter 4

_A couple of notes before we get on with chapter 4!_

 _I've had some questions lately about Christa's becoming an elf, and how long it's going to take before she's fully elven. At the moment, she's going through a major transition phase, as I like to call it. So her senses (and consequently her brain) are changing pretty rapidly right now. That's why she's started having trouble sleeping, but only on some nights, and also how she healed faster (but not as quickly as a full elf would). So you could say that she's about 60 or 70% elf at the moment. Hope that clears things up!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

" _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast"_

Haldir:

It had been a whole week.

I stared at the bottom of my empty wine glass, debating whether or not to have another drink. After a long moment, I set the glass down on the table and slumped back in the chair. The dining hall was empty besides myself, and I stared at all of the empty tables, not really seeing them. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but I could see the darkness of night through the windows across the hall.

I had been back in Caras Galadhon for a few days now, and was still coming to terms with how so much had happened over such a short period of time. After finding Christa's letters in her flet, I had left for the border right away. I had arrived the following morning, and all had gone over well. As I had presumed, the rest of the Galadhrim had courteously accepted my excuse.

There were no enemy sightings that day, nor the next. The days passed uneventfully without so much as a whisper from the birds about the orcs. They had left our borders, and I knew exactly why. No amount of telling myself that all was well could calm my nerves. Christa was out there, being tracked by those fould creatures. How was I to know if she was even still alive? Clearly, I did not do well hiding my uneasiness, as it was suggested to me a that I return to the city. Though at first I refused, I quickly realised that my patrol was right. I was in no condition to protect my city, let alone myself.

At the thought of Christa and the orcs, my throat went dry. Standing quickly, I grasped my head as the room spun. I had had more to drink than I had thought. _I need to get out of here._ I made my way from the dining hall as quickly as I could, doing my best to avoid the chairs and the tables that stood between me and the doors.

The cool night air hit me hard as I pushed open the wooden doors. I paid it no heed and carried on, letting the doors swing shut behind me. I let my legs carry me from the dining hall. I knew where they were taking me, and despite it being the last place that I wanted to be, I carried onwards. My mind was too numb to argue with my body.

I didn't even think to knock this time, knowing that the room behind the door was empty, beyond any doubt. Turning the handle, I stepped slowly into the darkness. The door closed behind me with a gentle creak, and then all was silent. The lamp on the table didn't light up until I picked it up. The blue light spun slowly as it cast its glow about the room, and I quickly slumped down onto the bed, pulling the cold covers up around me. Flopping onto my side, I pulled them to my nose and breathed in desperately, only to find that they had been washed and smelled of only laundry soap.

Why had I let her go? Every day I asked myself the same question, every day I saw her back as she turned from me and walked away. Was it selfish of me to feel as though she had had it easier? It had been her choice, and I had done nothing to hold her back from leaving. She had told me that she had had no choice, but there was _always_ a choice to make. She could have stayed. She could have stayed _with me_. Closing my eyes, my fingers loosened from the sheets and I lay there, listening to my breathing, until the morning arrived.

I didn't realise that dawn had arrived until the sun had risen and the room was aglow with golden light. Sitting up slowly, I blinked and took a deep breath. The alcohol was gone, and for that I could not have been more thankful. Free from irrational thoughts, I stood and quickly left the flet without a backwards glance.

" _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go."_

Passenger, _Let Her Go_

* * *

Christa:

The moon was still high in the night sky when we awoke. A brisk chill was in the air, and I leaned close to Eclipse as I clambered onto him. My bones ached and my muscles were crying out as I sat stiffly on this back. The long ride and the few hours of sleep on the hard ground had turned my aches to pains, and I winced as we started off. Eclipse was a smooth ride, but every step shook my body and made we cringe.

We rode for a long while, and all save Shadowfax grew weary. Tired as they were, however, the three other horses held their heads high and pushed on after the silver stallion. The hours passed in a blur, and I felt neither awake nor unconcious as we cantered through the night. I was oblivious to the darkness as the moon sank below the mountains, and the cold that followed in its absense.

My first clear memory of the ride was the sunrise. It came suddenly, bursting from beyond the horizon, casting red rays into the sky and bathing the Riddermark in a warm glow. The wind that came with it was not uncold, but the light of day warmed us nonetheless. As the sun rose, Shadowfax stopped and whinnied, ears pricked in gladness.

"Look!" Gandalf said to us, pulling us from our drowsiness. I lifted my eyes, blinking away the tiredness, and saw a welcome sight. Though yet still far away, I could see a settlement that must have been Edoras. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of it. Beyond it stood white mountains, snowcapped and shadowed. Before us, green hills rolled towards the grasslands, and beyond them a single peak stretched upwards. A silver stream ran down near Edoras, and the thatched rooves glimmered gold in the sun.

"Speak, Legolas!" Gandalf said to the elf beside me. "Tell us what you see there before us!"

"I see a white stream that comes down from the snows," he said as he gazed across the land. "Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon the east. A dike and mighty wall and thorny fence encircle it. Within there rise the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon a green terrace, there stands aloft a great hall of Men. And it seems to my eyes that it is thatched with gold. The light of it shines far over the land. Golden, too, are the posts of its doors. There men in bright mail stand; but all else within the courts are yet asleep."

I watched as he described the town, squinting in an attempt to make out all of the details that he was describing. My eyes still were not as keen as his, I guessed. I could not make out anything besides the shapes of the buildings and the large wall that surrounded the settlement.

"Edoras those courts are called," Gandalf said, turning towards us, "and Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warily; for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seems so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat."

Shadowfax needed no words of encouragement. With a nod of his head, he was off again, leading us down the hill and towards the rolling valleys beyond. We rode faster once we reached the base of the hill, the mighty stallion breaking into a gallop. Eclipse sped along behind him, Arod and Hasufel on either side of us. Despite my pains, I smiled in awe. The feeling of his muscles beneath me, hearing his breaths as they came clear and swift from his nostrils… I was still in disbelief that he was really here with me.

When we reached the stream, the sun was bright, and I could hear birds singing as they flew overhead. The stream was larger than I had thought, and ran swiftly from the hills. It wound around in front of us, flowing away towards the Entwash. _It's beautiful here,_ I thought, my eyes following along the banks of the river. Tall grasses grew along the stream, and among it many willow trees. They were blossoming, welcoming spring. We didn't linger long. As soon as the horses had had a drink from the stream, we crossed and continued once again on our way.

The morning was growing old by the time we reached the large wall that surrounded the hill. A path led upwards to a gate in the wall, and on either side there were many mounds, their western sides covered in tiny white flowers.

"Look!" Gandalf broke the silence, looking towards the mounds. "How fair are the bright eyes in the grass! Evermind they are called, _simbelmyne_ in this land of Men, for they blossom in all the seasons of the year, and grow where dead men rest. Behold! we are come to the great barrows where the sires of Théoden sleep."

"Seven mounds upon the left, and nine upon the right," Aragorn observed. "Many long lives of men it is since the golden hall was built."

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood in my home since then," Legolas replied, gazing at the mounds, "and but a little while does that seem to us."

"But to the Riders of the Mark it seems so long ago, that the raising of this house is but a memory of song, and the years before are lost in the mist of time," Aragorn mused, eyes far off. "Now they call this land their home, their own, and their speech is sundered from their northern kin." I turned to look at the Ranger intently as he began to chant quietly in a strange tongue. His voice was low and melodical, and I enjoyed listening to the words, though I had no idea what they meant.

"That, I guess, is the language of the Rohirrim," Legolas said quietly as Aragorn finished; "for it is like to this land itself; rich and rolling in part, and else hard and stern as the mountains. But I cannot guess what it means, save that it is laden with the sadness of Mortal Men."

"It runs thus in the Common Speech," said Aragorn, "as near as I can make it.

Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?

Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?

Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?

They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow;

The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?

Thus spoke a forgotten poet long ago in Rohan, recalling how tall and fair was Eorl the Young, who rode down out of the North; and there were wings upon the feet of his steed, Felarof, father of horses. So men still sing in the evening."

Shadowfax pushed on then eager to be reaching Edoras. We trotted up the path, winding our way up the green hill. As we halted at the gates, the guards who were positioned at the gate jumped to their feet, blocking the way with their spears. Eclipse snorted at the sudden movement, but did not shy.

One of the guards stared at us from beneath his helmet and barked something in what I assumed was Rohirric. I watched their eyes as they surveyed us and our horses, before they turned their dark stares to Gandalf.

The wizard responded in the same tongue, with no more friendliness than they had shown us.

"It is the will of Théoden King that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends," one of the guards said then in the Common Tongue. "None are welcome here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plain thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept guard here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, nor any horse more proud than is one of these that bear you. He is one of the Mearas, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"

I narrowed my eyes at the man's words, not liking his calling us strange. Clearly Éomer had not informed these guards of our coming. Aragorn was quick to retort as Hasufel walked forward to stand beside Shadowfax.

"We are no phantoms, nor do your eyes cheat you," he said, staring down at the guards. "For indeed three of these are your own horses that we ride, as you knew well ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Éomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, lent to us, only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Éomer then returned and given warning of our coming?"

"Of Éomer I have naught to say," the other guard answered, brow furrowing. "If what you tell me is truth, then doubtless Théoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Théoden no stranger should pass these gates."

"Wormtongue?" Gandalf asked quickly, looking to the guard. I grimaced at the name, not looking forward to meeting the slimy man. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?"

"Yes, I will go," the first guard replied after a short hesitation. "But what names shall I report? And what shall I say of you? Old and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem."

"Well do you see and speak," Gandalf said. "For I am Gandalf. I have returned. And behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great, whom no other hand can tame. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings, and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Here also are Tawariell, Legolas the Elf, and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."

I was relieved to hear Gandalf not refer to me as an elf this time. _I will have to speak with him as soon as possible,_ I reminded myself, looking ahead at the wizard. Galadriel has definitely told him plenty.

"Strange names you give indeed!" the guard looked at us again. "But I will report them as you bid and learn my master's will. Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days." With that he ran off through the gate and up the hill behind the wall. The other guards stood watch. We all stood quietly, and no one moved.

 _This was a lot easier and less time-consuming in the movie,_ I mused as I played with Eclipse's mane. Nothing was going how I had been expecting. So far, everything was going along with the books, and it was throwing me off, to say the least. I nibbled on my lip as I stared at Eclipse's mane, thinking about how things were going to be when we got past the events of the second book. _Why, oh why did I never read The Return of the King?_ All I could do at this point was to hope that things were not too different from the movie, or I would have a hard time knowing if the story was following the right track.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the guard's return. Eclipse began to walk off without my asking, and I looked up to see the man leading us on through the gate. I followed along behind Aragorn, and Legolas brought up the rear. The path widened as we neared the town, and the horses picked their way easily up the short flights of stairs that led up the hill. All was quiet, and few people were to be seen. _"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard",_ I frowned to myself, thinking of Gimli's comparison from the movie. It couldn't have been closer to the truth. The few people that we saw watched us as we walked past, faces grim. The only noise came from the stream that flowed down beside the path, rolling over the stones.

We reached the top of the hill after a long climb. Before us stood a huge wooden building, set high upon an emerald lawn. A long flight of stone stairs led up to a porch where guards sat upon seats of the same ageless stone. At our feet was a large fountain which was carved as a horse's head, and from its mouth sprang clear water which fed the stream that ran down the hill. It was beautiful, but too quiet. Here, the guide bid us farewell and returned down the hill to the gate.

Finding ourselves alone, we all dismounted. I resisted the urge to groan as my feet hit the stone, and gave Eclipse a quick pat before following Gandalf up the stairs. As we climbed, the guards at the top of the stairs stood and watched us as we approached. They were tall, I noted, taller than any men I had seen before. Their long golden hair was braided and rested about their broad shoulders. When Gandalf stepped from the last stair and unto the stone terrace, the guards turned their swords from us and greeted us in Rohirric. One of the men then stepped forward and smiled at us.

"I am the Doorward of Théoden," he said with a quick nod. "Háma is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Legolas handed over his knives without hesitation. "Keep these well," he said as he handed him his bow and quiver, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlórien gave them to me."

I handed over my own weapons as well. "I would have you take the same care with mine, as they, too, are gifts from Lothlórien," I said as the guard took my weapons carefully from my hands, "and are precious to me beyond words." If Legolas had no qualms in handing his weapons over, then neither did I.

Both of the men widened their eyes, looking the weapons over carefully in awe. With great care, they hastily laid them down against the wall. "No man will touch them I promise you," Hama said with a nod.

I expected everyone else to hand their weapons over, but no one else motioned to do so. Aragorn stood tall, but did not move to disarm himself. "It is not my will to put aside my sword or to deliver Andúril to the hand of any other man," he said after a tense silence had settled upon us.

"It is the will of Théoden," Háma replied patiently, though the smile fell from his face.

"It is not clear to me that the will of Théoden son of Thengel, even though he be lord of the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir of Gondor."

I tensed at the Ranger's words, and felt Legolas beside me do the same. I looked at Háma, afraid of how he would react. The man moved quickly to stand before the door, and I could see the irritation in his eyes as he regarded Aragorn cooly.

"This is the house of Théoden, not of Aragorn, even were he King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor," Háma said, turning his sword to point it towards Aragorn. I held my breath.

"This is idle talk," Gandalf sighed. "Needless is Théoden's demand, but it is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be it folly or wisdom."

"Truly," Aragorn agreed. "And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Andúril."

 _Aragorn!_ I could have strangled the man, had he of course been anyone other than Aragorn. I exhaled silently and watched as Háma narrowed his eyes, hand tightening on his sword. I wished now that I hadn't surrendered my weapons so quickly. If this kept going downhill, I wouldn't have a hope in Hell of making it out.

"Whatever its name may be," Háma bit back, "here you shall lay it, if you would not fight alone against all the men in Edoras."

"Not alone!" Gimli said gruffly, clutching his axe tightly. He held himself as tall as he could. "Not alone!"

"Come, come!" Gandalf said, trying again to stop the fight. "We are all friends here. Or should be; for the laughter of Mordor will be our only reward, if we quarrel. My errand is pressing. Here at least is my sword, goodman Hama. Keep it well. Glamdring it is called, for the Elves made it long ago. Now let me pass. Come, Aragorn!"

I swallowed nervously as Aragorn stood still, staring at Háma. Despite Gandalf's words, he was still debating whether or not to surrender his blade. As he moved to unbuckle his belt, I let go of the breath that I had been holding. He did not hand his sword to Háma. Instead, he marched past the guards and set the sheath down against the wall himself.

"Here I set it," he said as he stood up, "but I command you not to touch it, nor to permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish heath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

"It seems that you are come on the wings of song out of the forgotten days he said. It shall be, lord, as you command." Háma said in reply, eyeing the sheath in amazement.

"Well," Gimli said, shifting on his feet, "if it has Anduril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame," he laid his axe on the floor next to Andúril, and stepped back with the Ranger. "Now then, if all is as you wish, let us go and speak with your master."

"Your staff," Háma said, turning to Gandalf. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Théoden to hobble out himself to speak with me."

"Every man has something too dear to trust to another," Aragorn chuckled. "But would you part an old man from his support? Come, will you not let us enter?"

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," Háma said slowly, still looking at Gandalf. Gandalf needed that staff, and I knew that if he couldn't bring it in, we would be waiting here forever. I watched his as Háma stared long and hard at the staff in the wizard's hand, before sighing. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honour, who have no evil purpose. You may go in."

 _Finally!_ I watched as the guards lifted the heavy bars and pushed the doors open slowly. The great doors groaned as they moved, and we walked through them silently, following Gandalf as he hobbled in, leaning on his staff.

It was dark inside, and I squinted as the doors were shut behind us, blocking out much of the sunlight. Many of the windows were covered with draperies, and what torches were lit cast only dim light into the large room. It was also warm, as if the doors and windows had not been opened in a terribly long time. Sunlight streamed through the eastern windows, the only ones that were left uncovered.

As my eyes adjusted, I quickly noticed all of the intricate detailing that had gone into the crafting of the hall. The ceiling was lofty, the wooden beams covered in ornate carvings of riders and horses. The floor was paved with stones of many different colours, and runes that I couldn't read danced about my feet.

All about the hall, tapestries hung from the walls and the beams above our heads. Some of them were losing their colours, bleached by time, but others were newer and vibrant. Aragorn pointed to one as we walked past it. The sun was shining upon it.

But upon one form the sunlight fell: a young man upon a white horse. He was blowing a great horn, and his yellow hair was flying in the wind. The horse's head was lifted, and its nostrils were wide and red as it neighed, smelling battle afar. Foaming water, green and white, rushed and curled about its knees.

"Behold Eorl the Young!" Aragorn said. "Thus he rode out of the North to the Battle of the Field of Celebrant."

A white horse stood with its head helf high, nostrils flared. Its rider was young and had the golden hair that was typical of the Rohirrim, and he was blowing a horn. Water of blue and green swept about the horse's feet, foaming around the edges. We didn't stop to look at it for longer than a moment, and we had soon left it behind.

We strode past a great fireplace, and there we stopped. Walking up to stand beside Legolas and Gimli, I looked forward and saw King Théoden, sitting upon the throne. I stiffened, watching as the old man lifted his chin to look at us. Théoden looked nothing like he had in the movies. He was hunched over, hands clutching the arms of his chair. His beard was as white as snow, and fell in braids onto his knees. On his head was a crown of gold, and a single diamond glimmered from the front of it.

In front of Théoden, on the steps, sat a man. He stared at us through hooded eyes, shielded by black hair. _Gríma._ I quickly looked away _._ Behind the throne stood a young woman who I knew must have been Éowyn. She was pretty, and her golden hair fell in waves down to her waist. She met my eyes quickly, and I offered her a smile. She didn't return it, but instead held my gaze for a moment longer, looking almost surprised to see a woman in the presense of such an odd company. No one said anything, and the air was heavy.

After a long moment, Gandalf spoke up, voice heavy and clear. "Hail, Théoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed."

The wizard was met by silence as the old king slowly stood from his chair. I watched on, amazed that he was even able to stand. He leaned on a short black cane that he held tightly in his hand, and I could tell that if he had not been hunched over it, he would have been very tall.

"I greet you," he said as he looked up at us through dark, clouded eyes. "And maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. Troubles follow you like crows, and ever the oftener the worse. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Éomer brought the tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that."

As he sat back down into his chair, I stared at him, unable to believe all of the words that had just come from his mouth. As old and as physically spent as he seemed, his voice, though it cracked with age, was strong. His mind was clearly poisoned, but it was not in the way that I had been expecting. I had anticipated a quiet, vegetable of a person. Gríma looked up at the King in approval.

"You speak justly, lord," he said from where he sat. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Théodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right hand, Second Marshal of the Mark. In there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." I swallowed a lump of disgust as he lifted his eyes to look at us, a sickly grin on his pale lips.

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master," Gandalf answered with a surprising amount of patience. "Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."

"That is so," Gríma replied, still smiling at the wizard, "but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now?" his eyes combed over the rest of the company, lingering on me. I resisted the urge to squirm, staring cooly at him before he turned back to Gandalf. "It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Three ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the four!"

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel," Gandalf said, his patience waning. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received three such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."

"Then it is true, as Éomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" Gríma asked darkly, and I narrowed my eyes. "It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

Gimli took a swift step forward and opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced before he could say anything as Gandalf grasped his shoulder. He stood tensely as Gandalf stepped forward beside him. The wizard than began to sing softly his eyes closed.

"In Dwimordene, in Lorien

Seldom have walked the feet of Men,

Few mortal eyes have seen the light

That lies there ever, long and bright.

Galadriel! Galadriel!

My heart clenched as I thought of Lothlórien. Brushing my fingers along the soft fabric of my tunic, I closed my own eyes briefly and swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat. The feeling of homesickness had returned and I fought to cover it up. Reaching up, I clasped the pendant that dangled at my collar, missing my second home and the friends that I had left there.

"Clear is the water of your well;

White is the star in your white hand;

Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land

In Dwimordene, in Lorien

More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men."

He finished softly, but suddenly he threw his grey cloak from his shoulders. Standing tall, he helf his staff up towards the front of the hall.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Gríma son of Galmod! A witless worm have you become. Therefore, be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."

With a loud crack of thunder, the room went dark. All the sunlight that had been permitted to enter the hall was blocked out, and I felt my homesickness die away in a heartbeat. The fire was reduced to embers, and the torches were blown out. My eyes refocused quickly as I watched Gandalf, standing bright in the pitch darkness. I heard Gríma hiss from the front of the Hall.

"Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Háma, has betrayed us!"

I jumped as a bright flash illuminated the room, followed by another loud boom. In the brief moment of light, I saw Wormtongue cast himself on the ground.

"Now Théoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me?" Gandalf boomed in the darkness. "Do you ask for help?" Raising his staff, he pointed it to one of the windows and allowed the sunlight to waft through. I squinted in the dim light.

"Not all is dark. Take courage, Lord of the Mark; for better help you will not find. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings."

With swiftness not possible for a man so withered, Théoden stood from his chair. The darkness slowly began to leave the Hall, and in the growing light, Éowyn lept to her uncle's side and took his arm. She helped him as he came slowly down the stairs and strode towards the doors.

"Open!" Gandalf called to the guards outside of the door. "The Lord of the Mark comes forth!"

Quickly, the doors opened on their old hinges, and a cool breeze came whistling in. The sunlight was bright and refreshing after the stuffiness of the Hall. I waited anxiously to be outside again.

"Send your guards down to the stairs foot," Gandalf said gently to Théoden. "And you, lady," he turned to Éowyn, "leave him a while with me. I will care for him."

"Go, Éowyn sister-daughter!" Théoden smiled weakly at her. "The time for fear is past."

After a brief hesitation, Éowyn let go of her uncle and turned to head back into the Hall. I watched he from the corner of my eyes as she left, pausing to look at Aragorn. _Maybe I'll warn Aragorn,_ I thought as Éowyn quickly rushed from the Hall.

"Now, lord," Gandalf said to Théoden, "look out upon your land! Breathe the free air again!"

 _Did Gandalf summon that?_ It was raining lightly outside, and to the west hung great dark clouds. From them flashes of lighting still forked to the ground. A deep roll of thunder rumbled across the land as the clouds were swept away by a brisk wind from the north. As we followed Gandalf and Théoden from the Hall, the clouds above us parted and the sun shone through, making the showers sparkle. A rainbow stretched out across the hills before us.

"It is not so dark here," Théoden whispered as his eyes traveled across the plains.

"No," Gandalf replied. "Nor does age lie so heavily on your shoulders as some would have you think. Cast aside your prop!"

With hands that no longer seemed to shake, Théoden let go of his cane. It clattered to the ground, laying still on the stones at his feet. Slowly, he straightened himself and stood tall, taller than I had expected. The cloudiness left his eyes and they shone bright blue as he looked up at the sky, heaving a great sigh of relief.

"Dark have been my dreams of late, but I feel as one new-awakened. I would now that you had come before, Gandalf. For I fear that already you have come too late, only to see the last days of my house. Not long now shall stand the high hall which Brego son of Eorl built. Fire shall devour the high seat. What is to be done?"

"Much," Gandalf replied gravely. "But first send for Éomer. Do I not guess rightly that you hold him prisoner, by the counsel of Grima, of him that all save you name the Wormtongue?"

I started at the mention of Eomer. _Prisoner?_ I grimaced to myself. I had forgotten more than I thought that I had about the books.

"It is true," Théoden nodded. "He had rebelled against my commands, and threatened death to Grima in my hall."

"A man may love you and yet not love Wormtongue or his counsels," Gandalf replied.

"That may be. I will do as you ask. Call Háma to me. Since he proved untrusty as a doorward, let him become an errand-runner. The guilty shall bring the guilty to judgement," Théoden said, turning to Gandalf with a smile. I watched in disbelief as the lines on his face smoothed and disappeared. Standing before us now was a Théoden that I recogised. His hair was no longer white, but instead was golden, streaked with grey. His beard, though still long, was the same rich colour.

Háma arrived within a few moments and was soon off again. I watched him with pity as he left, hoping that he wouldn't be in too much trouble for letting Gandalf enter with his staff. The wizard ushered Théoden over to a seat and sat him down. Aragorn led the rest of us over and we stood nearby.

"There is no time to tell all that you should hear," Gandalf started, sitting down beside the King. "Yet if my hope is not cheated, a time will come ere long when I can speak more fully. Behold! you are come into a peril greater even than the wit of Wormtongue could weave into your dreams. But see! you dream no longer. You live. Gondor and Rohan do not stand alone. The enemy is strong beyond our reckoning, yet we have a hope at which he has not guessed."

He lowered his voice then, so low that not even I could hear what he was saying to Théoden. I shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, staring at my boots. I longed for nothing more than to soak in a hot bath, and hoped that it would not be long before I would have the chance to do so. I felt like every inch of my body was covered in grim, and I was stiffer than a stake. _Goodness knows what my hair must look like._ Finally, the pair stood and looked out eastward. I followed their gaze, curious as to what they were looking at.

"Verily," Gandalf said, loud enough for us all to hear, "that way lies our hope, where sits our greatest fear. Doom hangs still on a thread. Yet hope there is still, if we can but stand unconquered for a little while."

 _Mordor._ I could see nothing beyond the dark mountains, but I knew that that was where the Land of Shadow lay. I could not see the flames of the Dark Tower beyond, or even the dark clouds of smoke that wafted from Mount Doom, but I felt the darkness there. I shivered in the cool breeze and turned away.

"Alas!" Théoden said as he sat back down, "that these evil days should be mine, and should come in my old age instead of that peace which I have earned. Alas for Boromir the brave! The young perish and the old linger, withering."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped a swordhilt," Gandalf said, watching as the King clasped his knees.

Standing, he reached for his sword but found hs belt empty. Looking up, his eyes narrowed. "Where has Grima stowed it?"

Soft footsteps drew my attention away from the King. "Take this, dear lord! It was ever at your service." The others all turned to see two men enter the Hall. They stopped before Théoden, and when they looked up, I recognised one of them to be Éomer. He looked different without his armour, and his he wore not helmet. His hair was loose and fell about his shoulders, but in his hand he helf a sword.

"How comes this?" Théoden asked his men sternly, looking down at the sword that Éomer was offering him.

"It is my doing, lord," Háma replied, voice shaky despite his best efforts to conceal it. "I understood that Éomer was to be set free. Such joy was in my heart that maybe I have erred. Yet, since he was free again, and he a Marshal of the Mark, I brought him his sword as he bade me."

"To lay at your feet, my lord," Éomer added, quickly.

For a moment of silence Théoden stood looking down at Eomer as he knelt still before him. Neither moved.

"Will you not take the sword?" Gandalf asked the King, who still stared at Éomer skeptically.

The seconds dragged on as I watched Théoden slowly extend his hand to grasp the hilt of the sword that Éomer was offering him. With sudden strength, he lifted it into the air and called out to his men in Rohirric. I watched as the men in the Hall all turned to their King and replied in the same tongue, drawing their own swords and laying them at his feet.

"Westu Théoden hal!" Éomer cried enthusiastically. "It is a joy to us to see you return into your own. Never again shall it be said, Gandalf, that you come only with grief!"

"Take back your sword, Éomer, sister-son!" Théoden said proudly. "Go, Háma, and seek my own sword! Gríma has it in his keeping. Bring him to me also. Now, Gandalf, you said that you had counsel to give, if I would hear it. What is your counsel?"

"You have yourself already taken it," Gandalf answered, watching as Háma left the Hall. "To put your trust in Éomer, rather than in a man of crooked mind. To cast aside regret and fear. To do the deed at hand. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once, as Éomer counselled you: we must first destroy the threat of Saruman, while we have time. If we fail, we fall. If we succeed – then we will face the next task. Meanwhile your people that are left, the women and the children and the old, should stay to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Were they not prepared against just such an evil day as this? Let them take provision, but delay not, nor burden themselves with treasures, great or small. It is their lives that are at stake."

 _What?_ I stared across the Hall at the wizard as he gave the King his advice. _We're going to Isengard? Now? Aren't we supposed to go to Helm's Deep before we go to see Saruman?_ I watched Théoden nod in response.

"This counsel seems good to me now. Let all my folk get ready!" he said, and then turned to where I stood with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "But you my guests – truly you said, Gandalf, that the courtesy of my hall is lessened. You have ridden through the night, and the morning wears away. You have had neither sleep nor food. A guest-house shall be made ready: there you shall sleep, when you have eaten."

"Nay, lord. There is no rest yet for the weary." My joyous thoughts were cut short as Aragorn spoke up, and I turned to him. "The men of Rohan must ride forth today, and we will ride with them, axe, sword, and bow. We did not bring them to rest against your wall, Lord of the Mark. And I promised Éomer that my sword and his should be drawn together."

"Now indeed there is hope of victory!" Éomer said, delighted at the prospect of riding to battle alongside of the heir of Isildur.

"Hope, yes," Gandalf replied. "But Isengard is strong. And other perils draw ever nearer. Do not delay, Théoden, when we are gone. Lead your people swiftly to the Hold of Dunharrow in the hills!"

"Nay, Gandalf!" Théoden replied quickly with a shake of his head. "You do not know your own skill in healing. It shall not be so. I myself will go to war, to fall in the front of the battle, if it must be. Thus shall I sleep better."

"Then even the defeat of Rohan will be glorious in song," Aragorn said in admiration.

The men in the Hall all began to cheer at their King's words. "The Lord of the Mark will ride! Forth Eorlingas!"

"But your people must not be both unarmed and shepherdless," Gandalf amid the cheers. "Who shall guide them and govern them in your place?"

"I will take thought for that ere I go," answered Théoden. "Here comes my counsellor."

All eyes turned to the great doors as Gríma was brought into the Hall, wriggling in the arms of two tall men. He was even paler than he had been, clearly not pleased with being caught. The sun shone on his white face, and he squinted at the brightness. He was brought before the King, as Háma laid a great sword in a sheath at Théoden's feet.

"Here, lord, is Herugrim, your ancient blade," he said, turning with dark eyes to Gríma. "It was found in his chest. Loth was he to render up the keys. Many other things are there which men have missed."

"You lie," Wormtongue spat, still squirming. "And this sword your master himself gave into my keeping."

"And he now requires it of you again," Théoden said, eyes narrowing. "Does that displease you?"

"Assuredly not, lord," Gríma replied smoothly, his voice hiding the fear that he so clearly felt. "I care for you and yours as best I may. But do not weary yourself, or tax too heavily your strength. Let others deal with these irksome guests. Your meat is about to be set on the board. Will you not go to it?"

"I will," Théoden nodded. "And let food for my guests be set on the board beside me. The host rides today. Send the heralds forth! Let them summon all who dwell nigh! Every man and strong lad able to bear arms, all who have horses, let them be ready in the saddle at the gate ere the second hour from noon!"

 _Well, at least we'll get to eat,_ I thought bitterly as I watched Gríma's eyes widen in horror. I wasn't sure if he was acting or not as he cried out.

"Dear lord! It is as I feared. This wizard has bewitched you. Are none to be left to defend the Golden Hall of your fathers, and all your treasure? None to guard the Lord of the Mark?"

"If this is bewitchment, it seems to me more wholesome than your whisperings," Théoden bit back harshly. "Your leechcraft ere long would have had me walking on all fours like a beast. No, not one shall be left, not even Gríma. Gríma shall ride too. Go! You have yet time to clean the rust from your sword."

At the King's words, Gríma dropped to the ground and began to plead. "Mercy, lord! Have pity on one worn out in your service. Send me not from your side! I at least will stand by you when all others have gone. Do not send your faithful Grima away!"

"You have my pity," Théoden said. "And I do not send you from my side. I go myself to war with my men. I bid you come with me and prove your faith."

Gríma had no immediate words for the King's reply. Licking his lips nervously, he looked from Gandalf to Théoden, over the Riders and Eomer before him, and then even back to where I stood with my companions. His eyes were wide as he looked back up to the King.

"Such a resolve might be expected from a lord of the House of Eorl, old though he be. But those who truly love him would spare his failing years. Yet I see that I come too late," he said slowly, before looking at Gandalf out of the corner of his eye. "Others, whom the death of my lord would perhaps grieve less, have already persuaded him. If I cannot undo their work, hear me at least in this, lord! One who knows your mind and honours your commands should be left in Edoras. Appoint a faithful steward. Let your counsellor Gríma keep all things till your return – and I pray that we may see it, though no wise man will deem it hopeful."

I had to hold back a sarcastic laugh. Éomer did laugh, taking a step towards Wormtongue. "And if that plea does not excuse you from war, most noble Wormtongue, what office of less honour would you accept? To carry a sack of meal up into the mountains – if any man would trust you with it?"

"Nay, Éomer, you do not fully understand the mind of Master Wormtongue," Gandalf said, casting his own dark glance at Gríma. "He is bold and cunning. Even now he plays a game with peril and wins a throw. Hours of my precious time he has wasted already.

"Down snake!" I jumped as Gandalf spat at Gríma, who immediately threw himself back onto the ground, covering his face with shaking hands. "Down on your belly! How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price? When all the men were dead, you were to pick your share of the treasure, and take the woman you desire? Too long have you watched her under your eyelids and haunted her steps."

I heard the hum of Éomer's sword as he held it in front of him again. "That I knew already," he said, voice laced with venom. "For that reason, I would have slain him before, forgetting the law of the hall. But there are other reasons." He stepped forward but was stopped by Gandalf. Éomer's eyes blazed as he stared daggers at Gríma.

"Eowyn is safe now," Gandalf said to Éomer, who remained tense despite the wizard's words. "But you, Wormtongue, you have done what you could for your true master. Some reward you have earned at least. Yet Saruman is apt to overlook his bargains. I should advise you to go quickly and remind him, lest he forget your faithful service."

"You lie," Gríma said, finding the guts to look at Gandalf through his fingers.

"That word comes too oft and easy from your lips," Gandalf shot back. "I do not lie. See, Théoden, here is a snake! With safety you cannot take it with you, nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it now is. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him."

"Do you hear this, Wormtongue?" Théoden asked the coward at his feet. "This is your choice: to ride with me to war, and let us see in battle whether you are true; or to go now, whither you will. But then, if ever we meet again, I shall not be merciful."

Gríma said nothing, but rose slowly from the floor. His eyes traveled over the men, before he rested his gaze on Théoden. His mouth opened and closed quickly, and then suddenly, baring his teeth like an animal, he spat at the King's feet and fled.

"After him!" Théoden yelled to the Riders. "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse, if he wishes it."

"And if any will bear him," Éomer muttered bitterly. I watched Gríma as he raced down the stairs and then disappeared behind a building.

"Now," Théoden said, rubbing his hands together, "my guests, come! Come and take such refreshment as haste allows."

* * *

It had been far too long since I had eaten chicken. I had watched the meal like a hawk as it had been brought to the table, and had dug into it with as much politeness as I could manage. Now, I sat picking at the bones on my plate as I listened to Gandalf discuss wth Théoden the plans to ride. They had already been talking for a long while. Éowyn and Éomer were also seated at the table with the rest of us, but no one spoke apart from the wizard and the King.

At length I excused myself from the meal and asked one of the men who stood by the table where I might find a bathroom. I was pointed to a hall and followed the guard's directions, finding the room easily. I would be damned if I couldn't at least wash up my hands and face.

After using the toilet, I set my pack on the ground and dug into it for the bar of soap. I pumped a small amount of water into the bucket and dipped my hands into it, doing my best to ignore the fact that it was ice cold. With soapy hands, I cupped some water and lifted it to my face, freezing when I met my own eyes in the mirror. The water fell from my hands as I stared at my reflection.

The face I saw was not my own. Cupping some more water, I raised my hands to my face. Numb, I slowly began to scrub at the dirt and the grim that had built-up from all of the nights spent on the ground. I was skinnier than I had been before I had left Lothlórien, but that was not what shocked me. High cheekbones replaced the rounded cheeks that I had grown so used to. My chin was also more defined, and my eyes shone a pale grey in the dim lighting, ghostly compared to the hazel eyes that I had always had. They were rimmed by thick, dark lashes, and even my eyebrows were neater. My chestnut hair no longer fell in waves, but instead cascaded down over my shoulders, straight and silky.

"How did this happen?" I whispered to myself as I wiped some water from my cheek with my sleeve. How had I changed so much in only two weeks? I have no idea how long I stood there, just staring at myself in the mirror. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light? _No._ This was real.

"I've been in here for too long," I muttered, snapping my eyes from the mirror. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and left the bathroom.

"Ah, there she is," Legolas said as I returned to the Hall. I did my best to cover my emotions as the rest of the men turned to me as I neared them. Everyone except Gandalf was dressed in armour. Even Legolas and Aragorn wore mail and held shields and helmets at their sides. Gimli had already put his helmet on and looked eager to be off.

"Gifts for my guests," Théoden commented, seeing me eyeing my companions' armour. "I would offer some to you, as well," he added as I turned to face him.

"I would be grateful for a shield," I replied, unsure of what exactly to say in response to the King's offer. I had never worn armour before, and I wasn't sure if it would even end up being helpful in the long run. Heavy mail would be more of a curse than a blessing.

"You will not take any armour?" Aragorn asked me quietly as I was presented a shield. I shook my head hesitantly.

"I doubt they have any that would fit me," I explained. "And I've never worn any before. It would only slow me down."

"Perhaps you should consider traveling with the rest of the women and children," Aragorn said, looking at me gently. I swallowed and shook my head firmly this time.

"No," I said before turning away from him. "My place is with the Fellowship. I will not be the next to leave it."

"And I will not be the one to turn you away," Aragorn replied with a smile. I smiled back, glad to see that he was not displeased with my decision to go with them. "As you have said, you are a member of the Fellowship. You have every right to accompany us, should you wish to."

"I do, I will not be left behind," I nodded, determination written on my face.

Éowyn entered the Hall then and presented the King with a goblet of wine. "Ferthu Théoden hal! Receive now this cup and drink in happy hour. Health be with thee at thy going and coming!"

Taking the cup from her hands, he drank from it and passed it back to her. Éowyn then presented it to each of us as guests. I took a hesitant sip from the goblet when she offered it to me, trying to ignore the fact that I was not the first to drink from it, and swallowed the liquid before it could leave its taste in my mouth. Aragorn stood next to me, and already her eyes were on him. I watched as she passed to him, her eyes dancing as he took his sip from the cup.

"Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!" she said with a clear voice. When he took the goblet from her, his hands brushed hers, and her fingers trembled at the touch. I watched as Aragorn's smile shrank, but he did not drop his eyes from hers.

"Hail Lady of Rohan!" he answered. I could see the trouble in his face as Éowyn smiled again and passed on to Legolas. The elf and Gimli drank quickly, and with the brief ceremony done with, the King led us all towards the doors. They were opened and Théoden passed through. On the terrace stood the guards, and below, many other men had gathered. They stood, looking up at the hall, their armour shining in the sunlight.

"Behold!" Théoden addressed the men. "I go forth, and it seems like to be my last riding. I have no child. Théodred my son is slain. I name Éomer my sister-son to be my heir. If neither of us return, then choose a new lord as you will. But to someone I must now entrust my people that I leave behind, to rule them in my place. Which of you will stay?"

There was a silence that spread about the whole courtyard. Not a single man spoke, none willing to be left behind.

"Is there none whom you would name?" Théoden asked, again calling down to the men who waited for the orders to ride. "In whom do my people trust?"

"In the House of Eorl," Háma answered Théoden.

"But Éomer I cannot spare, nor would he stay," The King replied, turning to Háma, "and he is the last of that House."

"I said not Éomer," Háma replied. "And he is not the last. There is Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, his sister. She is fearless and high-hearted. All love her. Let her be as lord to the Eorlingas, while we are gone."

"It shall be so," Théoden replied, satisfied. "Let the heralds announce to the folk that the Lady Éowyn will lead them!"

* * *

I shifted on Eclipse's back, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of the saddle. It was far different from the lightweight tack of Lothlórien, and more like the medieval saddles that I would have expected to find in Middle Earth. Many others around me had already mounted, and my companions stood nearby as they made last minute adjustments to their own tack.

"Well, at last we set off!" Gimli said from the ground near Eclipse. "Men need many words before deeds. My axe is restless in my hands. Though I doubt not that these Rohirrim are fell-handed when they come to it. Nonetheless this is not the warfare that suits me. How shall I come to the battle? I wish I could walk and not bump like a sack at Gandalf's saddlebow."

"A safer seat than many, I guess," Legolas replied. Arod stood tackless beside him. "Yet doubt-less Gandalf will gladly put you down on your feet when blows begin; or Shadowfax himself. An axe is no weapon for a rider."

"And a Dwarf is no horseman," Gimli huffed. "It is orc-necks I would hew, not shave the scalps of Men."

Legolas mounted then, leaving just Gimli on the ground. I looked around for Gandalf and Shadowfax, but couldn't find the pair amongst the mass of grew horses. I did, however, notice Éomer as he rode up to us and called out to Gimli, who stood uncomfortably as the rider approached.

"Hail, Gimli Glóin's son!" Éomer smiled as he halted his horse. "I have not had time to learn gentle speech under your rod, as you promised. But shall we not put aside our quarrel? At least I will speak no evil again of the Lady of the Wood."

"I will forget my wrath for a while, Éomer son of Éomund," Gimli replied, seeming slightly less ill at ease at Éomer's apology; "but if ever you chance to see the Lady Galadriel with your eyes, then you shall acknowledge her the fairest of ladies, or our friendship will end."

"So be it!" Éomer smiled. "But until that time pardon me, and in token of pardon ride with me, I beg. Gandalf will be at the head with the Lord of the Mark; but Firefoot, my horse, will bear us both, if you will."

"I thank you indeed," Giml replied with a surprised smile. "I will gladly go with you, if Legolas, my comrade, may ride beside us."

"What about me?" I laughed, watching as the dward turned to me and looked back up at Éomer in one quick motion. "May I ride with you, lord Éomer? I would not be parted from my companions," I asked politely, smiling at the man.

"It shall be so," Éomer smiled again. "Legolas and Tawariell upon my left, and Aragorn upon my right, and none will dare to stand before us!"

"Where is Shadowfax?"

I heard Gandalf asking no one in particular as he strode in our direction. The King walked beside him. His horse stood patiently before him, and the rider held the horse as Théoden mounted.

"Running wild over the grass," one of the riders answered with a shake of his head. "He will let no man handle him. There he goes, away down by the ford, like a shadow among the willows."

I could see the horse easily from where we stood on the hill, though he was far away. His silver coat glimmered in the bright sun, and his head shot up at Gandalf's whistle. In a wink, he was galloping towards the gate, up the hill.

"Were the breath of the West Wind to take a body visible, even so would it appear," Éomer said admiringly, watching as the stallion made short work of the distance.

"The gift seems already to be given," said Théoden, watching as the Shadowfax trotted up to Gandalf and stood before him, ears pricked. "But hearken all! Here now I name my guest, Gandalf Greyhame, wisest of counsellors, most welcome of wanderers, a lord of the Mark, a chieftain of the Eorlingas while our kin shall last; and I give to him Shadowfax, prince of horses."

"I thank you, Théoden King," Gandalf replied, giving the horse an affectionate pat. Removing his old grey cloak, he threw it upon the ground and mounted Shadowfax. The pair shone brilliantly and the riders all looked on in wonder.

"Behold the White Rider!" Aragorn called out. All of the riders raised their swords in reply.

"Our King and the White Rider!" they all shouted proudly. "Forth Eorlingas!"

Trumpets sounded then from up the hill, and many of the horses reared up, calling out in response to the call of war. I clung to Eclipse's mane, hoping that he wouldn't pull such a trick on me. I was thankful when all he did was toss his head in excitement and paw at the ground. Raising his hand in the air, Théoden led the host off through the gates and down the hill.

Eclipse took off without so much as a word of encouragement, and I was thankful then for the uncomfortable saddle. I would surely have been in the dirt beneath the hooves of a thousand horses if I had been riding bareback. The wind rushed past me and I leaned forward close to Eclipse's neck, saving myself from the cold bite of it. _I'm riding to battle,_ I thought, and suddenly my stomach flipped inside out and I felt myself pale. _I could die._ I still didn't fully understand why we were riding to Isengard, but if Gandalf had advised it, then all I could do was trust that things were not veering off track so soon. Legolas ride closely beside me, and turned to smile at me, noticing my blank expression. I gave him a nervous smile back, before turning back to watch the horizon far before us.

* * *

 _Sooo first of all, apologies for another kind of dull chapter. I hope that it wasn't too terribly boring, and I promise that the next chapter WILL be where the action begins to pick up. I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I've just finished moving back into my home for the summer, so things have been pretty hectic the past few weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, though!_

 _Writing poor Haldir is just ripping my heart out! But I love writing him… I know it's a week's difference from Christa's half of the story, but bare with me… I just really wanted to squish some Haldir time into this chapter :3_

 _Please remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think! Reviews absolutely make my day, especially hearing from new readers, and give me that extra boost that is sometimes needed to power through a chapter!_

 _As always, thanks so much for reading!_

 _-Eru_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

By the time we reached the plains at the base of Edoras, the sun was beginning to fall from the sky. We rode towards at at a steady canter, all feeling the need for haste. Following a beaten path, we weaved across the grasslands, splashing through sparkling streams and climbing up long, rolling hills. Tall mountains loomed in the distance, and the sun continued its slow course downwards towards them.

"We still have have practiced with my knives," I remarked to Legolas, who still rode beside me as we slowed for a walk break. He turned to look at me and shook his head slowly.

"No, we have not. There has not been the time for it," he replied, with a shrug. "They will be of little use on horseback, though."

"I know," I pursed my lips, turning back towards the mountains. "I'm just eager to learn how to use them. It is stressful to be so dependant on my bow. I am not very quick, and would not stand much of a chance if I were to be unseated."

"You have little faith in yourself," Legolas laughed, and I raised an eyebrow at his misplaced cheerfulness.

"I have no experience in battle, besides what little I was subject to at Amon Hen. And that could have gone better," I grimaced at the memory of having my leg sliced open.

"What you say is true, however, you take what skills you do have for granted."

"I can shoot well enough, from the ground, and I can fend off a single attacker. I'm not really a huge threat to Saruman's armies," I replied, unable to hide to bitterness in my voice. I felt Legolas' eyes on me once again, but I avoided them, staring at Eclipse's mane instead.

"I will not leave your side during the battle," Legolas said after a moment of quiet. "You will be fine, so long as the battle does not go ill."

"What if it does?" I said, lifting my gaze to meet his. His eyes darkened at my words, but he still regarded me softly.

"Try not to think about it," he replied with a small smile. Taking a deep breath, I nodded and turned once again to stare at the mountains as we picked up the pace once again.

Night soon came, and the host came to a stop. I dismounted slowly, stiff from another day spent on horseback. Men busied about, setting up our camp in a large circle. No shelters stood, and no fires were lit. The need for haste and secrecy was too great. Guards already rode slowly around the ring, guarding the camp in silence. Many other riders had already left the camp and had galloped ahead to scout out tomorrow's path.

"How much longer will we be riding?" I asked Aragorn as the Ranger settled into his bedroll, not far from where I already lay. I could not see him, but I could hear him as he sighed, tired from the long journey. All of us were in need of a long night's rest, but we knew that tonight would not give that to us.

"We have traveled half of the distance already," Aragorn replied. I sighed quietly, no longer caring who knew of my growing weariness. The road had been trying, and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep up my strength without a full night's sleep.

Horns sounded at dawn, waking us all up efficiently, though not very pleasantly. I scurried to pack up my bedroll and fasten it back to the saddle. We had not been awake for five minutes by the time we set off again across the grass.

The day brought a heat that I had not been expecting. It was early for such warm weather, and I found myself wishing to remove the elven cloak. I didn't dare, however, and instead threw it behind my shoulders. At least I wasn't wearing any armour. Though the sky was clear above us, I could see high, dark clouds gathering over the mountains, threatening to bring inclement weather. North-westward, too, I could see a darkness growing. More than anything, I could feel the evil in it in my soul. I shuddered as I looked at it, knowing that surely it was coming from Isengard.

Gandalf soon dropped back to ride alongside of us. "You have the keen eyes of your fair kindred, Legolas," he said as the elf turned to look at him; "and they can tell a sparrow from a finch a league off. Tell me, can you see anything away yonder towards Isengard?"

Shielding his eyes with his hand, he gazed forward. "Many miles lie between. I can see a darkness. There are shapes moving in it, great shapes far away upon the bank of the river; but what they are I cannot tell." I found myself looking as well, though all I could see was a dark cloudiness. My eyes still were not as good as Legolas'. "It is not mist or cloud that defeats my eyes: there is a veiling shadow that some power lays upon the land, and it marches slowly down stream. It is as if the twilight under endless trees were flowing downwards from the hills."

"And behind us comes a very storm of Mordor," Gandald said gravely. "It will be a black night."

As the day wore on, I found myself repeatedly dozing off in the saddle. Every time I would fall asleep, I would jolt awake again a split second later, disoriented and afraid that we had arrived while I had slept. The air was thick and heavy with humidity, and soon the clouds had drifted over top of us. I hoped that it would not rain, and I was frightful of the possibility of lightning. I could see bright flashes from the edges of the system, and hoped that they would not harm us.

As the sun set beyond the darkness, I spotted a rider galloping across the red grass. His horse was breathing hard as he approached our host, and pulled quickly to a stop before the host. Théoden lingered in the midst of the riders, hidden from sight. The rest of the host halted as well. I sat up taller, hoping to hear what the rider had to report. Dismounting, he leaned against his horse's shoulder, trying to catch his own breath.

"Is Éomer here?" I heard him ask. "You come at last, but too late, and with too little strength. Things have gone evilly since Théodred fell. We were driven back yesterday over the Isen with great loss; many perished at the crossing. Then at night fresh forces came over the river against our camp. All Isengard must be emptied; and Saruman has armed the wild hillmen and herd-folk of Dunland beyond the rivers, and these also he loosed upon us. We were overmastered. The shield-wall was broken. Erkenbrand of Westfold has drawn off those men he could gather towards his fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered.

"Where is Éomer?" he asked again, having received no answer the first time. "Tell him there is no hope ahead. He should return to Edoras before the wolves of Isengard come there."

As the man stood panting, awaiting an answer, Théoden rode forward. "Come, stand before me, Ceorl!" he called to the man. "I am here. The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth. It will not return without battle."

The man's expression changed in the blink of an eye. His face lit up and he stood taller before quickly kneeling before the King's horse, offering Théoden his sword.

"Command me, lord! And pardon me! I thought—"

"You thought I remained in Meduseld bent like an old tree under winter snow," Théoden finished for him. "So it was when you rode to war. But a west wind has shaken the boughs. Give this man a fresh horse! Let us ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"

My eyes trailed from the King to Gandalf as he rode away a short distance. No one else seemed to have noticed, save perhaps Legolas and Aragorn, too caught up in hearing the news from Isengard. Now, the wizard turned Shadowfax and galloped back towards us.

"Ride, Théoden!" he said frantically. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry in the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand." I started at the turn of events. Gandalf was leaving us now to go to Helm's Deep, as he was supposed to. I was tempted to breath a sigh of relief, but just couldn't manage it. Helm's Deep was no safer than Isengard, not if I was going to fight.

"Keep well the Lord of the Mark, till I return. Await me at Helm's Gate! Farewell!" Gandalf said to us. He then spoke quickly to Shadowfax, and the silver stallion shot off across the grass.

Unwilling to go against Gandalf's council, Théoden turned the riders from the road and we started off Southward. We rode in the growing darkness, now with more haste than before. Eclipse thundered on beneath me, and I entwined my fingers in his thick mane. The mountains stretched southward, and were nearer now. I looked at them longingly, wishing to be on my feet again. Though I was nervous about the battle, I was much less worried than I had been about Isengard. Helm's Deep would not go ill, I knew this for certain. As long as I stayed in the caves, I would be fine.

 _Yes, the coward's way out._ The easy way, the safe way. _I'm not on this journey to be a war hero,_ I reminded myself. _I'm here to get home. I can't go dying._ I had decided long ago that I would be hiding in the caves with the rest of the women, and the children. It had been an easy choice when I had made it, and I wasn't arguing with myself.

As we reached the top of a long hill, I caught sight of the great fortress. Carved into the mountain, I could see a long wall and I high tower that stretched out from the rock. It looked tall and strong, even greater than it had been depicted in the movie. I felt some of my worries melt away as we approached the mountain. Beneath the wall, I could see the wide culvert that the Deeping stream flowed through.

As we descended down into the valley, horns sounded from the front of the host. Eclipse's head jerked up and we both stared forward, watching as scouts galloped down from the hills around us. Cries, too, I could hear beyond the crests. I clutched the reins tightly, fearing what lurked beyond in the darkness.

Suddenly, arrows whistled overhead, and I ducked to avoid them. They flew by harmlessly, overshot from their bows.

"Wolf riders are abroad in the valley!" one of the scouts cried out as he joined the rest of the riders.

Another rode up too, joined by many others. "Orcs and wild men hurry southward from the Fords of Isen. They approach as we speak."

"We have found many of our folk lying slain as they fled thither," said another, looking around hastily. "And we have met scattered companies, going this way and that, leaderless. What has become of Erkenbrand none seem to know. It is likely that he will be overtaken ere he can reach Helm's Gate, if he has not already perished."

With those words another volley of arrows flew over the hill, and suddenly we found ourselves watching as several wargs ran down towards us. The horses whinnied at the threat, snorting and stamping their feet. None needed encouragement. Quickly, we took off down into the valley, desperate to be inside the walls of the Hornburg. The riders at the back had taken out their bows and were firing back at the orcs and the wargs that they rode. I could hear their bowstrings, mingled with the sound of the hundreds of hoofbeats. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. The only thing keeping me calm was the fact that I was in the middle of the group. I rode low to Eclipse's neck to avoid taking an arrow, and willed my stallion to find every ounce of strength that he could.

The valley was great, and soon the horses needed to slow. The wargs had been slain and lay dead far behind us, but the threat of another attack had us all on high alert. I was hesitant to blink should I miss something in the darkness, and stared out, eyes struggling to focus on anything in the deep blackness.

"Stay here," Legolas turned to me quickly. I had no time to reply before he had ridden off with Éomer and Aragorn. Gaping, I watched them ride off to the front of the host.

I heard the cries of the wargs again before I could see them. Reaching for my bow, I dropped my reins and nocked an arrow, feeling safer with the loaded weapon in my hands. I had no need for it, and was content to sit with it resting on my thigh as I we rode on.

My companions didn't return. They stayed at the front of the host, riding alongside the King. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I watched them closely. After a long moment, I mustered up the courage to ride up and join them. We had not run into any more trouble. Holding my bow and arrow in my left hand and my reins in my right, I squeezed Eclipse forward, steering him up towards the front of the group.

"Christa," Aragorn breathed as I rode up behind them. "You should not be here."

"I feel safer when I am riding with you and Legolas," I replied, unfazed by his mothering.

"If it were safer for you here, I would have told you to follow, not to stay," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged slightly, knowing that he was right, but refusing to back down.

Murmurs from far behind made us both turn to search for the cause, and our eyes were met by thousands of fiery lights. They bobbed up and down, the light flickering. I could see the flames as they licked upwards.

"It is a great host and follows us hard," Aragorn said quietly to the small company.

"They bring fire," Théoden said, watching the torches, "and they are burning as they come, rick, cot, and tree. This was a rich vale and had many homesteads. Alas for my folk!"

"Would that day was here and we might ride down upon them like a storm out of the mountains!" Aragorn replied, eyes scanning the darkness. "It grieves me to fly before them."

"We need not fly much further," Éomer said, gesturing forwards. "Not far ahead now lies Helm's Dike, an ancient trench and rampart scored across the coomb, two furlongs below Helm's Gate. There we can turn and give battle." My eyes widened at Éomer's proposal.

"Nay, we are too few to defend the Dike," Théoden shook his head. "It is a mile long or more, and the breach in it is wide."

"At the breach our rearguard must stand, if we are pressed," Éomer said, and Théoden agreed.

Finally, in the pitch blackness, we arrived at the Dike. We rode silently through a gap in the mound, and then suddenly the Hornburg was before us, near enough for me to breath easy.

"Who now rides here?" A voice asked from the darkness. A man stepped out from the shadows and questioned our host.

"The Lord of the Mark rides to Helm's Gate," Éomer replied easily, watching as the man's face relaxed at the realisation that his King had arrived. "I, Éomer son of Éomund, speak."

"This is good tidings beyond hope," the guard responded. "Hasten! The enemy is on your heels."

We picked up a trot and made our way up the hill towards the mountain. As we approached, we were met by many men standing quietly at Helm's gate, sharp swords ready at their sides. Erkenbrand had instructed them to hold the gate, and at this news the King was glad.

"Maybe, we have a thousand fit to fight on foot," one man said as we rode alongside. "But most of them have seen too many winters, as I have, or too few, as my son's son here." I looked down at the young boy at his side. He could not have been much older then 14. The boy met my eyes as I looked at him, and I offered him a smile, though inside I felt sick. He gave me a shy smile back, but it was not hard to tell that he was terrified. I felt my heart clench as I scanned the other men, seeing many other boys his age in amongst the older men.

"What news of Erkenbrand?" the man asked Éomer. "Word came yesterday that he was retreating hither with all that is left of the best Riders of Westfold. But he has not come."

"I fear that he will not come now," Éomer replied. "Our scouts have gained no news of him, and the enemy fills all the valley behind us."

"I would that he had escaped," said Théoden, though his voice held little hope. "He was a mighty man. In him lived again the valour of Helm the Hammerhand. But we cannot await him here. We must draw all our forces now behind the walls. Are you well stored? We bring little provision, for we rode forth to open battle, not to a siege."

"Behind us in the caves of the Deep are three parts of the folk of Westfold, old and young, children and women," the man replied. "But great store of food, and many beasts and their fodder, have also been gathered there."

"That is well. They are burning or despoiling all that is left in the vale." Éomer said of the orcs that thundered along behind us.

"If they come to bargain for our goods at Helm's Gate, they will pay a high price," the man replied. "Go now. The enemy is near at hand."

Théoden rode forward then, leading us up the rest of the hill. At the foot of the causeway that led up into the Hornburg, we dismounted. Eclipse was bouncing on his feet, despite the arduous journey, and I had to keep a strong hold on the reins to keep him from running off up the bridge. We passed through the gates in pairs to the cries of joy from those who had already arrived.

Reluctantly, I handed Eclipse off to a young man who, along with many others, had been tasked with taking the horses into the safety of the mountain. It was reassuring to know how highly the rohirrim held their horses, but I still watched reluctantly as Eclipse stepped into the caves, alongside Arod and Hasufel.

With the horses taken care of, Éomer left us to set up his men along the Deeping Wall. Legolas, Gimli, and I followed Aragorn into the Hornburg where Théoden and many other men were gathered in the Hall. Here, we waited for the battle to begin. Aragorn paced slowly back and forth along the wall. Legolas, Gimli, and I stood off to the side.

I had been expecting a feeling of refuge upon stepping through Helm's Gate, but instead the sturdy walls only felt suffocating. I leaned against the wall, wishing that there were some windows in the room. It was dark, lit only by the torches that had been lit on the walls. Even the air in the room felt dark and heavy, and I felt myself struggling to feel at ease beneath the rock.

"This is more to my liking," the dwarf said, stomping on the stone floor in approval. "Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this a place that armies would break upon like water."

"I do not doubt it," Legolas replied, smiling fondly down at him. "But you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day." _At least I'm not the only one_ , I thought to myself, watching Legolas. _Must be an elf thing._ "But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin among us. But even more would I give for a hun- dred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after their fashion, but there are too few here, too few."

"It is dark for archery," Gimli retorted. "Indeed it is time for sleep. Sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any dwarf could. Riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!"

"I would sleep too, if I could," I said tiredly. "But I do not think that I could manage it, even if we had the time. It is too dark and heavy in here. I miss the open comfort of Lothlórien."

"Alas you will find no comfort like that which we had in the Goldenwood. The mountains are cold and dark, but they are strong. I will be thankful for that," Legolas said looking around.

"You spent too much time around those elves, lassie. You act very much like one, that it still comes as a surprise to me that you are not an elf," Gimli said with a grin. I managed a laugh, knowing that he was just trying to raise my sprits, but I was just too tired.

"I think that it would be best if you were to take shelter in the caves," Legolas said after a short silence. I nodded in agreement.

"That is the plan," I replied, turning towards him. "If I do not have to fight, I would rather avoid the battle." Legolas smiled at my reply, and I thought I saw relief hidden in his gaze. I smiled too, looking forward to being able to rest for a while. I did not look forward to being in the caves, but at least I would be out of harm's way.

"I will head down soon." I leaned against the cold wall again and closed my eyes, my arms hanging heavily at my sides. The faint sound of a horn from beyond the walls of the Hornburg made me open my eyes. I straightened up, noticing that Legolas had heard it as well. It sounded again, and the elf's eyes narrowed in confusion. In that moment, my heart stopped.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said. He was on his toes and heading for the door before I could even blink. I stood frozen in place, my lungs refusing to breath and my heart unable to beat. Shocked, I watched as Théoden, Aragorn, and Gimli made for the door also, pushing through it quickly.

My breathing came back to me and I choked down the air as my heart surged back, hurting as it beat rapidly against my chest. My feet carried me slowly across the stone floor, and my mind was numb.

No.

This can't be happening.

I pushed weakly through the wooden doors and stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the elves rode through the gate, the silver horses gleaming orange in the firelight. There, at the head of the march, rode Haldir. He dismounted swiftly and stood before the King.

"I bring aid from Galadriel of Lothlórien," Haldir said, stepping towards Théoden. The King stood before him, amazed at the sight before him.

He looked no different from when I had last seen him. It should have come as no surprise to me, as it had only been two weeks, but it felt like it had been ages since we had said goodbye. He stood proudly beside his horse, tall and strong. He wore polished armour that shone brightly, and draped about his shoulders was a cape of deep maroon. The rest of the elves had stopped and stood behind him, facing Théoden. _This is all wrong._ I thought desperately. I couldn't move, my mind reeling. _He's not supposed to be here!_

"An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir spoke again, looking towards the King. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn stepped forward then, with Legolas and Gimli close behind him. Haldir's eyes flickered to the three companions, and I caught the gleam of familiarity as he recognised them. Concern then flashed briefly across his features and he searched the rest of the men for the only thing he wanted to see.

"Haldir," I whispered as his eyes darted up the stairs to where I stood. His eyes instantly softened and he relaxed, changes that only I could see in that moment. He smiled slightly in relief, but I just stared at him, horrified that it was really him.

"You are most welcome," Aragorn said gratefully, stepping forward to thank Haldir. Legolas stepped forward too, glad to be in the company of the elves.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said with a valiant smile. My mind reeled and I took a careful step forward.

"I'm going to fight," I said firmly, the words escaping from my lips. I did not regret speaking them, and watched as my three companions and Haldir all turned to look at me, unable to hide their shock. Legolas shook his head firmly.

"I thought you did not want to fight," he said gently, though I could tell that he was not happy with my declaration. I swallowed, determined to stand my ground.

"I don't, but I must," I replied with as much strength as I could muster.

"Christa, you must go to the caves. You do not have the skills for this fight, and you were to first to admit to that," Legolas said, eyes locked onto mine. I blinked hard but did not break from his stare. I didn't know what to say, so instead I turned to Haldir.

"Please," he said simply, eyes melting into my own. How long it had been since I had seen those eyes… I felt my heart race and my cheeks flush, but still I stood my ground.

"No, I will fight," I said, my voice shaky from his gaze. Desperate for approval, I turned to Aragorn, but the Ranger shook his head also. I felt gentle hands on my shoulder and turned suddenly to see two men, one on either side of me. I shook them off hastily and turned back to Aragorn. "Did you not say that I had every right to be here?"

"Please, Tawariell," he said, raising a hand to his forehead. The hands were on my shoulders again and I tried to shake them off, but they grasped me firmly this time.

"No," I said, attempting to push forward and away from the men. "No! You don't understand!" I cried, feeling myself being dragged backwards into the Hornburg. "I need to fight!" I screamed, my composure gone.

My friends stood quietly as my anger and fear boiled over. _Haldir is going to die!_ I wished more than anything to scream it into the crowd, to warn him, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. I was alone. Kicking at the men as they pulled me inside, I screamed again, knowing that I was too small to fight them off. As the doors opened behind me, I locked eyes with Haldir, a scream dying on my lips as I met his chilled stare.

* * *

The caves were cold and damp, but I didn't care as I sat huddled against one of the hard walls. My bow and quiver lay at my side, and I stared at them dully through my tears. My hysterics had long since stopped, and I now sat quietly, barely breathing. I had failed Haldir. He wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to be safe in Lothlórien. But he was here, standing up above on the wall, and I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. He was going to die up there tonight, in the cold rain.

"Are you all right, dear?"

I looked up slowly to see the kind face of an older woman. She looked down at me through warm eyes, and kneeled down beside me before I could reply. Sniffling, I shook my head.

"Not really," I replied, my voice hoarse from screaming so much. Concerned, the woman sat down beside me on the stone floor and leaned forwards, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We all have loved ones above," she said, quietly. I nodded, knowing that it was just as hard, if not even harder, for the people of Rohan to know that their husbands, fathers, and sons were about to risk their lives for their country. "They are very brave. We must be strong, for ourselves," she continued bravely. Lifting my gaze, I looked at her admiringly.

"You are brave," I said with a weak smile. "I wish that I had your faith."

"I can only hope that I am fortunate enough to embrace my husband and my son after this battle. However, if I am not, I will know that they fought valiantly for their King, and for me," the woman said, eyes shining sadly in the torchlight. I knew that this woman held little hope for her dreams, but she was being strong for me, and for all of the others in the caves around us. I choked back a sob and found myself wrapped in her arms. I stayed there for a long while, finding comfort in the embrace of a woman I didn't even know.

Pulling away, I wiped my cheeks on my sleeve and looked up at her again. "I am Christa," I smiled slightly, thankful for her compassion.

"Elswyth," the woman replied, eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Thank you, Elswyth" I said, trying the rohirric name. The word rolled clumsily off of my tongue, and the lady laughed.

"You are not from Rohan," she remarked, and I shook my head.

"I lived in Lothlórien for a while; I don't know any Rohirric. I am surprised to hear you speak the Common Tongue so well," I replied, watching her carefully as I told her where I was from. She didn't seem phased, which was a relief.

"My father was a travelled man. He taught me Westron while I was growing up," she said with another gentle smile.

I was about to reply when suddenly the walls of the cave began to quake. Silence fell as all of us stopped our chatter and listened as the Orcs stomped and cheered from above. Several young children began to cry and wail in fear and their mothers tried desperately to soothe them, cooing and cradling them. It wasn't hard to understand what they were saying. They told their children that everything was going to be all right, that it would be over soon and they would be able to leave, but I could see it well enough in their eyes that they did not believe their own words.

As suddenly as it had begun, the stomping ceased and all fell still again. The battle for Helm's Deep had begun. Closing my eyes tightly, I held my head in my hands and fought back my fear. I felt Elswyth's hand on my shoulder again.

"Who do you have up there?" she asked me gently.

"Several close friends," I replied. "It is nothing compared to having a family out there, but I care for them all, deeply. And," I paused to choke back a sob. "And one of them is going to die." The words spilled out before I could stop them, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I turned to Elswyth and saw only concern written on her gentle face. She did not ask me why I felt so sure, or why I was only concerned for one of my friends.

"I need to get outside," I said after a short hesitation. I couldn't sit cooped up in these caves while Haldir fought outside, awaiting his death in the icy rain. "Can you help me?"

"Are you sure that you want to go out there?" Elswyth asked me calmly. She probably thought that I was losing my mind, and maybe I was. But I nodded my head firmly, setting my jaw.

Standing, Elswyth offered me her hand and pulled me up from the ground. "The way out is this way. I do not know if they will allow you to leave," she said, tapping me on the arm as she led me across the caves.

"They will," I said, hoping that I was right. Elswyth looked at me in admiration as we walked. The distance was not great, and we were soon stopping at the foot of a narrow staircase. She turned to face me.

"I believe that you are the one who is brave, not myself," she said. I quickly shook my head.

"That is not true," I replied, resting my hands on her shoulders. She eyed me patiently, waiting for an explantion. "In you, I see a strong woman, one who is brave in her own way. You have hope, and I do not. I don't trust fate to work things out in my favour." I paused, trying to find the right words to complete my short speech. "I feel the need to take fate into my own hands, sometimes. You are braver than I am," I finished, giving her shoulders a squeeze. She smiled at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Christa. I wish you well," she said after a pause. I smiled, removing my hands from her shoulders, and started off up the stairs. My hands clenched into fists as I sprinted up the steps, dreading the moment that I would step outside. What if I was already too late?

I was halfway up the stairs when suddenly there was an incredible explosion. Throwing myself down on the ground, I felt the steps beneath me tremble and crack. The walls further up the steps crumbled, burying the staircase. It was over in a moment, and all was still. I could hear the screams from outside, and looked up, choking on the dust, to see the rest of the stairs in ruin. The door at the top was blown open, and the two guards that had been positioned by them were lying dead beneath large chunks of stone.

"No, no no," I cursed as I picked myself up from the stone and continued my frantic dash up towards the open air. The orcs had broken through the Deeping Wall. With the stairs destroyed, I pulled myself up onto the crumpled stone, scrambling as quickly as I could through the rubble.

The cold rain hit me hard as I emerged from the stairs. The second thing that I noticed were the bodies. Men and elves lay dead and dying on the ground, arrows protruding from their bodies. Many also lay crushed beneath chunks of the Wall. They moaned, and some cried out for help. Instantly I felt ill. Swallowing back the nausea, I looked away and upwards, frantically searching for a familiar face. Men and elves ran along the remaining sections of the wall, fighting off the Uruk-hai as they surged over and through the wall. Pulling my bow from my shoulder, I pulled an arrow from my quiver and held it in my fingers. Spinning around, I saw countless orcs spilling into the fortress. They charged at anything that moved, cutting down anybody that stood in their path. My bow was up and arrow pointed at the beasts, and as I let loose my first arrow, I suddenly felt fear take over my actions. What was I doing out here?

"Haldir, nan Barad!"

Concern for my own well being vanished with Aragorn's voice. I turned and looked upwards, peering through the rain to see Haldir at the top of one of the walls. There was no time for relief at seeing his face. He waved his remaining troops past him, down from the wall and away from the worse of the battle. Adrenaline coursed through my body, and in a flash another arrow was nocked and I was peering up the shaft over Haldir's shoulder.

"Haldir!" I screamed through the rain, watching as an Uruk came up behind him. Haldir turned at my voice, his eyes wide in alarm. Shaky fingers released the bowstring, and I watched in dismay as the arrow sailed past the beast's ugly head. It charged forward, and I watched in a growing panic as Haldir turned back around too late. The Uruk's sword slashed through the Marchwarden's arm, and he swung back, cutting the beast down before sinking to his knees, clutching his wounded arm.

Screaming again, I raised my bow again, begging myself to steady my hand. Like clockwork, the second Uruk ran up behind Haldir as he tried to stand. It raised its sword over top of its head, but suddenly stumbled backwards, choking on the yellow-feathered arrow that was wedged in its throat. I stood with my bow still raised, momentarily frozen to where I was, until I heard Aragorn scream again.

Running as fast as I could, I scaled the steps against the others that descended them, desperate to reach Haldir before any other evil creature could harm him. Aragorn reached him first, stepping forward quickly to catch him as he stumbled.

"Haldir!" I called again, my voice already hoarse from calling his name. He looked up at me in shock as I ran towards him. His eyes were glazed and he blinked slowly as I wrapped my free arm around him, supporting him on my shoulder.

"You should not be here," he said, wincing as I brushed against his arm.

"Shh," I said, looking towards Aragorn, who looked equally alarmed at seeing me out in the midst of the battle.

"We must get you inside," Aragorn said despite his shock, turning back to Haldir. I helped to escort Haldir down the steps and towards the Hornburg. He leaned heavily against us, overwhelmed by the pain, and his breathing was ragged as he clutched his arm. It was not far to the Hornburg, but every step dragged on and I feared that at any moment I would feel cold steel against my skin.

We pushed through the heavy doors to one of the smaller towers and walked as quickly as we could down the corridor that led to the main Hall. I could hear the pained groans of the injured soldiers from outside of the Hall, and as we stepped through, I was overwhelmed by the smell of blood.

"Over here," Aragorn said quickly, steering towards an empty spot in the room. " _Sit here, Haldir,"_ Aragorn added in Sindarin. Haldir nodded slowly and took a careful seat on the ground, and I sat down next to him as Aragorn ran off.

"Haldir," I said gently, not really knowing what to say to him.

" _I suppose that I have you to thank for saving life_ ," he said with a hint of a smile.

" _You know damn well you do_ ," I said, trying not to laugh at his remark. " _I could have done better, though_ ," I added, trying to see the extent of his injuries. He was hiding it well, tucking it beneath his tunic in an effort to slow to blood loss.

" _You did fine. Thank you_ ," he said sincerely, expression softening. " _Don't worry. I will be just fine_ ," he added, watching as my eyes traveled again to his arm.

Aragorn reappeared at that moment, kneeling down beside Haldir with a basin of clean water and a cloth. Unwrapping Haldir's arm from his tunic, he cut off what was left of the sleeve with a small knife, exposing the wound. The cut was nearly the full length of his forearm, and his arm was covered in deep red blood. I quickly looked away, grabbing his good hand and squeezing it hard, for my own sake more than his.

" _It is not deep, and I do not smell any poison_ ," Aragorn said quietly as he cleaned the wound. I sighed in relief as he withdrew a needle and thread from his pouch. He worked quickly, and as I heard him tying off the stitches, I peeked up from Haldir's shoulder. An angry red gash stretched from the inside of Haldir's elbow to his wrist, but the blood was gone and the wound was closed.

" _Thank you, Aragorn_ ," Haldir replied as Aragorn stood, offering the elf a hand up. After giving me a hand up as well, he turned to the far side of the Hall.

"I must be going. Stay here," he said, directing the last words more to me than to Haldir. I looked down at my feet, pretending not to notice. Did I regret my decision to leave the caves? Not in the slightest.

Turning to Haldir as the Ranger left, I promptly threw my arms around him and clung to him as tightly as I could. I never wanted to let go of him. Despite the fierce battle being fought literally outside of the doors, I felt safe here with him. Wrapping his good arm around my shoulders, Haldir leaned his chin against my forehead and let out a deep breath.

After a long moment, Haldir loosened his arm and pulled back. "You've changed," he said with a cheeky smile. I blushed and looked away from him, unable to hide my own smile.

"I know. I didn't recognise myself in Edoras," I replied, remembering the strange feeling of realising that the stranger in the mirror had been me.

"You look good," he added. My cheeks reddened again, and my heart fluttered in excitement.

"I thought that I would never see you again," I said quietly, my voice trembling as I tried to calm my heartbeat.

"I would not lie to you," Haldir replied, reaching up to cup my face in his hand. A soft gasp escaped my lips and I tried quickly to settle down. " _I told you that that was not goodbye_ ," he reminded me with a warm smile. I felt my knees go weak as his eyes melted my heart.

Fighting back the urge to kiss him, I shook myself mentally. _Don't be stupid, Christa. Get a grip. You're going home._ Despite the butterflies in my stomach, I pulled back slightly. Haldir's hand fell from my face and I stared up at him, suddenly finding myself fighting back tears. As much as I hated to admit it, it was time to tell him.

" _I can't be with you, Haldir_ ," I choked out. To my surprise, he did not seem surprised by my bluntness. Instead, he bowed his head slightly and nodded.

" _I know. I found your letters_."

I stared at him, stunned and relieved at the same time. " _You did?_ "

" _Yes. I read them all_ ," he nodded, looking up at me. He was upset, it was not difficult to see. Suddenly feeling torn, I reached out for him, clasping onto his shoulders before pulling myself into his arms again.

" _I'm sorry, Haldir_ ," I whispered into him. I felt him take a deep breath.

" _I understand, Christa_."

" _You do?_ " I asked him, hesitantly. I doubted that he could understand. He paused before shaking his head.

" _No. No, not really_." I could hear the frustration in his voice, and was suddenly alarmed at his change in demeanor. " _But how could I?_ "

I pulled back from him then, eyeing him carefully. He regarded me with the same look of admiration that he always had, but I could see the pain hidden behind the love. I bit my lip and swallowed hard, unwilling to cry in front of him now. Now was a time for strength, not weakness.

" _Believe me when I say that I don't understand what is going on right now, either, Haldir_ ," I replied as quietly as I could, dropping my gaze. He didn't reply, and after a long silence, I looked up at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

" _I saw you in the mirror_ ," he said, causing me to start. I blinked in surprise.

" _What?_ "

" _I saw you, at Helm's Deep, in the mirror. You were fighting in the rain, fighting those beasts…_ " he trailed off, and I took a step closer to him. He looked at me, eyes wide. " _I saw you die, Christa_ ," he whispered.

I stared at him in silent shock, unable to understand what he had just said. " _I wasn't even going to fight, Haldir_ ," I replied softly, trying to calm him as he recalled the visions of me dying.

" _I asked if she knew for certain. If she knew that you would die. She didn't,_ " Haldir replied, taking a deep breath. " _She said that she could not say for certain. But I could not take that risk_."

" _You came here to save me,_ " I whispered incredulously, unable to comprehend why I was so special. " _Haldir, you nearly died. And I wasn't even in danger_."

"How could I have known?" he asked me, raising his voice in frustration. "The mirror may have lied to me, or perhaps not. Perhaps I saved your life, perhaps not. The point is, Christa, that we are both alive. But this battle is not over yet."

"You are not leaving me. I won't let you," I replied, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. His eyes narrowed but I did not soften my own. "You will not leave me!" I raised my voice. I had just saved him from his own death, and he was willing to run right back out into the battle. And for what?

"I came here to fight, not to cower in the corridor and await my fate." Haldir replied, raising his voice to match mine.

"You are but one person, Haldir. The outcome will be the same not matter what you choose to do." I argued. "Please, stay with me. You are in no shape to fight!" I pleaded, not liking the look of determination that I saw in his eyes.

"You would have me sit idly by while my kin, my people, fight, and die?" He raised his voice higher, his eyes fierce. I stared at him, my eyes wide. I knew that I would not be able to keep him in here, and that I shouldn't have even tried. Seeing the fear in my eyes, Haldir lifted one of his hands up to my face, and gently brushed my hair from over top of my ear. "While our people die," he said, his voice barely a whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

"Our people," I repeated, so quietly that my own ears could barely hear it. "I have not told my friends," I said, quickly lifting my own hand up to whisk his away, covering the pointed tip of my ear with my hair.

"I know this," he replied, his eyes meeting mine. I took a deep breath as my heart raced, battling the conflicting emotions that I felt for him. The moment was over quickly, and Haldir was turning away from me now. "I will fight," he said, his voice regaining its tone of authority. I found myself jogging after him, extending my arm to grab his injured one.

"Then I will fight too," I said, gripping his arm so tightly the he stopped and turned to face me, his expression grave.

To my surprise, he did not argue. "So be it. Follow me, quickly!" He replied after a moment. I followed after him as he made his way towards the exit. My hands found my knives at my waist, wrapping around their handles. I knew that my bow would not be of much use to me now.

We weaved our way through the corridors. They were empty, and the silence was eerie. All of the men had left to fight their way to whatever end awaited them, and we were next. When we reached the main Hall, I saw that the doors had been smashed down, and the floor was covered in bodies.

Though the rain had stopped, the damp air clung to my skin as we made our way through what was left of the doors. I pulled out my knives, hoping that I would not have to use them, and followed Haldir out into the Keep. It was quiet, and we paused for a moment, surprised to find such calm in the midst of the battle. The bodies of elves, men, and orcs littered the wet ground, and my heart ached for all of the good lives that had been lost.

It was not hard to hear the cries of battle beyond the wall. With a quick glance back at me Haldir set off at a run across the Keep, stepping over the hewn bodies at his feet. Not wanting to lose sight of him, I kept as close to him as I could, trying my best not to look upon the faces of those who lay dead all around me.

We made short work of the distance, and soon we reached what had been the doors through the Deeping Wall. Making our way over the mess of wooden planks and bodies, Haldir leapt over top of the pile and disappeared on the other side. Desperate to keep up, I jumped over the rubble, cringing as my hands touched the slimy bodies of the Uruk-hai that I was standing on. Haldir had already reached the bottom of the causeway by the time I clambered out through the door and regained my feet on the stone walkway. _It's nearly dawn_ , I realised as I stood at the top of the causeway, relieved. The Rohirrim had ridden their charge, and hundreds and hundreds of orcs, Uruk-hai, and wildmen lay slain on the blood-stained grasses of the Deep. What remained of the evil host ran frantically for the Dike, seeking a way out of the valley.

Sheathing my knives, I watched as the Riders halted, watching as their prey tried desperately to escape death. Then, as the first rays of the new day began to rise up over top of one of the hills, I saw him. Gandalf sat proudly astride Shadowfax, and the silver horse reared as from behind him marched a great host of men. Haldir stood at the bottom of the causeway, watching Mithrandir with wide eyes.

I heard the shouts of amazement from the King's riders as a man holding a red shield stepped forward and lifted a horn to his lips. As the horn sounded, the riders began to cheer, their spears raised in the air.

"Erkenbrand!" the men cheered, their voiced chanting in unison. "Erkenbrand!"

The evil beasts began to cry out in fear, turning this way and that to try and escape the two hosts. I watched in amazement as both the King and Erkenbrand ordered their men to attack. Horses leapt forward, and the men on foot charged down the hill. Swords gleamed and spears were driven into whatever enemy dared to come before them.

The enemy ran as fast as they could, rushing towards the only exit from the valley. Looking up from where I stood, I noticed the forest that had materialised before my eyes. The sun lit the way as the enemy charged towards the trees, until finally they had all disappeared beneath the dark boughs.

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden's voice carried across the valley, over the sounds of metal and hooves. As the Riders climbed the hill, I ran down the last stretch of the bridge and across the trodden grass towards Haldir, who had already begun pulling arrows from the bodies around him. Before he was able to turn at the sound of my footsteps, I had my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"We've won!" I said through my tears as I clung to him. After a short hesitation, I could feel him wrap his good arm around me, before giving me a firm pat on the back. I pulled away and looked up at him. He stared down at me, his eyes twinkling in the morning sunshine.

"I should not have doubted you, Christa," he said, smiling. I shook my head and laughed, unable to contain my glee at us both making it through the night.

"No, you were right," I said, watching as the King's men began their gallop back down the hill towards the Hornburg. "I probably would not have made it through this alive if I had fought from the start."

"Well, none of that matters now," he replied with another smile, giving me another squeeze before letting me go. Content for now, I sat on the stone and watched as the Riders turned and galloped back towards us.

"You're filthy," Haldir laughed, pointing down at my tunic, which was covered in his blood. I looked down at it in disappointment, hands traveling down to inspect the fabric. It had begun to dry around the edges, but was otherwise still wet.

"Darn. Do you think it will wash out?" I asked him, still peering down at the red stains in disgust. I probably looked like a nightmare, covered in blood.

"Maybe," Haldir replied, coming to kneel down next to me. He lifted up the red fabric to look at it. "I bled a lot," he said. I raised a brow and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who looks like they took the blade," I chuckled, wiping my hands on the stone.

* * *

Legolas:

Arod was breathing heavily beneath me as we pulled up at the top of the ridge. Watching the trees as the enemy fled towards them, I marveled at how quickly they had reached the Deep. What had these beasts done to the trees that they were so enraged over? It was not often the trees marched such a distance, and it pained my heart to think that they had felt enough pain to do so.

It was not long before the last of the foul creatures had disappeared into the darkness of the trees, and the cries of the beasts soon followed. I smirked as I watched the branches move, and then as quickly as it had begun, they all stilled. The battle for Helm's Deep was over.

We turned our horses around and followed King Théoden back down into the valley. I rode alongside Aragorn, but neither of us said anything. Instead we looked solemnly down upon the thousands of bodies that littered the valley. The grass beneath the corpses was stained black with their blood, and the air was thick with the smell of it.

As my eyes travelled over the fallen, a movement caught my attention. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed two figures standing at the bottom of the causeway, and before long it became apparent to me who they were. I frowned as I watched Christa step back from Haldir and sink to the ground, watching as we rode back.

My heart stopped when I noticed the blood. The side of her tunic was red with it, and as she sat there, I couldn't help but wonder why she was even outside of the caves. Her hands traveled down to her side and I watched as Haldir went to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Christa is there," I said tensely to Aragorn. "She has been wounded."

"I told her to remain inside," Aragorn replied as he peered to where I was looking.

"You saw her?" I looked away from Christa to stare at my friend, who met my stare.

"Yes. I do not know for how long she was in the battle, but she saved Haldir and helped me to bring him inside."

My knuckles were white on the reins and I had to tell myself to loosen up. Arod tossed his head in reaction to my uncharacteristic tightness, and I quickly apologized to him, speaking to him softly.

"She was fine when I left her," Aragorn added. "It was not that long ago. It was nearly dawn."

My jaw clenched as I turned to her again, watching as Haldir looked at the wound. She had risked her own safety and gone against the wishes of her companions to fight in a battle that even she had admitted she was not prepared for.

It seemed like ages before we pulled out outside of the Hornburg. Dismounting from Arod, I strode across the grass, stepping over the bodies.

"Christa?" I called out to her, watching as her head tilted up and she looked at me. Then she smiled, and I faltered, confused.

"Legolas!" she called, pulling herself from the ground and jogging down the causeway to greet me.

I furrowed my brow and stopped at the bottom of the bridge. "Are you alright?" I asked her, watching in growing confusion as she laughed.

"Yes!" she said as she reached me. Haldir followed close behind, and I felt a pang a jealousy as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can blame Haldir for the blood," she chuckled, looking up at him. Shaking off the strange feeling, I smiled, still not really understanding the situation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, and her smile shrank.

"Look," she started, biting her lip. "I know that you and Aragorn told me to stay in the caves, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked her as I tried to hold back my frustration. "You could have been killed, Christa!"

I immediately regretted my outburst as her eyes fell and she bit her lip again nervously. "I couldn't sit there while the people that I have grown to love fought and died out here," she replied, eyes flitting up to the Marchwarden, who gave her a fond smile. I swallowed, knowing the real reason why she had left the caves, but I hid it well enough.

"I'm sorry," she finished, looking up at me carefully. Her innocence broke through my bitterness and I softened.

"It's all right. It was not in my rights to deny you the chance to aid your people," I replied with the warmest smile that I could manage. I was glad to see her smile back, and couldn't hold back my chuckle as she pulled forward and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Legolas," she breathed into my shoulder.

* * *

 _Aww so cute! Cute Legolas is cute…_

 _This chapter was so much fun to write! It did take me longer than I had hoped to finish, but I'm happy that I spent the extra time on it. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed working on it. I know you've all been itching to get away from the heavy book dialogue, and I hope that this chapter fulfilled your wishes!_

 _As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews make my day, and help me to make the story better for you guys. Your opinions really do count, and I value them highly!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-Eru_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _"You love, love, love_

 _When you know I can't love_

 _You love, love, love_

 _When you know I can't love you"_

Of Monsters and Men, _Love Love Love_

* * *

I sat atop what remained of the Deeping Wall, my feet dangling from the paraphet. Men milled about below me, working hard to pile the bodies of the Uruk-hai. Already, two great mounds had been built up in the field, and beneath the earth lay the men who had died. Háma too had fallen, and had been laid to rest in a grave of his own before the Hornburg. To my surprise, not all of the enemies had fled into the forest. A large number of the Wildmen had surrendered as the orcs had fled, and had been put to work by the Rohirrim.

Théoden, Éomer, and all of my companions save Gandalf had returned to the Hornburg to rest. It had been decided that we would be leaving for Isengard this evening, and I looked forward to being away from the shadow of the mountains. Haldir had returned inside also, to have his arm cleaned and bandaged properly. While I should have been with my companions finding any sleep that I could, I knew that it would be in vain. It almost felt counterproductive, trying to rest beneath the rocks. The fresh air was rejuvinating, and I welcomed it as the day warmed.

I found myself humming quietly as I swung my feet lazily back and forth. The clouds had cleared and the sun was shimmering over top of the hills. It would be another uncharacteristically warm spring day, I could already tell. As I watched the men work in the bloodstained field below me, I tried again to process what had happened the night before.

Things had deviated, and I knew I was to blame. It was now with bated breath that I hoped Haldir's arrival last night would have no consequences on the rest of the story. I couldn't imagine how it could; surely there was nothing so drastically bad that his being here could cause. As worried as I was, my stomach fluttered at the thought of him coming just for me. He had traveled all this way to save me, and the thought made me smile. _You wouldn't have needed saving,_ I reminded myself. There would have been no reason for me to leave the caves, and everything would have passed uneventfully. I couldn't help but feel giddy though, and shrugged my thoughts off with a smile.

Soft footsteps behind me pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to see Legolas climbing the stairs to the top of the wall. I smiled sheepishly as he noticed me and waved.

"You should be resting," he commented as he sat down on the wall next to me.

"So should you," I chuckled, arching my brow teasingly.

"You need it more than I," he replied, turning to stare out over the fields.

"I know I wouldn't be able to get any rest inside," I said honestly, seeing no point in lying to him. "It's too restricting. I prefer it out here, in the fresh air."

Turning to face me, he smiled thoughtfully. "It is the same for me. I do not care for the rock," he replied. I nodded my head slowly, wondering if our mutual dislike of the caves was maybe an elf thing. We sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments, each of us content to sit quietly and watch the work going on at our feet.

"How did you know?"

I turned to face Legolas, confused. "Know what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow quizically.

"Aragorn tells me that you saved Haldir." I nodded at his words while my mind scrambled to come up with an excuse. "You were in hysterics when he arrived last evening. It seems to me now that you knew of his death and intended to prevent it."

"I saw it," I said after a short moment. It wasn't really a lie; I had seen his character die in the movies. Besides, it was the first thing that came to mind, and probably the most believable. "In Lady Galadriel's mirror. I saw his death before I left Lothlórien."

Legolas' eyes widened in amazement as I talked, and I was relieved. He believed me. "I didn't think that he was going to arrive, but when he did, I did not know what to do. So I decided that I was going to fight and do everything that I could to protect him. I had to assume that he would die in the same way as he had in the vision, so I was able to anticipate the attack. Thankfully, I arrived just in time. I cannot bear to think about if I had been wrong…" I trailed off, realising that I had begun to choke up. Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat, I laughed awkwardly and bit my lip.

"You care for him greatly," Legolas said as I sniffled. I nodded, smiling sadly. "And he cares for you." He paused then, as if debating whether or not to say more. "Why did you leave Lothlórien?" He asked softly, still looking at me.

"I left because I had to," I said slowly, unable to hold his gaze while I thought about what to say next. "As much as it felt like home to me, Lothlórien is not where I belong. Haldir may have loved me, but," I swallowed as the words came tumbling out. "I could not love him. He knows this, but I know that he still wishes to make it work. I cannot stay in Middle Earth; I want nothing more than to return to my home. Perhaps, if I did not desire to leave, we could have been together. I am not sure, even of that, however. Lady Galadriel told me that our love was not real. I'm sorry," I said suddenly, stopping my rambling as I realised the things that I was saying. "I'm sure you really don't care to hear every detail."

"Do not apologize," Legolas replied, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "If it helps to talk about such things, I will be here to listen."

His response brought a smile to my face and I leaned into his touch, grateful for his company. "Thank you, Legolas," I said, looking over at him. He smiled back for a moment, before he removed his hand and stood from the wall.

"We will be leaving after supper," he reminded me. "Don't be late," he added with a coy smile.

"I won't be late," I laughed. "I'll see you later. Thanks again," I added, making sure he knew how grateful I was to have him to talk to. When he had disappeared down the stairs, I leaned back on my hands, looking up at the sky.

So many conflicting emotions were battering me at the same time, and I didn't know what to make of it all. In my heart I knew that I had done the right thing in leaving Haldir behind; I had known that now for some time. But had I moved on from him? I didn't know the answer to that. I had been so scared, so shocked when I had seen him standing in the courtyard, but was it because I loved him? Or was it simply because I cared for him and was not willing to let him die when I had the chance to save him?

Lowering my eyes from the brightness of the sky, I held my head in my hands and sighed deeply. Soon I knew that I would be needing to say goodbye to Haldir again, and this time it would likely be for good. And perhaps it would be for the best to have him off of my mind again.

* * *

The stables beneath of the mountains were surprisingly sophisticated. Though the lack of sunlight and a breeze left me feeling suffocated, the smell of hay and horses helped to lift my spirits. Théoden had called for us and the men that he had appointed to accompany him to Isengard to begin preparing for the evening's journey, and now I was searching each stall for my familiar pinto boy. Thankfully, it didn't take long for me to find him, and he greeted me with a soft nicker. I smiled and pulled a small piece of apple from my tunic, offering it to the stalliong discreetly.

"I stole that from lunch," I whispered to him with a giggle. He bobbed his head as he munched on the treat, and then playfully nudged me for more. "Sorry, bud. That's all I brought."

"Christa." I recognised Aragorn's voice and turned to look as he made his way towards me.

"Yes, Aragorn?" I asked as he stopped in front of Eclipse's stall. Leaning up against the door, I tilted my head as Eclipse lipped at my hair.

"Haldir is looking for you," he said simply. My heart dropped a little bit, already knowing what he wanted to say to me. "He was outside of the Hornburg, the last time that I saw him. You had better be quick."

"Thank you, Aragorn," I said with a quick smile, though the expression didn't reach my eyes. He offered me an understanding smile in return before continuing on his way. Giving Eclipse one last pat, I turned and strode towards the exit of the stables.

The trek back to the outside world was a long and difficult one, and I got it over with as quickly as I could, despite my reluctance to say goodbye. By the time I reached the light of day, I wasn't sure if I felt better or worse than I had beneath the dark rock of the mountain. Sighing heavily, I looked around for any sign of Haldir, before making my way up the winding ramp towards the Hornburg.

It wasn't hard to spot him amongst the sandy-haired people of Rohan. His silver hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun, and though he had his back to me, he was esily distinguishable by the bandage on his arm. Slowly, I walked up the rest of the ramp, running through what I was going to say to him in my head. Before I could come to a decision of any kind, I had reached him. Instead of speaking, I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him tightly.

His laugh was what I had been needing to hear, and I found myself smiling sadly as I released him and he turned around to face me.

" _Come, let's go somewhere a bit quieter_ ," he suggested. I nodded, swallowing a lump that was rising in my throat. One goodbye had been difficult enough to get through. How was I going to hold up through another one?

I followed Haldir up through the narrow street and then upa set of stairs that led to the terrace before the Hornburg. Here, he took a seat on the wall and I joined him, leaning up against him. Neither of us said anything for the longest time, both unsure of what to say. But finally, Haldir broke the silence, knowing that we couldn't sit here forever.

" _I will be leaving tonight, while your company journies to Isengard_ ," he said quietly, glancing down at me. I nodded.

" _I had guessed that you would be leaving this evening_ ," I replied, meeting his gaze briefly, before I had to drop my eyes. I couldn't bare to see the love that shone in them.

" _I know that it is selfish of me to ask this of you_ ," Haldir spoke up again, and my heart dropped. I knew what he was going to say, and already I felt the tears threatening to break from my eyes. " _You would not return to Lothlórien with me, would you, Christa_?"

I had begun to shake my head before he had even finished his question, unable to look at him for fear of seeing the disappointment that would be written on his face. I took a shaky breath and blinked back the tears. " _No, Haldir. I can't go back with you. I have already told you why, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_ —"

" _It is not your fault, Christa_ ," Haldir interrupted me, pulling me close. " _I know how hard this must be for you, and I'm sorry that I am only making it worse. I never intended to make your time here difficult. I only ever wanted to make you feel welcome, and I wish that I could have avoided hurting you. I hope that you will forgive me for causing you so much anguish_." He paused, but quickly continued. " _I wish that I could have accompanied you. I should have_ —"

" _Haldir_ ," I stopped him, desperately. " _Please do not regret anything. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all_." I sniffed as the tears began to stream down my cheeks. Reaching up, Haldir wiped them away gently with his thumb, which only made me cry harder. " _You were only ever wonderful to me, Haldir." I choked through the tears. "When I got to Lothlórien, I was lost and afraid. And I hated myself, and because of you I don't anymore. I feel appreciated… I feel loved_."

" _You are loved_ ," Haldir said softly, cupping my face in his palm. " _I love you_."

Slowly, I pulled away from his hand. As much as it hurt, I knew that I was doing the right thing. " _I don't believe that you do_ ," I replied, my voice barely a whisper. Before he could reply, I reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear. " _I hope that you don't. There is someone else out there for you, Haldir. You just need to let me go_."

He sat there, dazed, as I pulled my hand away. I had nothing else to say, but I couldn't stand to look at him. Leaning forward, I collapsed into his chest, breathing in his familiar forest scent. I would never smell it ever again. I would never be in his arms ever again. I would never hear his voice ever again.

"Please say something," I begged quietly in the Common Tongue, breathing into his tunic. The silence stretched on until I finally felt him take a deep breath.

"I do love you," Haldir replied simply, his warm breath tickling me as it rustled my hair. "I wish that you would see that." His words ripped my heart in half, but I wasn't going to argue with him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but it was. I stayed in his embrace until the sun had set below the mountains in the West, and we had no choice but to go.

* * *

I was late arriving back at the stables, and was immensly relieved to find that someone had brushed and saddled Eclipse for me. The stallion was eating his hay standing quietly with his saddle on when I reached his stall. Out of breath from running, I stopped and leaned on the stall door, looking around for whoever I needed to thank.

"You're most welcome," Legolas startled me as he popped out from the stall next to Eclipse's. "Aragorn informed me that you would most likely be late. I did not think that you would enjoy being left behind," he smiled.

"No, you're right about that. Thanks Legolas," I laughed. He ducked back into Arod's stall and I opened the door to Eclipse's. "How long until we leave?" I called through the wooden wall.

"Not long. I am about to head out, and I think that Aragorn is just about ready as well," Legolas answered, his voice muffled by the straw and the wall.

Grabbing Eclipse's bridle from the wall outside of his stall, I quickly slipped the bit into his mouth and did up the buckles, making sure that nothing would rub or pinch him.

When I heard Arod's door creak open, I gave Eclipse a kiss and a pat, before leading him from his stall. Aragorn already had Hasufel saddled and was waiting in the aisle with Legolas. Unsurprisingly, Arod was tackless and stood quietly beside the elf, who's hand was resting gently on the stallion's shoulder. With a nod I followed them down the long hall to the exit.

I sound of the horses' shod feet on the stone helped to calm my mind, but could do nothing to dull the ache in my heart. The night at the end of the hall was approaching too fast, despite my urge to be bathed in its freshness, but there was nothing I could do to slow our approach. If I turned back now, it would solve nothing. I wouldn't have to say my goodbyes, but it would also mean never seeing Haldir again. I felt my head begin to throb from my thoughts running rampant, and reached up with my empty hand to massage my temple slowly.

I could smell the fresh air before we even left the tunnel, and a part of me felt relief at leaving behind the mountains forever. I hoped that I would never have need to venture beneath the rock again. Drinking in the fresh air, my mind cleared and my headache disappeared, but the ache in my heart did not. Sighing, I followed Aragorn and Legolas downwards and out through the main gate. From the causeway I could see dozens of mounted figures, their faces shining in the light from their torches. The elves of Lothlórien were set to depart for their homeland, and Théoden and his men were ready to march to Isengard. As we approached, I saw Haldir and Théoden speaking and swallowed my emotions.

The farewells were short and courteous. I stood alongside my companions as Théoden gave us all he run-down on our journey to come. Haldir stood with the remaining elves, and I could feel his eyes on me as I listened to Théoden. Picking my eyes up from the ground, I met his gaze, my breath quaking.

"I thank you again, Lord Haldir, for your aid," Théoden turned to the Marchwarden. Haldir's eyes left mine and he nodded curtly.

"No furthur thanks is needed, King Théoden," Haldir replied, with as much of a smile as he could manage. "I would fight alongside of you again, if the need should arise. It was an honour, and I am happy to say that we together fought to protect your people from the Darkness."

"I wish you all safe travel back to Lothlórien," Théoden replied with a nod.

"I hope that you find the answers that you seek at Isengard," Haldir replied gratefully, eyes flicking between Théoden and our Company. The two then turned away from each other and back to their own men.

"You all have battled through a night of horrors," Théoden started as he mounted his horse. "But I ask you all to find whatever strength may yet be in you to join me on this journey to Isengard. The traitor Saruman must answer for the lives that he has taken. We march to his justice. All who will follow me, come now!"

As the rest of the King's company mounted their horses, I swung lightly up into Eclipse's saddle and turned to Legolas.

"I'll catch up," I said quickly, not waiting for a reply before trotting off towards where Haldir stood with his elves.

"Haldir," I called as I approached. He was speaking with one of the elves, but turned at the sound of my voice. Motioning for a moment alone, he walked towards me as I dismounted.

" _I only have a minute_ ," I started, not wanting to be left too far behind. Haldir nodded and without giving me a chance to react, he pressed his lips to mine. Shocked, I stood frozen as he kissed me slowly. I kissed him back, willing my lips with move with his, but there was no passion in the action. My eyes, open wide, traced over his features as he held my head close, his fingers tangled in my hair. Shock changed to despair as I struggled to feel something, anything for him, but my heart lay quiet as he caressed me.

When he slowly pulled away, tears were streaming down my cheeks, and he reached up to wipe them away. Trembling, I reached up to take his hand and held it to my lips. With my eyes closed, I kissed it gently.

" _Goodbye, Christa_ ," he whispered as I opened my eyes. His words hit me hard. This really was goodbye, even he knew it. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I gently dropped his hand and bowed my head, hand to my heart.

" _Goodbye, Haldir_ ," I said through the tears. "Take care of yourself."

I couldn't bear to look at him after those last words. With my chin still tucked to my chest, I turned and climbed back onto Eclipse and cantered off after Théoden's host. I didn't look back.

The host was not traveling with much speed, and I caught up to them fairly easily. Eclipse cantered on light feet, head held high. He was anxious to be back with his buddies, and I didn't hold him back. He whinnied loudly as we neared the others, and Arod answered jubilantly, glad to see his friend.

"Christa?" Legolas called me over as I rejoined the host. I looked up briefly, unashamed of my tears. Gimli sat behind the elf, but his snores quickly told me that he was asleep. " _Are you all right_?" he asked me, nudging Arod closer to Eclipse. I shook my head.

" _No_ ," I replied sullenly, fiddling with the reins. " _But I won't bore you with the details_ ," I laughed dryly.

" _Haven't I already told you that talking helps_?" Legolas asked me, tilting his head to look at me.

" _He loves me_ ," I said simply, with a sniffle. " _And I fear that it will break him_."

" _You do not love him, then_?" he asked me gently. I swallowed and shook my head as I thought about our last kiss. What had changed so quickly? I had felt so empty, so incomplete.

" _I do not love him; I know now that I never did. It's just… I don't understand why I feel so differently now than I did back in Lothlórien. I really believed to I did love him_ …"

" _Love has a way of playing with our hearts_ ," Legolas said thoughtfully, looking out ahead of us as we rode. I glanced over at him, curious but not wanting to press. He didn't say anything more on the matter, but instead looked back at me with a soft smile. " _Your heart will heal, and his will too. Lady Galadriel knows far more than you or I could ever hope to. Believe in her word_ ," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Managing a weak smile, I looked over at my friend. " _Thank you, Legolas_."

" _Do not hesitate to talk to me, like I said before_ ," Legolas smiled. I nodded, putting my hand on top of his as he squeezed my shoulder.

* * *

Before long we came upon the trees that had gathered at the edge of the Valley. Halting, we stared up at the trees in wonder, and in fear. Standing up in my stirrups, I peered over the riders in front of me to look into the darkness, trying to imagine just what it was like beneath their grey boughs. The road disappeared into the dark shadows, but Gandalf led us onwards. Unphased, Shadowfax strode forward into the trees.

We passed under the branches and through an arched gate of leaves, and there we found the road. Beside us ran the Deeping Stream, clear as ever. Looking upwards, I saw that, between the gaps in the leaves, the sky shone golden. On either side of the road, night stretched on farther than any of us could ever hope to see, and in the darkness I could hear the creaking and groaning on the trees. I began to feel sweat beading on my brow, and reached up to wipe it away. The deeper in we rode, the stuffier it became. I could almost feel myself being crushed by the heaviness of the air.

Beside me, Gimli had woken up and I could see him clinging to Legolas' tunic, wide eyes peering out into the darkness. For the dwarf's sake, Legolas urged Arod forward to Gandalf's side, and I followed behind them, not wanting to ride alone anymore than Gimli did.

"It is hot in here," Legolas spoke to Gandalf as Arod strode up beside Shadowfax. "I feel a great wrath about me. Do you not feel the air throb in your ears?"

"Yes," Gandalf nodded slowly.

"What has become of the miserable orcs?" Legolas asked the same question that I had been wondering since this morning.

"That, I think, no one will ever know," Gandalf replied geniunely. This was not one of his riddles; he truly did not know.

I pondered the thought for a little while longer as we rode on in silence. Had the orcs been ripped apart and thrown to the wind? Or pulled under beneath the trees, tangled and crushed by their roots? I shivered at the thought.

After some time, Legolas broke the silence again. "These are the strangest trees that ever I saw," he said, staring up into the branches; "and I have seen many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age. I wish that there were leisure now to walk among them: they have voices, and in time I might come to understand their thought."

"No, no!" Gimli cried as Legolas finished. "Let us leave them! I guess their thought already: hatred of all that go on two legs; and their speech is of crushing and strangling." I couldn't resist a small smile at the dwarf's fear of the trees.

"If they wished to crush and strangle us, they would have done so already," I teased, watching Gimli squirm.

"It is Orcs that they hate," Legolas added with a chuckle. "For they do not belong here and know little of Elves and Men. Far away are the valleys where they sprang. From the deep dales of Fangorn, Gimli, that is whence they come, I guess."

"Then that is the most perilous wood in Middle-earth," Gimli whispered harshly. "I should be grateful for the part they have played, but I do not love them. You may think them wonderful, but I have seen a greater wonder in this land, more beautiful than any grove or glade that ever grew: my heart is still full of it.

"Strange are the ways of Men, Legolas! Here they have one of the marvels of the Northern World, and what do they say of it? Caves, they say! Caves! Holes to fly to in time of war, to store fodder in! My good Legolas, do you know that the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful? There would be an endless pilgrimage of Dwarves, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be. Aye indeed, they would pay pure gold for a brief glance!"

"And I would give gold to be excused," Legolas said quickly, finally looking away from the trees and back at Gimli; "and double to be let out, if I strayed in!"

"You have not seen, so I forgive your jest," said Gimli. "But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago? They are but hovels compared with the caverns I have seen here: immeasurable halls, filled with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-zaˆram in the starlight."

As Gimli spoke, I watched the fear of the woods fade from his eyes. In its place I saw a love and wonder deeper than I had ever seen in Gimli's eyes before.

"And, Legolas," he continued, "when the torches are kindled and men walk on the sandy floors under the echoing domes, ah! then, Legolas, gems and crystals and veins of precious ore glint in the polished walls; and the light glows through folded marbles, shell-like, translucent as the living hands of Queen Galadriel. There are columns of white and saffron and dawn-rose, Legolas, fluted and twisted into dreamlike forms; they spring up from many-coloured floors to meet the glistening pendants of the roof: wings, ropes, curtains fine as frozen clouds; spears, banners, pinnacles of suspended palaces! Still lakes mirror them: a glimmering world looks up from dark pools covered with clear glass; cities, such as the mind of Durin could scarce have imagined in his sleep, stretch on through avenues and pillared courts, on into the dark recesses where no light can come. And plink! a silver drop falls, and the round wrinkles in the glass make all the towers bend and waver like weeds and corals in a grotto of the sea. Then evening comes: they fade and twinkle out; the torches pass on into another chamber and another dream. There is chamber after chamber, Legolas; hall opening out of hall, dome after dome, stair beyond stair; and still the winding paths lead on into the mountains' heart. Caves! The Caverns of Helm's Deep! Happy was the chance that drove me there! It makes me weep to leave them."

As he finished, I found myself wishing that I had not spent my brief span of time in the caves grieving over my failures. Not once had I had the chance to admire the beauty of the Glimmering Caves, but then again I had had deeper concerns on my mind. Beneath the rock I had felt small and suppressed, and yet still a small part of me wished now to journey back and take in all that Gimli had just discribed.

"Then I will wish you this fortune for your comfort, Gimli," Legolas said, turning back again to face Gimli with a smile, "that you may come safe from war and return to see them again. But do not tell all your kindred! There seems little left for them to do, from your account. Maybe the men of this land are wise to say little: one family of busy dwarves with hammer and chisel might mar more than they made."

"No, you do not understand," The dwarf replied. "No dwarf could be unmoved by such loveliness. None of Durin's race would mine those caves for stones or ore, not if diamonds and gold could be got there. Do you cut down groves of blossoming trees in the springtime for firewood? We would tend these glades of flowering stone, not quarry them. With cautious skill, tap by tap – a small chip of rock and no more, perhaps, in a whole anxious day – so we could work, and as the years went by, we should open up new ways, and display far chambers that are still dark, glimpsed only as a void beyond fissures in the rock. And lights, Legolas! We should make lights, such lamps as once shone in Khazad-duˆm; and when we wished we would drive away the night that has lain there since the hills were made; and when we desired rest, we would let the night return."

When he finished, I found myself looking at him in amazement. Legolas seemed to be sharing my awe as he sat silently for a brief moment.

"You move me, Gimli," he said. "I have never heard you speak like this before. Almost you make me regret that I have not seen these caves. Come! Let us make this bargain – if we both return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You shall visit Fangorn with me, and then I will come with you to see Helm's Deep," he finished, turning around to look down at his friend. I smiled as Gimli looked up at Legolas.

"That would not be the way of return that I should choose," Gimli replied, slowly. "But I will endure Fangorn, if I have your promise to come back to the caves and share their wonder with me."

"You have my promise," Legolas said with a grin. I felt myself smiling too as I watched their exchange. Looking ahead once again, Legolas raised his brows. "But alas! Now we must leave behind both cave and wood for a while. See! We are coming to the end of the trees. How far is it to Isengard, Gandalf?"

"About fifteen leagues, as the crows of Saruman make it," Gandalf replied without glancing sideways: "five from the mouth of Deeping-coomb to the Fords; and ten more from there to the gates of Isengard. But we shall not ride all the way this night."

"And when we come there, what shall we see?" Gimli asked. "You may know, but I cannot guess."

"I do not know myself for certain," Gandalf answered. "I was there at nightfall yesterday, but much may have happened since. Yet I think that you will not say that the journey was in vain – not though the Glittering Caves of Aglarond be left behind."

By the time we finally reached the edge of the trees, night had nearly fallen. Though the sky to the west was still a deep magenta, the moon shone high and clear in the sky, and there were few clouds to hide its face. The road stretched out before us, branching east in the direction of Edoras, and north to Isengard. Here Legolas halted Arod and looked back wistfully at the trees, before his expression changed dramatically and he cried out.

"There are eyes!"

Pulling up with the rest of the company, I turned around as Legolas stared into the trees. Gimli sat still as stone behind him, not daring to poke his head around the elf to look.

"Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs!" Legolas continued. "I never saw such eyes before." Swinging Arod's hindquarters around, Legolas urged the stallion back towards the trees.

"No, no!" Gimli cried desperately as he bounced atop Arod. "Do as you please in your madness, but let me first get down from this horse! I wish to see no eyes!"

"Stay, Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf called to the elf. "Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time." As he spoke, movement in the trees caught my eye and I watched in shock as the eyes blinked and three figures stepped from the shadows. _These must be the Ents!_ I thought in excitement as the tree-like people strode past Legolas and looked past our host. I jumped as suddenly the air was pierced by their calls and turned to follow their solemn gaze as their calls were answered across the plains. Many other Ents were striding across the grass in our direction. The men around us all began to worry aloud, reaching for their swords as they watched the creatures approach.

"You need no weapons," Gandalf said above the clamour. "These are but herdsmen. They are not enemies; indeed, they are not concerned with us at all."

Just as quickly as they had appeared along the horizon, the creatures had vanished into the woods behind us. I could hear their heavy footsteps as walked amongst the trees.

"Herdsmen!" Théoden exclaimed. "Where are their flocks? What are they, Gandalf? For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."

"They are the shepherds of the trees," Gandalf answered. "Is it so long since you listened to tales by the fireside? There are children in your land who, out of the twisted threads of story, could pick the answer to your question. You have seen Ents, O King, Ents out of Fangorn Forest, which in your tongue you call the Entwood. Did you think that the name was given only in idle fancy? Nay, Théoden, it is otherwise: to them you are but the passing tale; all the years from Eorl the Young to Théoden the Old are of little count to them; and all the deeds of your house but a small matter."

"Ents!" Théoden exclaimed again after a long silence. His eyes were still wide in disbelief, as if he believed to be imagining the whole thing. "For however the fortune of war shall go, may it not so end that much that was fair and wonderful shall pass for ever out of Middle-earth?"

"It may," Gandalf said, brows furrowing. "The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we have begun!"

As the rest of the rest of the host picked up a trot again, I hung behind with Legolas and Gimli. The elf was reluctant to leave behind the trees and the mysterious Ents, but the promise of a visit to Fangorn gave him hope to one day see the magnificant creatures again. Gimli was eager to go, on the other hand, and with his nagging the elf turned and we followed behind the host.

Night settled around as quickly, and soon all the land was bathed in the silver light of the moon. We rode through the night for a long while, the horses swimming through the grey grass sea that swelled at our boots. After a few hours, I could hear the Fords bubbling at the edge of the tall grass. Soon we were looking down long slopes to the river. Wolves howled in the distance, and yet to me they seemed too close for comfort.

As we walked, the river seemed to dwindle until all that was left was a dry, cracked bed. A slow trickle of water ran along the middle of the bed, and the riders looked down at it, troubled.

"This is become a dreary place," I heard Éomer say from the front of the company. "What sickness has befallen the river? Many fair things Saruman has destroyed: has he devoured the springs of Isen too?"

"So it would seem," Gandalf replied, brows furrowed.

We didn't linger long, and crossed through the dry riverbed easily. The howling of the wolves had grown louder now, and I clutched the reins nervously. Eclipse tensed beneath me as well, but I quickly calmed him. I could hear Gandalf discussing the wolves with Théoden, telling him that they were of no threat to us. Sure enough, as we climbed up onto the small island, the howling ceased and the wolves quickly slunk back into the bushes along the side of the road.

The wolves had been enjoying quite the feast, it seemed, and though I tried, the rotting bodies of the orcs that had fallen here were hard to ignore. I was thankful to see no bodies of the men who had died along the Ford, and soon found out why. Gandalf pointed to a tall mound as we passed by it. Spears and stones decorated it and it stood proudly at the centre of the islet.

Descending back down into the riverbed, we crossed quickly and climbed back up the other bank to find the road again. We had not ridden far when the wolves resumed their feast, their mournful howls filling the air.

It was nearly midnight by the time we halted for a rest. At the foot of the Misty Mountains we set up our night camp, ground tying the horses next to our bedrolls. Set up was swift, and within the hour nearly all of the men were fast asleep. The night was quiet, aside from the chirping of the frogs that were living along the banks of the river, and I lay in my bedroll staring up at the stars. It felt like I was experiencing my first night camping under the stars all over again, except without any fear of being slaughtered in my sleep. I felt safe surrounded by the Rohirrim, and being away from the Ring helped as well.

The thought caught me off guard, and I realised sheepishly that I had not once thought of poor Frodo and Sam since we had parted ways at Amon Hen. I supposed that I had an excuse, really, knowing exactly how their side of the story was going to play out. I wasn't worried for the two little hobbits. Though sleep was not on my mind as I gazed at the stars, I soon drifted off as I wondered just where Frodo and Sam were in that moment.

* * *

I started awake to the call of the men who were on watch duty. Around me the other riders had risen from their beds and were looking about in a sleepy state of panic, hands making for their weapons.

"Stay where you are!" Gandalf called to them, jumping to his feet at the commotion. "Draw no weapons! Wait! and it will pass you by!"

Dazed and a bit afraid, I sat up up in my bed and stared around me. Reaching for my bow despite Gandalf's caution, I watched in growing confusion as a shadow crept across the ground, so black that it seemed to swallow the earth beneath it. As it rolled closer, I stood from my bed and took a few weary steps backwards, reluctant to let it swallow me too.

Thick mist rose up from the ground, so thick that I could feel it smothering me as I breathed in. Trembling fingers clutched my bow, though I wasn't sure how exactly it would help me in this situation. Then, from within the shadowy fog, mumblings and groans could be heard. The noises shook the earth, and the ground trembled beneath my feet. Wide awake now, I took a few more steps backwards, bumping into someone in my panic. Turning, I saw Legolas.

"What is—"

"Stay still and quiet," he whispered, silencing me with a protective hand on my shoulder. We all stood still and quiet as death while the shadow passed us by, each second feeling like it could be our last. When at last the noises faded into the darkness and the mists rolled away, we were left standing in the quiet of the night, shocked and confused.

I don't think anyone got another wink of sleep that night. Gandalf couldn't explain to us what had happened, and to me that was scarier than the experience in itself. I kept close to my companions for the rest of the night, though none of us were eager to talk about the phenomenon. It seemed that the blackness had left us all in a suspended state of gloom, and not even the company of my friends could calm the uneasiness that had settled in my heart.

As I lay in my bedroll, fiddling with the feathers on one of my arrows, a rushing sound far in the distance caught my attention. Sitting up slowly, I turned towards the river and looked upstream where the noise was coming from. Legolas had heard the noise as well, and had ceased his slow pacing to stand quietly, eyes following mine.

Quickly the sound grew louder, and within moments the whole camp was watching the river as the sound pounded down the mountain's gentle slopes. Suddenly, with a great roar, a wall of water came rushing down the dried riverbed, splashing up over the banks of the river and casting a thick spray up into the night air. As hurridly as it had arrived, the wave was past and the river bubbled and washed over the rocks.

While most of the men were too weary of the night's strange events to investigate until the sun had risen, a few of the Rohirrim walked the short distance to the riverbank and stared into it, pondering what had happened to stem the river's flow in the first place. I, myself, had figured it out by the time the water had settled, remembering the Ents as they had broken the dam near Isengard. The river's reappearance wasn't troubling me in the slightest; but the shadow was still weighing heavy on my nerves.

Never before had I anticipated sunrise so eagerly. I watched, wide awake, as the day broke. It was not picturesque, but beautiful in that it swallowed the darkness of the night and replaced it with light. Though the light was grey, veiled by a thick, cold fog, I was thankful for the beginning of the new day, and hoped to leave nehind the night's strange terrors.

We made ready to depart straight away and were back on our horses within a half an hour. I nibbled on a wafer of Lembas as we set out from our camp, following the wide road that ran alongside the River Isen. We rode slowly through the cold mist, and I could see around me that we had passed into a valley. The Mountains on the left stretched high into the clouds above.

Quickly the landscape took a drastic turn, as we left behind the green grasses of the plains for a wild mess of brambles and thorns. Weeds grew along the riverbank and wound their way up the stumps of trees that had been hacked down. The grass beneath our feet was brown and dry, and the air would have been thick with dust had it not already been so damp out. It was cold, and dreary, and my heart felt heavy as we rode through the dead valley.

As we rode on into the valley, the gravel road beneath our horses' hooves changed to wide stones. On either side of the road were dug deep ditches that were filled with water. Looking up from the ground, my eyes met a pillar of black stone. Set upon it was a rock that had on it painted a white hand, pointing northwards. As we rode past it, I noticed with a shiver that its nails were painted blood red. As Gandalf rode on, so did we. We passed the pillar and carried on down the road.

In stark contrast to the dryness that we had just ridden through, the land on either side of the road quickly became a soggy mess. Large pools of water flooded the once green land. As we rode on, the floods grew deeper and wider.

At last Gandalf halted the company and called back to us. Peering ahead past the riders in front of me, I watched as the mists parted and the sun shone down through them. On the road ahead lay the Doors to Isengard. Or at least, what was left of them. The iron bars lay twisted and broken amidst the rubble of the wall. We had reached the Gates of Isengard.

* * *

 _Hey! So first off, sorry for the insanely long wait for this update! Life has been a bit crazy lately. This isn't where I had planned on breaking for a chapter, but it was going to be way too long if I had kept on writing haha. I will try to update again very soon!_

 _I really recommend the song that I have at the beginning of the chapter. It's just so perfect for this chapter and it makes me have major feels..._

 _Please drop me a review and if you haven't yet, a favourite and a follow! I love hearing from my readers, so let me know what you think so far!_

 _Also, happy Canada Day (yesterday) for my fellow Canadians, and happy 4_ _th_ _of July tomorrow for my American readers!_

 _-Eru_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It seemed to me as if an enormous wave had come crashing down upon the gates, crushing them and scattering the debris everywhere. All that was left of the Gate was a tall archway that towered over the door. I could see that there had been a tunnel dug beneath the archway, but now it was nothing more than a stone trench, for its roof had been swept clear of the pathway. Even the walls farther from the entrance were battered and beaten, with great clefts dug into them.

We passed down into the tunnel, the horses' feet echoeing on the bare stone, and climbed up the other side. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of Isengard, not so mighty in defeat. All about us there was water, bubbling and swelling in places where I presumed great pits had been dug. Beams and planks floated along lazily, accompanied but gear and weapons and other assorted trinkets. We could no longer see the road, but far off still, at the centre of the carnage, stood the Tower of Orthanc, unmarred.

We halted not far inside the gates to take in the sight before us. But my eyes were not concerned for the Tower, nor for the destruction. My eyes searched only for one thing. Turning in my saddle, back towards the gates, I saw what I had been looking for almost instantaneously.

"Merry and Pippin!" I exclaimed quietly, catching the attention of Legolas, who turned and followed my gaze. The two hobbits were perched atop a large stone, and all about them lay empty plates and cups. Wine bottles and empty crates sat piled on top of one another, and on top of it all sat two large barrels of what I could only assume was pipe weed.

At that moment, Merry's eyes popped open and he jumped to his feet, pulling his pipe from his mouth.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he welcomed Théoden's company with a deep bow. I giggled, realising that he had not noticed us amongst the company. "We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! is overcome with weariness," he paused to give Pippin a kick, 'is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the House of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."

"Doubtless he would!" Gandalf laughed merrily. I saw Merry's eyes brighten at the sight of the wizard. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"

"No, good sir, the matter escaped him," Merry answered with a glance up towards the tower. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best."

"And what about your companions?" Gimli laughed then, catching the hobbit's attention. I smiled widely as he caught sight of the rest of us. "What about Legolas and me? You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling – and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"

"You speak for me, Gimli," Legolas laughed at the dwarf's outburst. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine."

"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," Pippin commented on Gimli's words, popping open an eye lazily. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"

"Well-earned? Gimli guffawed as I giggled. "I cannot believe that!"

At that the riders all laughed, and Théoden looked between the hobbits and my companions and I. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," he said with a smile. "So these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now here before my eyes stand yet another of the folk of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you please, lord," Pippin responded, opening his other eye.

"Hobbits?" Théoden repeated the word. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."

With Théoden's words, Merry and Pippin stood on top of the rock and bowed. "You are gracious, lord; or I hope that I may so take your words," Merry said proudly. "And here is another marvel! I have wandered in many lands, since I left my home, and never till now have I found people that knew any story concerning hobbits."

"My people came out of the North long ago," Théoden explained. "But I will not deceive you: we know no tales about hobbits. All that is said among us is that far away, over many hills and rivers, live the halfling folk that dwell in holes in sand-dunes. But there are no legends of their deeds, for it is said that they do little, and avoid the sight of men, being able to vanish in a twinkling; and they can change their voices to resemble the piping of birds. But it seems that more could be said."

Théoden's description made me smile, and I had to hold back a chuckle. I could not fit the words to the two hobbits that stood before me, besides perhaps their talent for whistling like songbirds. I had heard Merry, especially, singing with them while we had been in Lothlórien.

"It could indeed, lord," Merry agreed with a cheeky smile.

"For one thing," Théoden continued, "I had not heard that they spouted smoke from their mouths."

"That is not surprising," Merry answered, matter-of-factly; "for it is an art which we have not practised for more than a few generations. It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing, who first grew the true pipe-weed in his gardens, about the year 1070 according to our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant—"

"You do not know your danger, Theoden," Gandalf cut off the hobbit mid-sentence. Merry raised a brow in disapproval but said nothing. My companions and I shared a chuckle as Gandalf continued. "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers, and great-grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undue patience. Some other time would be more fitting for the history of smoking. Where is Treebeard, Merry?"

"Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink – of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him, still busy at their work – over there." Waving his hand stowards the watery mess behind us, I followed his gesture. I could not see the ones who worked, but I heard them loud and clear as they moved about. One Ent, tall and thin, stood still near the tower.

"And is Orthanc then left unguarded?" Gandalf asked, glancing back towards the hobbits.

"There is the water," Merry replied. "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Not all those posts and pillars in the plain are of Saruman's planting. Quickbeam, I think, is by the rock, near the foot of the stair."

"Yes, a tall grey Ent is there," Legolas said as he looked across the water. I supposed that it was the same one that I had seen. "But his arms are at his sides, and he stands as still as a door-tree."

"It is past noon," Gandalf said as he glanced up at the sun, "and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?"

"He left a message," Merry replied, before tilting his chin up, challenging Gandalf's statement. "and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants."

"That is better!" Gandalf laughed. "Well, Théoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treebeard, you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, and the eldest and chief of the Ents, and when you speak with him you will hear the speech of the oldest of all living things."

"I will come with you," said Théoden. "Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you can reckon them; and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!" He waved to Merry and Pippin and they bowed again. I laughed as Gandalf and Théoden rode off across the edge of the ring, keeping out of the deeper water. The rest of the Riders followed behind them, but my companions and I stayed to catch up with the hobbits. _They'll probably be gone for a while,_ I thought, _if Treebeard speaks as slowly as I think he does._

"So that is the King of Rohan!" Pipping said quietly as we nudged out horses towards where they stood out of the water. "A fine old fellow. Very polite."

Unable to wait any longer, I hopped off of Eclipse and bounded towards the two little hobbits. "Come here, you two!" I laughed, springing up onto the rock, and kneeling down, arms open wide. They both rushed towards me and I laughed as they hugged me back.

"Lady Christa, we were not expecting to see you just yet!" Pippin exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug.

"We were not expecting any of you. But be sure that we are glad to see you here," Merry flashed me a toothy grin, turning as the others approached and climbed up onto the rock as well.

"Well, well!" Aragorn said, ruffling Merry and Pippin's hair. "The hunt is over, and we meet again at last, where none of us ever thought to come!"

"And now that the great ones have gone to discuss high matters, the hunters can perhaps learn the answers to their own small riddles," Legolas suggested. Aragorn and Gimli looked down at the hobbits, eagerly awaiting an explanation. "We tracked you as far as the forest, but there are still many things that I should like to know the truth of."

"And there is a great deal, too, that we want to know about you," Merry replied, tilting his head slightly. "We have learnt a few things through Treebeard, the Old Ent, but that is not nearly enough."

"All in good time," Legolas smiled. "We were the hunters, and you should give an account of yourselves to us first."

"Or second," Gimli interjected, and I looked down at him, confused that he was not as eager as he had been a moment ago to hear the hobbits' tale. "It would go better after a meal. I have a sore head; and it is past mid-day. You truants might make amends by finding us some of the plunder that you spoke of. Food and drink would pay off some of my score against you."

 _Of course, food is always more important,_ I thought with a grin.

"Then you shall have it," Pippin smiled, clearly eager for more food. "Will you have it here, or in more comfort in what's left of Saruman's guardhouse – over there under the arch? We had to picnic out here, so as to keep an eye on the road."

"Less than an eye!" Gimli chuckled. "But I will not go into any orc-house; nor touch Orcs' meat or anything that they have mauled."

"We wouldn't ask you to," Merry grinned. "We have had enough of Orcs ourselves to last a lifetime. But there were many other folk in Isengard. Saruman kept enough wisdom not to trust his Orcs. He had Men to guard his gates: some of his most faithful servants, I suppose. Anyway they were favoured and got good provisions."

"And pipe-weed?" Gimli cocked an eyebrow, looking at the pipe that Merry still held in his hand.

"No, I don't think so," Merry chuckled, glancing down at the pipe. "But that is another story, which can wait until after lunch."

"Come on then, enough talk!" I laughed before Gimli could reply. By the looks of him, he had been about to suggest the same thing. Hopping down from the rock, we all sloshed through the water after Merry and Pippin, our stomachs growling.

* * *

We sat and ate around one end of a large table. The food looked nothing short of delicious after the meager meals that I had grown used to since we had left Lothlórien. The one meal that we had eaten at Edoras had been clouded by my shocking discovery in the bathroom mirror. At the thought, I bit my lip, wondering if Merry and Pippin had noticed anything different about me. The change had seemed so sudden to me, but that was probably just due to the fact that I hadn't seen my own reflection in a long time. Deciding that it wasn't worth fretting about, I loaded my plate as food was placed before me. I couldn't believe how excited I was to eat ham. Merry had apologized earlier for the lack of green stuff, as he had put it, but none of us had seemed too sad.

Now, I dug into my food as Pippin lamented about how long it had been since they had had a good meal earlier on.

"It does not seem to have done you any harm," Aragorn commented. "Indeed you look in the bloom of health."

"Aye, you do indeed," Gimli agreed, looking at them over the brim of his cup. "Why, your hair is twice as thick and curly as when we parted; and I would swear that you have both grown somewhat, if that is possible for hobbits of your age. This Treebeard at any rate has not starved you."

"He has not," Merry said appreciatively. "But Ents only drink, and drink is not enough for content. Treebeard's draughts may be nourishing, but one feels the need of something solid. And even lembas is none the worse for a change."

"You have drunk of the waters of the Ents, have you?" Legolas questioned. The two curly heads bobbed in response. "Ah, then I think it is likely that Gimli's eyes do not deceive him. Strange songs have been sung of the draughts of Fangorn."

"Many strange tales have been told about that land," Aragorn mused. "I have never entered it. Come, tell me more about it, and about the Ents!"

Pippin needed no prompting and quickly began to speak about the Ents, trying to explain their eyes. He didn't get to speak for very long before Gimli cut him off.

"Now, now!" the dwarf said. "We are beginning the story in the middle. I should like a tale in the right order, starting with that strange day when our fellowship was broken."

"You shall have it, if there is time," Merry nodded his head. "But first – if you have finished eating – you shall fill your pipes and light up. And then for a little while we can pretend that we are all back safe at Bree again, or in Rivendell."

As the others had talked about pipes and pipeweed, Legolas had announced that he was heading out in search of some fresh air. Uninterested in the smoking, I had followed him outside. We had waded back to the rocks where we had found the hobbits, and had sat down on top of them. The others arrived shortly after, their pipes already lit.

"Now let us take our ease here for a little!" Aragorn sighed as he stretched out beside Legolas. "We will sit on the edge of ruin and talk, as Gandalf says, while he is busy elsewhere. I feel a weariness such as I have seldom felt before." Wrapping his cloak around his shoulders, he leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed and took a long draw from his pipe.

As Aragorn blew out, Pipping laughed. "Look! Strider the Ranger has come back!"

"He has never been away," Aragorn opened an eye and smiled. "I am Strider and Dúnadan too, and I belong both to Gondor and the North."

We sat in quiet contentment for a while, looking down into the ring of Isengard and enjoying the relaxing moment. Legolas lay down on the rock and began to sing to himself in Sindarin, and I watched intently as the others puffed on their pipes. The smell of the pipeweed filled the air, reminding me of marijuana, but with less of a sour smell. This stuff smelled almost sweet, and didn't make me want to turn up my nose like weed did back at home.

"What's it like?" I asked, breaking the silence. Merry and Pippin both looked at me incredulously and I saw the corners of Aragorn's lips curl into a humorous smile.

"You've never had pipeweed before?" Pippin leaned away from the wall, eyes wide. I smiled and shook my head with a chuckle.

"No, we don't have any where I'm from," I replied with a shrug. "We have something which I think is similar, but I don't think that it's the same thing."

"Well of course it can't be the same," Merry said quickly, sitting up as well. "Longbottom leaf is very special, as you already know."

"Of course not," I laughed, propping my chin in my hands as the two hobbits looked at me. "So, what's it like?" I asked again, eyeing their pipes.

"Well," Pippin started, holding his pipe up to examine its contents. "It's… Well—"

"You've got to try it," Merry cut into Pippin, who looked at him briefly before agreeing with him with a nod in my direction. "There's really no way that I could describe it."

"Would you care to try it?" Pippin asked me, head tilted. I shook my head; however, I was awfully curious.

"If I could just try a little?" I replied quietly, before biting my lip. The two hobbits glanced at each other, neither one of them willing to part with even the tiniest little bit of their pipeweed. Before they could begin to point fingers at each other, Aragorn opened his eyes and held his pipe out to me.

"Here," he said with an amused smile. "You may use mine."

"Oh, thanks," I said with a chuckle, taking his pipe in my hand. I held it awkwardly, just taking a moment to stare at it. Beside me, Legolas sat up, curious.

"Go on then," Pippin said eagerly.

 _Heck,_ I thought, _why not?_ Gingerly, I lifted it to my mouth and breathed in. Instantly I pulled the pipe from between my lips and began to cough. I heard Aragorn chuckling and Merry and Pippin asking amongst themselves if my response was a positive one or not. Blinking hard, I finished coughing and quickly sneezed a few times. When that was over, all I could do was laugh.

"Ai ai ai," I said as I laughed. "That's a lot stronger than I was expecting."

"Well then, do you like it?" Merry asked me leaning forward in anticipation. I laughed again, and before giving the hobbit an answer, I lifted the pipe to my mouth and tried it again, a bit slower this time.

"Oh, that went a bit better," I said as I breathed out, watching the little puff of smoke drift off in the light breeze. Handing Aragorn his pipe back, I nodded my thanks and turned to the hobbits. "Not bad, but I don't think it's really for me," I chuckled.

"Master Legolas doesn't like it either," Merry shrugged. "Must be an elf thing. You're too much like one yourself, Lady Christa."

"You're right, Merry. I spent too much time among elves," I laughed, not even the slightest bit nervous that he, too, had picked up on my elven habits. "I should really keep my distance from this one, then, shouldn't I?" I teased, turning to grin at Legolas, who rolled his eyes and tried to hide his amusement.

"Come now!" he said as our laughter died down. "Time wears on, and the mists are blowing away, or would if you strange folk did not wreathe yourselves in smoke. What of the tale?"

"Well, my tale begins with waking up in the dark and finding myself all strung-up in an orc camp," Pipping started with a shudder. Taking a puff from his pipe, he launched headfirst into his story. When he reached the part about how they had escaped into Fangorn Forest, Aragorn stopped him and reached under his cloak. Pulling out the two knives, he gave them back. The hobbits took them, eyes bright.

"Well!" Merry exclaimed. "I never expected to see those again! I marked a few orcs with mine; but Uglúk took them from us. How he glared! At first I thought he was going to stab me, but he threw the things away as if they burned him."

"And here also is your brooch, Pippin," Aragorn continued, holding out the little green mallorn leaf. Reaching up to touch the one at my neck, I swallowed and looked down for a moment, wondering where Haldir was and hoping that he was safe. "I have kept it safe, for it is a very precious thing."

"I know," Pippin replied quietly as he pinned it back onto his cloak. "It was a wrench to let it go; but what else could I do?"

"Nothing else," Aragorn replied. "One who cannot cast away a treasure at need is in fetters. You did rightly."

"The cutting of the bands on your wrists, that was smart work!' Gimli said with an approving nod. "Luck served you there; but you seized your chance with both hands, one might say."

"And set us a pretty riddle," said Legolas. "I wondered if you had grown wings!"

"Unfortunately not," Pippin chuckled, before his smile faded. "But you did not know about Grishnákh," he shuddered. I listened intently as Merry took over the rest of the encounter on the borders of Fangorn. The two of them has been so close to death, and I hadn't even bothered worrying about them. _You had no reason to worry,_ I reminded myself. I was just thankful to have them sitting beside me now.

"All this about the Orcs of Barad-dûr, Lugbúrz as they call it, makes me uneasy," Aragorn said when Merry had finished. "The Dark Lord already knew too much, and his servants also; and Grishnákh evidently sent some message across the River after the quarrel. The Red Eye will be looking towards Isengard. But Saruman at any rate is in a cleft stick of his own cutting."

"Yes, whichever side wins, his outlook is poor," Merry said with a nod of his head. "Things began to go all wrong for him from the moment his Orcs set foot in Rohan."

"We caught a glimpse of the old villain, or so Gandalf hints," Gimli said. "On the edge of the Forest."

"When was that?" asked Pippin, curiously.

"Five nights ago," Aragorn supplied before I could count out the days in my head. It had only been five days since we had camped outside of Fangorn? _Wow, seems like forever ago._

"Let me see," Merry said, glancing upwards while he thought for a moment: "five nights ago – now we come to a part of the story you know nothing about."

Leaning back once again against the smooth rock wall, I settled in to listen to the rest of their story. I knew that it would be a lengthy tale, but I had forgotten just how much these two hobbits enjoyed talking. I didn't mind, though. They were both such talented storytellers that I could picture everything as they spoke.

They started off with when they had met Treebeard, and told us about how he had brought them to his Ent house that night. The Entmoot had taken place the following morning, and had stretched on for two whole days. Quickbeam had taken them under his wing during the nights. When finally the Entmoot was finished, the ents had begun their march to Isengard. It was not hard to imagine their fury as Pippin piped out a small snippet of the song the Ents had sang.

"Though Isengard be strong and hard, as cold as stone and bare as bone,

We go, we go, we go to war, to hew the stone and break the door!

There was very much more. A great deal of the song had no words, and was like a music of horns and drums. It was very exciting. But I thought it was only marching music and no more, just a song – until I got here. I know better now."

Merry continued on to tell us of their arrival at Isengard. They had watched Saruman's army as it had marched off towards Helm's Deep, leaving Isengard all but empty.

"I don't know much about this war, or about the Horsemen of Rohan, but Saruman seems to have meant to finish off the king and all his men with one final blow."

Ten thousand Uruk-hai, orcs, and Wildmen, Merry guessed. None of the Ents moved, their attentions fixated on Insengard and the evil Wizard who resided within Orthanc. However, the Huorns had begun to move off as soon as the gates had closed, following after Saruman's army.

As soon as the army had disappeared, the Ents' time had come. When they had received no answer from Saruman, Treebeard and several of the other Ents had torn through the gate and had marched into Isengard, crushing and clubbing away any of Saruman's minions who had been kept at Isengard. The Uruk-hai had fought back with arrows, but they were of no use against the Ents.

Quickly, Saruman had fled from where he had been watching his army march through the gate. He had hidden until nightfall, and then had made his desperate flee back towards Orthanc. But by the light of the stars, the Ents had spotted him, and Quickbeam had run off after him, enraged. The wizard had only just managed to escape the Ent.

From inside Orthanc, Saruman had then started up the machinery that was built about Isengard. Fire and fumes spurted up from clefts in the rock beneath the Ents' feet.

"Several of the Ents got scorched and blistered. One of them, Beechbone I think he was called, a very tall handsome Ent, got caught in a spray of some liquid fire and burned like a torch: a horrible sight."

If the Ents had been angry before, they were downright furious now. Roaring, they began to unleash their fury upon the black stone of Orthanc, but to no avail. Merry and Pippin had laid on the ground with their cloaks stuffed in their ears. Though they ripped apart pillars and hurled boulders up towards where the Wizard was cowering, Orthanc still stood as tall as ever. Treebeard had put an end to their fruitless attack when he realised that all it was doing was hurting the Ents.

Saruman had laughed at them then, and all had fallen quiet. The Ents, grimly, had gathered around Treebeard and they had all spoken with him in Entish. As the day broke, the Ents had slowly crept away and settled down. A watch on the tower had been set, and Merry and Pipping had emerged to wander around the desolation in search of food, doing their best to stay out of the view of Saruman.

At dusk, Treebeard had returned and had warned the two hobbits to avoid the entrance to Isengard. The Ents would be releasing the River Isen. As the hobbits had wandered off in search of some place to sleep, the sound of hoofbeats had caught their attention.

"'Gandalf!' I said at last, but my voice was only a whisper." Pippin said, reenacting his meeting with the Wizard. "Did he say: 'Hullo, Pippin! This is a pleasant surprise!'? No, indeed! He said: 'Get up, you tom-fool of a Took! Where, in the name of wonder, in all this ruin is Treebeard? I want him. Quick!'"

The wizard and the Ent had discussed Saruman for a while, before walking away to discuss something else. When Gandalf returned, the hobbits had begged for any news of their companions, but there had been no time to tell of our adventures. With a final warning to keep away from Orthanc, Gandalf had ridden away back through the gates. Treebeard had been able to tell them a little.

"Before he went, we got a little news out of him; and it did not cheer us up at all. But for the moment we thought more about you three than about Frodo and Sam, or about poor Boromir. For we gathered that there was a great battle going on, or soon would be, and that you were in it, and might never come out of it."

That night, the hobbits had been able to hear the thunder and see the flashes of lightning away across the plains. The Huorns, too, they had heard, creaking and groaning as they marched for Helm's Deep. As they described their passing, I turned to Legolas, remembering the fright of the night before. He met my gaze, nodding his head slightly. Feeling silly now that we had all been so spooked by the trees, I smiled to myself.

At midnight, the dam had been broken, and Isengard had been filled up with water. The thunder in the distance began to roll away, and soon the moon had come out, casting its bright reflection on the rippling waters at the hobbits' feet.

When finally Merry and Pippin stopped talking, all was silent for a moment as Gimli refilled his pipe. Lighting it, he glanced back up at the hobbits. "There is one thing I wonder about: Wormtongue. You told Théoden he was with Saruman. How did he get there?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about him," Pippin replied quickly. "He did not get here till this morning. We had just lit the fire and had some breakfast when Treebeard appeared again. We heard him hooming and calling our names outside."

Treebeard had told them that they would be expecting visitors that they would be glad to see. No sooner had he said that, had they heard the sound of hoofbeats on the cobblestone.

"We rushed out before the gates, and I stood and stared, half expecting to see Strider and Gandalf come riding up at the head of an army. But out of the mist there rode a man on an old tired horse; and he looked a queer twisted sort of creature himself. There was no one else. When he came out of the mist and suddenly saw all the ruin and wreckage in front of him, he sat and gaped, and his face went almost green. He was so bewildered that he did not seem to notice us at first. When he did, he gave a cry, and tried to turn his horse round and ride off. But Treebeard took three strides, put out a long arm, and lifted him out of the saddle. His horse bolted in terror, and he grovelled on the ground. He said he was Gríma, friend and counsellor of the king, and had been sent with important messages from Théoden to Saruman."

"Friend," I scoffed, imagining the sight of the cowardly man held up in Treebeard's grasp.

"'No one else would dare to ride through the open land, so full of foul Orcs,' he said, 'so I was sent. And I have had a perilous journey, and I am hungry and weary. I fled far north out of my way, pursued by wolves.'" At this, Gimli guffawed as well.

"I caught the sidelong looks he gave to Treebeard, and I said to myself 'liar'. Treebeard looked at him in his long slow way for several minutes, till the wretched man was squirming on the floor. Then at last he said: 'Ha, hm, I was expecting you, Master Wormtongue.' The man started at that name. 'Gandalf got here first. So I know as much about you as I need, and I know what to do with you. Put all the rats in one trap, said Gandalf; and I will. I am the master of Isengard now, but Saruman is locked in his tower; and you can go there and give him all the messages that you can think of.'

"'Let me go, let me go!' said Wormtongue. 'I know the way.'

"'You knew the way, I don't doubt,' said Treebeard. 'But things have changed here a little. Go and see!'

"He let Wormtongue go, and he limped off through the arch, with us close behind, until he came inside the ring and could see all the floods that lay between him and Orthanc. Then he turned to us.

"'Let me go away!' he whined. 'Let me go away! My messages are useless now.'

"'They are indeed,' said Treebeard. 'But you have only two choices: to stay with me until Gandalf and your master arrive; or to cross the water. Which will you have?'

"The man shivered at the mention of his master, and put a foot into the water; but he drew back. 'I cannot swim,' he said.

"'The water is not deep,' said Treebeard. 'It is dirty, but that will not harm you, Master Wormtongue. In you go now!' With that the wretch floundered off into the flood. It rose up nearly to his neck before he got too far away for me to see him. The last I saw of him was clinging to some old barrel or piece of wood. But Treebeard waded after him, and watched his progress.

"'Well, he has gone in,' he said when he returned. 'I saw him crawling up the steps like a draggled rat. There is someone in the tower still: a hand came out and pulled him in. So there he is, and I hope the welcome is to his liking. Now I must go and wash myself clean of the slime. I'll be away up on the north side, if anyone wants to see me. There is no clean water down here fit for an Ent to drink, or to bathe in. So I will ask you two lads to keep a watch at the gate for the folk that are coming. There'll be the Lord of the Fields of Rohan, mark you! You must welcome him as well as you know how: his men have fought a great fight with the Orcs. Maybe, you know the right fashion of Men's words for such a lord, better than Ents. There have been many lords in the green fields in my time, and I have never learned their speech or their names. They will be wanting man-food, and you know all about that, I guess. So find what you think is fit for a king to eat, if you can.' And that is the end of the story. Though I should like to know who this Wormtongue is. Was he really the king's counsellor?"

I breathed a deep breath of fresh air as Merry finished speaking, feeling rather overloaded by the hobbit's descriptive account of all that we had missed.

"He was," Aragorn replied with a nod; "and also Saruman's spy and servant in Rohan. Fate has not been kinder to him than he deserves. The sight of the ruin of all that he thought so strong and magnificent must have been almost punishment enough. But I fear that worse awaits him."

"Yes, I don't suppose Treebeard sent him to Orthanc out of kindness," Merry said, glancing up towards the black tower. "He seemed rather grimly delighted with the business, and was laughing to himself when he went to get his bathe and drink. We spent a busy time after that, searching the flotsam, and rummaging about. We found two or three storerooms in different places nearby, above the flood-level. But Treebeard sent some Ents down, and they carried off a great deal of the stuff.

"'We want man-food for twenty-five,' the Ents said, so you can see that somebody had counted your company carefully before you arrived. You three were evidently meant to go with the great people. But you would not have fared any better. We kept as good as we sent, I promise you. Better, because we sent no drink.

"'What about drink?' I said to the Ents.

"'There is water of Isen,' they said, 'and that is good enough for Ents and Men.' But I hope that the Ents may have found time to brew some of their draughts from the mountain springs, and we shall see Gandalf's beard curling when he returns. After the Ents had gone, we felt tired, and hungry. But we did not grumble – our labours had been well rewarded. It was through our search for man-food that Pippin discovered the prize of all the flotsam, those Hornblower barrels. 'Pipe-weed is better after food,' said Pippin; that is how the situation arose."

"We understand it all perfectly now," Gimli said thoughtfully.

"All except one thing," said Aragorn, looking at him pipe carefully: "leaf from the South-farthing in Isengard. The more I consider it, the more curious I find it. I have never been in Isengard, but I have journeyed in this land, and I know well the empty countries that lie between Rohan and the Shire. Neither goods nor folk have passed that way for many a long year, not openly. Saruman had secret dealings with someone in the Shire, I guess. Wormtongues may be found in other houses than King Théoden's. Was there a date on the barrels?"

"Yes," Pippin replied, thinking. "It was the 1417 crop, that is last year's; no, the year before, of course, now: a good year."

"Ah well, whatever evil was afoot is over now, I hope; or else it is beyond our reach at present," Aragorn said. "Yet I think I shall mention it to Gandalf, small matter though it may seem among his great affairs."

"I wonder what he is doing," said Merry. "The afternoon is getting on. Let us go and look round!"

With that, the six of us hopped down from the boulder, landing with several splashes into the murky waters at our feet. We walked carefully around the outer road, sticking close to the wall. As we walked, we could see the Riders slowly making their way down from the far side of the ring.

"There is Gandalf, and Théoden and his men!" said Legolas said as we all looked across the water. "Let us go and meet them!"

"Walk warily!" Merry warned us. "There are loose slabs that may tilt up and throw you down into a pit, if you don't take care."

The water was not deep, reaching only our knees. Though it was dirty, we could see down far enough to follow the road towards the tower. Still, I did not trust the footing, and stuck close to Aragorn, taking care to place my feet where his had been. The cobblestone beneath our feet was slimy from the dirty river water, and several times I nearly slipped.

"Agh!" I exclaimed as I very nearly got a face full of murky water. My arms reached out to brace my fall and I shut my eyes before I got dunked, but my fall was prevented by a pair of quick hands wrapped around my waist.

"We don't need you to go for a second swim," I heard Legolas laugh as I opened my eyes. "You have an uncanny attraction to water, Christa."

I flushed as he helped me regain my feet and resisted the urge to laugh with him at my near dive. "I'm far too clumsy for this sort of venture," I replied, staring down at the water in front of me. The others had carried on and were now a good ten paces from where I stood.

"Go on," Legolas insisted, noticing my hesitation to keep going. "I won't let you fall. Just go slowly and try not to get wet," he teased.

Slowly I followed along the road, taking even greater care now to place my feet squarely on the cobblestones. We caught up with the others sooner than I had expected. I nearly bumped into Aragorn, avoiding doing so as I noticed his boot beneath the water. I had been so focused on watching my feet that I had not noticed Gandalf as he had ridden up to meet the others.

"He may be shy of showing himself before many different eyes together," Gandalf said as I tuned in to the conversation. "But I have ordered all the Ents to remove themselves from sight, so perhaps we shall persuade him to come out."

"What's the danger?" Pippin asked with a wary glance upwards. "Will he shoot at us, and pour fire out of the windows; or can he put a spell on us from a distance?"

"The last is most likely, if you ride to his door with a light heart," Gandalf replied. "But there is no knowing what he can do, or may choose to try. A wild beast cornered is not safe to approach. And Saruman has powers you do not guess. Beware of his voice!"

Orthanc seemed unharmed, save for a few tiny scratches, when we reached the door. Dismounting, Gandalf and Théoden walked to the base of the steps and stopped.

"I will go up," Gandalf said to the King. "I have been in Orthanc and I know my peril."

"And I too will go up," Théoden replied. "I am old, and fear no peril any more. I wish to speak with the enemy who has done me so much wrong. Éomer shall come with me, and see that my aged feet do not falter."

"As you will," Gandalf nodded. "Aragorn shall come with me. Let the others await us at the foot of the stairs. They will hear and see enough, if there is anything to hear or see."

"Nay!" Gimli said quickly, before I could react to being left behind. "Legolas and I wish for a closer view. We alone here represent our kindreds. We also will come behind."

"And I as well," I added, as the wizard looked the three of us over quickly. Truth be told, I didn't really want to go up, but I'd rather be with my companions than be left behind with the Riders. I was surprised when the hobbits did not make a peep to join us.

"Come then!" Gandalf said after a brief pause, starting off the stairs with Théoden at his side. Nervous but unwilling to fall behind, I followed behind Legolas. Gimli was at his side, looking up already at the window above us.

At the top of the stairs, Gandalf lifted his staff and drummed it on the heavy door. "Saruman, Saruman!" He called to the wizard inside, his voice comanding. "Saruman, come forth!"

We waited in silence for an answer, but none came. After a moment, we heard the window above up open, but no face could be seen.

"Who is it?" a voice hissed. "What do you wish?"

"I know that voice," Théoden snarled as he looked up at the window, "and I curse the day when I first listened to it."

"Go and fetch Saruman, since you have become his footman, Gríma Wormtongue!" Gandalf barked at him. "And do not waste our time!"

With that, the shutters slammed and all fell silent once again. I waited uneasily, looking up past Gimli's helmet at the window. I was not even aware that I was hearing a voice until it had stopped speaking. Blinking hard, I swallowed my fear as the voice spoke again. It felt almost as if it was lulling me to sleep, but I fought back, realising that it could only have been Saruman.

"Legolas," I whispered harshly, worried that I wasn't the only one being affected. I was relieved when he turned to me.

"He can do little harm to you now," he said quietly. "You have become aware of his spell. So long as you are able to discern his lies from the truth, you will be fine."

"Well?" the voice continued. I stared up at the window and saw above it a tall figure staring down at us. His voice was low and melodic, and I did not drop my guard. "Why must you disturb my rest? Will you give me no peace at all by night or day?" He finished, sounding hurt, much like a dog who had been left tied out in the rain. I cocked an eyebrow.

He was not unlike I had imagined, with a long thin face and crooked nose. His eyes were deep black pits, endless, and his cloak shimmered many dark colours in the sunlight. Quickly, I looked downwards, afraid of the wizard.

"Like, and yet unlike," I heard Gimli mutter. I assumed that he was comparing the two wizards, but when I looked upon Saruman, I saw no likeness to Gandalf at all.

"But come now," Saruman continued, softly. "Two at least of you I know by name. Gandalf I know too well to have much hope that he seeks help or counsel here. But you, Théoden Lord of the Mark of Rohan, are declared by your noble devices, and still more by the fair countenance of the House of Eorl. O worthy son of Thengel the Thrice-renowned! Why have you not come before, and as a friend? Much have I desired to see you, mightiest king of western lands, and especially in these latter years, to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that beset you! Is it yet too late? Despite the injuries that have been done to me, in which the men of Rohan, alas! have had some part, still I would save you, and deliver you from the ruin that draws nigh inevitably, if you ride upon this road which you have taken. Indeed, I alone can aid you now."

I watched as the wizard's words wound their way around the King's mind, dancing before his eyes. I could hear the murmurs of approval from the Riders below, and fidgeted nervously, awaiting Théoden's reply. It seemed as if the spell was working, slowly, and I was worried that the wizard would have the effect he desired of the King. Looking to Gandalf, I waited for him to say something to Théoden, but he said not a word.

"The words of this wizard stand on their heads!" Gimli broke the silence with a growl. His hands gripped his axe tightly, eyeing the Wizard. "In the language of Orthanc help means ruin, and saving means slaying, that is plain. But we do not come here to beg."

"Peace!" Saruman replied, trying his best to remain poised. "I do not speak to you yet, Gimli Glóin's son. Faraway is your home and small concern of yours are the troubles of this land. But it was not by design of your own that you became embroiled in them, and so I will not blame such part as you have played – a valiant one, I doubt not. But I pray you, allow me first to speak with the King of Rohan, my neighbour, and once my friend.

"What have you to say, Théoden King?" Saruman turned back towards the man. "Will you have peace with me, and all the aid that my knowledge, founded in long years, can bring? Shall we make our counsels together against evil days, and repair our injuries with such good will that our estates shall both come to fairer flower than ever before?"

The Wizard was met once again with silence. I couldn't tell if it was a contemplative silence, or a nervous one. It was easy to see with just a glance that the Riders below were sold, and I worried about with that King's response would be. _If he ever comes up with one._

Éomer was the one to break the silence this time, looking up at the King. "Lord, hear me! Now we feel the peril that we were warned of. Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old liar with honey on his forked tongue? So would the trapped wolf speak to the hounds, if he could. What aid can he give to you, forsooth? All he desires is to escape from his plight. But will you parley with this dealer in treachery and murder? Remember Théodred at the Fords, and the grave of Háma in Helm's Deep!"

"If we speak of poisoned tongues what shall we say of yours, young serpent?" Saruman bit back at the man, his eyes flashing. I started, fearful of the Wizard's potential wrath on the Rider. "But come, Éomer, Éomund's son!" His voice softened gradually until he was once again humming gently. "To every man his part. Valour in arms is yours, and you win high honour thereby. Slay whom your lord names as enemies, and be content. Meddle not in policies which you do not understand. But maybe, if you become a king, you will find that he must choose his friends with care. The friendship of Saruman and the power of Orthanc cannot be lightly thrown aside, whatever grievances, real or fancied, may lie behind. You have won a battle but not a war – and that with help on which you cannot count again. You may find the Shadow of the Wood at your own door next: it is wayward, and senseless, and has no love for Men.

"But my lord of Rohan," he continued. "Am I to be called a murderer, because valiant men have fallen in battle? If you go to war, needlessly, for I did not desire it, then men will be slain. But if I am a murderer on that account, then all the House of Eorl is stained with murder; for they have fought many wars, and assailed many who defied them. Yet with some they have afterwards made peace, none the worse for being politic. I say, Théoden King: shall we have peace and friendship, you and I? It is ours to command."

"We will have peace," Théoden replied this time. I watched as he strained against the Wizard's will. Below us, the Riders cheered in glee. I looked down at them and into their eyes, finding them glazed and hazy. I knew what words would next leave the King's mouth, so I wasn't worried.

"Yes, we will have peace," Théoden continued, shaking off the spell, "we will have peace, when you and all your works have perished – and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us." His voice climbed, rage building as he spoke to the one who had murdered so many of his people. "You are a liar, Saruman, and a corrupter of men's hearts. You hold out your hand to me, and I perceive only a finger of the claw of Mordor. Cruel and cold! Even if your war on me was just – as it was not, for were you ten times as wise you would have no right to rule me and mine for your own profit as you desired – even so, what will you say of your torches in Westfold and the children that lie dead there? And they hewed Háma's body before the gates of the Hornburg, after he was dead. When you hang from a gibbet at your window for the sport of your own crows, I will have peace with you and Orthanc. So much for the House of Eorl. A lesser son of great sires am I, but I do not need to lick your fingers. Turn elsewhither. But I fear your voice has lost its charm."

I watched as the Riders' faces fell, confusion and shock written on their faces. Saruman was livid. I could pratically feel the anger eminating from the balcony above me, and took care to avoid so much as a glance upwards.

"Gibbets and crows!" Saruman snarled, raising his staff and directing if down at Théoden. "Dotard! What is the house of Eorl but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor among the dogs? Too long have they escaped the gibbet themselves. But the noose comes, slow in the drawing, tight and hard in the end. Hang if you will!" With that he straightened, withdrawing his staff. The bite left his voice and he continued. "I know not why I have had the patience to speak to you. For I need you not, nor your little band of gallopers, as swift to fly as to advance, Théoden Horsemaster. Long ago I offered you a state beyond your merit and your wit. I have offered it again, so that those whom you mislead may clearly see the choice of roads. You give me brag and abuse. So be it. Go back to your huts!

"But you, Gandalf!" he said, turning to the White Wizard. "For you at least I am grieved, feeling for your shame. How comes it that you can endure such company? For you are proud, Gandalf – and not without reason, having a noble mind and eyes that look both deep and far. Even now will you not listen to my counsel?"

Looking up slowly, he met Saruman's eyes. "What have you to say that you did not say at our last meeting? Or, perhaps, you have things to unsay?"

"Unsay?" Saruman repeated the word, puzzled. "Unsay? I endeavoured to advise you for your own good, but you scarcely listened. You are proud and do not love advice, having indeed a store of your own wisdom. But on that occasion you erred, I think, misconstruing my intentions wilfully. I fear that in my eagerness to persuade you, I lost patience. And indeed I regret it. For I bore you no ill-will; and even now I bear none, though you return to me in the company of the violent and the ignorant. How should I? Are we not both members of a high and ancient order, most excellent in Middle Earth? Our friendship would profit us both alike. Much we could still accomplish together, to heal the disorders of the world. Let us understand one another, and dismiss from thought these lesser folk! Let them wait on our decisions! For the common good I am willing to redress the past, and to receive you. Will you not consult with me? Will you not come up?"

I felt strange as I listened to Saruman speak, feeling as though these were words not meant for my ears. Why was I hearing them then? Furrowing my brows, I watched as Gandalf mused over the other Wizard's offer. It would be wise of him to accept; an alliance such as them would be powerful. A force to be reckoned with, perhaps even capable of taking down Sauron without the help of a massive army. Together they would have the power to unite the Free Peoples of Middle Earth and rid the world of Sauron forever. Where would that leave me? Would I be free to return home? Or would I be trapped here forever, owing my life to the two Wizards?

"He will betray us; he will go – we shall be lost."

Théoden's harsh words felt like sandpaper on my mind, but instantly I was pulled from my reverie. My eyes widened as Gandalf laughed and I reached for my head, shocked that such thoughts had occupied my mind.

"Saruman, Saruman!" Gandalf chuckled. "Saruman, you missed your path in life. You should have been the king's jester and earned your bread, and stripes too, by mimicking his counsellors. Ah me!" As he paused I stared at him incredulously, still dazed. "Understand one another? I fear I am beyond your comprehension. But you, Saruman, I understand now too well. I keep a clearer memory of your arguments, and deeds, than you suppose. When last I visited you, you were the jailor of Mordor, and there I was to be sent. Nay, the guest who has escaped from the roof, will think twice before he comes back in by the door. Nay, I do not think I will come up. But listen, Saruman, for the last time! Will you not come down? Isengard has proved less strong than your hope and fancy made it. So may other things in which you still have trust. Would it not be well to leave it for a while? To turn to new things, perhaps? Think well, Saruman! Will you not come down?"

Saruman definitely did not want to come down. He blanched and hesitated, before raising his voice.

"Will I come down?" he repeated. "Does an unarmed man come down to speak with robbers out of doors? I can hear you well enough here. I am no fool, and I do not trust you, Gandalf. They do not stand openly on my stairs, but I know where the wild wood-demons are lurking, at your command."

"The treacherous are ever distrustful," Gandalf replied, clearly becoming tired of the lengthy conversation. "But you need not fear for your skin. I do not wish to kill you, or hurt you, as you would know, if you really understood me. And I have the power to protect you. I am giving you a last chance. You can leave Orthanc, free – if you choose."

"That sounds well," Saruman turned up his nose, his sarcasm clear to all. "Very much in the manner of Gandalf the Grey: so condescending, and so very kind. I do not doubt that you would find Orthanc commodious, and my departure convenient. But why should I wish to leave? And what do you mean by 'free'? There are conditions, I presume?"

"Reasons for leaving you can see from your windows," Gandalf replied, gesturing behind him without taking his eyes off of the Wizard above him. "Others will occur to your thought. Your servants are destroyed and scattered; your neighbours you have made your enemies; and you have cheated your new master, or tried to do so. When his eye turns hither, it will be the red eye of wrath. But when I say 'free', I mean 'free': free from bond, of chain or command: to go where you will, even, even to Mordor, Saruman, if you desire. But you will first surrender to me the Key of Orthanc, and your staff. They shall be pledges of your conduct, to be returned later, if you merit them."

Saruman's eyes blazed with red fire. He cackled. "Later!" he yelled down at Gandalf. "Later! Yes, when you also have the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, I suppose; and the crowns of seven kings, and the rods of the Five Wizards, and have purchased yourself a pair of boots many sizes larger than those that you wear now. A modest plan. Hardly one in which my help is needed! I have other things to do. Do not be a fool. If you wish to treat with me, while you have a chance, go away, and come back when you are sober! And leave behind these cut-throats and small rag-tag that dangle at your tail! Good day!" With that, he turned and vanished.

"Rag-tag!" I guffawed quietly, and Gimli huffed beside me.

"Come back, Saruman!" Gandalf commanded. To my surprise, and the surprise of the others, Saruman turned around and returned to the rail, panting as if he had been dragged back against his will. He clung to the rail as if he feared being dragged over top of it.

"I did not give you leave to go," Gandalf scolded him. "I have not finished. You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. You might still have turned away from folly and evil, and have been of service. But you choose to stay and gnaw the ends of your old plots. Stay then! But I warn you, you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hands of the East stretch out to take you. Saruman! Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no colour now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council."

Raising his hand, Gandalf spoke again, his voice cold and clear. "Saruman, your staff is broken." With a sharp crack, Saruman's staff shattered in his hand. The head of it fell down and landed at Gandalf's feet, dull and lifeless. "Go!" Gandalf barked.

Before Saruman could snake away at Gandalf's command, I saw a figure sweep in from behind him. A flash of silver darted for Saruman's neck, but the Wizard was too quick. Gríma, caught off guard by Saruman's retreat, attempted to shy away, but it was too late to take back his actions.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman hollered angrily as he shoved Gríma aside. But the man was furious, in his own right. He, too, had been fooled by the Wizard's act. Everything that had been promised to him was lost, and now Saruman stood before him, insulting the people he had grown up amongst. Gríma was going to take down the wizard, with or without a fight.

I watched in shock as the man lunged again. Saruman, defenseless, lifted his arms in a desperate attempt to fend off his attacker. Thankfully for him, Gríma was not well versed in the arts of battle, and his attack was poor. The knife was knocked from his hands as Saruman swiped it away, and I watched as blood spouted from his palm. But the Wizard did not waste a moment before grabbing the man in a headlock and hurling him over the edge. Another object followed, escaping from the folds of Saruman's sleeve, but my eyes were on Gríma as he screamed.

"Oh fuck," I gasped as Gríma flew over the rail, tumbling downwards until he landed with a loud clap in the water below. I knew with just a quick glance that he was dead, his body floating lifelessly on the surface. With wide eyes I looked back up, but Saruman had already vanished. At that same moment, a loud thud made me jump. I watched as a ball rolled away down the stairs behind us, cracking the steps as it fell. It glowed with a strange fire, swirling and shining until it landed with a splash in the water below. _The Palantír._ Quickly, Pippin ran over to where it had sunk and retrieved it, staring at it inquisitively.

"Here, my lad, I'll take that! I did not ask you to handle it," Gandalf said quickly but not unkindly, descending the steps to meet the hobbit as he struggled to hold the Palantír. Taking the globe from him, he wrapped it in his white cloak. "I will take care of this. It is not a thing, I guess, that Saruman would have chosen to cast away."

"But he may have other things to cast," Gimli said quickly. "If that is the end of the debate, let us go out of stone's throw, at least!"

"It is the end," Gandalf confirmed, before wading into the water back towards where Shadowfax stood. "Let us go."

* * *

 _Phew. I cannot begin to describe how tedious this chapter was to write! Sorry for the dialogue-heavy installment… I couldn't skip over so much of it, because I felt like that would just seem off. I tried to condense it, so it's shorter than it could have been, heh… The next chapter will be far more interesting, I promise! I'm off to work on it now, so that I can hopefully have it up and posted for you next week!_

 _Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts so far! Also check out the story's Tumblr blog,_ _ **waking-dreams-fanfic**_ _! Thanks for reading, love you all!_

 _-Eru_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I shivered as we rode slowly, a chilly gust of wind lifting my cloak and tickling my ears. Reaching up self-consciously to readjust my hair, I pursed my lips as my fingers brushed against the pointed tips. It had not worried me earlier, but now I was thinking back to the hobbits' observations. A seemingly small thing to worry over, but I couldn't help it. I knew that it was just a matter of time before someone clued in that there was more to me than meets the eye. Surely Legolas would notice sooner or later. Aragorn, even, was more than observant enough to notice the little things that gave me away.

Clutching the reins nervously, I stared ahead into the growing darkness. We had been riding for several hours at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to get back to Helm's Deep. Originally, King Théoden had intended on riding from Isengard back to Edoras, but now we were to return to the Hornburgh. From there, the King would ride to Dunharrow through the hills, avoiding the open plains.

I would have to tell my companions, at some point. _Or, you could just continue to hide it and hope that nobody notices. It's worked so far, right?_ I sighed and gave Eclipse a halfhearted pat on his neck, and the stallion snorted gently in response.

At around ten o'clock we halted our horses in a small dale, bordered by tall thornbushes. A fire was lit close to their shadows, beneath a large hawthorn tree, and we gathered around it, eager to be near the warmth of the flames.

A stew was made with what provisions we had left, and we ate quickly, tired from the day's events. As the fire died down, we lay out our bedrolls and settled down for the night. A guard was set on the edges of the camp, and as the moon sat high above us, the Riders drifted off to slumber.

But not me. I was restless again, staring up at the moon. I was not the only one awake, however, as I could hear Pippin speaking with Merry. The hobbits spoke in hushed voices, but I could hear their conversation clear as day.

Rolling over, I looked for the pair of curly heads, but I couldn't find them. Deciding that I would rather be up and about than tossing and turning on the hard ground, I wrapped my blanket about me and stood up. Being careful not to wake anyone, I climbed the hill and stopped when I reached the top. With a sigh, I plunked myself down and stared at the sleeping camp below.

I was unaware that I had a visitor until I spotted the feet beside me. Tilting my chin upwards I smiled when I saw Legolas, looking down at the camp.

" _I do not know how you can have the energy to ride all day, when you hardly ever sleep_ ," he said, glancing down at me before taking a seat in the grass next to me. I sighed.

" _I do not know what is wrong with me_ ," I replied, fiddling with a piece a grass between my fingers.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked gently, concern showing in his eyes.

"No," I lied with a shake of my head. "I am just… Restless." Pulling another blade of grass from the ground, I began to slowly pick it apart as well. Legolas said nothing, understanding that there were no words to sooth my uneasiness.

"Well, if you cannot sleep, perhaps we should make use of this time," he spoke after a pause. I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Where are your knives?"

"We are going to have our first practice in the dark?" I asked with a chuckle. Legolas nodded.

"It is more likely that you will be fighting in the darkness, anyways," he answered.

I shivered at the thought, knowing that he was right. "They're down at the camp. I'll run and grab them."

I returned a few minutes later with my knives, holding one in each hand. I was excited to learn how to use them properly, especially after my failed attempt to defend myself at Amon Hen. I had not removed them from their sheath since that day, but they shone brightly in the moonlight nontheless.

" _Okay, I'm ready_ ," I announced as I reached Legolas. "Teach me the way of the dual knives."

Legolas laughed. " _All right. Show me how you held them at Amon Hen_."

With the blade facing upwards, I gripped the knives, fingers wrapped tightly around each hilt. "I think this is how I held them, but the whole encounter is a blur now."

" _You must think of the knives as extensions of your arms_ ," he said, reaching up to readjust my grip. A shiver went up my arm as his fingers wrapped around mine, and I flushed, caught off guard by the feeling. Brushing it off, I refocused on my grip. " _Better. Try to relax your hand, though. You will move better if you are not tense_."

Nodding, I watched as he moved to adjust my other hand. Again, I shivered pleasantly as his fingers brushed my skin. _What are you doing?_ I wanted to scream at myself. _We've been over this before._

" _Better_?" I asked, trying to hide the tremble that wanted to escape my lips.

" _Much_ ," Legolas replied with a broad smile. Drawing the knives from the sheath on his back, he twirled them before holding them out in front of him. " _Now, we work on our stance. Foot placement is one of the most important parts of any sort of fighting, especially knife work. A knife is obviously much shorter than a sword, so you must be quicker to evade an attack_."

" _Haldir taught me much on footwork_ ," I smiled sadly. " _But I had no weapon_."

" _Show me_ ," Legolas prompted. It had been a long time since I had practiced, but the lessons had not been forgotten. I quickly got into position, feet firmly but lightly placed on the ground, solid and yet ready to move at a moment's notice. My arms were raised to about chest hight, but instead of fists, I had knives.

" _Good, Haldir has taught you well at more than just archery, it would seem_ ," Legolas said, moving himself so that he was standing much like I was.

" _It had been a long time_ ," I replied with a proud smile, unsure if I would remember how to maneuver myself efficiently.

" _Much of it should return on instinct_ ," he said. " _Now, I'm going to attack you. I want you to block my attack_."

Without another moment's warning, he raised one of his knives, bringing it down towards my shoulder. My first impulse was to dodge to the side, out of harm's way. I felt the air rush past me as his knife cut through the empty air. Before I could even raise my knife to counter, his other blade was in my face.

" _I asked you to block, not dodge. Though it may seem logical, you must be mindful of your enemy's weapons. In this case, I have two_ ," he said, withdrawing his knife and twirling it around in his fingers. I blinked, straightening back up, and nodded my head. I was determined to get it right this time.

" _Okay_ ," I said, getting back into my stance. " _I'm rea_ —"

Legolas gave me no furthur time to prepare before he attacked, aiming again for my shoulder. Fighting the urge to dodge the blade, I raised my own just in time to block his. It was not hard to do, and he pulled back the moment our knives made contact.

" _Much better_ ," he grinned. I smiled back, relieved that I had been able to pull it off correctly. " _Again_."

* * *

My palms were growing sore, but I paid them no mind. I grinned as I blocked another of Legolas' attacks, this time to my side. Our blades rang as they were pulled apart, and I couldn't help but laugh as I swung at him, catching him off guard.

" _That was not the objective_ ," Legolas chuckled as he pushed away the offending blade with one of his own.

"You've got to be prepared for anything," I returned cheekily in the Common Tongue, watching as he grinned.

We had not been practicing long, but already the blades felt more comfortable in my hands. I had, in reality, learned very little, but I could block most of Legolas' attacks with relative ease. I knew that no orcs would ever go as easy on me as he was, but still I felt more confident in my abilities. _At least I now know how to hold them correctly._ Attempting to twirl one of my knives around in my fingers, I snorted as I dropped it instead. I kneeled down to pick it up, feeling my shoulders ache from the unatural workout.

"Well, if anything, all of this has tired me out," I chuckled as I stood back up, stifling a yawn.

"You should try to get some sleep," Legolas said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch and felt a blush creep its way onto my cheeks. "Are you cold?" he asked, only making me redder.

"Yeah, the wind is chilly," I lied as I sheathed my knives. In all actuality, it wasn't bothering me at all. Walking over to where we had been sitting earlier, I picked up my blanked and wrapped it around my shoulders. "And despite how tired I am, I'm not sleepy," I shrugged as I wandered back over to join him.

"I think I'd just like to sit up here with you," I said with a smile, before slowly sinking to the ground and crossing my legs. "Unless you're going to rest?"

"I had been planning on it," he replied. I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could say anything, he had sat down next to me. "But I'd rather not have you sitting here alone," he added, warmly, looking over at me. His eyes met mine and my heart fluttered. Ashamed, I looked away, but a smile still hung on my lips.

"If you're sure you don't mind," I said quietly, trying to contain my inner happiness. Half of me was growling in anger and frustration, but the rest of me was over the moon. What had changed between now and yesterday?

"Not at all," Legolas replied, leaning back on his palms to stare up at the night sky. It must have been nearly three in the morning, and the stars were shining brightly. The mists of earlier had cleared, and the night was quiet, besides the sounds of crickets chirping by the river not far away.

"What's it like, in Mirkwood?" I asked, breaking the peaceful silence. Legolas continued to look up at the stars and smiled at my curiosity. "Tell me what it was like before the Darkness," I added, not needing to hear about the spiders and their webs.

"The Greenwood, it was called," Legolas started, glancing over at me. He paused, as if he was pondering where to start, a smile on his lips. "The trees were great and full, yet the sun shone through in places, casting down golden shafts of light at midday. I remember it fondly, growing up. I would hunt for game with my cousin, Elenion. We would be gone for days at a time, sometimes weeks. My father did not think much of this, of course. He worried that I would get lost, but Elenion was older than I, and knew the forest well. We rarely ran into any trouble, and when we did, it was never more dangerous than a black bear. They are docile creatures, so long as you do not bother them."

As he spoke, I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with glee, dancing as he spoke of his childhood. I could not help but wonder how long ago it had been, for his eyes did not reveal his age as Haldir's did. Legolas' blue eyes danced as he talked. Haldir's grey ones held things deeper and darker than anything I could see in Legolas', but the Marchwarden lived a different life. He had fought the Darkness for many years, but Legolas had lived in it. Why was it that his eyes did not show the despair that he had surely felt when the same Shadow had descended upon his home?

"We were both skilled climbers, as you would imagine, with so many trees around. Much like the elves of Lothlórien, we spent many hours each day leaping from limb to limb. My father worried about this, especially, but soon he realised that he could do nothing about it." At this Legolas laughed, and I couldn't help but smile, forgetting any thoughts of darkness. This moment here was a time to be happy, to forget about the war to come.

"I grew up close to nature as well," I said, thinking back to my home. "However I stayed much closer to home. I would often go for rides in the woods, but I was young and my parents did not let me go far."

"So you've been riding for many years, then?" Legolas asked me, leaning forward, chin in his hands.

"Ever since I could walk, I was riding," I chuckled. "My parents put me on a pony of my own when I was five years old. He was old and in hindsight, not at all good for a beginner. I fell off many, many times, but that naughty little pony taught me everything I know," I laughed, thinking back to riding old Chubbs around the field in our backyard.

"I've ridden my fair share of troublesome horses," the prince smiled. "And Eclipse? You seemed overjoyed, and quite frankly shocked to see him outside of Fangorn."

I nodded, unsure of what to say in response to his comment. I had not intended on bringing him up at all. "I did not think to ever see him again," I answered simply. It was the truth, afterall.

"So he was your horse some time ago?" Legolas asked, curious. I nodded. "Might I ask what happened to separate you from him?

"I thought that he had died," I said, truthfully once again, thinking on the spot about what to say next. "He ran away one day, when our village was raided. It was not a large attack; no one died, but many horses were set loose and escaped in the confusion. I have no idea how he managed to end up all the way out here, in Rohan." It was the best lie that I could manage, spurr of the moment, but I felt that it would do.

"I am glad that you have been reunited," Legolas said, before glancing at me. "It is strange how you both managed to find yourself so far from home."

Turning to him, I bit my lip. "I wish I knew how to get us back."

"I think that you will find a way, when this war is over. Is that not what Galadriel told you when you were asked to accompany us on our Quest?"

"Yes, I suppose it was," I replied, thinking back to all of my conversations with her at the Mirror. I shivered as I rememebered seeing my body, souless, laying pale in the hospital bed. Legolas must have noticed me shiver again, and had quickly removed his cloak. Before I could tell him that I was not cold, he had placed it around me shoulders. My heart began to melt.

"Thank you," I said quietly, peeking up at him. "But take it back if you start to feel cold," I added, feeling guilty for wearing so many layers. I knew he didn't really need it, especially on a mild night like this. I didn't either, but I liked feeling so cozy under all of the thick fabrics.

"I doubt that I will need to take it back," Legolas replied with a grin. A peaceful silence settled down over us, and Legolas lay down on his back, still staring up at the sky.

I did the same, letting my head rest in the thick grass. It tickled at my ears, and I breathed in the smell of it deeply. The stars twinkled overhead, and I found myself getting lost in them as I searched for constellations. I smiled as my eyes travelled from star to star, linking them together. _I wonder if there are any constellations in Middle Earth,_ I mused as I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy. Beside me, I heard Legolas begin to sing softly in Sindarin, but I was too tired to think about the words. I drifted off with the stars in my eyes and Legolas' gentle singing in my ears.

* * *

"Christa, it's time to wake up."

I stirred, pulled from the peaceful darkness of sleep by Legolas' gentle voice. Cracking open my eyes, I looked up at Legolas as he crouched beside me, smiling.

"I let you sleep as long as possible, but King Théoden is nearly ready to set out," he said, straightening back up now that he saw that I was awake. I sat up and stretched, all of the layers that had covered me during the night falling to the ground. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, I picked up Legolas' cloak and handed it to him. I accepted his help up with a groggy smile, before brushing myself off and collecting my blanket from the grass.

I nibbled on a wafer of Lembas as we set off, the reins resting on Eclipse's neck. We rode at a slightly quicker pace now that the sun was up, trotting along the road in pairs. The river Isen flowed at a steady pace alongside of the road, the water shimmering in the sunlight.

I felt much better now that I had had a few hours of undisturbed sleep. The rest that I had gotten on the trip to Isengard had been restless, but this morning I felt more awake than I had in weeks. I was amazed at how such a short night's sleep had left me feeling rejuvinated, but I wasn't going to question it. I felt amazing, my senses hightened and my head cleared.

We had not been riding long when word came from behind us that there were riders approaching. Picking up the reins, I stood up in my stirrups and looked over my shoulder, curious as to who the newcomers were. I could hear hoofbeats approaching quickly, but couldn't see through the thick morning mists. I could see, however, the men about me drawing their spears. Aragorn dismounted and placed Merry on the ground before drawing Andúril. He moved to stand beside the King as the rest of the riders turned their horses around hastily.

The strangers appeared suddenly through the mists, but even I could not make out their faces, darkened by the shadows of their hooded cloaks. There were many of them, but no more than the number of us that were riding in the company of the King. I drew my bow, but could not find it within myself to fear these newcomers. Whatever air they brought with them did not seem ill, so I waited in my saddle, holding my bow lightly between my fingers. Éomer had ridden to the back of the company, and now stood closest to them as they rode towards us.

"Halt! Halt!" he called out to them as they drew near. His voice pierced the fog, and the strangers drew up their mounts immediately at his calls. "Who rides in Rohan?"

No one answered right away, but one rider at the head of the group dismounted and raised his palm in a gesture of peace. The Riders remained still, gripping their spears tightly as the man approached slowly. Soon, he stopped and stood facing our company.

"Rohan?" The man asked, his voice clear and strong. "Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar."

"You have found it," Éomer replied, not dropping his guard despite the stranger's friendly words. "When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am," the man replied. "We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."

At mention of his name, Aragorn handed over the reins to Merry and sprang forward. I watched with the other Riders, puzzled and a little bit shocked at the strange reunion. Who was this man? And what was he doing here with such a large company? I watched as Aragorn embraced his friend.

"And you have found him also!" he laughed incredulously as he pulled away and looked at his friend. "Halbarad! Of all joys this is the least expected!"

After a moment, Aragorn turned back to face Théoden. "All is well. Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us."

"I have thirty with me," Halbarad said, gesturing to the riders that stood mounted behind him. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"But I did not summon you," Aragorn said, raising an eyebrow, "save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than today; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave."

"It is well!" Théoden replied quickly, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture. "If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

* * *

We reached the Deeping-Coomb at around noon. The sun was high in the sky as we cantered down the hill into the valley. We trotted up the causeway to the Hornburg, the horses' breathing heavily from the long day's ride.

Dismounting as the rest of the Riders filed into the courtyard, I grimaced as my feet hit the hard cobblestone. It had been a long day, and I had we had barely stopped for a rest since the strange meeting in the early hours of the morning.

The Grey Company, they called themselves. Aragorn had ridden with them for much of the ride back to Helm's Deep, and I had cast many curious glances backwards in an attempt to see their faces. I was eager to see the twin sons of Elrond that Halbarad had mentioned, and had high hopes that I would get the chance to meet them. But so far, I had only managed to catch quick glances of any of their company; their hooded cloaks cast shadows upon their faces, as if they wished to remain hidden.

The stables were a bustle of activity as I led Eclipse down the aisle and back into his assigned stall. Legolas led Arod into the adjacent stall, and Gimli stood in the aisle, waiting for us to untack and settle our horses down for the rest of the day. Though I wished to spend some time alone with Eclipse, I reluctantly hurried to brush him dry, eager to hear of what our next plans would be.

I was nervous when I latched the stallion's door closed and followed Legolas and Gimli back outside into the courtyard. I knew well enough what the next part of this quest entitled: war with Mordor. The last place that I wanted to find myself was on the Pelennor Fields, fighting off orcs and Haradhrim. The thought had not crossed my mind until now. I had never thought that the story would take a different turn from what I had projected, but now I was out of my league. Already so many details were simply lost on my mind. I had no knowledge now but that which the movies had taught me, and that didn't seem to be helping me much.

The Paths of the Dead, of course, had seemed like the only logical path for us to take, but I found myself doubting that I would find our my there. _Aragorn said that he wouldn't stop me from joining him,_ I reminded myself, easing my worries of being left behind. One way or another, I was sure that we would get to the end of the Quest. I just hoped that it would all work out as planned.

My thoughts were interrupted by the small voice of a very tired hobbit. I looked down and saw Merry and Pippin walking over to us. They both waved lazily, obviously exhausted from the long night's ride.

"You should be resting!" I scolded them as we all came to a standstill in the middle of the busy courtyard. The two hobbits stared up at me in drowsy disbelief.

"And miss seeing all this?" Merry gestured to the crumbled stone wall that lay behind him.

"We wish to explore!" Pippin exclaimed, with a nod of his head. "Would you show us around, Legolas?"

I laughed at their enthusiasm. Not even a lack of rest could keep the two hobbits still.

"There was a battle here three nights ago," Gimli started before the elf had a chance to reply, "and here Legolas and I played a game that I won only by a single orc. Come and see how it was! And there are caves, young hobbits, caves of wonder! Shall we visit them, Legolas, do you think?"

"Nay! There is no time," Legolas laughed. "Do not spoil the wonder with haste! I have given you my word to return hither with you, if a day of peace and freedom comes again. But it is now near to noon, and at that hour we eat. Tonight there is to be a feast, I hear."

"A feast?" I asked, unable to hide the excitement in my voice. Legolas nodded.

"Aye. To celebrate Rohan's victory and hail the dead," he responded. "I guess it is to be quite the occasion."

I was downright giddy with this news, but since none of the others seemed to share my glee at the idea of a party, I hid my smile. Not even the hobbits seemed excited. Instead, Merry yawned again.

"Where is Aragorn?" he asked, looking around for the Ranger.

"In a high chamber of the Burg," Legolas replied, pointing up towards the tower to show the hobbits. "He has neither rested nor slept, I think. He went thither some hours ago, saying that he must take thought, and only his kinsman, Halbarad, went with him; but some dark doubt or care sits on him."

"They are a strange company, these newcomers," Gimli said, leaning on his axe lazily. "Stout men and lordly they are, and the Riders of Rohan look almost as boys beside them; for they are grim men of face, worn like weathered rocks for the most part, even as Aragorn himself; and they are silent."

"But even as Aragorn they are courteous, if they break their silence." Legolas said. "And have you marked the brethren Elladan and Elrohir? Less sombre is their gear than the others', and they are fair and gallant as Elven-lords; and that is not to be wondered at in the sons of Elrond of Rivendell."

"Why have they come? Have you heard?" Merry asked, before I had the chance to.

"They answered a summons, as you heard," Gimli replied. "Word came to Rivendell, they say: Aragorn has need of his kindred. Let the Dunedain ride to him in Rohan! But whence this message came they are now in doubt. Gandalf sent it, I would guess."

"Nay, Galadriel," Legolas said with a shake of his head. "Did she not speak through Gandalf of the ride of the Grey Company from the North?"

"Yes, you have it," Gimli, lifting his finger. "The Lady of the Wood! She read many hearts and desires. Now why did not we wish for some of our own kinsfolk, Legolas?"

Legolas did not reply straight away, but instead turned to stare out through the gates of the Deeping Wall, his gaze troubled. I furrowed my brows and watched as he turned north-eastward, not liking the look about him. "I do not think that any would come," he said, finally, turning to face us. "They have no need to ride to war; war already marches on their own lands."

"Mirkwood and Erebor?" I asked, fearing for the home Legolas had spoken so fondly about the night before. He shifted his gaze to me, and something in his eyes made my stomach drop. I knew what was coming before it left his lips.

"Lothlórien, as well," he said gravely. "Sauron will not hold back in his drive for power. He will leave no land unmarred. I fear that his push will be too much for the Free Peoples to withstand.

"The elves and the dwarves are strong," I said, my voice shaky. "Lothlórien has the strength to hold out Sauron's armies. And Mirkwood and Erebor surely do as well." I was having a difficult time believing my own words, and obviously so were the others.

"And the Shire?" Pippin asked, shaken by all of the talk of war.

"Of the Shire, I cannot tell. However, I do not think that Sauron will spend his strength conquering that land just yet. He will seek to gain control of Middle Earth's strongholds first. The smaller cities will fall last."

I had long since dropped my eyes down to the cobblestones of the street, unable to comprehend the grimness of Legolas' words. This was the first time that I had heard such negativity from him, and it troubled me deeply. Almost more so than the news of Lothlórien being under attack.

The elves who had survived the battle at Helm's Deep were riding back to a battle for their homeland. Would they even make it back in time? I raised a hand to my forehead, fighting off a rush of panicked emotions as I realised that Haldir was riding right back into war. And I wasn't there to watch over him.

 _What a foolish statement!_ I realised as soon as the thought had crossed my mind. It had been a stroke of sheer luck that I had been able to get up there at just the right moment. I could have easily been picked off that night, and then both of us would have died. Haldir was more capable of protecting himself than I was of protecting him. _Hell, I'd probably only burden him further if I was there with him._

I had to have faith in Haldir. I had to trust that he and the others would make it through this war safely. If there was anywhere to be during this War, it was Lothlórien, guarded by Galadriel and Nenya. I had to believe that that would be enough to hold back Sauron's army.

"Come, now. That's enough talk of war for one day," Gimli said gruffly, eager to shake the topic of conversation. With that, we all turned and made our way back up towards the Hornburg where our lunch awaited us.

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden's voice rose clear above the hall, and everyone who was gathered before him listened solemnly as he lifted his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The crowd echoed back. Glancing down at the goblet in my hand, I mouthed the word and hesitantly raised the drink to my lips and took a sip. The drink went down easily, however I did try to drink the rest of the goblet as quickly as possible. _Red wine…_ I scoffed internally, vowing for the second time in my life to avoid the drink. Finishing the goblet, I set it down and did my best keep the scowl off of my face as I tried to get the taste off of my tongue.

"Is the wine not to your liking?"

I turned around to see Aragorn walking up to me, sipping on his own wine. I smiled and laughed slightly, embarrassed that he had noticed my foul look.

"It's not that it's bad, I just never really liked red wine," I replied, somewhat disappointedly. I had had plans on enjoying the night, but it didn't seem like anything too crazy would be happening for me if all they had was red wine. I needed the break from reality. All afternoon I had fretted about Lothlórien and Haldir, and now all I wanted was to get drunk. _So unladylike._

Aragorn laughed and turned his head off to the side. Following his gaze, I caught sight of Gimli and Legolas, who had gathered up quite a crowd as they prepared for their drinking game.

"There is ale, if you prefer that," he suggested. I chuckled at his suggestion and thanked him before walking across the crowded room to join the elf and the dwarf at the table. Of course! How could I have forgotten about this?

"So, it's a drinking game?"

"Aye!"

Raising my hand to wave as I emerged from the crowd and sat down at the table, I caught Legolas' eye. He gave me a curious stare as the crowd around the table laughed. I smirked, mustering up my courage.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli added with a laugh as he prepared to down his first tankard.

"I want to join your game!" I saw Éomer and Legolas each raise an eyebrow at my announcement, obviously shocked by my boldness. Gimli lowered his tankard and glanced over at me.

"Are you sure about that, lassie?" he questioned from across the table, a smile showing beneath his beard.

"Now don't you give me any of that!" I replied, arching my own eyebrows as I raised a hand, wiggling my finger at each of them in turn as I spoke.

"Any of what?" Legolas asked me, confused by my statement.

"Any of this 'you're a lady, you can't drink with us' nonsense," I narrowed my eyes and smirked. I was prepared to be buzzed after the first tankard, but there was no way I was passing up on the opportunity to be a part of one of my favourite movie scenes. The three men simply looked at each other and shrugged, figuring that no harm could come of letting me join them.

Eagerly, I accepted the huge mug that Éomer offered me, and lifted it to my nose for a sniff, refraining from wrinkling my nose. Despite not having tasted it yet, I could tell that this would be a lot more robust than anything I had ever drank before.

"Let's drink to Victory! To Victory!" The crowd around me erupted in cheers as they started to drink. Gimli had already finished his first drink by the time I had raised my own to my lips and taken a sip. Despite the bitter taste, I urged myself to drink quickly, deciding that I wanted to show them that I could at least keep up for a short period of time.

Legolas seemed to have the same opinions about the drink as I did, however he too downed his drink as I watched him over the brim of my glass. As I finished my first tankard, I took a deep breath before holding my hand out for another one, which Éomer handed to me with a small smirk. Downing it as fast as I could, I slammed it down on the table proudly. Legolas glanced over at me as he finished his third. We both accepted our next drinks and engaged in a staring contest as we gulped down the ale, and I was pretty proud when I finished mine mere seconds before he did. I smiled triumphantly before letting slip a small burp. His brows raised and he gave me a look as I felt my cheeks burn in horror, but my embarrassment was short-lived as I was soon handed my fourth tankard of ale. This one I was unable to consume so quickly, as I was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Looking down into my half-finished glass, I felt myself swaying unconsciously side to side, and reached down to steady myself on the table.

"Whoa," I said out loud to myself, watching as the people before me started to sway back and forth now that I had stilled my own movements. I felt Legolas glance towards me once again, and with that I picked up my tankard and finished it before slamming it on the table triumphantly.

"Another!" I called to Éomer, tempted to throw my empty glass on the floor like Thor. I refrained from doing so with an obnoxious laugh as I accepted my next drink. _I'm doing good!_ I couldn't help but brag to myself inside my head as I started on my fifth drink. I peered over the brim of my glass at Legolas' pile, narrowing my eyes as I attempted to count how many he had already had. I quickly gave up and settled on guessing that he was at around 10.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" Gimli slurred from across the table. I refrained from looking over, instead eyeing Legolas intently.

"I feel something," the prince spoke up suddenly, his eyes wide. I could never really tell if his concern had been genuine or if he had only been playing when I had watched him in the movies. Now that I was here, I could tell that he was actually feeling off. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He looked up from his fingers and caught my eye, confusion etched on his face. I let out a laugh before nearly falling over sideways. Luckily, I caught myself on the bench, however the remaining contents of my glass were spilled all over the floor in front of me. Past the point of even caring, I stared at the mess for a brief moment before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" I heard Gimli laugh before he crashed backwards onto the floor. Lifting my head, I quieted down just long enough for Legolas to smile cockily.

"Game over."

"Game over." I giggled as I spoke the line quietly, a beat after Legolas. Pulling myself up straight, I swung my legs over the side of the bench and gripped the table as I attempted to pull myself up. Though at first I didn't think that I was going to be able to stand up without tipping over, I grinned as I successfully loosened my grip and remained on my feet.

Stumbling forwards, I looked down at my feet, not really taking the time to wonder where exactly I was going. I managed to advance maybe a few metres before my boot seemed to catch on an invisible bump in the floorboards. Instead of the typical, heart jolting fear that you normally get when you know you are about to fall, I simply accepted the fact that I was about to eat the ground. But instead of slamming into the floor, I was surprised when a hand gripped my arm and pulled my back up, steadying me with another hand on my shoulder.

Squinting, I giggled as I realised that now I knew exactly what the term "beer goggles" implied, before trying to focus on the face in front of me.

"Christa, where are you going?"

I smiled as I recognised the voice and raised my arm to do an exaggerated sweeping motion of the room.

"I'm just… Going!" I said before letting out a rather impolite snort. I was quickly ravaged by another fit of laughter, and I missed Legolas rolling his eyes at me.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh air," he said to me as if I was a child. Pouting my lips, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Despite what I thought was a convincing display of a refusal, Legolas was soon guiding me out of the hall on onto the balcony. The cool night air hit me hard, but I quickly brushed it off and broke free from the elf, stumbling onto the deck.

"Oh this was a good idea!" I said loudly as I lifted my arms and swirled around, once in my life wishing I was wearing a gown so the skirts would billow out around me as I spun. I soon stumbled and stopped, dizzy from the combination of the alcohol and the spinning. Legolas hurried over to steady me again as I looked up at him, my eyes twinkling. "Now we have this whole space all to ourselves," I said, my voice taking on an uncharacteristically sultry tone. At this I felt Legolas stiffen and his grip on my arms tightened slightly. I laughed at his response.

"Christa, you've had an awful lot to drink," Legolas stated as he guided me towards a stone bench. I reluctantly plopped down as he sat beside me. At his words I grinned.

"Yes, I have." Leaning in towards him, I batted my eyelashes seductively, raising my hands so that I had a hold of his arms. As he leaned backwards in a futile attempt to avoid my unwanted affections, I continued to advance, my lips puckered. Quickly, I realised that he wasn't returning my advanced and tried a different approach. I widened my eyes and pouted, doing my best drunk puppy dog face. The elf prince's eyes narrowed and he swiftly shook loose of my grasp, once again grabbing a hold my arms.

"Oh! If that's how you wanted to play it, you could have just told me!" I giggled. Legolas sighed and looked away from me, his patience clearly waning. Though it was very obvious that he wanted nothing to do with me and my drunk attempts at flirting, my hazy brain thought nothing of it. Leaning in again, this time more aggressively, I was quickly stopped when Legolas let go of my arms and grabbed my shoulders, effectively bracing against my attacks.

Blinking hard this time, I looked him in the eyes and, somehow, something in my brain clicked and I realised that I was making a fool of myself. Legolas seemed to notice my suddenly change in demeanor and loosened his grip before dropping his hands altogether. Suddenly feeling ashamed, I collapsed forwards against his chest and closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered into his tunic, suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"It's all right, I forgive you, Christa," he chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a squeeze.

"We should go back inside," I whined, concerned now for whatever reason that we shouldn't be out here alone. I attempted to sit up and stand, but Legolas' had a firm hold of me and gently persuaded me to stay still.

"Heading back inside is the last thing you need," he replied. I nuzzled my face back into his chest, breathing in the smell of the suede. For a moment, I opened my eyes and tried to make out the intricate patterns that adorned the grey fabric, but I soon gave up as my eyes failed to focus. With a sigh, I relaxed once again against the elf's chest and closed my eyes. I soon passed out to the sounds of the party inside, and the bitter taste of the ale on my tongue.

* * *

Legolas:

I realised that Christa was asleep when she started to snore. Glancing down at the figure that was snuggled up to my chest, I smiled. She was sure to be embarrassed in the morning when I told her about her antics… Reaching up, I gently ran my hand through her hair, careful not to get my fingers caught up in any of the tangles that had formed during the night. I wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed before the hall behind me started to quiet down, though the stars that had gathered overhead indicated that it had been quite some time.

Somewhat reluctant to move her for fear of disturbing her sleep, I hesitated before deciding that it wasn't something that I could avoid. The night air was chilly, and I didn't want her to catch a cold, especially since I knew that we would not be lingering at the Hornburg for much longer. Careful not to wake her, I shifted on the bench and scooped her up easily in my arms.

The hall was completely silent as I entered, and sleeping bodies were strewn all about the floor. The only noise save the soft snores of the Rohirrim came from the crackling of the fire at the front of the room, and even that had begun to die. As I passed through the room in search of the rest of what now remained of the Fellowship, I caught sight of Aragorn sitting quietly by the fire. Catching sight of Christa in my arms, he cocked an eyebrow curiously and I merely smiled in response before disappearing into the next room. I knew that I had found the others when Gimli's snores reached my ears. Tiptoeing around the sleeping bodies, I carefully made my way over to the far side of the room, where Gandalf, the hobbits, and Gimli were spread out, fast asleep.

Doing my best not to jostle her, I crouched down and slowly laid Christa down onto Aragorn's bedroll, which to my relief had been laid out already. Knowing that my old friend wouldn't mind having to use Christa's for the night, I pulled my arms out from underneath of the sleeping woman and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She stirred slightly at the sudden absence of body heat, but thankfully her eyes remained closed and she was soon snoring softly again. As I was about to stand, my eyes trained to an unusual sight and I did a double take. Kneeling once again on the floor, I narrowed my eyes, sure that they had deceived me.

"It cannot be," I whispered, my voice barely making a sound despite my confusion. Reaching forward, I gently brushed a lock of her brown hair from over top of her ear. Sure enough, the point was quite obviously peaked. With my lips parted slightly in disbelief, I ran my thumb along the pointed tip. Not wishing to dwell on it for too long, I quickly placed a thick lock of Christa's hair over top of her ear and stood up, grabbing my cloak as I turned and left the room.

Confused, I pulled on the cloak and fastened the brooch around my neck before walking back out onto the balcony. I pulled my hood up, wishing to be alone for a little while. My mind soon wandered to new troubles, and as I looked out towards the west I noticed that despite the absence of clouds, no stars shone in the sky above. Furrowing my brow, I was soon joined by Aragorn. Within moments, I could smell the scent of his pipe and heard him take a long draw before walking up beside me.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." I said, shattering the silence of the night as I turned to face him. He gazed out in the same direction that I had previously been looking in, his face grave. I could tell that his mind was troubled, but I did not dare ask him about it for I was fairly sure that I knew what it was that was bothering him so. To my surprise his face loosened up briefly as he looked me knowingly in the eye.

"She tried to kiss me," I said, my voice low, but as I said it I stifled a laugh. I saw a hint of a smile at Aragorn's lips as he turned away. "She was very drunk, she fell asleep not long after," I added, hoping that he wouldn't take the event and blow it out of proportion. He said nothing, gazing out over the plains as well.

As I scanned the horizon, I was alarmed to feel a strange presence building within me. My body tensed as I feltthe fingers of darkness prying their way into my mind. Aragorn did not seem to notice, but I turned to him as the the cries of distress from my companions jolted me into action.

"He is here!" I turned quickly to Aragorn before racing off back into the hall. I could hear Aragorn's boots behind me as we jumped over the sleeping bodies and flew towards the voices of our friends. I knew not what I would find when I burst through the doors, but I knew that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Christa:

I was startled awake by Merry's sharp cry. Sitting up, the blanket fell away from me and I instantly regretted moving so fast. Both hands flew to my head and I clutched it tightly, moaning softly as my head swirled.

"Help!" Merry cried again, though I dared not open my eyes again for fear of having my head explode. "Gandalf, help!"

I heard Gandalf stir from a few feet away, and not a moment after I heard the scuffling of boots as two people burst into the room. Though hesitant, I could no longer refrain from opening my eyes out of curiosity. As soon as I did, however, I instantly realised what was going on. I saw Aragorn dash over to where Pippin was wreathing on the floor, the Palantír seemingly a ball of orange flame. I would have been tempted to help, had it not been for the pounding in my head and the fact that I could still feel the reminants of the ale in my system.

"Help him!"

The room seemed to be spinning as I watched Aragorn grab the Palantír from Pippin and struggle to hold onto it. It quickly fell onto the floor with a heavy _thud_ and began rolling across the wooden boards. I lost my balance and fell slowly to the side as I watched Merry jump out of the way before rushing to his friend's side as the ball rolled past him.

"Pippin!" he called as Gandalf swiftly chased after the Palantír and covered it with a blanket.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled, enraged. Turning around, however, he quickly noticed that Pippin was in trouble. "No," he whispered as he rushed to his side.

The room fell silent as Merry hovered over Pippin, who lay still and unmoving on the floor. Sitting up and staring across the room with hazy vision, I tried not to worry as I watched the wizard kneel down beside the hobbit and grab ahold of his pale hand. As he placed his other hand on Pippin's forehead, I listened as Gandalf began to whisper something in a strange tongue. Though I couldn't make out the words, all the sounds in the room were suddenly amplified and I clutched my head again. Suddenly, I heard Pippin gasp as he jumped and began to pant. Relieved that Pippin was all right, I forced myself to remain sitting as the conversation continued.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf pried, worry creased into his brow. My companions stood silently, each holding their breath and fearing the worst as Pippin stared at Gandalf, trembling in fear. As the seconds dragged on, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in my heart. What if something had gone wrong? What if he had told Sauron about the ring? I stared at the hobbit, my head spinning.

"I told him nothing."

Relief coursed through me as I slumped back down onto my bedroll. Though I could still hear Gandalf talking to Pippin, I also heard Gimli settle back into his bed. Aragorn and Legolas soon laid down as well, not far from where I was lying. I heard nothing more, however, as no sooner had my head hit the pillow had I fallen back asleep.

* * *

Everything was blinding me. Even from underneath of the blanket, the sunlight that filtered through the open doors of the balconies felt like a flashlight being shone into my face. I moaned and rolled slowly onto my side, pulling the small pillow up over top of my eyes as well. The floor beneath my head was hard and cool, and I sighed, enjoying for a short moment the change of temperature. It warmed up quickly under the heat of my body, and again I moaned.

"Someone is regretting her decisions."

"Shut up," I mumbled, unable to say anything kinder. Whoever was daring to make fun of me deserved any rude words that found their way from my mouth this morning.

"You've got to get up, soon. We are leaving this morning. Aragorn does not wish to tarry." It was not difficult to recognise Legolas' voice, despite my foggy head. He removed the pillow from my face and folded down the blanket before I could clutch it.

The look at shot him should have left him dead on the floor, but instead he chuckled. "Now you're laughing at me!" I exclaimed as my head pounded in my ears. I heard him laugh again and I winced, regretting everything. "What the Hell did I drink last night?"

"Way too much ale," the elf replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"The drinking game," I groaned, remembering the countless mugs that I had downed in a matter of minutes.

"Yes. The drinking game," he chuckled again.

"How did I do?" I asked, sitting up slowly. Still, my ears were ringing. "Did I win?"

"I wouldn't say that," Legolas replied with a cheeky smile. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What did I do?" I rephrased my question, knowing that I had surely done something humiliating. I could only imagine the things that I might have done in my drunken stupour. "Did I embarrass myself?"

"You could say that," Legolas replied, with a cheeky grin. Immediately I felt my cheeks redden.

"Well, spit it out. I might as well know," I said with a nervous laugh. I could just see myself tripping and toppling over several tables, crashing through the Rohirrim… Had I knocked over the food? Or worse, the alcohol? I watched as Legolas leaned back against the wall, his smile never fading as he watched my mind work.

"You tried to kiss me," he said after what felt like an age. I nearly choked on thin air.

"I did what?" I gasped, mortified, staring at him with wide eyes as my cheeks burned. The prince's smile grew and he couldn't resist laughing at me again as he watched my horrified expression. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I fumbled, forgetting my headache as I struggled to jump to my feet.

"It's all right, really," Legolas said with a wave of his hand. I stood in front of him, head whirling. I had never felt so embarassed in all my life. "I didn't let you, of course."

I was taken aback by his choice of words. "Well… That's good," I said impulsively in response. I could tell that he had not meant to sound so rude, as his smile lessened and he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"It could have been worse," he said quickly, only making me blush deeper.

"Yeah," I chuckled, looking away sheepishly. _Well, this is awkward._ The silence stretched for several moments, before the Legolas looked back towards me.

"Christa," he started, but paused, looking at me curiously. I could tell that there was something that he was dying to ask me. I tilted my head, imploring him to continue, but he just shook his head with a smile. "We should be finding the others. You need to eat."

"I don't think I could eat anything, even if I wanted to," I replied, resting a hand on my stomach, which was just now telling me that I had mistreated it the night before.

"Well," Legolas said, laying a hand on my shoulder, "come sit with us, at least. Perhaps you will change your mind. It will do you good to eat a good meal before we depart."

"Okay," I said, letting him go ahead of me. I watched him closely, wondering what he had been meaning to ask me. Shrugging it off, I followed along behind him towards the smell of food and the sounds of low voices.

* * *

 _Finally, I have finished this chapter! I apologise for the long wait. I've started school up and settled into my apartment once again, but the past three weeks have been pretty hectic and a little bit stressful. Thanks for being so patient!_

 _Classes and homework keep me very busy, but I assure you all that I will find enough spare time to write! Writing helps me to destress, so I welcome the moments that I get to spend working on this story._

 _I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up as soon as possible! Things are starting to change now, at long last! It's so exciting to finally be getting to this stage of the story, and I hope that you are all as eager as I am for what comes next! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!_

 _-Eru_


	10. Chapter 9

Nothing was going to cure this hangover, other than time. My plate of food sat untouched on the table before me. I'm sure it smelled amazing to anyone but me, but it made my stomach churn. I could feel Legolas' gaze every time he looked down at my meal in disapproval, but I didn't care. There was nothing I could do to make myself eat a single bite. The bite of hunger would suit me far better than my current state.

As miserable as I was feeling, it didn't draw me away from one large detail. "Where is Gandalf?" I whispered to Legolas.

"Gandalf left with Pippin before I woke you," he replied quietly. My eyes widened.

"He took Pippin?" I was disappointed that I had not had the chance to say goodbye. I frowned and turned back to my plate.

"Yes. Gandalf fears that Gondor will be Sauron's next target; he and Pippin left before first light."

I nodded, understanding fully why Gandalf had left in such a hurry. _Hopefully I'll have a chance to say farewell before I leave Middle Earth._ The thought startled me more than it should have. It was weird to think that, after so much time, I would be seeing my parents' faces again. I would be back to normal life; television, internet, electricity… Though I had lived with all of those things for my whole life, the idea of returning to such a world made me uncomfortable. It would take some adjusting, but I would be so glad to be back home. My parents would be so happy, and I would be a medical miracle. I grimaced at that last thought, but pushed it away quickly. I would be home.

"What are you thinking about?"

I glanced quickly over at Legolas, who was eyeing me carefully. I shrugged, pushing away my confused thoughts, and picked up my fork. I rolled one of the potatoes around on my plate and tried to ignore his concern. His hand was on mine a moment later, putting an end to my antics.

"You don't have to eat," he whispered, "But you should not play with your food."

I couldn't resist a chuckle at his words. Setting the fork back down on the table, I folded my hands on my lap and turned towards the head of the table, where Merry had risen from his seat. He drew his dagger and stood before Théoden proudly.

"May I lay the sword of Meriadoc of the Shire on your lap Théoden King?" the hobbit asked, falling to one knee on the stone floor. "Receive my service, if you will!"

"Gladly will I take it," Théoden smiled. He laid his hands on the young hobbit's curls, and uttered some words in Rohirric, before removing his hands. "Rise now, Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan of the household of Meduseld!" I grinned proudly as I watched Merry stand and receive back his blade. "Take your sword and bear it unto good fortune!"

"As a father you shall be to me," Merry said, looking up at the King with great respect. My heart was overwhelmed; I couldn't handle the cuteness.

"For a little while," said Théoden with a warm smile. I felt my heart sink a little at his words, remembering what the King's ultimate fate would be during the Battle on the Pelennor Fields. It was too early for these kind of emotional swings.

"I want to go back to bed," I mumbled to myself, eyes glazing over as I tried to focus on the eggs that sat cold and rubbery on my plate. I heard Legolas chuckle beside me.

"It is near the hour that we set for our going, lord," Éomer spoke up. "Shall I bid men sound the horns? But where is Aragorn? His place is empty and he has not eaten."

Théoden nodded. "We will make ready to ride, but let word be sent to the Lord Aragorn that the hour is nigh."

With that, everyone rose and made their way from the Hall, off to prepare themselves and their horses for the journey ahead. I pushed back my chair and stood, following my companions back down the corridor to the room where we had slept.

Our belongings were cast about the small area, a sign that we had not had the most pleasant of nights. Pippin's antics had made sure that even those who had not earned themselves a hangover had ended the late night with at least a headache. It surely had been a fright for all who had been watching. Pippin had seen Sauron's Eye, and that thought was all that had been occupying anyone's mind as they had settled down to sleep.

Now, while I was sure that everyone was concerned for Middle Earth's well-being, I could sense a more desperate fear for each one's own safety. We were preparing to march to battle, after all. It was impossible to not worry about our own fates.

My bag was leaned up against the far wall, and my bedroll laid out not far. Aragorn had already rolled up the bed that I had spent the night in, and I chuckled as I realised that I could not remember even going to bed the night before. I couldn't remember anything, to say the least. _But I tried to kiss Legolas!_ I felt my cheeks burn and I scowled at myself, ashamed at my drunken actions.

"I drank way too much last night," I said below my breath as I slowly began to pack up my blankets.

* * *

Helm's Deep had been nearly emptied, with only a small number of guards being left to watch over the Hornburg. A great host of Riders had gathered in the Valley before the Deeping Wall, already mounted and prepared for the ride to Edoras.

I stood with Eclipse in the courtyard, waiting for the others. Legolas and Gimli wandered out first, leading with them Arod and Hasufel. I eyed the dwarf curiously as he led the chestnut horse through the yard.

"Are you going to be riding by yourself?" I laughed as Gimli halted Hasufel before Eclipse. The two went to sniff noses, but I held Eclipse back and gently scolded him.

"No, no," the dwarf replied quickly, glancing up at the gentle horse nervously. "Have you seen Aragorn?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen Lord Aragorn since last night. I don't think that anyone has…" I trailed off as Legolas and Gimli directed their gazes over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Aragorn emerging from the Hornburg.

Trouble was resting heavily on the Ranger's shoulders, and his eyes were tired. He had clearly not gotten any rest. Behind him were Éomer and Halbarad, and two elves clad in polished armour. Their black hair shimmered in the sunlight. The sons of Elrond were not as I had pictured them to be. Their faces were fair and their eyes wise, and they had the bearings of two warriors long tasked with keeping evil at bay. I could make out no differences between the two, and tried to avoid staring at them as the group approached.

Aragorn did not speak until we had descended down the causeway and onto the marred earth below. Legolas, Gimli, and I hung back while the others went to the King to discuss our departure. I couldn't hear what was being said, but it was hard to miss Théoden's sudden look of disappointment as Aragorn spoke. I didn't want to be nosy, so I turned my attention elsewhere.

My eyes fell quickly upon the Grey Company. Their horses stood tall and strong, and their riders just as proud. Among them was one horse who stood saddled and ready, but no rider was upon him. He was a dark bay and had not a speck of white on him. Though he lacked the sleek coats of the Rohirric steeds, he was handsome none the less.

While we waited for Aragorn, the three of us mounted up. I glanced up just as he turned to walk back towards us and noticed Halbarad and the twins returning alongside of him. He looked up at us, still somewhat troubled, but seemingly less burdened than moments before. The four stopped beside us and turned to look back at the Riders and their King. I spotted Merry mounted on a sturdy little pony and was confused when Théoden called to the company. The horses snorted and pawed the ground impatiently, and then they were off at a canter across the valley.

"There go three that I love, and the smallest not the least," Aragorn said as I looked over to him quickly, confused. "He knows not to what end he rides; yet if he knew, he still would go on."

"A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk," Halbarad replied with a small smile. "Little do they know of our long labour for the safekeeping of their borders, and yet I grudge it not."

"And now our fates are woven together," Aragorn said quietly, turning back to the three of us who were mounted. "And yet, alas! here we must part. Well, I must eat a little, and then we also must hasten away. Come," he looked to Legolas, Gimli, and I. "I must speak with the three of you as I eat."

"What is going on?" I questioned Legolas as we dismounted and followed the Rangers back up the causeway. Already the King's host had disappeared behind the hills, and I was astonished that we had stayed behind.

"I do not know," he replied after a moment. He glanced at me and I was surprised the see that I was not alone in my confusion.

* * *

"Come! Speak and be comforted, and shake off the shadow! What has happened since we came back to this grim place in the grey morning?"

Legolas had broken a silence that had stretched on far too long, drawing Aragorn's eyes up from the stone table. He surveyed each one of us before drawing a breath.

"A struggle somewhat grimmer for my part than the battle of the Hornburg," he said, tiredly. There was another pause, before he raised his chin to look at us as a group. "I have looked in the Stone of Orthanc, my friends."

"You have looked in that accursed stone of wizardry!" Gimli exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair to stare at Aragorn. "Did you say aught to — him? Even Gandalf feared that encounter."

"You forget to whom you speak," Aragorn replied boldly, sending shivers down my spine. "Did I not openly proclaim my title before the doors of Edoras? What do you fear that I should say to him?" He paused, before continuing in a softer tone. "Nay, Gimli. Nay, my friends, I am the lawful master of the Stone, and I had both the right and the strength to use it, or so I judged. The right cannot be doubted. The strength was enough — barely."

No one said anything. I had known all of this, of course, but I was astonished at Aragorn's boldness. No longer was he trying to hide in the shadows. Strider the Ranger was gone. Here before us sat Aragorn, the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. _The future king of Gondor._ Everyone around the table seemed just as shocked as I was, and some were doing a better job of handling it than others. Gimli's eyes were wide in awe, and Legolas just barely smirked proudly, despite the grimness of the situation.

"It was a bitter struggle, and the weariness is slow to pass," Aragorn continued, drawing my eyes back to the head of the table. "I spoke no word to him, and in the end I wrenched the Stone to my own will. That alone he will find hard to endure. And he beheld me." I saw Gimli's face blanch in fear. "Yes, Master Gimli, he saw me, but in other guise than you see me here. If that will aid him, then I have done ill. But I do not think so. To know that I lived and walked the earth was a blow to his heart, I deem; for he knew it not till now. The eyes in Orthanc did not see through the armour of Théoden; but Sauron has not forgotten Isildur and the sword of Elendil. Now in the very hour of his great designs the heir of Isildur and the Sword are revealed; for l showed the blade reforged to him. He is not so mighty yet that he is above fear; nay, doubt ever gnaws him."

"But he wields great dominion, nonetheless," Gimli said quickly, nearly stumbling over his words. "and now he will strike more swiftly!"

"The hasty stroke goes oft astray," Aragorn said with a nod. "We must press our Enemy, and no longer wait upon him for the move. See my friends, when I had mastered the Stone, I learned many things. A grave peril I saw coming unlooked-for upon Gondor from the South that will draw off great strength from the defence of Minas Tirith. If it is not countered swiftly, I deem that the City will be lost ere ten days be gone."

"Then lost it must be," Gimli shook his head. "For what help is there to send thither, and how could it come there in time?"

"I have no help to send, therefore I must go myself," Aragorn said, before lowering his gaze to his hands. "But there is only one way through the mountains that will bring me to the coastlands before all is lost. That is the Paths of the Dead."

"The Paths of the Dead!" the dwarf exclaimed again, looking to Aragorn as if he had gone mad. "It is a fell name; and little to the liking to the Men of Rohan, as I saw. Can the living use such a road and not perish? And even if you pass that way, what will so few avail to counter the strokes of Mordor?"

"The living have never used that road since the coming of the Rohirrim, for it is closed to them," Aragorn replied calmly. "But in this dark hour the heir of Isildur may use it, if he dares. Listen! This is the word that the sons of Elrond bring to me from their father in Rivendell, wisest in lore: 'Bid Aragorn remember the words of the seer, and the Paths of the Dead.'"

"And what may be the words of the seer?" Legolas asked, no fear in his eyes that I could see.

"Thus spoke Malbeth the Seer, in the days of Arvedui, last king at Fornost," said Aragorn:

"Over the land there lies a long shadow,

Westward reaching wings of darkness.

The Tower trembles; to the tombs of kings,

Doom approaches. The Dead awaken;

For the hour is come for the oathbreakers;

At the Stone of Erech they shall stand again

And hear there a horn in the hills ringing.

Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them,

From the grey twilight, the forgotten people?

The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.

From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:

He shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."

"Dark ways doubtless," Gimli spoke low, "but no darker than these staves are to me."

"If you would understand them better, then I bid you come with me," Aragorn said to the dwarf, "for that way I now shall take. But I do not go gladly; only need drives me. Therefore, only of your free will would I have you come, for you will find both toil and great fear, and maybe worse."

"I will go with you even on the Paths of the Dead, and to whatever end they may lead," Gimli said without skipping a beat.

"I also will come," said Legolas, "for I do not fear the Dead."

"You know that I will follow you until the end of this Quest," I said, my heart thudding in my chest. I was proud to have made it so far, and in this moment, I was honoured to follow Aragorn.

"I hope that the forgotten people will not have forgotten how to fight," Gimli said, "for otherwise I see not why we should trouble them."

"That we shall know if ever we come to Erech," Aragorn replied. "But the oath that they broke was to fight against Sauron, and they must fight therefore, if they are to fulfil it. For at Erech there stands yet a black stone that was brought, it was said, from Númenor by Isildur; and it was set upon a hill, and upon it the King of the Mountains swore allegiance to him in the beginning of the realm of Gondor. But when Sauron returned and grew in might again, Isildur summoned the Men of the Mountains to fulfil their oath, and they would not: for they had worshipped Sauron in the Dark Years.

"Then Isildur said to their king: 'Thou shalt be the last king. And if the West prove mightier than thy Black Master, this curse I lay upon thee and thy folk: to rest never until your oath is fulfilled. For this war will last through years uncounted, and you shall be summoned once again ere the end.' And they fled before the wrath of Isildur, and did not dare to go forth to war on Sauron's part; and they hid themselves in secret places in the mountains and had no dealings with other men, but slowly dwindled in the barren hills. And the terror of the Sleepless Dead lies about the Hill of Erech and all places where that people lingered. But that way I must go, since there are none living to help me."

 _Holy crap._ I shivered as Aragorn finished his tale. Gimli looked less than convinced that we would be making it through this ordeal alive, and to say that I was looking forward to this next adventure would be a lie.

"Come!" Aragorn rose from his chair and drew his sword. Andúril shone brilliantly despite the dimness of the hall. "To the Stone of Erech! I seek the Paths of the Dead. Come with me who will!"

With a sudden swiftness, we stood and followed Aragorn from the hall. Aragorn's eyes shone with a fierceness that was more brilliant than anything I had seen before. Legolas and Gimli wore proud grins, and I couldn't help but share the sentiment, despite my nervousness at venturing into the Paths of the Dead.

Eclipse and Arod were waiting for us in the courtyard, munching on some hay. Legolas and I untied the lead ropes and made our way quickly down the causeway with Gimli and Aragorn, ignoring the wondrous eyes that watched us.

Halbarad was standing with the rest of the Grey Company, holding his own horse and the riderless dark bay. It was now plain to see that the horse belonged to Aragorn, as his ears perked forward and he let out a gentle nicker in welcome as we approached.

"Hello, my friend," Aragorn murmured softly in Sindarin, resting a gentle hand on the stallion's nose. The black nose nudged back, and he smiled before quickly his sense of urgency returned. He leapt into the saddle and beckoned to everyone who stood beside him, ready to ride.

"We ride now for Dunharrow, and for the Paths of the Dead!"

I mounted as quickly as I could, and no sooner had I landed in the saddle, a horn sounded and the horses took off across the valley. I clutched Eclipse's mane for a brief moment as I caught my balance, and then turned around to watch as Helm's Deep fell away behind us. I could see the stunned faces of the men who had been left stationed at the Hornburg, but they were quickly swallowed up by the shadows of the mountains.

We rode on at an unrelenting pace, the horses galloping tirelessly beneath us. Eclipse ran with his ears forward and his head high, and I rode with my face close to his neck, urging myself to keep my focus off the fact that our journey was coming to a close.

How many days did I have left? I had no idea. It felt like things were only just getting started, and yet the Battle of the Pelennor Fields was surely only a couple of days away. Would I have to fight? I wasn't ready, that I knew for certain.

 _One training session._ I bit my lip, recalling that night on the hill under the stars. My stomach flipped as I thought back to Legolas' touch, the shiver that had run up my spine as his fingers has grazed mine…

 _Stop it!_

Eclipse snorted beneath me as I tensed up, fists clenching in his mane. I sat back down in the saddle and closed my eyes, letting the wind whip my hair behind me as the sound of the hooves around me helped me to relax.

"Is everything all right?" Legolas asked from behind me.

I nodded and loosened my clenched hands, turning around to face him with a smile. "Yeah, just nervous I guess," I called back, watching as he eyed me for a moment.

"You shouldn't fear the dead," he said simply over the thunder of the hooves. I looked back at him curiously, dumbstruck by his lack of character. I didn't press him, though. _Maybe he's nervous too, after all._ Turning back to face the head of the company, I watched as the mountains to our right flickered blue and orange as the evening set in.

The sun had just barely set behind the mountains when Aragorn called for a rest. The horses, though they were tired, were reluctant to slow down and tossed their heads at the request. We did not dismount, nor did we stop. We walked on for a good half an hour beside a small creek, until the horses had had a chance to drink and regain their energy.

As night fell about us, the rhythmic beat of the steady stallion beneath me began to lull me to sleep. Leaning forward into the warm neck, I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment to escape the bite of the wind. I was tired, but my eyes were not as heavy as I had expected them to be, especially after having such a rough time the night before. Taking a deep breath, I straightened in the saddle and stared ahead of me at the dark shapes of the Rangers and their horses, knowing that I would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

I was in state of semi-consciousness as we began the climb up the hill at Edoras. We had crossed the River Snowbourne a couple of hours earlier, before peeling away from the shadows of the mountains towards the open fields. I blinked and brought myself back to the world around me as we arrived at the gates. We were promptly let in, and continued on up the hill towards the village at a steady trot.

We had ridden through the rest of the night, before stopping briefly at daybreak. It was now sometime in the afternoon, judging by the sun, and we were to take a short rest at Edoras before carrying on for Dunharrow.

I dismounted slowly, stiff beyond belief from the hard ride. Eclipse stood proudly beside me, breathing heavily. His coat was soaked and I could tell that he was exhausted, but I was glad to see that his eyes still shone brightly.

"You'll feel better after you've had something to eat," I said quietly to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as I loosened the girth. "And so will I," I added with a chuckle as my stomach growled in discontent.

I had had nothing to eat since we had arrived back from Isengard, unless you could count all the ale. The clothes that had been made for me in Lothlórien no longer fit me as they should have, and in some places even hung loose. I had lost a fair amount of weight since leaving the Goldenwood, and had been too hung up on my other physical differences to even notice. _One extreme to the other,_ I thought bitterly as I thought back to how I had looked upon my arrival to Middle Earth.

I led Eclipse straight to the stables, eager to give him the break he so deserved. After I was sure that he had had enough time to cool down, I fetched him a pail of water and an armful of hay. The young stallion accepted both offerings eagerly, sinking his nose into the water before settling down for his meal.

"Do you know if they have any brushes that I could use?" I called over to Legolas, who I knew was still with Arod in the stall next to Eclipse's. I had not heard him leave.

"I've already found some," came his reply. I poked my head around the door and saw him sitting in the straw next to Arod, who was also munching quietly on his hay. I smiled as he tossed me a hard brush.

"Thanks," I said as I caught it. I heard him shift as I ducked back into Eclipse's stall and began working through his sweaty coat. He leaned into the brush strokes, eyelids drooping in bliss. I smiled, wishing that we could stay and rest a little while longer.

"I take it you're feeling much better?"

I laughed, too focused on my grooming to turn around to face the elf prince. "You could say that. Last night was much less… eventful."

"That's one way of putting it," Legolas chuckled in reply. I heard the wooden door creak every so slightly as he leaned against it. "How is Eclipse fairing?"

"He seems fine. Tired, but aren't we all?"

Legolas laughed and I finished my last stroke, before turning to face him. I tossed the brush back to him and he caught it swiftly in his hand. "Can we have a quick practice?"

"You wouldn't rather rest?" he asked me with a hint of a smirk. I shook my head firmly.

"I need all the practice that I can get," I replied with a shrug. "And to be honest, I'm not really all that tired."

"All right. We don't have long, but if you're sure you don't want to rest," he said, eyeing me carefully. I laughed.

"I'm sure, Legolas. As much as I'd rather hide away for the rest of this war, I doubt I'll be able to. So I might as well be as prepared as I possibly can be."

He said nothing in response to my comments on the war, but straightened and waved me out of the stall with a grin. "Come on, then," he said as I hustled through the door.

* * *

The knives felt warm and natural between my fingers, and I was pleased with what I remembered from a few nights prior. We had begun with a quick refresher, and I had breezed through it. It was easy enough to remember the basics of how to hold the blades and maneuver myself; muscle memory helped me out there. I was slow to warm up, but both Legolas and I brushed it off to my being stiff from the long ride.

Now, I huffed as I pushed against one of Legolas' blades, my other hanging loosely at my side. Legolas was doing the same, but quickly raised it when he noticed my growing exhaustion. With all the strength I could muster, I threw my other blade up to block his blow, now leaning into both of his blades with all of my weight. The sound of steel sliding against steel rang in my ears and suddenly Legolas' knives were pulled away. He stepped sideways as I fell forward. Closing my eyes, I tucked my head in and rolled on my shoulder, leaning on my feet and turning back around to face him, my knives raised. They met his once again, but there was no gruelling shoving match this time. They quickly glanced off of each other, and I had to react quickly to avoid being tagged out.

"You're quick!" Legolas exclaimed as he let out a breath. I ducked below another of his swings before attempting an attack of my own at his midsection. He dodged my blade easily, spinning on his heels. Before I could blink, one of his knives was being held near my throat, and his other behind my back. "But not quick enough."

"No!" I laughed, letting out the breath that I had been holding in for quite a while. "I almost had you!"

It was the farthest thing from the truth, but he humoured me and didn't respond. "How long were you holding your breath?" he asked, not removing the knives from where he held them.

"Far too long," I chuckled between breaths, eyeing the weapon in front of me. "You're freaking me out," I added with a grin, glancing up at him. He laughed, before pulling them away from me and tucking them back into their sheathes.

"You need to breathe, it's one of your biggest issues," Legolas said, dropping the smile. I nodded, knowing that he was right. "In a real right, your enemy will not go easy on you, which I'm sure is obvious enough. You need to save your strength in every way possible, and holding your breath for so long is not going to help with that."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just so hard to not get caught up in the fight. I'm not holding it intentionally, trust me."

"I know," he said, smile returning to his face as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I smiled as well, but looked away from him to avoid blushing at his touch.

We had been practicing for longer than we had thought, and as we climbed back up the hill towards the stables, we were surprised to see everyone already mounting up.

"Gimli!" Legolas called to the dwarf, who stood holding both Arod and Eclipse. Gimli turned around and looked very relieved to see us coming up the hill.

"I would have sooner stayed behind than ridden off on this beast by myself!" he exclaimed, quite flustered that he had been left to attend to not only Arod, but my horse as well.

"Someone should have told us that we were preparing to depart," Legolas said, taking Arod's reins from Gimli. The dwarf gladly handed over Eclipse to me, before huffing.

"I was about to," Aragorn said from his horse. "Where were you two?"

"Training," I said quickly, embarrassed for some reason that we had been off on our own for so long. Gimli raised an eyebrow at my quick response as Legolas hoisted him up onto the grey stallion's back.

"Christa wished to brush up on her knife work while the others were resting," Legolas added smoothly as he sprang up in front of the dwarf.

"I almost beat him," I said to Gimli, watching as he turned to eye me skeptically.

"I'd like to see the princeling beat by a woman," he chuckled, jabbing Legolas playfully in the back. "And a mortal one, at that!" The prince simply smiled as we set off once again for another long ride.

* * *

The sun had set once again by the time we reached the base of the mountains. The pathway up the mountainside to Dunharrow was steep and narrow. It zigzagged up the side of the sheer cliff face, and I avoided looking down for fear of sending myself toppling over the edge. I was relieved to reach the top, and surprised to see that there were already many tents set up on the ledge, tucked away and sheltered by the mountain.

"My Lord Aragorn!"

My head turned to see Éowyn striding across the grass, her arms open in greeting. She looked upon our company in wonder as she approached, eyes filled with a glimmering hope at our arrival. She looked to us and smiled quickly, before her eyes settled on our leader.

Aragorn dismounted and went to her, his horse standing patiently with the others. "Lady Éowyn. It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"Come, all of you. You must be famished," Éowyn said, not looking away from the man before her. He nodded and thanked her as the rest of the company dismounted and followed them to a large tent that was set up in the middle of the camp.

The horses were left tied outside, and we all entered the tent. There was no table inside, but instead the ground was carpeted and cushions were set about the walls. We each took a seat along the outside of the tent, and our plates were passed along, steaming with hot meat and potatoes. I was glad to finally receive my plate, and dove into it as quickly as I dared without being rude. We ate quickly, everyone hungry from the hard ride to get here. When we were finished, Éowyn addressed us.

"My Lords and Lady, you all must be weary and shall now go to your beds with such ease as can be contrived in haste. But tomorrow fairer housing shall be found for you."

"No, Lady Éowyn, do not be troubled for us," Aragorn replied "If we may lie here tonight and break our fast tomorrow, it will be enough. I ride on an errand most urgent, and with the first light of morning we must go."

"Then it was kindly done," Éowyn smiled, "to ride so many miles out of your way to bring tidings to Éowyn, and to speak with her in her exile."

"Indeed no man would count such a journey wasted," Aragorn replied with a small smile. I saw Éowyn's smile grow at the man's words. "And yet I could not have come hither, if it were not that the road which I must take leads me to Dunharrow."

Her smile vanished then, and she stared across the tent at him, concerned. "Then, my Lord, you are astray; for out of Harrowdale no road runs east or south; and you had best return as you came."

"No," Aragorn replied smoothly, his voice level, "I am not astray; for I walked in this land ere you were born to grace it. There is a road out of this valley, and that road I shall take. Tomorrow I shall ride by the Paths of the Dead."

There was no hesitation in his voice, and immediately Éowyn went as pale as snow. Her eyes widened and she stared at Aragorn in shock. Shaking her head slowly in disbelief, she surveyed the rest of us for any signs that he was not telling the truth. When she noticed the solemn agreement in our faces, she turned her gaze back to Aragorn.

"But, Aragorn," she said to him, her voice small and trembling, "is it then your errand to seek death? For that is all that you will find on that road. They do not suffer the living to pass."

"They may suffer me to pass," Aragorn replied calmly, sensing that Éowyn was balancing precariously on the edge of losing control of her emotions, "but at the least I will adventure it. No other road will serve."

"But this is madness," she replied, her voice raising with every word. "For here are men of renown and prowess, whom you should not take into the shadows, but should lead to war, where men are needed. I beg you to remain and ride with my brother; for then all our hearts will be gladdened, and our hope be the brighter."

"It is not madness, my Lady," Aragorn said in response, never looking away from her, "for I go on a path appointed. But those who follow me do so of their free will; and if they wish now to remain and ride with the Rohirrim, they may do so. But I shall take the Paths of the Dead, alone, if needs be."

* * *

The tent that had been appointed to the four of us was spacious, and the sides flapped gently in the breeze. I had been offered a tent of my own by Lady Éowyn, but had kindly turned down her offer, as I had no intentions of spending the night alone. As much as I wished to ignore it, I had a nagging fear that I would be left behind if the opportunity presented itself, and there was no way that I was going to let that happen.

I had been excited to see the cots that were set up inside of the tent, and had immediately settled down for the night. It felt wonderful to be laying on something other than the hard ground or the damp grass, and especially nice to have a pillow to rest my head on. Legolas and Gimli were still up, and were sitting at the other end of the tent, discussing tomorrow's venture. I had no desire to hear any of it, so I did my best to tune them out, focusing instead on the steady hum of the crickets outside.

"Aragorn, why will you go on this deadly road?"

It was not hard to hear Éowyn's sharp voice from through the thin walls of the tent, disrupting the peacefulness of the night. I tensed, prepared for the argument that was clearly about to take place.

"Because I must," came Aragorn's reply. "Only so can I see any hope of doing my part in the war against Sauron. I do not choose paths of peril, Éowyn. Were I to go where my heart dwells, far in the North I would now be wandering in the fair valley of Rivendell."

No reply came for a long moment, and the sounds of the night returned. Then I heard Éowyn speak again, and the bite in her voice was gone, replaced with only hurt.

"You are a stern lord and resolute, and thus do men win renown." There was a pause, and I knew what she was about to ask next. "Lord, if you must go, then let me ride in your following. For I am weary of skulking in the hills, and wish to face peril and battle."

I heard Aragorn sigh heavily. "Your duty is with your people," he replied. I heard Éowyn shift her weight and take a step away from him.

"Too often have I heard of duty!" her voice rose in anger. "Am I not of the House of Eorl, a shieldmaiden and not a dry-nurse? I have waited on faltering feet long enough. Since they falter no longer, it seems, may I not now spend my life as I will?"

"Few may do that with honour," Aragorn answered quickly, doing his best not to upset Éowyn further. "But as for you, my Lady: did you not accept the charge to govern the people until their Lord's return? If you had not been chosen, then some marshal or captain would have been set in the same place, and he could not ride away from his charge, were he weary of it or no."

"Shall I always be chosen?" Éowyn bit back in reply. "Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart, to mind the house while they win renown, and find food and beds when they return?"

"A time may come soon, when none will return," the Ranger replied sternly. "Then there will be need of valour without renown, for none shall remember the deeds that are done in the last defence of your homes. Yet the deeds will not be less valiant because they are unpraised."

"All your words are but to say: you are a woman, and your part is in the house! But when the men have died in battle and honour, you have leave to be burned in the house, for the men will need it no more. But I am of the House of Eorl and not a serving-woman. I can ride and wield blade, and I do not fear either pain or death!" Éowyn was nearly yelling now, doing everything she could to drive her point into Aragorn's heart. I listened now with baited breath for his response, knowing how she felt.

"What do you fear, lady?" Aragorn asked after a moment of silence. I heard Éowyn sniffle.

"A cage," she replied, voice wavering slightly. "To stay behind bars, until use and old age accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone beyond recall or desire."

"And yet you counselled me not to adventure on the road that I had chosen, because it is perilous?"

"So may one counsel another," Éowyn said, eerily calm now. "Yet I do not bid you flee from peril, but to ride to battle where your sword may win renown and victory. I would not see a thing that is high and excellent cast away needlessly."

"Nor would I," Aragorn said firmly. "Therefore I say to you, my Lady: Stay! For you have no errand to the South."

"Neither have those others who go with you," Éowyn said, her voice barely a whisper now. They go only because they would not be parted from you… because they love you."

I waited for a reply from Aragorn, but none came before I heard the gentle sound of Éowyn's footsteps disappearing across the camp. Casting an eye across the tent, I could tell that Legolas had heard every word of the conversation as well, but neither of us made mention of it as Aragorn stepped through the door and prepared himself for bed.

* * *

It had been no trouble at all to fall asleep as soon as everyone had settled into bed. I woke up before the sun had even risen. Everyone else was still sound asleep, much to my surprise. I had known how anxious they all were to be getting on with the journey. Sitting up, I pulled on my cloak and stood up from the cot, stretching my arms up over my head.

Not wanting to wake the others, I tiptoed through the tent and carefully ducked under the door flap. The morning air was chilly, and the grass was crisp beneath my boots. It was quiet all through the camp, with no urgency yet for anyone to be up at such an hour.

I breathed deeply, taking pleasure in the freshness of the mountain air. It was certainly not Lothlórien, but just being outside, all by myself, so early in the morning made me feel at home. I made my way slowly through the rows of tents, enjoying for the first time in quite a while the chance to be on my own, in no rush to do anything.

Soon enough, we would be gathering for breakfast with Éowyn, and then setting out for the Paths of the Dead. I was trying my best not to be too worried about the trip, but just the very thought of encountering any ghosts—let alone a whole army of them—was unsettling, to say the least. I shuddered at the thought, and pulled the hood of my cloak tighter around my face, hands wrapped in the sleeves.

I found myself at the opposite end of the camp, near the sheer wall of rock the climbed up towards the mountain peaks. The large crevice in the middle of the rock made my stop in my tracks, and I stared into the shadows with uncertainty. _That's our path, then._

It was narrow, and darker than the night. I could not see beyond a few hundred feet, and I was glad and fearful of that at the same time. I did not want to know what lurked in the shadows of that dreadful path. _But I'll find out soon enough._

With that thought, I turned around and began making my way back through the camp. Passing our tent, where I could still hear Gimli's deep snores, I smiled and continued to where we had settled the horses down the night before.

The tired horses were all still asleep, their heads hanging and their ears drooped lazily to either side. I chuckled as my footsteps woke a few of them, their eyes opening and their heads bobbing slowly. They nickered in greeting, hoping that my arrival meant breakfast.

"No, sorry, guys," I chuckled as I reached the post. "I don't have anything for you, but I'm sure it'll be coming soon."

Eclipse woke up at my voice and whinnied. I laughed and laid a hand on his cheek, stroking it affectionately while shushing him gently. "The others are still asleep, though I do suppose they should be waking soon anyways." The stallion snorted in agreement.

"Some of them already have," a cheerful voice cut through the silence of the morning, and I turned my cheek to see Legolas approaching. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning," I laughed as the elf stopped and stood beside me. He reached up and fixed Arod's forelock and I watched with a smile on my face before replying. "Yes, it was quite a welcome change from the hard ground."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, flashing me a smile. "It is well that you were able to get a good rest. This trek will not be an easy one, I'm afraid."

"I'm not keen on entering that mountain," I said quietly, pursing my lips in contemplation. "Just standing before it makes my skin crawl."

"Elves should not fear the Dead," Legolas replied softly, lifting his gaze across the camp towards the mountain. I looked at him, trying to figure out if he knew, or if he was just talking about himself.

"You don't, though, do you?" I asked, ignoring the possibility of him trying to weed a confession out of me. He shook his head, and said nothing more.

"Come, I imagine breakfast will be soon," he smiled after a moment. Giving Eclipse a quick pat on the shoulder, I followed Legolas back across the campsite, my stomach growling eagerly.

* * *

The sun was only just now rising over the mountains, and the pathway before us was still painted a dark, heavy grey. The sound of the horses' shod hooves echoed off the rock on either side of our company, ringing softly in my ears.

We had not traveled far from the camp at Dunharrow, but already everything felt cold. Éowyn had been left behind with a heavy heart, and I could tell that Aragorn felt much the same at having to force her to stay with her people. She had been dressed to ride, but had made no further efforts to convince the Ranger to let her accompany him, and for that I was glad. She had, however, tried to turn him away from the Paths of the Dead, but Aragorn had been adamant that he needed to go.

We had ridden away in haste, Aragorn eager to leave her behind as she begged him on her knees to stay. We had followed with no hesitation, not wanting to see her in such distress any longer than we needed to. It was a heavy reminder to all that this was not going to be a walk in the park. This journey could very well kill us.

 _But it won't,_ I did my best to console myself. _No one died in the movie, but then again, there weren't so many people in the movie…_

As we rode, the walls on either side of us distanced themselves, and soon trees began to pop up here and there. I wondered how they were able to grow in such a barren place, their roots sprawling across the rocky ground in search of water. The trees soon outnumbered us, and their boughs swept over out heads, blocking out what little light had risen in the east. A dread fell on us all, and no one spoke. The horses carried on, unfazed and trusting in their riders to not lead them into any peril.

"My blood runs chill," I heard Gimli say from beside me. His voice was muffled by the thick needles that covered the ground like a blanket, and no one answered. I looked to Legolas, sitting quietly in front of the dwarf, and was surprised to see his eyes looking to the dark trees uneasily. _That's comforting._

Soon, we came to the edge of the mountain. Here, the trees parted just wide enough for a tall, thin rock to stand tall in the middle of the path. It sprouted from the barren ground like a finger, and I shivered at the sight of it. The horses all planted their feet as we tried to ride past, nostrils flared.

"Hey," I said gently, laying a comforting hand on Eclipse's neck as he began to tremble. Following the other riders' example, I quickly dismounted. The stallion stood rigid with his head high in the air, ears pricked in anticipation of danger. I stroked his neck again, my own legs beginning to tremble at the sight of the horses' fear. Whatever was lurking beyond that rock, the horses wanted no part of it. Frankly, neither did I.

With a reassuring hand on his neck, I led Eclipse along behind the rest of the company. The horses were willing to trust their riders so long as they kept near to their heads, and walked past the threatening rock quickly, anxious to put it behind them.

The forest grew darker with each step, and deep inside I felt a cold unlike any I had ever felt before. Were those the spirits of the dead that I was feeling? _Like those ghost hunting shows on TV._ I kept close to Legolas and Gimli, not wanting to be on the edge of the group.

Soon, we arrived at the edge of the mountain. The trees hung over us, blocking out any of the early morning light that might have otherwise guided out feet. We halted our horses, and I peered through the Rangers, catching sight of the large door in the side of the mountain. It was open, and blacker than I could have imagined. No sound came from within, but it felt to me that I could hear the mournful cries of the dead that lurked within.

"This is an evil door," Halbarad said, casting a glance into its depths, "and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter."

I looked quickly to the stallion at my side, eyes widening. I raised a hand to his nose and took a deep breath. No way was I leaving Eclipse again, not in this forsaken place.

"But we must go in, and therefore the horses must go too," Aragorn replied, his voice forcibly calm. "For if ever we come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!"

And so the Ranger plunged into the darkness, his horse following him in with surprising ease. I watched as the rest of the Dúnedain followed his lead, their horses snorting in unease as they stepped through the mouth and into the mountain. As the last of the Rangers were through the door, Legolas attempted to follow, but Arod stood still as stone, feet planted in the hard ground. He rolled his eyes in fear as the elf looked back at him. I heard Gimli grunt uneasily at the sight of the distressed horse.

"Arod, my friend," Legolas said gently, approaching the stallion and slowly laying a hand on his forehead. The stallion trembled, but he calmed, watching Legolas as he spoke to him gently in Sindarin. "No harm shall come to you, if you stay by my side." The stallion snorted loudly, but his head lowered. Turning back to the door, Legolas strode in and Arod followed him, much to my relief.

"Okay, boy," I said, turning to my own horse. It was just Gimli and me left outside of the mountain, and the dwarf could not tear his eyes from the ominous cave that had just swallowed his friends. "You must trust that I would not let any harm come to you. I _will_ not let any harm come to you, that is a promise. I will not lose you again."

The stallion stared at me, ears flicking between me and the door. A fine layer of sweat shone on his coat, and his nostrils flared, but he stood calmly before me. With some gentle coaxing, and a deep breath to steady my own feet, I took one last look at the forest and disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this update took so terribly long to finish, and I hope that you will all forgive me! I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable one! We are getting closer to the end of the story now, but never fear! Christa's adventure is far from over._

 _Please let me know what you think of the chapter!_

 _-Eru_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Who can say if your love grows

As your heart chose?

Only time

And who can say where the road goes?

Where the day flows?

Only time"

Enya, _Only Time_

* * *

Darkness overwhelmed me, the cold air sucking the breath from my lungs. I heard no sound but the muffled breathing of the horses ahead of me, and could see nothing at all. From up ahead a little way, a flame was struck, and I caught a glimpse of Aragorn in the firelight as he held a torch up to light our way into the cave.

One of the twins was standing near the entrance, and I led Eclipse past, eager to be amongst the group once again. He, too, lit a torch, and brought up the rear of the company as Eclipse and I passed him. No one spoke as we began making our way into the mountain, our steps guided only by the dim light of the torches.

From behind me, I could hear Gimli's short steps, moving quickly to catch up with the rest of us. Risking a glimpse behind Elrond's son, I saw nothing, but the fact that I could hear his breathing as he approached was reassurance enough that he would not lose us.

Sure enough, not a moment later the dwarf appeared, shaking. He passed me quickly, heading straight for Legolas' side, breathing rapidly. I watched as Gimli fell in step with the elf at his side, who said nothing but glanced down briefly at his companion.

I stared at my feet as we walked, running through all the songs that I had learned in Lothlórien. The joyful tunes worked to distract me from the caves, but too often my eyes would wander and my thoughts would stray. There was something else lurking in the darkness behind us, and it made my heart quake. I could not see it, but I could hear it and feel it whenever I looked behind me.

We walked for some time in the quiet darkness, and I began to wonder if anyone actually knew where we were going. What had started as uneasiness outside of the Door had grown steadily into a fierce anxiousness, and I begged for an escape from the cold damp that had sunk into my bones. My fear built up and rose inside of me, until I felt as though it was choking me. Reaching my free hand up to my chest, I struggled to take a deep breath. _You're getting worked up over nothing, just relax!_

Suddenly, we emerged from the tunnel and entered a large, open cavern. The walls spread apart and disappeared into the darkness, and we were left standing in the darkness, exposed to whatever had been following us. Our feet faltered and we stopped, the two torches of little help in the vast shadows.

But as the flames flickered weakly, a sparkle caught my eye. Aragorn had seen it as well, and while the rest of us stood, too frightened to approach the strange light, the Ranger started towards it. One of Elrond's sons followed behind him with the other torch.

"Does he feel no fear?" Gimli mumbled incredulously from beside me. "In any other cave Gimli Glóin's son would have been the first to run to the gleam of gold. But not here! Let it lie!"

Fearing being left behind in the darkness, the rest of the company followed the two torchbearers. The flames flickered and glinted off of the metallic sheen, and I nearly fell over when I realised what we were looking at.

The bones of a man were sprawled out on the floor by the wall. His fingers were clawing at the cracks of a closed door, and his face was down on the rock floor. Golden armour shone dully in the dim firelight, and a sword, notched by hopeless last attempts to break the stone, lay at his side.

"Oh shit," I cursed under my breath as I peered around Legolas, my eyes wide in horror. What had made this mighty man so desperate to get through that door? My eyes traveled up the wall, wondering what lay beyond the door.

"Here shall the flowers of simbelmyne come never unto world's end," Aragorn said, looking down at the bones. "Nine mounds and seven there are now green with grass, and through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock. Where does it lead? Why would he pass? None shall ever know!

"For that is not my errand!" Turning around, he looked past us and shouted into the darkness. "Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years! Speed only we ask. Let us pass, and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"

I turned too, although hesitantly, and stared at the nothingness. The whispers in the shadows stopped and the cavern fell utterly quiet. Not a sound could be heard all around us, and then, all of a sudden, a frigid wind blew past us. I closed my eyes as it whipped through my hair, and when I opened them, the torches had gone out.

I stood in the pitch blackness, hearing nothing but my own breathing and the breathing of Eclipse beside me.

"Legolas?" I choked out, panic seizing me as I realised that the torches were not being relit. I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's all right, Christa."

I tried to believe him as I turned towards his voice. As I calmed down, I realised that I could hear the others breathing as well, and the soft sounds of the horses as their eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"We must carry on," I heard Aragorn say. "The torches will not light."

"I can't see," I whispered, afraid to take a step in the dark. I could see nothing at all, and the thought that I could possibly step into a hole or some other hazard kept my feet frozen to the ground.

"Take my hand," Legolas said gently, after a moment. Reaching up, my fingers found the hand that was resting on my shoulder, and I gripped it tightly. "I can see, a little bit."

"How are we supposed to know where we're even going?" I asked, dropping my hand from my shoulder and clinging to his fingers.

"We must trust that Aragorn will not lead us astray," he replied evenly. I furrowed my brow, recognising his tone of uncertainty. I chose not to question it, not seeing any point in confirming his doubt.

So, with Eclipse's reins in my right hand and Legolas' hand in my left, we carried slowly on into the darkness. Gimli followed behind us, bringing up the rear of the company. We went carefully, but encountered no obstacles. Time dragged on, uncountable and meaningless. My shoulders grew heavy, and the only thing that kept me moving was Legolas' reassuring grip on my hand.

When I began to feel as though his presence was not even going to be enough to get me through to the other side, I heard a small noise. It pierced the dreaded silence and echoed quietly off the stone that surrounded us. Lifting my chin, I looked but could not see the source, however I knew well enough what it was: water.

Before we even realised it, we were out of the caves. The rock rose steeply on either side of us, and the road in between was narrow. A small stream trickled alongside the path, the sound like music to my ears. The cliffs rose so high that all light was blocked out, and when I looked up I saw only a purple sky, though I knew that it could not possibly be night yet. Nonetheless, stars glinted faintly, worlds away. Though the air was still thick and dry, just being back outside was a huge relief.

"Christa?"

I turned to Legolas quickly, eyes flicking immediately down to his hand, which I still clung to tightly. Laughing nervously, I loosened my grip and let go of his hand. I heard him laugh lightly as well.

"Thanks," I said, smiling sheepishly as I looked back up at him. He smiled warmly.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Let me know if you need anything, I'm here for you."

A blush rose to my cheeks as I nodded, watching as he looked at me. I knew that despite the darkness of the chasm, he could definitely see the redness in my skin. He said nothing, but smiled a little wider before turning to Arod to help Gimli up.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly shook the jelly from my legs and swung myself up into the saddle. Everyone was mounted quickly, and we started off again down the narrow road. The high of my interaction with Legolas wore off quickly, and as evening fell, the fear that had plagued me in the caves quickly returned.

Eclipse walked calmly between Arod and one of Elrond's sons, who brought up the rear. Turning around in the saddle, Legolas looked backwards to speak with Gimli. I saw the dwarf tense and I turned to follow the elf's gaze. I nearly fainted as my eyes made out the translucent forms that followed us.

"Elladan, the Dead are following," Legolas said to the elf behind me, who turned as well. "I see shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter thickets on a misty night. The Dead are following."

"Yes, the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned," Elladan confirmed, facing Legolas again. He caught my wide eyes briefly, and I quickly turned around as well, as pale as a sheet. Legolas regarded me for a moment, until I realised and gave him a weak smile of reassurance.

* * *

We had ridden many long hours, when finally, we came to the end of the ravine. The walls fell away on either side, and before us stretched a vast expanse of grass. The stream skipped down the hill, tumbling over the stones down into the valley.

"Where in Middle Earth are we?" Gimli asked, looking out over the land, which was bathed in the pale moonlight. In the distance, at the bottom of the hill, lights twinkled, and I could make out the shapes of farms and houses. I raised an eyebrow, surprised that anyone actually lived all the way out here in this cold land.

"We have descended from the uprising of the Morthond," Elladan replied, "the long chill river that flows at last to the sea that washes the walls of Dol Amroth. You will not need to ask hereafter how comes its name: Blackroot men call it."

"Friends, forget your weariness!" Aragorn called suddenly, focused on the ride ahead of him. "Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way."

Without another word, he asked his horse for all the speed his could muster, and took off down the grassy hill. Squeezing Eclipse's sides, I leaned forward and urged my little stallion on as we leapt off in pursuit. We galloped down the hill, the sound of the steel-shod hooves muffled by the lush grass.

A bridge led us across the river, and soon we came into the village. As we approached, I watched as lights went out and people ran for the cover of their homes. We pressed on, making our way down the main road. Eyes peeked out from windows, watching in fear as we galloped past, the dead following behind us. The farmers that worked in the fields shouted in fear and ran away as we passed them.

"The King of the Dead!" The villagers cried, sending shivers down my spine. "The King of the Dead is come upon us!" Bells rang in alarm as we left the terrified village behind us, until the noises had all been swallowed up once again by the night.

The moon was overhead when the horses began to tire. Eclipse stumbled and I reached quickly for a handful of his mane, unseated by his faltering steps. Fortunately, he hardly missed a beat, and was galloping alongside Arod and the other horses within a split second. I was relieved when the others began to pull up, for Eclipse was not the only horse that had had a miss-step. Slowing to a walk, we started up a hill, the horses' panting as their coats shone in the moonlight.

At the top of the hill sat a stone as smooth as glass and as black as the night around it. It was large, taller than me, and half of it was sunk into the ground. It looked alien, like something from another world. _Like me._ I nearly laughed at my internal comment, but kept my mouth shut.

I jumped as Aragorn blew on a horn, breaking the dead of night. The rest of us sat still on our tired horses, waiting for the unknown to emerge from the shadows. And in the night came many answers, echoes of Aragorn's call. I looked around with wide eyes, but could see nothing. The ghosts of earlier were gone, but I could still feel their presence. Sure enough, a cold wind blew down from the mountains, and I pulled my cloak tighter about my neck. It didn't help, and I searched the darkness again.

Dismounting, Aragorn strode over to the Stone. "Oathbreakers, why have you come?" he cried out, arms raised.

"To fulfil our oath and have peace," the night whispered back, the cold wind accompanying it. I gasped at the whispers, my heart filled with dread.

"The hour is come at last," Aragorn spoke proudly again. "Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and you shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and you shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."

Halbarad unfurled the banner that he had brought with him, and it flew in the breeze. Aragorn's words disappeared, swallowed by the mountains in front of him. He received no reply, but didn't seem too concerned about the silence.

We camped on the hill by the Stone, laying our bedrolls out around the sphere. I was too overwhelmed to sleep, so I sat with my legs crossed, staring down at the valley below. All was quiet, an eerie calm that made me uneasy, despite my knowing that there was nothing to fear anymore of the Dead.

The others slept little, if their restless tossing and turning was any indication. No one spoke, and even Legolas lay in his bed, staring up at the stars. I rested my chin in my hands and gazed down the hill at his still form, barely visible in the night. Sighing, I shook my head as I thought back to holding his hand in the caves. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt, and I couldn't help but wonder now if his actions were of the same attraction, or if he was simply trying to be a friendly shoulder to rely on.

Part of me wished for the latter, but then again, my heart danced when I thought about the possibility that he could like me back. I knew it was stupid for me to be so hopeful; even if he did feel the same way that I did, there was no way that I could ever stay and be with him. No, it just wasn't possible. Closing my eyes, I exhaled in frustration.

 _Why are you doing this to me?_ I asked whatever Vala was willing to listen to me. _I suppose this isn't "real love" either, though._ I had felt the same for Haldir, hadn't I? Maybe even more, but who was to say that this crush wouldn't grow to be just as distracting.

Nothing made sense anymore, and I just didn't know what to think. _I'm here because the Valar wanted to make me happy, right? But how am I supposed to be happy when I'm dying at home, and being tortured emotionally here?_ Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I fought them, not wanting to seem the weak one amongst the others.

"You are Tawariell, then?" A soft voice behind startled me from my thoughts, and I turned to see one of the twins sitting on his bedroll, not far from me. I stared at him for a moment, stunned that he knew the name that had been given to me in Lothlórien.

"Yes," I replied quietly. "How did you know that?"

"The Lady Galadriel spoke of you with my father. She said that we would find you here, travelling with Aragorn."

I nodded slowly, piecing together this new information. _Galadriel's telling people about me now?_ _Don't be stupid. She wouldn't gossip about you, she only told Elrond._

"I am Elrohir," the elf offered when I didn't say anything in reply. He smiled, a genuine, warm smile that made my worries fade instantly.

"It's an honour, Elrohir," I replied with a smile of my own. "If I may ask, what exactly did Galadriel say about me?"

Elrohir laughed lightly. "Everything that we needed to know, I should think." I looked at him curiously, and with a quick glance around at the other campers, he leaned in a little closer. "She spoke of another world," he whispered, barely audible, "and of your fëa being brought to Arda by the Valar Estë and Irmo. I was hesitant to believe even her word, at first, but now I see that all she has spoken of is true. You are unmistakeably elven, though you were once a mortal."

"I… Yes," I said simply, caught off guard at how much he knew. Elrohir smiled again.

"It is most fascinating, to think that you were chosen by such powerful beings. You must be special, Tawariell, to have been on Estë's mind from so far away."

"You may call me Christa," I replied, my mind boggled by the things that he was pointing out to me. "It's my real name. Tawariell is more of a nickname, really. It makes me feel less… foreign."

"Christa," Elrohir said, thoughtfully. "Well, I'm very curious to see where your adventure takes you, Christa. It's far from over, I think. I am certainly not as wise as my grandmother, nor do I have a mirror to tell me of things to come, but I cannot see why you would be brought here without a purpose."

I couldn't find anything to say in response, so I just stared at him, thinking about his words. Elrohir seemed to realise how heavy his thoughts were weighing on my mind, and he chuckled lightly. "Don't let my words trouble you. All will work out as it is meant to."

"It's a lot to take in," I laughed nervously. "I mean, this whole ordeal has been difficult to wrap my head around, and I thought that I had everything sorted out, but…" I trailed off, eyes wandering over to where Legolas lay.

"Ah…" Elrohir said softly, following my gaze. "Try not to let it trouble you. Everything happens for a reason, Christa. We don't always know what that reason may be, but rest assured that your feelings are not for naught."

I didn't want to get into my relationship with Haldir, and how that had worked out for us. I sighed deeply and nodded, hoping that the dark-haired elf would not pry. He didn't seem to prying type, and I was thankful when he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"You should rest, if you can. We have many miles ahead of us yet," he said, laying down on his back in his bed. I nodded and did the same, knowing that any attempt to sleep would be futile.

Dawn came surprisingly quickly, and when the land was bathed in a cold grey light, Aragorn rose and bade us all to our horses, who at least had been able to sleep through the night. We picked up a gallop right away, and left the Stone of Erech behind us very quickly. Soon, the sun was high and the grass was passing away beneath our feet.

* * *

I could see mountains falling quickly from the horizon behind us as I looked back. The sun was setting now, casting beautiful hues over the landscape and painting the snow-capped mountains a bright orange. Reaching up with one hand to rub my eyes, I turned back around and let out a brusque sigh. I was eager to be on my own two feet again, but there was no time for walking now.

At midday we had climbed once again into the mountains, and taken a pass, Tarlang's Neck, through their rugged terrain. It had not taken long, fortunately, as the footing was hard on our horses' feet. Our mounts had all been heaving in exhaustion as we had descended back into the soft grass, and we had needed to stop momentarily to give them a rest.

There had been no water for the horses to drink in a long while, and I could now feel Eclipse beginning to wear beneath me. A quick glimpse at the others confirmed that he was not the only one. Looking ahead, down the road, I could see the shimmer of water and the shadows of houses.

"Not long now, boy. We're almost there," I said above the thunder of hooves. Giving his neck a rub, I sat back up and watched as we neared the buildings.

"We approach Calembel, on the River Ciril," Aragorn called to us. "We shall camp there for the night."

Soon the road crossed a bridge over the river, and continued on towards the town. We paused, however, dismounting to allow the horses to drink. As the sun set behind us, we coaxed our horses away from the river and towards the quiet town of Calembel.

"Where is everybody?" I asked myself quietly as we passed between the shops and homes. Not a single lantern was lit, inside nor outside, and there was no one to be seen. Doors were shut tight, but unlike the first village we had passed through, I could tell that no one was hiding; they had simply left.

"Many men have left to fight in the War. Those that were left here have fled, I suppose," Aragorn answered my question, turning back to look at me briefly.

I nodded. _Makes sense._ After all, we did have an army of ghosts following us. _Not exactly the most welcome of guests,_ I thought, risking a quick glimpse behind our company. I could see nothing, but could hear their low voices, hissing and moaning like the wind through the mountains. I shivered at the sound, and tuned it out as best as I could.

"Would it be rude to sleep in the houses?" I asked Legolas quietly, trying to raise my own spirits a little. Legolas chuckled.

"I don't see why not, as long as we leave them as we found them," he replied with a grin.

"They'd never even know," I laughed, thinking of once again enjoying a bed instead of the hard ground. I didn't see the point of us sleeping outside when so many empty beds lay waiting for us.

Aragorn was adamant on keeping a watch outside with Halbarad and Elrond's sons, but the rest of the company made their way into the homes that lined the main road through the town. Legolas, Gimli, and I picked the closest house to where Aragorn would be sleeping, and untacked our horses. We tethered them outside of the quaint little house and headed inside.

The home was small, but cozy. Gimli quickly set about lighting a fire, and I was quick to claim the biggest bedroom. Dropping my pack inside the door, I walked over to the bed and flopped down on top of it. It was not nearly as nice as my bed back in Lothlórien, but it was soft, and it was warm.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking back to all of the nights I had spent in Lothlórien. The dreamless sleep had become normal for me, falling into a blackness that seemed to be over in an instant. It felt as though almost every moment of my time in Middle Earth had been spent awake, facing some challenge or another.

"I've got a way to go, yet," I whispered to myself. It just didn't feel like my story could end so suddenly; I had so many things that needed to be taken care of. I couldn't leave so many split ends behind me when I left.

 _When I leave._

How many times had I shocked myself with the thought of leaving Middle Earth behind forever? It seemed that whenever I thought about going home, there was more pain than joy, and that in itself made my heart ache. I couldn't betray my parents like that; they needed an answer for my death, and they wouldn't get one if I decided to stay here.

 _But… I don't want to leave._ It was the first time that I had allowed myself to face the fact that I had fallen in love with this new life. Was I willing to give everything else up for it, though? I wasn't sure. How could I be sure, with so much riding on my decision? I took a deep breath and a dry sob escaped. A hollow pain cemented itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Is everything all right?"

Turning my head, I met Legolas' eyes as he stood in the doorway, concerned. I sat up and swallowed the lump in my throat, nodding firmly.

"Yeah. I, uh… I think I'll grab some water, and then I'm going to get some sleep," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. Standing, I walked back into the main living space, giving the elf a smile as I passed.

Gimli was already snoring on the couch, slumped over against the armrest. The fire burned bright, warming the house comfortably and lighting the room. I found a cup and filled it from a barrel of water in the kitchen, and downed it in one go, not because I was thirsty, but in an attempt to calm myself.

"Are you sure you are all right? You seem a little anxious," Legolas asked me again, voice low to avoid waking Gimli. I nodded as he entered the kitchen and leaned on the table in the middle of the room. "You can talk to me, you know. I meant it when I said that I would be here for you," he added, meeting my eyes.

I bit my lip as he read me, and I knew that he could tell that nothing was right with me. What would I tell him, even if I could speak about everything that was worrying me? There were so many things to confess, so many things that I had lied about… But I couldn't just tell him about everything, could I?

"Legolas, I…" I started, looking down at the cup in my hand. "I… There's so much that I wish I could tell you…" I trailed off, unable to find my words. My fingers fumbled nervously with the cup, but soon Legolas had his hands on mine, staying them.

"Here," he said, taking the cup from me and setting it down on the table. " _You don't have to tell me everything_ ," he said, switching over to Sindarin. " _You don't have to tell me anything, if you do not wish to. But I believe that it will help, if you talk about what is plaguing you_." He took my hands in his own again, and I found the courage to look him in the eye.

" _I lied to you, Legolas. I've lied to all of you_ ," I stopped, pondering if I should go on, or if I had already said too much. Legolas calmly held my gaze, and gave my hands a gentle squeeze, encouraging me silently to go on. " _I told you that I was mortal, but I'm not. I'm an elf_."

To my surprise, Legolas seemed more relieved than shocked at my declaration. He smiled and reached up to brush the hair away from my right ear, warming my skin. " _I know_ ," he said, somewhat cheekily. I looked at him, floored.

" _What? Since when?_ "

" _Since the feast at Helm's Deep. I saw your ears_." he replied smoothly. " _I was actually more concerned at the fact that I did not notice your immortality sooner_ ," he chuckled lightly.

" _I did my best to hide it_ ," I said, tucking my hair behind my left ear as well. The action that had once been so routine now felt alien, and the feeling of having my ears exposed was strange.

" _Why_?" Legolas asked me, tilting his head slightly. I shook my head, my mind beginning to struggle to find safe things to say in response. It was tiring, to constantly be censoring my own speech, and I didn't want to be tired anymore. Looking into his eyes, I decided to take the leap.

" _I used to be mortal. I… changed. It's—_ ," I stuttered nervously. " _it's a long and very difficult story for me to tell._

Lacing his fingers between mine, he gave my hands another squeeze, making my skin tingle pleasantly. I felt myself blush, but in this moment, I didn't care if he could see the redness of my cheeks in the firelight.

" _How_?" he breathed, gazing at me in amazement. " _So many have wished for what you have received, but never before have I heard tell of such a thing coming to be_."

" _That would be part of my long story_ ," I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

" _We have all night, if you truly want to tell me_ ," Legolas said gently. I nodded, past the point of second-guessing myself. I had opened up, and to close Legolas out now would only make my secrets seem darker.

" _Well_ ," I started, hoisting myself up onto the table. My legs dangled off and I swung them back and forth loosely as I debated how to begin. " _I'm not from Arda_." I let that first thought sink in for a moment before continuing. " _I'm from a different world, called Earth_. _There are no elves, or dwarves, or Maiar… There are only men. It is a world without magic."_

Rolling up the sleeves of my tunic, I showed him my forearms. " _I used to have scars, all up the inside of my arms. They are gone now; they disappeared when I lost my mortality. I gave them to myself, I… cut myself."_ Even after such a long time, it was still difficult for me to speak about the self-harm. Legolas looked at me, eyes shining with concern. " _I stopped, don't worry."_ I reassured him with a small smile, rolling down my sleeves.

" _Why?_ " he asked simply, joining me on the table.

" _I was in a bad place. I hated everything about myself, and the pain was a distraction from the real world. I got help, and I realised that it wasn't worth it. But I still didn't feel happy. I went to bed at night wishing that I was someone else, with a different life and a different body._

" _Then, one night I dreamt of a forest of golden leaves, and I was in control of everything. I could fly, I could be anything that I wanted to be, do anything that I wanted to do. But,"_ I paused, remembering that moment of fear and confusion when I had first met the elves _. "in an instant, it was no longer a dream. The Galadhrim found me, and they took me to Lothlórien. They gave me a home and a life._

" _It was so hard at first, adapting to the new world. I didn't fit in, but I tried to. I met people, and I even made a few friends. Haldir was always there for me, whether I needed advice or a shoulder to cry on. I don't know what I would have done without him._

" _Lady Galadriel called for me one day, and asked me to look into her mirror. I won't ever forget what I saw…" I looked up at Legolas, tears brimming my eyes. "I was dying, Legolas. I was dying and my parents were there, without any answers._

" _Irmo brought me to Middle Earth, through my dreams. Estë felt my pain and wished for me to be happy. I was confused how I could be happy when I had been ripped from my life and my family… I have found so much happiness here. I've made so many friends and life is never dull, but I miss my parents."_

" _Will you see them again?"_ Legolas asked gently, taking my hand again. I sniffled.

" _I… I don't know_ ," I admitted, more to myself than to him. " _I have a choice. I can go back, or I can stay. I will get to choose when the War is over_."

" _Then all is not lost,"_ Legolas said quietly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked up at him, surprised to see the gleam of sadness in his eyes. I shook my head.

" _I want to be happy here, but I don't know how to let go of my parents."_ I bit back the tears and took a deep breath. " _How can I be happy, Legolas?_ "

" _Like this, perhaps_." His whisper was lost as his lips met mine. Letting go of my hand, he cupped my face, sending warm shivers racing down my spine. I did not hesitate in kissing him back; I had just told him everything, and I felt that I had nothing more to lose. This was my last secret, and it was out now, as well. His kiss was not long, but it I could feel his desperate will to help me. His hair ran through my fingers like silk, and as he pulled away, I let my hands fall to his shoulders. We looked at each other in silent delight, both of us equally awed at what had just happened. I broke the silence with a bashful laugh, taking my hands from his shoulders.

"Yeah," I giggled shyly. "That made me feel pretty happy." Legolas smiled broadly, cheeks flushed from the moment.

A grunt from the couch made us both jump, an we turned around quickly to see Gimli stirring. He didn't seem to wake up, and turned over before his deep snores resumed. The pair of us sighed in relief, before letting out another short laugh.

"So…" I started, not sure where to take the conversation. "It's a lot to take in, you're probably quite overwhelmed by everything I just told you."

"Well, to say that it makes sense to me would be a lie, but I believe you. You wouldn't lie where Galadriel is concerned, I'm sure," Legolas said, reaching back behind his neck to run his fingers through his hair. I watched his expression carefully, but it was hard to judge, other than the elation that remained from the kiss.

"It doesn't even make complete sense to me," I sighed. _And now I_ really _don't know what to do!_

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Legolas asked, and I looked at him in shock. "About being immortal, I mean. Of course, you shouldn't tell anyone else, except perhaps Aragorn when this is all over, about your origins."

"Oh," I said when he clarified. "I don't know. Should I?"

"If you think that it would make things easier, then I believe that you should stop hiding your immortality," Legolas supplied.

"It would be one less thing to worry about…" I mused, gazing down at my boots.

I had no real reason to hide it anymore, certainly not from the people I was traveling with at the moment. I trusted all of the men in the company, and knew that they probably wouldn't be bothered by it anyways if I were to simply uncover my ears. Aragorn and Gimli would have a million questions when they noticed, but those could be dealt with when the time came. With a quick nod of my head, I looked back up at the elf and smiled. "Yeah, I'm done hiding."

* * *

 _GUYS. I wasn't even intending on having this chapter go this way, but I'm in love with it and every section that I wrote made me love it even more! I couldn't bring myself to stop and turn around before the idea ran away with me… I'm glad that I let it run!_

 _SO as always, I'm VERY curious to hear from everyone about this chapter! So please leave me a review and tell me everything! Can you tell that I'm excited?_

 _Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to hear from you all!_

 _-Eru_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"If I told you this was only gonna hurt,

If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn,

Would you walk in?

Would you let me do it first?

Do it all in the name of love?"

 _In the Name of Love_ , Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha

* * *

I laid awake for many hours that night, reliving the events that had gone down in the kitchen of the small cabin. My heart sang happy songs, and my whole body tingled in pure elation at the thought of having captured the elven prince's attention. It had been exhilarating enough just meeting Legolas for the first time, but seeing the way he had looked at me—and how he had kissed me—was sending me over the edge of excitement.

What struck me most was the fact that I couldn't pin a certain point in time when I had begun to feel drawn to him. It donned on me then that Legolas had cared about me for quite a while, and in a deeper way than I had been aware of. All of those times that he had offered to be there for me, to listen to whatever was bothering me… He had told me more than a few times that he was always willing to be there for me, and I had had no idea just how much he had meant it.

Reaching up to run my fingers gently along my lips, I smiled as only a girl with a huge crush could, taking comfort in knowing that no one could see me or hear my bubbly giggles. Legolas had kissed me! I couldn't help but wonder what made me so special, what exactly had drawn him to me. He had a whole kingdom of beautiful elves back in Mirkwood, and I highly doubted that none of them harboured secret, or perhaps not-so-secret, romantic feelings for their prince. A pang of jealousy swept through me as I thought of all of the better suitors, all of the elves whom would make more appropriate matches for a prince.

You're getting way ahead of yourself, I scolded myself. This can't last, it won't go anywhere. I'm not staying here. Might as well have a little fun, though. Normally, I'd feel guilty for thinking in such a way, but tonight, nothing was going to ruin my mood. I was on Cloud Nine, and nothing was going to bring me down, so long as I could help it.

* * *

"Christa."

The voice barely pierced through my blanket of sleep, echoing warmly in my mind. It called to me again, gently, and I stirred in disapproval. I was warm and comfortable right where I was. A hand on my shoulder pulled me the rest of the way out of my state of semi-consciousness, and I groaned in protest. Knowing that I had lost my battle, I forced my eyes open and was greeted with darkness. I squinted confusedly at Legolas through the warm glow of a candle.

"Knocked, but you wouldn't wake up," Legolas offered, mistaken as to why I was confused.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I sat up, pulling the covers with me. The fire had obviously gone out overnight, and the cabin was not nearly as cosy as it had been the night before. I shivered. "I thought that Aragorn said we wouldn't be leaving until dawn."

"I slept little," Legolas said without looking at me. I could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere, and I leaned forward, curious as to why I was being woken up so terribly early. "When I woke, there were no stars. Not a single star, in the whole sky."

"It must be cloudy," I muttered as I slid back down into bed, head hitting the pillow with a heavy sigh. "How many hours until dawn, do you think?"

"Christa." His tone of voice concerned me enough to open my eyes. I peered up at him silently, wondering what was wrong. "I don't think there will be a dawn, not today."

"What do you mean?" I said, sitting up once again. I stared at him in confusion, the statement alone enough to pull me from my drowsiness. "The sun can't just not come up. There has to be a dawn."

"The sun must rise, yes. But I think that it already has. I have already spoken with Aragorn, and he is in agreement. We cannot wait for the sun, not today."

"I… I don't understand," I said, watching Legolas' expression carefully as he sighed.

"Sauron cannot march his armies during the day, and I believe that this darkness is of his doing."

"It's starting," I said quietly to myself, leaning my head back against the wall. The boards were cool, but I didn't mind; it helped to clear my head a little. The War of the Ring had started long ago, but now the real fight was beginning. And we're marching right into it. I knew that I wasn't ready to be a part of the battle. Even if I did manage to acquire enough confidence in my fighting skills, I knew that I could never prepare myself mentally for the battle.

"You don't need to worry about it. Not yet," Legolas said gently, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Taking a breath, I glanced at him and nodded, smiling as his eyes met mine. We stayed still for a moment, both just taking the chance to block out everything else that was going on. Legolas eventually broke the silence, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "But, you do need to get out of bed," he added with a chuckle.

"All right, get going then," I laughed, waving him towards the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

With a nod and a smile, he placed the candle on the bedside table before he ducked out through the door, closing it quietly behind him. I sat for a moment, staring at my feet, so warm under the covers. With a heavy sigh, I swung them out and pulled myself up onto the cold floor. Shivering, I found my pack and pulled out fresh undergarments, something I had never been more relieved to see in my life. Now, if I could only have a bath.

Pulling on the rest my clothes and slipping on my cloak, I packed up my bag and hoisted it over my shoulders. Before I made another move, I reached up and tentatively tucked my hair behind my ears with a nervous smile. As I made my way out of the bedroom, I picked up the candle and trudged out to meet Legolas and Gimli.

The fire was lit, casting a warm glow over the cabin. Legolas stood in the kitchen, and Gimli was sitting in an armchair, nibbling lazily on a wafer of lembas. I made my way over to the fire, pulling my cloak tighter as the flames warmed me.

"That must be nearly gone, huh?" I remarked, turning to the dwarf.

"Ay, and I won't shed a single tear when I eat the last of it," Gimli grunted.

"You seem rather ungrateful considering its contributions to your resilience," Legolas replied, raising a brow in disapproval, though I caught the hint of amusement in his eyes.

Gimli scoffed. "As though I owe my thanks to an elvish pastry… I grew tired of it many days ago."

"Well," I said, hiding my amusement to play along with Legolas, "if you had not eaten the other food so soon after we left Lothlórien, perhaps you would not be so sick of it."

"What of your love for the Lady of Light? It is not unlikely that her hands played a part in the making of this bread," Legolas reminded Gimli, who merely grunted in return. I was sure, however, that I saw a redness creep onto his face, and couldn't hide my grin any longer.

"I am not ungrateful," he muttered. "But a dwarf needs no elvish bread to stay steadfast."

"No, I'm sure they don't," Legolas smiled as well, before turning to me. "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded, taking a moment to look him over while Gimli was still grumbling to himself. He had said that he had slept little, but I would never have known if he hadn't told me. His eyes were bright and he glowed, just as he always did. He smiled as he gazed back at me.

"Come, Gimli," he said after a brief moment, turning to the dwarf and motioning for him to get up out of the chair. "Aragorn will be waiting for us."

Gimli pulled himself from the chair as I collected my quiver and my sheath and buckled them behind my shoulders. The dwarf trudged over beside me and leaned on his axe as I collected my bow from where I had left it the night before. Legolas doused the fire and retrieved his own bow, and Gimli pulled himself from the chair. With the fire out, the three of us stepped out into the blackness and made our way over to where the rest of the company was gathering.

Torches lit the way, casting long shadows across the dry grass. The horses snorted and pawed at the ground, anxious in the deep darkness that seemed to swallow all that it touched. Eclipse was not spared from the uncertainty of the long night, and I tried to reassure him with a warm hand on his cheek. Leaning into my touch, the stallion snorted gently and I smiled, realising for the first time that going home would mean saying goodbye to so much more than I had originally anticipated.

Wishing that I had the time to stand with my horse and pour my heart out, I leaned my forehead against his and took a deep breath of that horsey smell that I loved so much. It always helped to settle me down, and now it gave me the strength to pull away from our embrace and mount up. I would be needing many more horsey hugs between now and the end.

The darkness was so thick that I could barely see the rider in front of me. The firelight did what it could to pierce the shadows, but the sheer gloom of the night seemed to smother it. No one would be noticing my exposed ears so long as this darkness persisted, save perhaps Elrohir and Elladan, who already knew anyways. Picking up the reins, I squeezed Eclipse into a lively trot and followed the rest of the company out of the empty village.

* * *

The hours passed and still, no dawn broke on the horizon before us. The horses galloped steadfastly through a grey sea, an endlessly shifting scene of grass and wildflowers, though none now bloomed in the darkness. I could see for miles the flat stretch of grassland, and on my left, the mountains stretched forwards and backwards farther than any eye could see. As we rode I could see the outlines of a small settlement, barely more than a few buildings.

We rode with the same haste all through the morning and into the afternoon, and still, the darkness persisted. Eventually, we arrived at the buildings that I had seen earlier. The settlement that I had thought I had seen was actually nothing more than a large bridge that reached across a wide river.

"The bridge of Ethring," Aragorn called, raising a hand and reining in his horse. "We shall rest here for a short while. Let the horses drink little, for the Ringló flows from the mountains and its water is cold."

Heading Aragorn's advice, I dismounted and led kept Eclipse around for a few moments before I allowed him to have a drink from the river. Though he was thirsty, I pulled him away after he had drunk a few mouthfuls. The water was cold as ice, and the last thing I needed right now was to have my horse colic.

Taking a seat on the stone wall along the bridge, I listened to Eclipse as he munched on the grass along the river. Footsteps from behind me made me turn my head to see Gimli looking up at me, one brow cocked in a silent question.

"That's no trick of the light," he said, nodding up towards me. "I had no idea that I was travelling with two elves," he added with a grin. I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head, impressed that he had noticed so quickly.

"Um, yeah. I guess you just never asked," I replied as smoothly as I could. I had had long enough to think about what I was going to say to explain myself, but now that the moment had come, I had no ammunition.

Gimli looked at me quizzically. "Gandalf knew you were an elf, but on more than a few occasions you said you weren't. Why?"

I stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before I simply said, "I just didn't want anyone to know, I guess. It's complicated."

"I guess being an elf must be complicated," Gimli agreed with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to be one either."

At that remark I gave him a sour look but laughed a moment later, thankful that he seemed to have accepted my lame ass explanation.

"Does Aragorn know? And Legolas? Surely the elf knows."

"No, Aragorn does not yet know. But Legolas does; I told him last night after you had fallen asleep," I replied, feeling my stomach flutter as I remembered the night before.

"Certainly doesn't surprise me," Gimli commented with another grin. I cocked my head and gave him a questioning look.

"What doesn't surprise you?"

"That he would be the first to know," Gimli replied. "He cares for you."

"He told you this?" I asked quickly, shocked that the elf would share such feelings with the dwarf.

"No, no. But it's fairly obvious," he answered me with a teasing smile. I felt a redness creep into my cheeks and tried my best to hide it, but I knew that Gimli had already seen it.

"I know," I said simply, voice low. "He also had something to share with me."

"Well then," Gimli said, clearing his throat. "No one ever tells me anything anymore. When did I become so unimportant?"

I laughed as he mumbled to himself, and jumped down from the wall. Giving him a firm pat on the shoulder, I set off to gather Eclipse from where he was grazing on his own. "Thanks for the chat, Gimli."

With a low whistle, I called my horse back towards me. He picked up his head and trotted over to me, stopping in front of me so that I could untie the reins from the saddle. My timing was perfect, as Aragorn was soon calling for us to mount up. Swinging onto the stallion's back, I narrowed my eyes and looked to see where Legolas has gotten to. I was surprised that he had not come to see me but figured that he had seen Gimli approach me first. It was probably best that he had given us some space to talk, just the two of us.

The blond elf wasn't hard to pick out amongst the dark-haired Rangers. Guiding Eclipse through the horses, we fell into step beside Arod. Gimli gave me a quick wink from behind Legolas, and I simply smiled. Legolas was none the wiser and smiled back at me in return as our horses stepped onto the bridge.

The sound of metal horse shoes on the cobblestone rang out on the stone walls of the bridge, mingling with the noise of the rushing water beneath us.

"What is such a large bridge doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked Legolas as we reached the middle of the crossing. I looked out down the river, noticing that far off it disappeared between two mountain ranges. I wondered how far it twisted before it met with the sea.

"It was once a major crossing, before the War began," Legolas replied, glancing over at me. "Just as the road we travel on. The people of the Blackroot Vale and of Linhir often travelled it to reach Pelargir for trading purposes."

"Pelargir?" I asked, curiously.

"A great port city at the end of the River Anduin. You will see it, for that is where Aragorn is leading us if we ever should reach it," he added, narrowing his gaze slightly. "It is still many leagues away, and I do not know what we will find there when we do arrive."

I nodded my head slowly, my curiosity of seeing the city now slightly overshadowed by the idea of having to spend so many more hours in the saddle. Shifting uncomfortably, I sighed and looked ahead at the fields that stretched on forever.

* * *

My back was aching and my butt was sore by the time we stopped a long while later. We had ridden through the whole afternoon, and I was sure that by now it must have been nearing midnight. The horses were winded and had begun to stumble once again, and Aragorn had had no choice but to call it a day.

Though I did my best to land softly, a jolt of pain ran up my legs as my feet hit the ground. I winced and sucked in a breath before straightening up, the stiffness in my back making me groan. Eclipse tucked his head around and nuzzled me, his breath hot on my face, and I smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," I said, leaning into his forelock briefly before undoing my bedroll from the back of the saddle.

We had stopped in the middle of nowhere, and on all sides of us the grass stretched on for miles until it either reached the foot of the mountains or passed out of sight. The horses were picketed to the ground and bedrolls were laid out. A few small fires sprang up in an attempt to warm sore muscles and take the chill out of hearts.

I sat down on my bedroll at the edge of the camp, already missing the bed from the night before. I could see the dead as they lingered nearby, glowing dimly in the darkness, brighter now than they had in the sunlight. They moved silently amongst themselves, their banners waving slowly in some wind that did not shift the grass. The shapes of horses stood still, heads held high and ears pricked forward, on alert. I watched them silently, no longer very afraid of them. I had grown accustomed to the cold feeling of doom that accompanied them.

Unbuckling my quiver and sheath, I removed them and laid them on the grass beside my bow, on which my eyes lingered. My heart wandered back through the mountains of Gondor and the plains of Rohan to the enchanting woods of Lothlórien. I smiled weakly and reached for the braid behind my ear, now falling apart in wisps. The knot at the end was beginning to loosen, so I gave it a little tug, fearing that it would come undone.

Several times I had debated undoing it and rebraiding it, but every time I had reached up to undo the knot, my fingers had faltered. Haldir had given this to me. His own fingers had weaved it, as his last gift to me. It was now unkempt and dishevelled, but I couldn't bare to untie it. Would I ever untie it? Perhaps it would remain until it grew so messy that the hair would just fall out. I blinked hard and shook my head slowly, simply knowing that I was not going to reach a decision right now.

"Gimli tells me that he noticed your little secret," Legolas' warm voice drew my attention upwards. I smiled softly and chuckled.

"It's not a secret anymore," I replied. "But yes, he did." I didn't bring up the fact that he was also onto the secret of our feelings for each other, as I truly didn't know exactly what those feelings meant. Whether or not I truly loved Legolas, or if he truly loved me, I couldn't bring myself to put a label on it. I couldn't rip another heart to pieces and leave it behind when I left.

Legolas must have noticed the change in my expression, as he sat down across from me and looked at my fingers as they absentmindedly fiddled with the end of the braid.

"You miss him," he said softly, meeting my gaze. I paused in my fiddling and dropped the braid with a shrug. "And you should. I am not jealous of that. He was kind and he was there for you when you needed it the most."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. It's so overwhelming," I said with a long sigh. "I had to leave him…" I trailed off before I could get too emotional.

Knowing where I was going with the subject, Legolas looked down at his hands, mind wandering. Reaching out, I took his hands in my own and gave them a squeeze, feeling that we both needed each other's comfort right now.

After a long moment, I broke the silence. "I hurt him," I squeezed out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"If you truly cannot stay, I will not make it any more difficult for you than I already have," Legolas said quietly, still looking down at his hands. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say in my defence. "However, you said that you have a choice. The choice to stay," he added gently, lifting his gaze.

"My parents are mourning over my empty body, Legolas," I replied, a lump rising in my throat at the image. "I don't want to leave all of this behind, I really don't. There are so many things, so many people that I have grown to love in Middle Earth. But how can I leave my parents to bury me, their only daughter, without an explanation as to how I died? I can't do that, Legolas." Tears were spilling down my cheeks now, and I left them there shamelessly.

Legolas didn't say anything in response, instead shifting beside me and wrapping me in a warm hug. I leaned into his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of pine and suede, and tried for just a moment to forget about all that was troubling me. But some things cannot be forgotten, and the thought of my parents holding my cold, unresponsive hand was one of them. I cried as quietly as I could, fearful that the Rangers would hear my sobs.

I understood his wishing for me to stay, I truly did. I still tried to reason with myself most of the time, but it always came back to the guilt of leaving my parents behind to grieve.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," I sobbed into his tunic, sniffling quietly. I felt his hand on the back of my head as he comforted me, fingers running through my hair.

"It's all right, Christa. I understand," he replied, his breath on my hair as he leaned down to kiss my head. I choked back another sob and leaned in closer, wishing that I could just forget all about my problems and start all over with this moment right now. My fingers clung to his tunic, pulling myself as close as I could.

I let the tears fall as Legolas ran his hand along my back, humming quietly. A shuddering sigh escaped my lips as I relaxed my grip on his tunic and rested my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep to the soft sound of an elvish lullaby as my heart ached for someone I knew I could never have.

* * *

I woke some hours later to Eclipse lipping at my nose. Smiling groggily, I looked up at him as he continued to nuzzle my face.

"Okay, you. Good morning," I whispered, unsure if anyone else was awake yet. "How did you get over here?" I asked the stallion, who simply blew softly in my face. Lifting my chin, I saw the tie rope trailing on the ground beside his hooves.

"You bad boy," I scolded him, reaching up to gently push his nose away so that I could sit up. I hadn't realised before, but I had been tucked in, the blanket pulled up to my chin. As I reached up, it fell away and the cold morning air made me shiver.

Searching the dimness for any signs that anyone else was up yet, I pulled myself up and was quite content to see that everyone still slept. Legolas was on his back not far from me, arms folded behind his head and his eyes searching for stars that did not shine. I smiled sadly as I recalled the night before.

My bedding was damp from the dew, but I rolled it up anyways and laid it beside Eclipse's saddle. Wandering back over to where the stallion now stood lazily, I laid a hand on his shoulder and sprang up onto his back. Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was not yet morning, that much I could tell.

"Let's go for a little walk," I whispered to the stallion, longing for just a moment alone with my horse.

We did not wander far, and all the while I could see the embers of the dying fires back at the camp. The grass was wet, and I wished that the stars had been out to make the droplets sparkle. But all was dark, and I knew that today would be another day without the sun's warmth.

After walking for a few moments, I leaned back and Eclipse came to a stop. He looked behind himself, back at the camp, wondering why we had left the others behind. I gave him a reassuring pat on his neck.

"Don't worry. We're not leaving them," I murmured, staring out across the vastness that lay before us. I had always loved the peaceful quiet of the night, but the absence of the stars just made me feel cold. I missed the sun, now possibly more than I had before I had become an elf. The constant darkness brought me back to the weeks where I had pulled my curtains shut and locked myself in my room, overcome by my depression. It made me feel miserable and certainly didn't help with the hopelessness that I had already been feeling. At least I could find comfort in the fact that, in a few days' time, the darkness would clear and the sun would be back.

* * *

Legolas:

I lay still as I heard Christa stir not far from me. I heard her hushed murmurs as she spoke to her horse, and the soft sound of the blanket as she pushed it off to stand. I dared not move, as curious as I was, until I heard the sound of hoof beats wandering from the camp. Rolling over, I rested my chin on my arms and watched as she rode away. I wasn't worried; I knew that she would never wander far.

Some distance away, she stopped and sat still on Eclipse's back. I smiled sadly. I had so much on my own mind, that I found it difficult to imagine just how much Christa must have had on hers. She carried herself well and had I have known the day I had met her of all of the troubles that burdened her, I would have surely found it difficult not to fall for her sooner.

I sympathised with Haldir and feared that I would come to suffer in the same way as he had. I had wondered since leaving Lothlórien if the Marchwarden's feelings for Christa had been as strong as her grievance at their parting had suggested, and after witnessing their concern for each other at Helm's Deep, I was left without any doubt. How I had managed to become so ensnared by the same woman as Haldir simply baffled me. But when I looked at her, that surprise vanished.

Though she had been through so much, she was a strong woman, and I admired that. She had lost, and she had suffered from the pain of it, but now she had an opportunity to truly appreciate the things that mattered most; her family. I knew that it was selfish of me to suggest that she leave her past behind, but at the same time, I wanted her to see that Middle Earth had more to offer her than she could ever imagine. But that idea brought me back to poor Haldir. He had been there for her far longer than I had; if she chose to stay, why did I think that she would want to be with me over him?

I knew not how long she lingered out there in the silence of the night, nor how many of my conflicting thoughts gnawed at me. But my eyes still trained on her and her horse, and as she turned him and began to ride back, I turned as well, eyes wandering back up to the empty sky.

* * *

 _Well, guys, this one's a little short than they normally are, but it's been so long since I updated that I felt it would be best for me to break it where I did._

 _This chapter was fun to write. We got to here from Legolas, but just a little bit! But obviously, there's a lot going on with him. Poor guy… I hope that you all enjoyed it!_

 _Please leave me a review if you have the time! Even just a quick note to let me know that you enjoyed it! I'd really appreciate the support, as I'm currently struggling a little bit with my muse. Not to worry, though! The show must go on!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-Eru_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The day began exactly as the last had; no sun rose and the air was filled with a sense of foreboding that not even the elves could seem to shake. They said nothing, but I could see it, even when I looked at Elrond's sons. They rode at the back of the group, silent and contemplative. I soon found myself riding near them for reasons I didn't know; perhaps I just needed someone new to ponder my situation with. It was difficult to look at Legolas after what had happened between us the night before. I didn't want to confront him about it, as I didn't know what to say or what position to take on the matter. So for now I simply rode silently at the back, watching the grey lands glide past us.

Legolas rode up front with Aragorn and Halbarad, and they too were silent, focused on the path ahead of us. I found myself zoning out frequently, eyes trailing on the prince's blonde hair as it bounced up and down to the rhythm of Arod's strides. I wasn't thinking coherent thoughts, simply watching through glazed eyes as the horses and riders blurred together.

I had no idea how long I rode in this state of semi-consciousness, but when I saw the red glow of flames on the horizon, I snapped out of it. I blinked, pulling myself up straight in the saddle, and peered across the stretch of flat earth at the fire.

"What is that?" I asked above the thunder of hooves, knowing that someone was bound to hear me. It was still to far away to tell, but I knew that it must have been a city that was burning.

"That is the city of Linhir," one of Elrond's sons replied, glancing over at me for a brief moment. I looked over at him, noting the tiny silver beads that he wore in his braids. Elladan, I confirmed. Elrohir wore beads of gold in his hair.

"It is under siege," Elrohir added, riding up on my other side. I furrowed my brows and tried to see as far as they could, but it was no use. My eyes just weren't that good yet; or maybe I'd just never be able to see that well.

"And we're riding there?" I asked, not liking the idea. _I mean, it's on fire. An under attack, apparently._

"It is the only crossing for many miles," Elladan said. "And I would not worry too much about it. It would seem that we will not have much work to do by the time we arrive, anyway."

Following his gaze, I watched as the dim figures of the dead drifted past us, bloodlust in their red eyes. I gasped, heart leaping into my throat at the sight of them, but the fear quickly passed as I watched them race towards the city.

Aragorn did not stop them; we were close now to the city. Our horses carried forward steadfastly as the Dead bore down on the flaming city, and soon the cries of men filled the air, louder than the crackling of the flames.

The horses snorted and tossed their heads as we cantered in through the city gates. They were unguarded, and we rode through the streets towards the harbour and the sounds of battle. There were no men to be seen, and as we reached the port, I could see why. Thousands of men, allies and enemies alike, had thrown down their weapons and were running from the Army of the Dead. The harbour was empty when we pulled our horses up at the water's edge, save for one man. Though the shadows of the Dead shifted about in the darkness, he stood, tall and proud. Removing his helmet, he bowed as Aragorn dismounted and walked over to meet him.

Curious, I craned my neck around the riders in front of me. Who was this man? None that we had encountered since leaving the Stone of Erech had dared to face the Army of the Dead; hearing of their coming had been enough to drive them into the hills. But this man walked to Aragorn and clasped his hand firmly.

"My Lord Aragorn," the man said proudly, over the crackle of the flames. "I am Angbor, Lord of Lamedon. I heard tell of your coming, and I am glad at your arrival!"

"You are a brave man," Aragorn remarked. "At Pelargir the Heir of Isildur will have need of you. Gather your folk, I they will come, and ride behind us. We must go in haste."

Across the river I could see the fighting; and I dared not look for longer than a brief glance. The sounds of the battle still met my ears, however, and I grimaced. Aragorn spoke a few more works with Angbor before quickly remounting his horse and turning to us again.

"All those who are loyal to Gondor, draw your swords and follow behind me now," he called to the men of Lamedon who had begun to return to their lord. They were weary of the Dead that still hung around our company, but I could see that they looked upon Aragorn with wonder. Some stood taller at his words, swords and bows gripped tightly in their hands.

With that, he spun his horse around and pushed him on. The rest of us followed close behind, our horses eager to keep up with those in front of them, excited by the sudden onset of adrenaline. My hair whipped my face as Eclipse spun around, and I had to grab a handful of his mane to avoid tumbling off sideways. Heart pounding in my chest from the combination of the charge and almost falling, I looked up and wondered what I was supposed to do next. Should I draw my bow? Knives would be of little use to me on horseback.

As the horses cantered across the bridge, metal ringing against the stone, I reached behind me for my bow and hoped that holding it would bring me some reassurance. With the battle in front of me, I couldn't look away. I watched as man fought man, with no orcs in sight. _Corsairs,_ I thought to myself, remembering the name of the people from _The Return of the King_. Some of the men had darker skin, and black hair that was braided long and loosely down their necks, and I suspected that these were the Haradhrim. _Allies of Mordor, on their way to aid Sauron's forces in Minas Tirith._

All of the men turned and ran as we reached the other side of the river, fearing the Dead and the sense of doom that they brought with them. Aragorn rode on regardless, but had no need to draw his sword; our foes fled as fast as they could. Our horses, tired and heaving from the hard run, slowed, and soon we came to a stop on Aragorn's command. With a sigh of relief, I tucked my bow back behind my shoulder and gave Eclipse a firm pat on the neck.

"They will flee to Pelargir," I heard Aragorn say to Halbarad, though I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. "The horses are tired, but we cannot rest long."

Dismounting, I stretched, looking around as the men of Lamedon slowly began making their way towards our company. Eclipse snorted and pushed his nose into the small of my back, nearly knocking me over, demanding to have his girth loosened. With a chuckle, I obliged him, rolling the buckle down several notches. The stallion let out a deep sigh in contentment, before stretching his neck down to graze.

With no desire to be in anyone's company but my own, I wandered over to the river's edge and sat down, tucking my legs underneath of me. I stared at my reflection in the water, watching as the ripples tugged at my pale form and sparks drifted by on the wind. How had I let myself get into this mess again? Hadn't I learned my lesson when I had left Haldir behind? _I guess not,_ I thought, fingers playing with the ratty braid once again.

I had not loved Haldir, or so Galadriel had told me. Then what was love? I had felt whole around him, and now Legolas made me feel the same. _No,_ I thought, _I feel different about Legolas._ I couldn't pinpoint how, exactly, but these feelings that I had developed for the elf prince were not the same as how I had felt about Haldir. Perhaps it was due to the fact that now, instead of training me for situations that I never thought I would actually face as Haldir had, Legolas was literally teaching me how to keep myself alive. Legolas was somebody to lean on, not just when I felt lonely and missed home. Legolas had become my lifeline.

Sighing, I chucked a nearby stone into the water. The current swallowed up the ripples before they had even had a chance to form, shimmering golden in the firelight. Leaving Haldir had not been easy, but it had needed to be done. Now I had to convince myself the same over leaving Legolas behind.

* * *

I had lost track of all time when Aragorn called for us to mount up again. It was meaningless now, with the constant cloud that choked out all the light, and I could tell that I was not the only one beginning to grow weary in the darkness. Eclipse, however, was still his usual jovial self, much to my relief. He nickered as I approached him, shoulders slumped forward, and pressed his nose into my cheek. Though I couldn't manage a smile, his gesture warmed my heart and I gave him a kiss on his nose in appreciation.

The company mounted up without another word and we began once again across the flatlands, leaving the now smoldering city of Linhir behind us. We rode long and hard, stopping only when our horses began to stumble, and we when we stopped, we rested only briefly. Time passed meaninglessly as we rode, our eyes desperate for any sign of the sea and the city of Pelargir.

I must have drifted to sleep, for when I awoke, the grass was tall and rustled as Eclipse swam through it. White flowers peeked from between the blades, swaying with the rest of the grey sea as it stretched on as far as I could see. But there, on the horizon, lay a thin strip of silver. _The sea!_ I rejoiced, sitting up taller with renewed vigour. Ahead of me, I saw Legolas do the same, his chin lifted and his gaze fixed on the horizon.

At that moment, a gull flew overhead of us, wings outstretched as it rode the wind towards the water. It cried out, long and mournful, I thought. I watched as it sailed past Legolas, who quickly lowered his eyes from the bird and continued to stare, long and hard, at the nearing water.

Now I became aware of the city that sat on the water's edge. Ships burned in the harbour and men ran about in a panic. I could already hear their distant cries above the pounding of our horses' feet. Seeing the battle before us, we asked our mounts for whatever speed they could muster, and with renewed strength, we surged on through the grass.

Dropping my reins, I reached behind me and grabbed my bow. We were fast approaching the city, and now I could clearly see the carnage that lay in our enemies' wake. Buildings had been set ablaze, and bodies lay in the streets. I swallowed hard, my fingers already playing with an arrow that I had drawn and now held at my side.

Before we could reach the city, most of the men had turned and were running for the ships that remained anchored in the harbour. Several ships had already pulled away and were being rowed frantically away from the shore. The Haradhrim, however, turned to face us as they reached the edge of the water. Driven by pure desperation, they stared us down, eyes burning with bloodlust. They lifted their crude weapons and growled at us, teeth bared. We were far outnumbered, and my heart clenched in fear at the sight of them. As we charged into the city, I looked up to the front of the company and saw Aragorn lifting his hand, telling us to halt.

I could hear the Dead growling all around us as I pulled Eclipse to a stop, but they were hidden from sight. Aragorn turned his horse around to face us and lifted his chin.

"Now come! By the Black Stone I call you!"

His voice carried over the noise of the flames and the battle cries of our enemies. He was not speaking to us; I realised this quickly as the Army of the Dead took shape around us and began their own charge towards the harbour. Swords raised, they broke upon the Haradhrim with ghostly voices and a cold chill that would stop any heart from beating. I watched in amazement as the Haradhrim's bloodlust turned to pure terror. They turned and ran for the water, throwing themselves into its icy grip. Screams and cries of horror filled the air as the Haradhrim sank into the sea, and as their victims drowned, the Dead charged across the water towards the fleeing ships. They swept over them as well, and from where I stood, I could see bodies jumping overboard that never surfaced again.

In the madness, not all had run for the water. Aragorn commanded us forward towards those who were attempting to flee across the plains. Kicking Eclipse into a gallop, I followed the company as we branched out, cutting off our foes. I dropped my reins again and notched an arrow, quickly finding a target amongst the crowd. I barely had time to think before the arrow was sent flying through the air. It pierced the man's skull, and I watched him sink to his knees as I rode by. My bow was raised again in an instant, and another arrow was quickly released, sinking into an enemy's shoulder. Eclipse followed his friends, barely heeding the carnage around him.

We had run all of the Haradhrim down before I could notch another arrow. We rode to the water's edge, where the company split. Circling around a few times to slow our horses, we watched as all fell quiet. The boats in the harbour had turned and were slowly making their way back towards the shore. The Dead were floating across the water in our direction, quiet now in the wake of their wrath.

I watched as the ships drifted and bounced against the docks. Eclipse heaved beneath me, his body still rigid with excitement. The ships sat still in the harbour, but no one appeared. I cocked my head in confusion, knowing that the ships were not unmanned. How else would they have turned themselves around and returned?

"They took prisoners?" I asked, watching the ships intently.

"To man the oars," Elladan rode up beside me. Dismounting, he hurried to the nearest boat and pulled himself up onto the deck. Aragorn had dismounted as well and had bidden the rest of the Rangers to follow suit. I could hear him over the waves, assigning each man to a ship. I couldn't see Elladan when I looked back up at the nearest ship, and I figured that he must have gone below deck.

"Christa."

I looked back over to see Aragorn waving me over. Swinging from Eclipse's back and pulling the reins from over his head, I jogged over to where the Ranger was standing.

"You, Legolas, and Gimli board that ship," he said, gesturing along the waterfront to one of the vessels. "There are prisoners aboard that must be freed. If they will stay as free men, they might be convinced to aid in our efforts to reach Minas Tirith."

I nodded at his instructions and quickly lead Eclipse along the harbour towards the ship. Telling the stallion to stay, I left him to graze on the grass nearby and leapt up onto the ship's deck.

It was not one of the larger ships, but no one was on deck. I could hear the muffled voices of the captives below the deck, men and women who cried in fear despite the Dead having left. Walking across the deck, I searched for the trapdoor that would lead me down into the belly of the ship. It didn't take me very long to find it, and as I tucked my fingers under the latch to pull it open, the sound of heavy boots landing with a thud made me turn my head.

Gimli had climbed aboard; a rope ladder was now hanging over the railing. Legolas followed close behind, and I turned away quickly as soon as I saw his golden hair. Swallowing, I looked back down at the door and pulled it open. The smell of musty wood and seawater filled my nose and I leaned backwards, letting the door land with a thud beside me. The voices below quieted at the sound, in fear or in hope I couldn't tell. A ladder led downwards, darker even than the blackness that already covered the sun. I heard Legolas and Gimli join me beside the door as I stood up.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked jokingly, not daring to crack a smile. The prisoners had already begun to cry out again, louder now that they knew someone was outside. "Gimli isn't afraid of the dark," I added, poking fun at the dwarf.

"No, he is not!" Gimli huffed disapprovingly, giving me a sharp look. I chuckled as he quickly began making his way down the ladder. Making to follow behind him, I stopped when Legolas laid a hand on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I looked up and met his eyes questioningly.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. I bit my lip, trying not to notice the pained look in his eyes. Shaking my head, I clasped his hand and removed it from my shoulder slowly.

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"For asking far too much of you," he answered, eyes flicking from mine for a brief instant. I pursed my lips, unsure of what to say or how to feel.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Legolas," I replied softly, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. "It's not your fault." I managed a small smile with my words, though I didn't truly feel it inside. It was my fault, far more than it was his. How could he have known that I was going to leave when I had neglected to tell him anything?

"I am still sorry to have put you in such a position," he said, blue eyes flooded with emotion. I stared back at him, fighting every urge in my body to grab his face and kiss away all of the pain. That would solve nothing.

Rolling my shoulders and looking away, I took the first step down the ladder. "We shouldn't leave Gimli alone down there," I chuckled, trying to hide the sadness in my smile. Legolas mirrored my expression and nodded.

"After you," he said, gesturing down the hatch.

It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. My hands clung to the rope on either side of the ladder as I descended, only daring to let go when I felt solid ground beneath my foot. Turning, I saw men and women sitting along both sides of the ship, hands shackled to chains and oars sitting discarded on their laps. They stared up at me, unsure if they should fear us or rejoice at our arrival. Legolas landed lightly beside me, skipping the last few steps.

"We'd best let you do that talking, lad," Gimli said quietly to Legolas, who nodded and took a few careful steps forward. The captives' eyes followed him warily. Lifting his hands in a gesture of peace, Legolas opened his mouth to speak.

"You have nothing more to fear," he started. "You have seen the Dead, but you have nothing to fear from them. The enemy has been dealt with. We follow Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and we go now to Minas Tirith, to aid in the fight against Mordor."

At the mention of the name Aragorn, I could hear excited mentions of the Heir of Isildur. A few dared to sit up taller, hope renewed within them.

"Where is the key to your shackles?" Gimli asked, eager to skip to formalities of the occasion and free the prisoners. Quickly, he received his answer as the prisoners directed him towards the front of the ship. There, hanging on the wall, was an iron key. Gimli tossed it across the room to Legolas, who immediately set to work releasing the captives. As the first of the shackles fell to the floor, I rushed over and helped get the prisoners to their feet. Guiding them to the ladder, I began helping them up the rungs. Most of the had not been held captive for too long and had enough strength to make the climb up onto the deck.

"The Haradhrim raided our village three days past. My wife and I were taken as prisoners, and I sent to row this ship. What became of her, I am unsure," one man said when I asked him how long he had been onboard. Biting my lip, I met his gaze.

"I hope that you are reunited with her," I replied gently.

"Thank you," he nodded. "It brings the people great joy to hear that the heir of Isildur lives."

It took only a few minutes to free all of the prisoners. When the last of them had been freed and aided off of the ship, I looked down from the deck to see the great crowd that had gathered along the waterfront. I stared in awe at the riders that had arrived, and the soldiers that stood at the city's edge.

"Where did they come from?" I asked Legolas, awed at the number of them.

He shook his head, eyes filled with the same wonder. "I could not tell you. But this brings my heart much hope. If we could only reach Minas Tirith in time…"

"We will," I said firmly, nodding my head.

We jumped from the ship and found our horses. Eclipse had dozed off where I had left him to graze. Picking up the reins, I lead him through the crowd in search of Aragorn. As I wandered, I watched the Dead gather near the shore, their cold eyes piercing the darkness. Following their gaze, I found Aragorn, standing tall and proud before them.

"Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur!" he called into the darkness, eyes meeting the stares of the Dead. "Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!"

I watched in awe as the King of the Dead drew forward and lifted his spear above his head. It snapped without a sound, and he cast it down upon the ground, where it quickly faded away into the night. Bowing, the King looked back up at Aragorn and turned away. With that, he vanished, and the rest of the Dead followed. A deep sigh drifted across the shore on the sea breeze, chilling me to the bone. And then they were gone, taking the fear and the cold with them.

Nobody moved for a few moments, all too absorbed in what they had just witnessed. As the people around me began to push aside the fact that our most powerful ally had just parted ways with us, I clued into the fact as well.

 _Wait, what?_ We were going to need them when we reached Pelennor, weren't we? _Just chill. I'm sure it'll be all right. It's probably just a book difference._

A hand on my shoulder jolted me back to the current situation. Turning my head quickly, I saw Legolas smirking at me. I allowed myself a small smile and turned the rest of my body to face him.

"Aragorn says that we should rest. There is much to do before we will be able to depart for Minas Tirith, but there are many others to help now."

I nodded, suddenly realising just how badly I could use a rest. So much had been weighing me down that the idea of sleep seemed impossible, but now the physical exhaustion was overwhelming.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, glancing up at him.

We trudged along the torn up grass back towards our horses, where our bedrolls were secured to our saddles. I fumbled with the buckles, exhaustion quickly settling in now that the adrenaline of the battle was gone. When I eventually got the pack undone, I shifted it onto my back and turned to look around the area, wondering where we were going to camp out for the night.

"There are some homes that were not harmed in the fighting," Legolas suggested, looking back towards the city. "Aragorn said that the folk we freed were more than willing to offer up their beds."

A few homes stood on the edge of the city where the flames could not reach them. They were charming but glowed red in the light of the flames. The other people would be hard at work throughout the night battling the fire, but obviously, the little homes were far enough out of reach. I nodded my head tiredly and followed Legolas across the field.

"Where are Gimli and Aragorn?" I asked, glancing around as we walked down the street between the homes.

"Gimli will not rest until he has toppled over and is unable to get back up. Or so he tells me," Legolas chuckled. "Though I suspect that he simply wished to allow us some time alone."

Blinking, I glanced up at Legolas, trying to hide my rosy cheeks. I didn't even know if I wanted to be alone with him right now. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and disconnect with the world and everything that was weighing me down.

"It's so strange, all these empty houses. It's so quiet," I murmured, gazing at the darkened windows and closed doors.

"Which is just what you need," Legolas replied with a soft smile. "No worries, for just a little while. Aragorn has been assured that all will be prepared for our departure by tomorrow morning. Some rest will do us all good, especially him, and you."

I nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "Okay, then. I'll see you in the morning," I said, wandering up the steps to the closest house. Turning, I watched as Legolas stopped and smiled.

"Good night, Christa. Sleep well. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Sounds good," I replied with a nod as I reached behind me for the door handle. It turned easily and I stepped inside. "Good night," I waved, watching him as I closed the door behind me.

The burning city had cast a warm light over the house on the outside, but inside it was dark. My eyes adjusted quickly to the change of light, used to the darkness that seemed to have no end. Feeling my way across the house, I searched for the fireplace, hoping to make the home feel a little more welcoming. Lucky for me, there were still some embers glowing beneath the charred firewood. Kneeling down, I blew on them, hoping that that would be enough to get the fire going again.

After a good minute of failed attempts, I sat back on my heels and sighed. "The whole city is on fire and I can't get one going in the fireplace. Oh well." I was too tired to mess around with it, anyways. Pulling myself back onto my feet, I stumbled towards one of the rooms at the back of the house, hoping that it would be a bedroom. Thankfully, when I pushed the door open, a bed was waiting for me.

I stripped of everything but my shirt and underwear, leaving my clothes in heaps on the floor. The wood was cold beneath my toes and I quickly crawled under the covers, eyes closing as my head hit the pillow. No amount of worry or confusion was going to keep me awake tonight. I drifted off faster than I had in a long while.

* * *

Legolas:

I had no desire to frighten her, no desire to make her uncomfortable, but as I hung my tunic by the door and stepped silently through the dark house, I couldn't help but feel guilty about my actions. The fire was not lit; I had watched Christa's vain attempts at stirring the flames. Kneeling at the hearth, I pulled the piece of flint from my pocket and struck up a fire in a matter of moments. Smiling to myself in the warm glow of the flames, I turned my head to the back of the house and to the open door. I could hear Christa's long steady breaths, and closed my eyes, revelling in the sound.

It brought me great relief to know that she had been able to fall asleep. She needed the rest, perhaps even more than Aragorn did. Both were faced with challenges, and both knew what needed to be done in order to overcome them. Aragorn's path was paved with the possibility of having to make sacrifices, but Christa knew exactly what she was going to have to give up. One ran the risk of losing everything; the other knew without a doubt that one part of her life was going to be out of her reach forever.

I found myself at her door, my fingers running along the wooden frame silently. My heart was crying out for me to go to her, to feel the warmth of her skin, but I knew that I couldn't do that. She needed her sleep; and besides, I wasn't even sure where her thinking was concerning our relationship. The last thing that I wanted was to make her decision even more difficult than it already was.

But a nagging voice at the back of me head was telling me to do everything that I could to sway her decision in my favour. What if she did decide to stay in Middle Earth, but for the wrong reasons? What if, at the last moment, she realised that she wished to stay where her heart felt happy, where she felt that she was loved? What if she chose to return to Lothlórien and to Haldir, who I knew still held a large part of her heart? I couldn't tell if her love for him was more than the deep bond of friendship, or if it was more than that. I just couldn't read her when it concerned her relationship with Haldir.

My mind's rational thoughts were no match for the longing in my heart. Slow, hesitant steps carried me across the room and around to the far side of the bed. Christa was curled up, legs tucked in front of her chest. She looked so peaceful, and I hated to disturb her, but despite my concerns, I slipped off my boots and carefully settled in beside her. I made no move to touch her, too afraid to wake her if I did. She was facing away from me, but I was content to just watch as her sides rose and fell with her breathing.

"Legolas?"

I blinked at the sound as my eyes struggled to focus in the darkness. Against my better judgement, I had dozed off to the peaceful image of Christa as she slept. I took a deep breath as I saw her, looking across the pillows at me, her eyes half open in a gentle state of sleepiness.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, voice raspy and thick with drowsiness. She was calm, though, eyes searching mine for answers.

"I…" I simply stared at her, dazed that I had managed to find myself in such a precarious situation. "I shouldn't be here. I apologise, Christa," I replied, my heart racing as she blinked, eyelids still heavy with sleep. Hoping that she would be too sleepy to remember the encounter, I carefully started to slip from the bed, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm. Her fingers wrapped around my arm weakly, and I froze, heart racing as I panicked.

"No, stay," she murmured, pulling on my arm gently. I shook my head to myself in the darkness as I gently attempted to continue my efforts to escape, but her grip tightened and I stopped again, afraid to move. "Please."

"Christa," I whispered, wondering if she was truly awake or not. "I should go."

"No, Legolas. Please don't go," she mumbled into the pillow, eyes closing for a moment as she released a deep breath. "I want you to stay."

I stared across the bed at her, unsure as to what I should do. My heart beat wildly in my chest as my mind raced to come to a decision, but before I could properly process my thoughts, she opened her eyes and looked up at me, a sleepy smile stretching across her lips.

"I'm awake. Please, stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, slowly relaxing back into the bed as she tugged me towards her. She nodded lazily and pulled herself across the bed, nestling her face into my chest. With a sigh, she loosened her grip on my arm and placed her hand on my chest. She chuckled.

"You don't need to be so worried," she said quietly, listening to my heartbeat. "Just go back to sleep. I'm glad you came."

Smiling, I looked down at her as best as I could, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. Placing my own hand on her back, I pulled her close and hoped that she would still feel the same way about her decision in the morning.

* * *

Christa:

The pleasant scent of pine was all that I could smell as my eyes fluttered open. I was warm, so comfortably warm, that I didn't want to move. It was still dark, and it took a moment for me to remember that it was always dark. I was surprised when the blankets shifted on top of me, and then I remembered. My breath caught in my throat as I slowly leaned backwards into my pillow and looked up to see Legolas, watching me quietly. My heart skipped a beat and I watched as he analysed my reaction, knowing that he was on edge about how I was feeling. A smile slowly crept onto my lips and I watched as his face relaxed.

"I feel the need to apologise once again for my actions," he said, an adorable hint of nervousness in his voice. I grinned, shaking my head before he could say anything else.

"I told you last night, I'm glad that you joined me," I replied, unable to mask the giddiness in my own voice. My fingers trembled as I laid my hand on his cheek, still smiling. I watched as his skin practically jumped at the touch, knowing that he was far more nervous now than I was. "Relax. I'm not angry at you," I laughed, pushing through my own nerves.

"I never meant to intrude on your privacy," he started again, eyes wide as I held his gaze.

"Hush!" I implored, moving my hand to cover his mouth as I laughed again. "Enough apologising; I'm not angry and I'm not upset!"

I watched as his expression finally softened and he relaxed back into the pillows, still looking at me. I glanced up for a moment and out the window, just barely able to make out the men as they began to gather at the waterfront, silhouetted by torches.

"I think that morning has arrived," I said, looking back down at him with a smile.

"I was unsure how to wake you," he confessed. "I was debating making my escape and returning to wake you."

"I would have remembered last night," I chuckled, watching as he reached back to run his fingers through his hair.

"I figured that you would. That's why I opted to stay," he replied. "I was relieved when you woke on your own. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to wake you myself."

I smiled, brushing a strand of my hair from my eyes. "So you would have just let me sleep all day and miss my ride to Minas Tirith?"

"Certainly not," he replied with a grin. "I was also contemplating a third option," he added, eyeing me carefully for a moment, before leaning in and meeting my lips.

I gasped as he pulled me close, fingers tangled in my hair. Wrapping my own hands around his back, I held him close as I tasted his lips. I shivered pleasantly as one of his hands travelled down my neck and settled below my shoulders, and my own fingers danced along his skin, earning a shutter from him between our kisses.

As desire grew steadily in the pit of my stomach, I forced myself to pull away from his embrace. His fingers slipped from my hair and I shuffled back over to my side of the bed, my breathing ragged and heart racing. Eyes wide, I bit my lip and turned to look at Legolas, who shared my expression.

"I, uh," I squeaked out, voice jittery with excitement. Clearing my throat, I took a breath to steady myself and smiled, unsure what else to say. Legolas swallowed and sat up on the bed, failing to hide his sheepish smile.

"I'll leave you to get ready," he said as he stood. I nodded and watched as he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

I let go of a shaky breath and pulled myself to my feet, fixing my hair as I stared at myself in the mirror, realising that I was only wearing my underwear, which, thankfully, were more like booty shorts than anything. _Good thing I'm not wearing my cheekies from home,_ I chuckled to myself as I pulled on my breeches hastily.

As I stepped from the bedroom, my bag slung over my shoulders and my bow in hand, Legolas put out the fire and straightened. Pulling a small packet from his pocket, he offered it to me.

"Breakfast," he said as I took the packet from him, opening it up to find some dried fruit and nuts.

"A welcome change from Lembas," I remarked as I popped a piece of fruit into my mouth.

"Even the Elf of Lothlórien is beginning to grow tired of the Lady's gift," he joked as we headed out the door towards the harbour.

"That's a weird way to hear myself described," I commented, glancing up at him. "Elf of Lothlórien. I'm not sure if I could really be described as either of those things."

"Perhaps not, but you fit the part impeccably well," he replied with a warm smile.

I returned the smile, unsure of how I actually felt about the remark. I was forgetting about the little things that had been so normal back home. What it was like to wake up in the morning and open the fridge for a glass of milk. Catching the bus to the grocery store. Watching TV and reading news articles on the internet… Now I had a new normal, where there was no electricity and magic was real. And where I was an elf and the Prince of Mirkwood had romantic feelings for me.

"And for the record," I said, pushing aside my thoughts, "I am incredibly thankful for the Lembas," I retorted with a grin.

When we reached the harbour, many had already boarded the ships. Aragorn waved us over to the largest of them, beckoning us to climb aboard. We did as quickly as we could and joined him where he stood, surveying the rest of the men. Gimli was waiting with him, as were Elrond's sons and Halbarad. We exchanged greetings before Aragorn began explaining our plan to depart with as much haste as possible.

Throughout the night, more captives had been freed from their chains within the ships, and all had laboured as free men to ready themselves and the ships for the journey to Minas Tirith. The Corsairs had had the same intentions as Aragorn did, so the task was not a difficult one. Much of the night was spent assigning the Rangers each to a ship and divvying up the men to man the oars for each ship. Horses and weapons were loaded onto the boats, and soon enough, everything was set to depart.

Legolas, Gimli, and I were to remain with Aragorn, while Halbarad, Elrohir, and Elladan were each assigned their own ship to captain. I watched in anticipation as the ropes were cast off and the sails caught the wind, pushing us out from the harbour and towards the open water.

"It is forty leagues and two from Pelargir to the landings at the Harlond," Aragorn said, watching the water begin to break before the ship's bow. "Yet to the Harlond we must come tomorrow or fail utterly."

The oars sliced through the water with as much power as the men could generate, but the sails were draped loosely above our heads. The air was still but for the slow progress of the ship, and Aragorn glanced up at the empty sails with wary eyes. Gimli, too, appeared much less than his usual chipper self as he watched the water pass, flowing downstream as the men rowed against it. Legolas stood at the opposite side of the boat, eyes trained thoughtfully on the sea as we left it behind for the Anduin.

Crossing the deck, I leaned against the rail and stared out across the water and up the river, a small smile sneaking its way onto my lips as I thought about Lothlórien, far up the winding River Anduin. It seemed like it had been ages since we had rowed our much smaller boats down the river. Now I was traveling back up the same river, with thoughts that were still much the same.

 _And so different,_ I thought, turning my head slightly to catch Legolas' golden hair out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring out across the water. Curious as to what was so transfixing to him about the sea, I turned on my heel and watched him carefully. His shoulders were not tense, but I could tell by his posture that he was in deep thought about something. Though at first I figured that he was thinking about us, I felt like there was something else that was concerning him.

He must have felt my eyes on his back, for not a moment later he turned and walked towards where Aragorn and Gimli were still standing at the bow. Not wanting to be left out, I wandered over as well and stood by the rail again.

"Up with your beard, Durin's son!" Legolas said as he reached Gimli. His eyes lit up as though whatever heavy thoughts had occupied his mind a moment ago had simply vanished, if they had ever existed at all. "For thus is it spoken: Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn."

Gimli said nothing but acknowledged the elf's optimism with a nod of his head. Honestly, I was beginning to feel a bit of concern myself. A quick glance up at the sails quickly confirmed that we were still not getting any help from the wind.

We all stood at the bow for a long moment more, before I decided to try and find something to occupy myself with. The thought of Eclipse down below the deck in a dark stall helped me to quickly make up my mind on what to do. I quickly made my way down the ladder and towards the back of the boat, counting down the stalls until I found the one where I had loaded Eclipse.

The stallion stood quietly at the back of the narrow stall, much to my relief. He lifted his head when he heard my footsteps, and pricked his ears when my face appeared over the door. I undid the bolt and swung the door open, latching it shut again before going to him and greeting him with a big kiss between his eyes.

"You're a good boy," I murmured into his forelock, admiring how calm he was being despite the new experience. The only plus to the going being slow was that the boat moved very smoothly along the water. I wasn't sure how the horses would handle the sway of the waves, and I didn't want to find out how I would fair in terms of nausea, either.

Sitting down in the corner of the stall next to the pile of hay, I leaned back against the wooden wall and tilted my head back, looking at Eclipse as he stared back at me quizzically. I lost track of the time as I sat there and listened to the horses' steady breathing. It brought me back to spending time in the stables in Lothlórien, napping in the hay and breathing in the perfect smell of hay, oats and horses.

A sudden feeling jolted me upright and I blinked quickly, surprised to find myself in the same pile of hay that I had sat down in earlier. Quickly, I realised that I must have fallen asleep. Asleep! To think that I had tried for weeks now to get some rest, and I had just dozed off without even trying to. I rolled my eyes as I climbed to my feet as quietly as I could. Eclipse was asleep and I didn't want to wake him after the gruelling ride from Rohan. I left him with a smile, and made my way back up the ladder, unsure of just how long I had been asleep.

It was darker now than it had been before, I was sure of it. As I stepped onto the deck, my eyes went immediately to the front of the ship. Legolas was staring ahead now, and Aragorn turned slowly, eyes trained on the horizon as well. I could see it clearly, and my heart was in my throat as Aragorn's eyes finally noticed it.

"Minas Tirith is burning."

We were still far from Minas Tirith, too far for my liking. _How are we still so far away?_ I could clearly see the glow from the flames as they painted the blackness ahead an eerie orange, but the city itself was still hidden behind the tall mountains, many miles away. Men on the other ships alongside us had gathered and were watching the horizon as well. I could hear their hushed concerns.

Fear gripped me suddenly as I wondered if it could be possible that we would not reach the White City in time. What would happen then? If we somehow ended up losing the War, would I still get the choice? Was it even possible to lose a war such as this one without being killed? _Useless pondering!_ I scolded myself. Such thoughts would not help.

But I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going to happen if we reached Minas Tirith in time. Unable to watch the horizon any longer, I took a seat along the railing and leaned forward with my head in my hands. Was I ready for this? My right mind gave me a firm 'no' in response, but my confident side, however small it was in this situation, nodded its head firmly, unwilling to bow down to my fears.

Pulling one of my knives from the sheath on my back, I held it in my lap, watching as the blade caught the light of the torches that hung overhead. Reaching back, I pulled the other knife out and held the pair out in front of me, feeling how they melted into my palms. Pulling myself back up, I stood in my fighting stance, trying to remember everything Legolas had had the time to teach me. Warming up quickly to the stance, I rolled my wrists slowly, before lunging forward and slicing through the night air silently. I spun on my right foot and ducked beneath the attack of my imaginary enemy, before stabbing out with my other blade. Twisting my wrist, I pulled my knife back and took a step back, crossing my blades before slicing them outwards, decapitating the target that I had conjured up in my head. A quick, hassle-free kill. I didn't envision myself making many of those, if any.

Not caring if anyone was watching, I began again, this time starting the battle with a quick step back, evading the cold bite of my enemy's sword. Stepping to the right, I raised my blades and sliced out to my left, before spinning quickly and lunging out again. My heart jolted as my blade came to a hard stop on another, and in my shock, it slipped from my fingers. It clattered to the deck as I jumped backwards, so lost in my imagination that for a brief moment I feared that I was about to be killed.

I quickly realised that my life was not in danger as I stared at Legolas with wide eyes. I glanced at my knife that lay on the deck and I had barely moved when I saw Legolas lunge to cut me off. Surprised, I dodged the attack and watched him carefully, realising that he was making a lesson out of my carelessness.

"You are not weaponless; fight back," he said firmly, reminding me just for a moment of Haldir. Narrowing my eyes, I swallowed and nodded my head. _Haldir taught me to use my hands._

With my single blade out in front of me, I stepped forward with my right foot and watched his eyes, but they did nothing to give his next move away. He beat me to the swing, but I blocked it before he could catch me too off guard. Our blades rang out, piercing the still night air, and the shrill sound of metal on metal rang in my ears as I pushed his knife off of mine. He spun and came at me with his other knife, but I spun as well, ducking below his attack rolling past his feet before he could turn. My move proved too risky and as I climbed to my feet, Legolas turned to face me, knife in my face.

"No!" I growled, fuelled by pure exhilaration. Reaching up with my free hand, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, watching as his eyes widened and he was forced to bend his upper body with the motion. His fingers loosened on the blade and I quickly took the opportunity to kick it from his hand. It fell to the deck with a satisfying thud and I stepped back quickly, taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Now that it's a fair fight again," I started, watching him carefully as he glanced at his discarded knife. He didn't give me the chance to say anything more, lunging at me once again. Our blades met and I found myself bracing my blade arm with my free hand, fighting off his attack with every ounce of my strength. It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer, so before he had the chance to break me, I pulled my own weapon away and dropped into another roll. My withdrawal caught him off guard and I heard his foot move forward to save himself from losing his balance. Jumping to my feet as quickly as possible, I raised my knife to the back of his neck and grabbed his shoulder, assuring myself that he would not move.

For a moment neither of us moved. We just stood there, but in a bit of shock, I think, as we caught our breath. Then, before I could help it, I smiled and laughed. It was the purest laugh that I had had in a long time, and as I lowered my knife, I heard Legolas chuckle as well.

"Maybe you should have let me pick up my knife," I said as I grinned.

"Perhaps Haldir taught you too well," he replied with a wide smile of his own. Though he hid it well, I could tell that something was bothering him. I tilted my head and looked at him carefully.

"Or perhaps something is on your mind?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard, and in his brief moment of surprise, I knew that he was hiding something from me. But he shook his head, smile shrinking slightly.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said, meeting my gaze. "Promise."

As much as I wanted to question him further, I believed him. Nodding my head in understanding, I bent down to retrieve my knife and returned both of them to their sheaths. He did the same, eyes never leaving me.

"You'll be all right," he said confidently. His words gave me renewed strength and lifted my heart that extra little bit that I had been needing. Placing a hand on my shoulder he gave me a squeeze. I reached up and returned the gesture, holding his hand for an extra moment before I had to tell myself to let go.

Turning at the sound of voices on the nearest boat, I looked over Legolas' shoulder. He turned his head as well and we listened to the men speaking amongst themselves, voices filled with a new hope that had been missing since we had departed from Pelargir.

"What are they saying?" I asked Legolas quietly, unable to discern their foreign words. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he replied slowly. "But it sounds as though it may bode well for us."

We didn't need to wait very long before the topic of their conversation became evident. The sudden feeling of my hair tickling my nose as the breeze played with it made me gasp. Whipping my head around, I looked up at the sails. Sure enough, they fluttered in the breeze, grasping at the air.

"Aragorn," Legolas said, voice raised just enough for the Ranger to hear him from where he still stood at the front of the ship. He didn't need to be called, however, as he had already turned to face the sails, eyes shining with the faintest glimmer of hope. "We may make it!"

"We may," Aragorn agreed. As if on cue, the sail billowed out as the wind raced across the deck.

Grabbing Legolas' arm to steady myself, I watched as the other ships' crews began calling for the sails to be hoisted.

"Hoist the sails!" Aragorn called, breaking the stillness on deck. Several men appeared within an instant from below deck, and I watched in awe as the rest of the sails were unravelled and pulled taught. The change in speed was instantaneous, and Legolas grabbed the railing as the ship lurched forward, my fingers still clinging tightly to his arm. I watched through wide eyes as we began to race along the river, gaining speed as the wind grew stronger.

* * *

The night passed quickly now that hope had been renewed, and soon the faint light of the dawn told us that a new day had begun. We stood at the bow together, the four of us watching as we rounded a bend in the river, and there it was. Minas Tirith was indeed burning, and the flames leapt up high into the sky. My breathing hitched in my throat as I raised a hand to my mouth, unable to imagine how Aragorn must have felt. The battle stretched across the plains before the city, thousands of miniature figures clashing in a deadly dance. I could see the distinct shapes of horses, orcs, and men, and the larger Mûmakil as they trampled everyone in their path. Thankfully, it was all still too far away for me to see anything but an abstract concept of the battle, but it still made me feel nauseous simply thinking about all of the death.

Quickly, the ships sliced through the water as the wind pushed us along. I realised as the river banks sped by that the sun was rising, casting crimson rays over the water and painting the snowy mountains a deep magenta. A day far too beautiful for so much death and destruction.

"The darkness is gone!" I called out over the rush of the water, spirits lifted by the fact that I would not have to fight for my life in the dark. I lifted my chin to the sky and saw that the clouds had dispersed and I took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling the heaviness of the darkness disappear as it was lifted from my soul.

Legolas walked over and stood at my side, saying nothing as we watched Minas Tirith burn, the sun rising over our shoulders. Subtly, he reached out for my hand, and I took it immediately, grateful for his silent reassurance. Removing my bow from behind my shoulders, I gripped it in my left hand, knowing that I was as ready as I was ever going to be for what was about to come next.

* * *

 _This is exciting; we're getting closer to the end of the War! Christa is not so sure now if she will be able to give everything in Middle Earth up to return to her parents. Legolas has made his feelings quite clear, and he knows that Christa cares for him too; but will it be enough to convince her to stay?_

 _The Battle of the Pelennor Fields is just around the corner and I'm very excited to get started on the next chapter! I've been busier than I originally anticipated so far this summer but things should start to die down soon enough. Sorry about the wait (I hate having to keep saying that, makes me feel terrible haha)!_

 _I hope you are all as excited for the next chapter, and that you enjoyed this one! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I love chatting with my readers!_

 _-Eru_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Quietly, the boats sailed along the river towards Harlond, the docks empty save a few smaller craft. We ducked low along the sides of the boat, watching over the rails as we approached, sails still billowing in the wind. Between us and the battle stood a wall just short enough to see over from the deck of the ship. I could hear the cries as we appeared to the eyes of those on the shore; the forces of Mordor raised their crude weapons and jeered when they saw the black sails of the Corsairs, their allies. The men of Gondor and of Rohan saw the sails of the enemy as well, and I imagined their faces as their hearts dropped, hope all but gone as evil overwhelmed them.

Beyond the wall, I could see the Mûmakil and the Harad mahouts that rode them. The huge beasts lumbered along the fields, their tusks throwing aside anything that dared cross their path. At their feet rode the cavalries of Rohan and of Gondor, some soldiers dressed in blue, some in deep red, and some in black and white. I recognised the banner of the Rohirrim as it stood staked in the ground. Other evil men swarmed the battlefield as well, easy to pick out from the allied soldiers. The Easterlings, I suspected. Their attire was dirty and tattered, their hair in ratty braids and their armour simple leather. They differed from the Harad warriors, whose skin was darker and clothing of a different colour.

Behind me, I heard the sound of fabric being unravelled, and I turned just in time to watch as Aragorn, who had climbed up the mast, unfurled the banner. It caught the wind and the white tree of Gondor glimmered in the sunlight, the seven stars and the crown above it sparkling.

Turning my eyes back to the shore, I watched as orc archers popped up on the wall. They drew their bows and held steady, waiting for their orders to fire on us. Standing as others on the ship rose from where they had been crouched, I pulled an arrow from my quiver and readied myself, heart beating a mile a minute as I stared down the shaft of the arrow.

"Legolas?" I found myself calling out in uncertainty as I stared the enemy down, my blood running cold. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I even had time to turn and look for him.

"Easy," he murmured, drawing an arrow from his own quiver as well. "I'll be right beside you."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and drew back my bowstring, picking my target from the line of hundreds that stood along the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas do the same.

We let our arrows fly at almost the same time. I wasn't watching Legolas' shot, but I assumed he had hit his mark. Mine flew cleanly across the water and sunk into an orc's head, and I watched in satisfaction as my first kill of the battle disappeared behind the wall.

I worked as quickly as I could, fingers already working to notch a new arrow as I watched the orc fall. It wasn't difficult to pick targets, and within a moment I had sent another orc falling to its knees. I was drawing my third arrow when I heard the twang of bowstrings from across the water.

"Down!" Legolas yelled above the noise of the water, quickly reaching across and grabbing my shoulder as I dropped to the deck, crouching behind the safety of the railing. My body began to shake as the arrows whizzed overhead, several of them lodging themselves into the railing on the other side of the ship. _This is too real._

As soon as they had cleared us, Legolas was back up again, releasing another arrow. I watched him for a moment before I forced myself to jump up too, fingers trembling as I drew my next arrow and let it fly. It flew past its intended target and vanished beyond the wall. _What if that had hit an ally?_

I sank back down behind the railing, my breathing beginning to hasten as I quickly realised how overwhelmed I felt. I wasn't even on the ground yet and I was already freaking out. I willed myself to get a grip, to stand back up and concentrate, but I just couldn't. _I could die today._

"Hey."Legolas kneeled in front of me, and for a moment, I wasn't even aware of him looking at me. "Christa," he tried again, leaning in a bit closer so that I could feel the heat of his breath on my face. I blinked and stared at him through wide eyes as he spoke in Sindarin. " _Look at me. I promise you that everything will be all right. Just stay by my side and do as I say."_

I couldn't say anything through my fear, but I nodded in agreement. I believed in him and I trusted him, with all of my heart. I just didn't trust myself. I had already had a mini panic attack, and we weren't even off of the ship yet. But I knew that I had no choice now but to trust in Legolas and to do the best that I could to stay focused and calm. I watched as Legolas took a quick peek over the railing before slinging his bow back over his back.

" _Draw your knives_ ," he said, looking back at me. I did as he said, holding them loosely and looking back up at him. The boat lurched suddenly as it hit the dock and bounced off. No ropes were cast from the deck; as soon as we were close enough to the shore, people began to jump over the railing.

With a determined nod, I stood and leapt from the ship, my boots making contact with the wooden planks as I landed. From the harbour, a short road ran alongside the wall towards a large gate. We stayed close to the ship as the orcs released the next round of arrows, taking shelter as best of we could. As soon as the last arrow had whizzed past, Aragorn raised Andúril to the sky and led us forward towards the gate. I followed close beside Legolas, keeping one eye on him while I did my best to remain aware of the archers on the wall. Gimli ran along beside Legolas, yelling as we charged.

"Arrows!"

With my senses on edge, I dropped to the ground before the word was even out of Aragorn's mouth. As my chest elbows hit the ground, I watched as the man in front of me was skewered and fell sideways to the ground, the black-fletched arrow sticking out of his head. With wide eyes I stared at the body, panting from the fear of death, not the exertion of running.

"Up, Christa!" I felt Legolas' hand as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, eyes training on the body for a moment as we kept running towards the gate. "Do not stop! You are an easy target on the ground," he added, his voice lacking its usual sense of calm.

It was not long before I heard more arrows whizzing through the air in our direction. Closing my eyes as I ran for the gate, I hoped that I would not be hit. I couldn't bare to watch another man die before me. But listening as flesh was pierced and bodies fell heavily to the grass was worse than watching it. Immediately, I opened my eyes and clenched my fists around the hilts of my knives as I ran as fast as I could towards the opening in the wall.

Legolas reached the shelter of the gate just before I did, and pulled me behind the wall as the next round of arrows was let loose. Thankfully, the remaining men from our ship managed to make it inside the gate just in time, and the orc's arrows all sank into the grass harmlessly. Now, our attention turned to the other side of the gate. We paused for only a short moment before Aragorn led the way once again, this time into the chaos of the battle that waged on beyond the wall.

Fortunately, we were on the edge of the battle, giving us some choice as to how deep we got ourselves into trouble. Still, the orcs had been readying themselves since they had seen the banner unfurled and despite their despair at seeing the heir of Isildur, their eyes blazed with an animosity that was unmatched. They charged forward to meet us with their weapons drawn, snarling at us with their teeth bared.

 _This is it._

I raised my knives to block an attack as one orc swung its sword at my neck. Grinding my teeth, I pushed back with all of my strength, watching as its eyes flashed and it growled at me menacingly. Releasing a growl of my own, I pulled my knives away and ducked as the sword swung over my head. I had no room to roll, so I jumped behind the orc and slashed at the back of its knees before I stood up and leapt backwards, heart racing as the sword grazed the front of my tunic. It didn't cut through anything but the fabric, but the close call was enough to hurl my reflexes into overdrive. The orc yelled in pain before coming at me again, enraged that I had managed to cut it. As it took a step forward, however, its leg buckled and it sank to the ground, giving me just enough time to sink one of my knives into its skull.

Yanking my blade back, I turned just as another orc swung its sword at me. Sucking in a breath, I raised a blade and pushed away the attack before quickly going for its neck with my other knife. I missed, however, as the orc managed to move before I could reach far enough to cut its black skin. With its own free hand, it swung at me, catching me off guard. I felt the beast's fist meet my jaw and my vision when black as I tumbled to the ground. I came to just in time to roll out of the way of the sword as it sliced into the bloodstained grass beside my head. Disoriented, I tried to climb to my feet before the orc could swing again, but when I moved, my head grew heavy and fell back onto the cool grass. Lifting one of my knives I tried to focus on the orc above me, but the sun was blinding and all I could see was the blurry silhouette as the beast laughed and raised its sword to deliver the final blow.

Before I could contemplate what my death would possibly mean for my decision, I heard the reassuring sound of steel against flesh that was not my own and watched as the orc tumbled to the ground with a thud. A warm hand was on my cheek in an instant and I groaned as the world slowly came back into focus.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked me quickly, kneeling beside me as he helped me to sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said after a moment, watching as the world around me rushed back.

"Come, you need to be on your feet," he said, helping me to stand up. His head swivelled as he made sure that we were out of harm's way for the time being before his eyes returned to mine. "Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked me urgently. I nodded firmly as the last of the fogginess cleared.

Before we could say anything else, a growl behind Legolas prompted him to turn on his heels and slice through the beast's neck. _If only it was that easy!_ I had little time to marvel at his abilities, however, as another orc quickly appeared at my side. Its attack was slow and clumsy, and despite being shaken up, I had no trouble outmanoeuvring it. Stepping to the side, I waited for its blade to swing by me before I lunged forward with both of my knives, slicing through the thick skin of its neck. I leapt out of the way as the body fell, headless, to the ground. I couldn't help but grin, somewhat sadistically, as the head rolled along the grass before settling. _Okay, I guess sometimes it is easy._

As the battle waged on, we slowly advanced further into the field, leaving the wall behind us. The ground was stained deep red with the blood of both men and orcs, and I had to be careful not to loose my footing. Legolas and I fought back-to-back, each keeping an eye on the other, though Legolas definitely didn't need my help like I needed his.

Éomer had led what remained of the Rohirrim southwards, and as the rest of the men from the ships charged northwards, the enemy was trapped between the forces of Rohan and of Gondor. I watched as the knights in blue cloaks rode from the west and further fenced in the orcs and evil men, their horses' silver armour shining red with blood.

"The Knights of Dol Amroth," Legolas exclaimed as he followed my gaze. "Led by Prince Imrahil."

As the orcs began to realise that they now stood no chance of winning the battle, they turned on their heels and made for the Anduin, their last chance at survival. They didn't get far, however, as the men of Lebennin and the Blackroot Vale that had sailed with us up the Anduin stood between them and their escape. They scaled the wall and rushed through the gate, only to be met with sharp swords that were hungry for their first taste of battle.

Though the orcs had fled, the men of the South were stout of heart and stood their ground, determined to take as many of their foes with them to the grave. Few Mûmakil still walked, and as I watched them being steered towards what remained of Rohan's cavalry, I supposed that I wouldn't be seeing any beast-slaying from Legolas today. Not that I was disappointed about that; I would much rather have him at my back until the last enemy was dead.

As the first hour of our fighting drew to a close, my nerves had all but vanished, replaced with adrenaline and desperation. I was tired, and my breathing was coming hard from the constant movement, but I felt good. I had lost sight of Aragorn in the fighting, but Gimli remained close by. As I watched him chop down the evil men around us, it occurred to me that I had never really seen him fight. So far any conflict that I had been involved in, besides my brief appearance at the battle of Helm's Deep, had been on horseback. As the dwarf chopped down the last enemy that was nearby, I called out to him.

"Are you keeping count?" I asked, eager to stir up a rivalry between him and Legolas if one didn't already exist.

"No," he huffed back, tired as well. "Is he?"

I shook my head as the dwarf gestured to the elf. "I wonder who would have more kills by the end of the battle…"

Puffing out his chest, Gimli stared at me. "I would think it would be me," he said, only audible enough for us elves to hear.

"A challenge?" I questioned with a quirk of my brow, turning my eyes to Legolas, who greeted me with a sceptical expression.

"This will be no challenge at all for Gimli the dwarf!" Gimli shouted, fired up once again at the idea of a contest.

"Guess you'll have to start counting," I said to Legolas, who merely rolled his eyes at the idea. "Do it. It'll be fun, and it will take your mind off of constantly stressing over me."

"That's not a positive thought," he replied.

"Oh just count!" I said with a grin, giving him a little shove. He sighed softly in return before smiling and nodding his head, agreeing to humour me. Though he tried to seem like he didn't care about who won, it was obvious that he did. With confirmation from me that I was good to go again, he ran back into the thick of the battle with me on his tail. I heard Gimli roar as he lifted his axe and followed us.

As often as we could, Legolas and I positioned ourselves far enough from the fighting to pick off our enemies with our bows. We made use of whatever arrows we could, pulling the usable one from the bodies that lay lifeless in the grass. I grew numb to the blood that coated my fingers and now stained the grip of my bow, ignoring the feeling as it splattered against my skin every time I nocked an arrow.

The sun was setting as I loosed my last arrow and watched it slice through the air, piercing into the heart of a Harad soldier. I slung my bow behind my back and drew my knives, ready to engage my next attacker, but as I looked around I realised that the people who stood around me were all men of Rohan and Gondor. The few evil men that remained were quickly being picked off, and when I realised this, I dropped my knives in relief. Exhausted washed over me as I grasped that the battle was over, and we had won. Letting my shoulders sag, I turned to Legolas, who met my gaze with a smile before quickly rushing to my side.

I enveloped him in a weak hug, burying my face into his tunic as cries of victory began to ring out around us. Turning my chin, I watched as Gimli hoisted his axe and joined in the cheers with a gruff shout. I sighed happily and pulled away from Legolas.

"I think I stained your tunic," I said apologetically as I glanced at his chest. He looked down before shrugging it off.

"It can be cleaned, don't worry," he replied with an easy chuckle. Kneeling down, he collected my knives from the grass and returned them to me. "You wouldn't want to lose these."

I shook my head as I took them in my hands. The grass around as was too bloodstained to wipe them off on, so I tucked them back into their sheaths still coated in blood. _It can be cleaned, later._

The ecstasy of victory was short-lived. As the sounds of victory faded out, the cries of the wounded pierced my ears. All around us lay the dead and the dying, men of both sides writhing in agony as they succumbed to their injuries. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat and turned away from the sight, but the sound could not be masked. This was the part of the war that I had been dreading the most; the aftermath, where I felt that I could do nothing but watch helplessly as lives faded away before my eyes.

Nausea was quick to set in, and I clutched at my stomach, hoping to keep the overwhelming feeling of being sick at bay it as we picked our way through the bodies and the blood. Discarded weapons lay bloodstained and broken in the trampled grass, and the bodies of men, orcs, and horses cast long shadows as the sun sank below the mountains. I tried to keep my focus on the sight of the setting sun, the city of Minas Tirith a glowing silhouette against the red of the clouds, but even then I could not escape the sounds of death.

Stopping, I braced my hands on my knees and bent over, staring at the ground as my breathing came in panicked gasps. The smell of blood was overwhelming and, though I tried my best to keep it down, I found myself throwing up in the grass as Legolas lay a reassuring hand on my back. I wouldn't even find it within myself to feel embarrassed about it until later when I managed to get away from all of the chaos. But now all I felt was pain and guilt.

When my stomach settled I stood up quickly and we continued on our way through the field towards the city as quickly as we could. I knew that Legolas probably would have liked to stay behind and aid with the recovery of the wounded and the bodies of our soldiers, but he remained at my side, one hand guiding me gently.

"Legolas! Christa! My heart is less heavy at the sight of you."

I heard Aragorn's voice and focused on it as three sets of hoofbeats drew near. I turned my gaze as three horses rode up alongside us, and greeted the Ranger with a weak smile as he halted his horse. Beside him rode Éomer and another man who I did not recognise, but wore the blue raiment of the Knights of Dol Amroth. Several other riders followed a short distance behind, their banners flying.

"Where is Gimli?" Aragorn asked, not sounding too concerned, though I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. Legolas turned and gestured back the way we had come.

"He remained behind with some of the other men to scout for wounded," he replied, before turning back to face Aragorn. "Christa is not well," he added causing me to put on my best mask and wave it off.

"I'm fine," I started, swallowing as my stomach lurched. I took a deep breath and forced the smile to remain on my face, but I knew Aragorn wasn't buying it.

"The worst is passed," Aragorn told me reassuringly, before picking up his reins. "I will see you both later," he added with a nod before he carried on towards Minas Tirith with the rest of the riders in tow.

"Come, let us get you away from this," Legolas said, tucking his arm beneath mine and helping me to keep my balance as my knees grew weak once again.

Night had fallen as we neared the front gates of the White City. Thick smoke drifted up from behind the walls and I watched as men rushed in out of through the battered remains of the great door that had stood just this morning. Rubble littered the ground. Huge sections of the thick rock wall lay crumpled on the grass, and everywhere I looked I saw the bodies of Gondorian soldiers. Dust still hung heavy in the air, and the smell of blood was thick in my nose. I gagged again as we stopped just outside of the gate, where tents were being pitched and horses had been tied up.

With help from Legolas, I was ushered into one of the tents and promptly seated on a rug that had been unrolled on the ground. I leaned forward with my head between my knees and closed my eyes, willing myself to drown out all of the cries and the smell of blood just for a moment of peace. But even when I chased the present away, I could still see the bodies in my mind, cold lifeless eyes staring up at me.

"It will go away," Legolas said softly, knowing what I must have been going through. I swallowed and nodded slowly, hoping that he was right. How could anyone get through this and move on with their life if it didn't go away? _It will go away,_ I repeated his words to myself over and over again until I believed them. Then, and only then, did I sit up and open my eyes. Relieved to find that the nausea had lessened, at least for the time being, I sighed and leaned back against one of the tent poles.

It was only then, as the adrenaline faded away, that I became aware of the rather painful cut on my upper arm. Wincing at the stinging feeling, I glanced down at my sleeve and saw where a blade had sliced through my tunic, leaving a trail of crimson down my arm.

"You are hurt," Legolas said quickly, noticing the blood as I did.

"I don't think it's too bad," I said quickly, examining the cut before reaching up to prod at it carefully with my other hand.

"It is still bleeding," Legolas pointed out, to which I had no argument. Honestly, my mind was still so out of whack that my major concern at that moment was not for my wellbeing, but that my tunic had been ruined. I traced the outline of the blood that had seeped through the fabric with my index finger, absent-mindedly thinking back to the day I had left Lothlórien. I had looked at myself in the mirror and had found it hard to believe that it was really me staring back. Now everything was all too real, and all I could do was sit and watch as the crimson spot slowly grew larger.

Before Legolas could get up to find help, the door to the tent was pulled aside and Aragorn strode in. He still wore his sword and looked more tired than I had ever seen him, but he quickly walked across the tent and kneeled beside me.

"It is not deep," he said, without either of us even needing to ask for assistance. "It will heal on its own, and quickly, I do not doubt." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, and it took me a moment to realise that he had finally noticed my ears.

With that, my thoughts cleared and I looked back at him, a smile creeping its way onto my lips. I watched him quickly rip off a strip of fabric from the rug and tie it off around the wound.

"Perhaps I would have noticed sooner if I had not been so heavily distracted," he said after he had checked the bandage's tightness.

"I had kept it hidden up until a few days ago," I replied with a shrug and a sheepish grin. Aragorn looked at me curiously, and I could tell that he wanted to ask me as to why I had hidden it in the first place.

"I thought it rather odd how quickly your leg healed, despite receiving less than ideal care," he said with a thoughtful smile. "Now I have my answer."

"I am relieved to see that you made it out unscathed," Legolas commented as Aragorn stood from where he had been kneeling beside me. The Ranger nodded gravely and glanced out through the door.

"Many were not so fortunate. I saw Halbarad fall beside me, and Éomer tells me that Théoden, too, was slain." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The Lady Éowyn, unbeknownst to both Théoden and Éomer, rode to battle and fell after slaying the Witch King." I watched as his eyes wandered for just a moment before he returned his gaze to us. "But they are not alone, for many lives were lost today."

"Many good lives," Legolas responded softly, laying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. I bowed my head and let go of a long breath. So many soldiers had paid the price, and I considered myself incredibly fortunate that I was not one of them. I had made it out alive and relatively unharmed, and none of my friends had been lost either.

"Éomer and Prince Imrahil have ridden to the Citadel to speak with Lord Denethor," Aragorn continued. "I have decided it wise not to set foot in the city until an agreement has been reached with the Steward."

"That is a wise decision," Legolas agreed with a slow nod of approval.

Before any of us could say anything more, the ruffling of the tent and the sound of a familiar voice made us all turn our heads.

"Lord Aragorn," Gandalf entered the tent, white robes shining in the dim torchlight. His eyes darted to the Ranger, who went to greet the Wizard, relief written on his face. "You are needed in the Houses of Healing."

"It is not my wish to raise tensions between myself of the Steward of Gondor," Aragorn responded, furrowing his brow.

"Your concern of strife is too small of a matter compared to the need of the healing hands of the King!" Gandalf implored. "The Lady Éowyn still lives, and Lord Faramir has little time remaining if you do not come with me into Minas Tirith."

"Éowyn lives? How is this?" Aragorn asked desperately, shocked to hear the news.

"The Black Breath has taken her, and she is as cold as stone," Gandalf said gravely. I looked towards Aragorn and watched as he quickly made up his mind to follow the Wizard.

"I am to be known as none other than a Captain of the Rangers," he said firmly, to which Gandalf promptly agreed.

Legolas and I said nothing as Aragorn followed Gandalf from the tent. The door flapped behind them as they departed, leaving Legolas and me to contemplate all that had happened in silence.

As the night grew old and my mind sharpened, I gave Legolas leave to head out in search of Gimli. I felt that I needed some time to myself anyways, to contemplate everything in silence. I lay on my side with my head resting on my pack, my mind racing over a million different things at once. I had been reassured that the horses that had not been used in the battle were being safely unloaded from the ships and would be well taken care of by the river until the morning, so Eclipse was not concerning me at all. Surely Lothlórien had received word of the Battle in Gondor. I wondered if Haldir had learned of my involvement somehow. It was not unlikely that Galadriel knew that the seven of us had found our way to Minas Tirith, but I wasn't sure if she would have thought it wise to inform the Marchwarden of my involvement or not. _Most likely not,_ I decided. It would only do him harm, thinking about me and worrying about my safety.

And then, of course, there was the issue of Legolas and I. What was I to tell him? The War would be over in just a few short days, and then I would need to tell him what I had decided. _Telling him isn't even the problem!_ I realised then as I lay on the floor of the tent, listening to the sounds of agony from outside. It would not be difficult to tell him what I had chosen to do. He already knew the whole story, and he had already been informed that I wished to see my parents again, back during that night in the cabin. But as I lay on the floor my heart stopped, just for a moment, and my breathing hitched in my throat as I allowed myself to admit that I was no longer so sure in my decision.

 _Do I even want to leave?_

* * *

The sun rose in the morning, bathing the tent in a soft red glow as it seeped through the fabric of the tent. The sides ruffled in the breeze as I sat watching the door, chin resting in my grimy hands. I had not moved throughout the night, remaining on the floor in the corner of the tent, content to just relax for a while. I had not needed sleep, and my mind had been so relaxed that even if I could have slept, I had regained my energy in a meditative sort of way. Now I was feeling sprightly and ready to begin the day ahead of me, but I yearned for a bath. Surely I would have enough time to bathe once we entered Minas Tirith. At the moment, Legolas poked his head through the door and smiled.

"Christa, come. We have been given leave to enter the city! Merry and Pippin are here."

I sprung right up and grabbed my pack quickly before following him through the door of the tent. Gimli was waiting outside, already looking up towards the White City in admiration. A few clouds dotted the sky, but otherwise, the day was clear and bright, and the white seemed to shimmer shone in the sunlight. High up at the top of the city, there flew a blue flag, and upon it was a white ship in the likeness of a swan. The banner of Dol Amroth.

Legolas followed my gaze and watched for a moment as the flag fluttered. "Prince Imrahil has agreed to govern Minas Tirith for the time being. Aragorn does not wish to announce his coming as the King until the War is finished."

"Seems reasonable," I replied as we made our way towards the main gates. Much of the debris from the day before had already been cleared off to the side of the road, making way for the many carts that carried the bodies of the dead and the wounded up into the city.

"So, Merry and Pippin are alive! I have missed them!" I said, excitement rising at the thought of seeing their bright little faces again. It felt as though it had been ages, despite it only having been just over a week since Gandalf had left Rohan with Pippin.

"It is good to learn that they are still alive," Gimli agreed with a grin, "for they cost us great pains in our march over Rohan, and I would not have such pains all wasted."

The three of us shared a chuckle at Gimli's humour as we passed through the gate and entered the city. Then our eyes shifted upwards as the road wound its way up the side of the mountain. All the buildings were white, save those that had been marred by smoke and flame. Some lay crumpled in heaps of thick stone, and but most still stood, fortunately for those who I assumed must live there. Still, it was clear that many lives had been lost within the city's walls, on top of those who had died on the fields.

But despite the destruction, hope was still written on the faces of all those who we passed. As we climbed up higher, we began to see the bright eyes of women and children added to the faces of the soldiers. Legolas sang softly as we walked, and the children smiled at the foreign lyrics. Everyone beheld us with wonder and curiosity. At first, I felt uncomfortable with their stares but quickly adjusted when I realised that it was not meant to be offensive. Two elves and a dwarf, I would imagine, were not a common sight in this part of Middle Earth.

"There is some good stone-work here," Gimli commented as we passed between the walls and houses, "but also some that is less good, and the streets could be better contrived. When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of stone wrights of the Mountain, and we will make this a town to be proud of."

Picturing all of those dwarves working on the white stone made me chuckle to myself. I imagined the wonder that would be written onto the peoples' faces at the sight of hundreds of dwarves if they were so excited about one right now.

"They need more gardens," Legolas said, offering his own input. "The houses are dead, and there is too little here that grows and is glad. If Aragorn comes into his own, the people of the Wood shall bring him birds that sing and trees that do not die."

I nodded my head in agreement, as Legolas could not have been more right. I had not seen a single tree since we had entered the city, and the lack of gardens made the city rather dull. Everything was either white or grey, and I thought some bright flowers would do wonders not just for the look of the city, but for the spirits of those who lived here as well.

As we neared the upper levels of the city, a man met us around the bend of the street. Dressed in the blue of Dol Amroth, I recognised him from the night before as Prince Imrahil. He was tall and of light build, but strong beneath the silver armour. His hair was black and his eyes as grey as the elves', but they lacked the wisdom that was held in their immortal gaze. Legolas bowed low and I followed suit.

"Hail, Lord!" Legolas said as he straightened and greeted the man with a wide smile. "It is long since the people of Nimrodel left the woodlands of Lórien, and yet still one may see that not all sailed from Amroth's haven west over water."

I looked at the man in awe, pondering over Legolas' words. Imrahil was no elf, but I could see the traits hidden subtly in his features. I had learned the story of Nimrodel during my time in Lothlórien, and knew that she had travelled to Edhellond, near Dol Amroth, to sail to the Undying Lands. I could only guess that one of the elves in her company had opted to remain behind and have children with a mortal.

"So it is said in the lore of my land," Prince Imrahil replied with a nod, "yet never has one of the fair folk been seen there for years beyond count. And I marvel to see two here now in the midst of sorrow and war. What do you seek?"

"I am one of the Nine Companions who set out with Mithrandir from Imladris," Legolas explained, before gesturing to Gimli and I "and with Tawariel and Gimli I came with the Lord Aragorn. But now we wish to see our friends, Meriadoc and Peregrin, who are in your keeping, we are told."

"You will find them in the Houses of Healing, and I will lead you thither," the Prince replied, turning his body to continue on our way up the street.

"It will be enough if you send one to guide us, lord," Legolas objected politely. "For Aragorn sends this message to you. He does not wish to enter the City again at this time. Yet there is need for the captains to hold council at once, and he prays that you and Éomer of Rohan will come down to his tents, as soon as may be. Mithrandir is already there."

At this request, Imrahil turned to face us once again and nodded slowly. "We will come," he said.

After thanking him once again, we watched as he turned and strode off to find Éomer and pass on the news. I smiled at Legolas' use of my elven name and chuckled. "Can't have me sounding too foreign, huh?"

"You're an elf and your secret is out, it is only proper for you to have a suitable name," he replied with a teasing grin, before turning to face the street ahead of us once again. "Prince Imrahil is a fair lord and a great captain of men. If Gondor has such men still in these days of fading, great must have been its glory in the days of its rising."

"And doubtless the good stone-work is the older and was wrought in the first building," Gimli added, commenting about the architecture of the city. "It is ever so with the things that Men begin: there is a frost in Spring or a blight in Summer, and they fail of their promise."

Though I was no longer to be considered amongst the race of men, I raised an eyebrow at the dwarf's criticism but thought better of saying anything in their defence. After all, I supposed that there was not much that I _could_ say in their defence. It was plain to all that, long ago, men had been mighty. Through the years, their cities had fallen to ruin and their greatness had faltered, but still, there was hope. And I knew that the dawn of Men was right around the corner, and those years would be great.

"Yet seldom do they fail of their seed," Legolas said in their defence. "And that will lie in the dust and rot to spring up again in times and places unlooked-for. The deeds of Men will outlast us, Gimli."

"And yet come to naught in the end but might-have-beens, I guess," Gimli said thoughtfully.

Legolas looked down at the dwarf for a moment, as if searching his mind for a response. "To that, the Elves know not the answer."

* * *

Hobbits!" I exclaimed as we reached the Gardens. At the sound of my voice, Merry and Pippin turned their heads and their faces split into the widest grins I had ever seen. Seeing that Merry was in no shape to run over to greet me, I did the deed myself and met them near the bench where they had been sitting, enjoying the sun. Hoisting Pippin up, I spun him around as we laughed.

"Strider had told us that you three had made it here alive and well, and we have been not so patiently waiting for you to come and find us!" Pippin explained as I set him back down in the grass. Merry was up and smiling as well, but I knew better than to toss him around. His arm was wrapped in white cloth, and beneath his eyes lay a dark shadow. He looked exhausted but more than that he looked relieved to be alive.

"Had I been better off, and had I been given leave to do so, Pippin and I would have climbed all the way down to meet you outside of the gates. But of course, we couldn't do that, not with this and all," he said, lifting his arm weakly.

"I am glad to see you rascals!" Gimli exclaimed when he was able to get a word in, lifting his arms in elation.

"You both have played your parts in this venture, once and then again," Legolas said, beaming as he ruffled the curls on both of their heads. My heart swelled as I watched the halflings laugh off the elf's compliment.

The Gardens were huge, a haven that had been protected from the horrors of the previous days. Flowers of hundreds of varieties stretched up to meet the sun's rays, their vibrant petals delighting in the warmth that had been absent during the darkness. It seemed to me that all of the city's greenery had been hoarded in this one place, and I wondered why it was being kept so hidden. As Legolas had pointed out, some gardens throughout the city would greatly improve the place.

The five of us strolled along the cobblestone pathways for quite some time, talking about everything from the weather to what the two hobbits had eaten for breakfast. After we had made the rounds of the gardens, Merry reached for Pippin's arm and gently pulled him to a stop, saying that he was ready for a break. So, we made our way over to the wall and sat down under the shade of a walnut tree, our legs dangling over the edge. The city sprawled out beneath us, its people bustling along the streets with supplies. The Pelennor Fields stretched out before us and the Anduin sparkled in the sunlight, winding and twisting out of view towards Pelargir and the sea beyond. Beside me, I felt Legolas tense as he stared out past the River.

"Look!" he said after a moment, voice thick with unexpected emotion. I turned to look at him for a brief moment before following his outstretched hand as he pointed straight ahead. "Gulls! They are flying far inland. A wonder they are to me and a trouble to my heart. Never in all my life had I met them until we came to Pelargir, and there I heard them crying in the air as we rode to the battle of the ships. Then I stood still, forgetting war in Middle-earth; for their wailing voices spoke to me of the Sea. The Sea! Alas! I have not yet beheld it. But deep in the hearts of all my kindred lies the sea-longing, which it is perilous to stir. Alas! for the gulls. No peace shall I have again under beech or under elm."

"Galadriel had spoken of the gulls, and of the sea," I murmured quietly to Legolas, recalling the words of warning that Gandalf had relayed for us when we had found him in Fangorn Forest. I had not been too concerned with her words then, but now that I understood them, I looked sideways at the elf in concern. His gaze remained far off, eyes following the white birds as they glided along on the breeze.

"Say not so!" Gimli exclaimed, turning to face Legolas, his brow furrowed. "There are countless things still to see in Middle-earth, and great works to do. But if all the fair folk take to the Havens, it will be a duller world for those who are doomed to stay."

"Dull and dreary indeed!" Merry agreed, hanging his head. "You must not go to the Havens, Legolas. There will always be some folk, big or little, and even a few wise dwarves like Gimli, who need you. At least I hope so. Though I feel somehow that the worst of this war is still to come. How I wish it was all over, and well over!"

"Don't be so gloomy!" Pippin scolded his friend before lifting his chin and closing his eyes. "The Sun is shining, and here we are together for a day or two at least." Turning from Merry, he turned and gestured towards the three of us. "I want to hear more about you all. Come! You three have mentioned your strange journey with Strider about a dozen times already this morning. But you haven't told me anything about it."

The three of us seemed to hesitate before Gimli scratched at his chin and turned to the hobbits. "The Sun may shine here, but there are memories of that road that I do not wish to recall out of the darkness. Had I known what was before me, I think that not for any friendship would I have taken the Paths of the Dead."

"The Paths of the Dead?" Pippin asked with wide eyes. "I heard Aragorn say that and I wondered what he could mean. Won't you tell us some more?"

"Not willingly," Gimli replied quickly. "For upon that road I was put to shame: Gimli Glóin's son, who had deemed himself more tough than Men, and hardier under earth than any Elf. But neither did I prove; and I was held to the road only by the will of Aragorn."

"And by the love of him also," Legolas said with a fond smile. "For all those who come to know him come to love him after his own fashion, even the cold maiden of the Rohirrim. It was at early morn of the day ere you came there, Merry, that we left Dunharrow, and such a fear was on all the folk that none would look on our going, save the Lady Éowyn, who lies now hurt in the House below. There was grief at that parting, and I was grieved to behold it."

"Alas! I had heart only for myself," Gimli shook his head, brushing off Legolas' comment. "Nay! I will not speak of that journey."

He said nothing more and as Merry and Pippin persisted in their demands for our tale, I glanced at Legolas, who in turn gave the two hobbits a nod in agreement.

"I will tell you enough for your peace; for I felt not the horror, and I feared not the shadows of Men, powerless and frail as I deemed them," Legolas said to the two eager halflings, and his words seemed to sober them. They sat still, watching the elf prince as he lapsed into the tale of the Paths of the Dead, beginning from when we had left Dunharrow with the Grey Company. He told them of the dead that had followed us through the mountain, and to the Stone of Erech, and how Aragorn had bidden them to follow us from there.

"Thus we crossed over Gilrain, driving the allies of Mordor in rout before us; and then we rested a while. But soon Aragorn arose, saying: "Already Minas Tirith is assailed. I fear that it will fall ere we come to its aid." So we mounted again before night had passed and went on with all the speed that our horses could endure over the plains of Lebennin."

He paused then, his gaze turning back towards the Anduin, eyes travelling up the river towards the sea, which I knew lay just out of our sight. As a gull sailed along the river, Legolas began to sing, and I found myself transported back to the plains of Lebennin, galloping through the tall grass on Eclipse.

"Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui,

In the green fields of Lebennin!

Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea,

The white lilies sway,

And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin,

In the green fields of Lebennin,

In the wind from the Sea!"

We sat in silence for a moment, each lost in his words, before he spoke up again.

"Green are those fields in the songs of my people; but they were dark then, grey wastes in the blackness before us. And over the wide land, trampling unheeded the grass and the flowers, we hunted our foes through a day and a night, until we came at the bitter end to the Great River at last.

"Then I thought in my heart that we drew near to the Sea; for wide was the water in the darkness, and sea-birds innumerable cried on its shores. Alas for the wailing of the gulls! You are right, Christa. Did Galadriel not tell me to beware of them? And now I cannot forget them."

"For my part, I heeded them not," Gimli said quietly, the first time he had spoken since Legolas had begun our story, "for we came then at last upon battle in earnest. There at Pelargir lay the main fleet of Umbar, fifty great ships and smaller vessels beyond count. Many of those that we pursued had reached the havens before us, and brought their fear with them; and some of the ships had put off, seeking to escape down the River or to reach the far shore; and many of the smaller craft were ablaze. But the Haradrim, being now driven to the brink, turned at bay, and they were fierce in despair; and they laughed when they looked on us, for they were a great army still."

Having found his voice, the dwarf told of the summoning of the Army of the Dead, and how the enemies had thrown themselves into the water in fear and madness. He told the hobbits how we had run down those who had attempted to flee across the plains, and then how we had freed those who had been taken captive on the ships.

"Ere that dark day ended none of the enemy were left to resist us; all were drowned, or were flying south in the hope to find their own lands upon foot. Strange and wonderful I thought it was that the designs of Mordor should be overthrown by such wraiths of fear and darkness. With its own weapons was it worsted!"

"Strange indeed," Legolas agreed. "In that hour I looked on Aragorn and thought how great and terrible a Lord he might have become in the strength of his will, had he taken the Ring to himself. Not for naught does Mordor fear him. But nobler is his spirit than the understanding of Sauron; for is he not of the children of Lúthien? Never shall that line fail, though the years may lengthen beyond count."

"Beyond the eyes of the Dwarves are such foretellings," Gimli replied, earning a smile from us all. "But mighty indeed was Aragorn that day. All the black fleet was in his hands; and he chose the greatest ship to be his own, and he went up into it." Then he let sound a great concourse of trumpets taken from the enemy; and the Shadow Host withdrew to the shore. There they stood silent, hardly to be seen, save for a red gleam in their eyes that caught the glare of the ships that were burning. And Aragorn spoke in a loud voice to the Dead Men, crying: 'Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!'

"And thereupon the King of the Dead stood out before the host and broke his spear and cast it down. Then he bowed low and turned away, and swiftly the whole grey host drew off and vanished like a mist that is driven back by a sudden wind, and it seemed to me that I awoke from a dream."

Despite having been so shaken by his encounter with the Dead, Gimli finished the story with relative ease. Clearing his throat as he shook off a chill that overcame him, he sat up straight and looked over to Merry and Pippin, who sat with wide eyes.

I watched Legolas subtly as he continued to stare across the Pelennor Fields, only blinking when Gimli spoke of the night we had rested at Pelargir. I swallowed and followed his gaze out towards the River, trying my best to focus on anything other than how I had spent that night, but failing to hold back the tiny smile that flitted across my lips.

"And so it was, as you know, that we came in the third hour of the morning with a fair wind and the Sun unveiled, and we unfurled the great standard in battle. It was a great day and a great hour, whatever may come after."

"Follow what may, great deeds are not lessened in worth," Legolas said suddenly, breaking himself from his trance. "Great deed was the riding of the Paths of the Dead, and great it shall remain, though none be left in Gondor to sing of it in the days that are to come."

At his words I turned to face him, somewhat shocked at his sudden loss of faith that we would be able to win the War. Furrowing my brow, I opened my mouth to speak, but Gimli beat me to it.

"And that may well befall," he nodded solemnly. "For the faces of Aragorn and Gandalf are grave. Much I wonder what counsels they are taking in the tents there below. For my part, like Merry, I wish that with our victory the war was now over. Yet whatever is still to do, I hope to have a part in it, for the honour of the folk of the Lonely Mountain."

"And I for the folk of the Great Wood," Legolas added, "and for the love of the Lord of the White Tree."

"And I of course for the people of Lothlórien, but why has your hope failed you both? As you said yourself on the Anduin, Legolas, 'of hope is born, when all is forlorn.' It is strange to hear you speak so bleakly of the future." I said to him, tilting my head slightly in confusion. He regarded thoughtfully me for a moment, going over my words in his head.

"The elves are leaving these shores; our time has come to an end. It is coming up on the Dawn of Men. Will there be a world for them to rise up over after the coming days and the end of this War? That remains to be seen," he replied, meeting my gaze. "But you are right. Great deeds are often born of hope. If one has no hope for all that he loves and cherishes, why would he bother to do anything to protect it, to hold it close to his heart?" Shaking his head slowly, he smiled and my heart sank as I wondered if he was referring to something more personal than he was willing to admit.

"I have not given up hope, but it is difficult, even for myself, to believe that this war will be won. So much rests on Frodo and Sam. If they are too late in destroying the Ring, there may be no one left in Middle Earth to return to but their own people in the Shire. We all know that there are not enough forces left to fight against Sauron's armies again and win," he finished. We all sat quietly, knowing that he was right in everything that he had just said.

"Well," I said after a moment, "Being all depressing about it isn't going to help anything."

"Christa is right," Merry said, lifting his chin. "Why don't we shift our thoughts to something more cheerful?"

"I am famished," Pippin piped up with a quick nod of his head. "What do you all say to heading out in search of a good meal?"

His suggestion earned enthusiastic responses from all of us, and we rose from the wall. Helping Merry to his feet, we slowly left the shade of the walnut tree behind and continued our climb upwards towards the Citadel, where Pippin insisted he could lead us right into the kitchens and cook us up some hot food.

* * *

"Oh, at long last…" I exhaled as I sank into the steaming water, not even noticing when it sloshed over the edges of the tub an onto the white stone floor of the bathroom. My skin was practically burning and the steam was hard on my lungs, but it felt _so good._ The tub was deep and I tucked as much of my body as I could below the water, submerging myself up to my chin and then laying still as the grime was melted from my skin.

A large collection of soaps and scrubs was lined up neatly along the side of the tub, and I simply stared at each of them for a long while before I finally reached for one and forced myself to sit up out of the water. Though already significantly cleaner just from the water, my body was still covered in a layer of dirt, dried blood, and sweat that seemed to have almost become one with my skin. I grimaced as I rubbed the bar of soap across my arm and watched as the dirt loosened, exposing my pale skin beneath.

"Holy, I'm pale," I laughed as I continued to scrub down the upper half of my body, leaving a ghostly shade of pink behind. The soap smelled heavenly; of rose petal and vanilla, I thought. I closed my eyes as I dunked myself back into the water to rinse off, before lifting one of my legs out of the water to clean it off.

Soon, I was clean from head to toe, not a speck of dirt to be found. Well, except for my hair. Though still in surprisingly decent condition, my hair as well was sprinkled with dirt and blood and felt disgusting beneath my fingertips. Scowling at my predicament as I ran my fingers along the ratty old braid, I decided to bite the bullet and wash my hair regardless.

Dunking my head beneath the water, I reached for the bar of soap and scrubbed it along my scalp until I had worked up a thick lather. I worked the soap through my hair from root to tip but didn't touch the braid for fear of pulling it loose. When I was as sure as I could have been that I had managed to loosen all of the grime, I rinsed my hair and shook off the excess water.

By the time I had gotten myself clean, the steaming hot water was anything but. Clambering out of the tub, I wrapped myself in one of the huge fluffy towels that hung on the wall and made my way over the the dresser that sat by my bed. A small mirror was propped up against the wall, and I stood in front of it as I pulled the towel from my head and stared at my hair in disgust.

Though it was no picnic, combing through my hair was less of a hassle than I had envisioned. There were dozens of tangles, big and small, scattered throughout my hair, but most fell out as if I had used half a bottle of conditioner. 15 minutes later, I had tackled my hair.

My clothes had been taken by the handmaiden who had ushered me down the corridor to my room, and I had been assured that they would be washed and repaired to the best of her abilities. A bundle of clothes had been left for me on my bed, beside a pale green nightgown. Moving the clothes to the dresser, I dried off and pulled the gown over my head, smiling at the feeling of the soft fabric as it hung loosely from my shoulders.

The bed was big, larger than the one that I had had in Lothlórien. "But not nearly as comfortable," I muttered as I crawled in beneath the covers. Reminding myself to count my blessings, I settled in and stared up at the ceiling. "But, still better than the floor. Or the ground." Just as the night before, I was not tired enough to sleep. The day had been relaxing and full of comforts. Seeing Merry and Pippin had done wonders for my spirit, as had a filling meal and a warm bath. I chuckled at the reminder of our lunch. Pippin had been true to his word and had managed to sneak his way into the kitchens, which were empty while everyone was more concerned about getting the city back up and running. He had cooked a meal of bread, chicken, vegetables, potatoes and gravy, and we had all eaten our fill, grateful for the change from Lembas and dried fruit.

I guess I was more tired than I thought; as I lost myself in thoughts of food and good company, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, tucked warm and cosy beneath the quilted covers of the bed.

* * *

 _Another chapter finished! And Minas Tirith has survived the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, as has Christa. Unfortunately, she won't have a whole lot of time to relax before she'll be on the road again. But she might as well enjoy it while she can :)_

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review to let me know if you enjoyed this chapter (or hated it… but hopefully you didn't hate it!). I love hearing from my readers and I will always reply! I love having conversations with my readers!_

 _I will do my best to update again soon!_

 _-Eru_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I was awake before morning, but I lay still with my eyes closed until I felt the sun kiss my skin. Smiling, I rolled out of bed and looked over the balcony at the stretch of green of grass that had remained untouched by yesterday's bloodshed, which was hidden from my view.

Slipping out of my nightgown, I wandered over to where I had placed the bundle of clothes. The garments all looked to be of fine quality, but when I held up the breeches to my waist, I knew that they had not been sewn to fit my figure.

"Boromir had warned me, of course. I'll bet I'm the only female in this whole city who isn't wearing a dress," I snorted as I pulled on the men's pants and buttoned up the white shirt. A red tunic was then pulled on last, and I laughed when I turned around to face myself in the mirror. The clothes sagged around my waist and the belt was still loose on its last hole. Rolling up the pant legs and the sleeves of the shirt, I laughed. "At least they're clean. And not a dress."

By the time I had combed through my hair and pulled my boots on, I had already hoisted the pants up more times than I could count. Removing the belt, I tied a knot in it before doing it up again, thankful to see that it finally fit me snugly enough to keep the pants up. I had decided that today would be a day for exploring, and walking around Minas Tirith with my pants around my knees was not in the plans. Taking one last humorous look at myself in the mirror, I set out from my room.

I couldn't remember which direction I had been ushered the night before, so I just picked a hallway and started off on my grand adventure. My footsteps echoed slightly in the empty halls as I walked, and I found myself humming a soft tune to lift the silence. Just when I thought that I had gotten myself seriously lost in the maze of hallways, I spotted the daylight ahead of me. Smiling, I emerged from the shadows of the stone and took a rejuvenating breath as the sun washed over me.

I had ended up on a balcony on the far north side of the city. Below me sat the rooftops of undamaged buildings, and I could see children playing in the street. These people had been lucky; many of them had most likely lost loved ones, but at the end of the day, their children still had a home to be comforted in. Lifting my chin from the city, my gaze travelled far to the North as the mountains curved out of sight to my left. The River Anduin flowed towards the city, and on either side of its silver waters lay thick forests. The woods on the left were dark and foreboding, wild and thick from what I could make out. The trees that sat farther to the east, however, were tall and green, their leaves fluttering in the warm breeze. It had been beautiful, I guessed, before Mordor had left its stain on the land. Behind the boughs, I could see the mountains that encased the Black Land, and I shivered at the idea of poor Frodo and Sam trekking through such a forsaken place.

" _Taking in the sights, are we?"_

I was startled from my thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice and turned to see Elladan standing nearby, looking out across the land as I was. I smiled politely as he turned to face me and nodded.

" _I guess you could say that,"_ I replied., holding back a chuckle at his accent. I had not heard the two brothers speak in Sindarin since they had joined us with the rest of the Grey Company, and it was refreshing to hear the difference between our two voices.

" _You already know that we march tomorrow,"_ he said, glancing over at me. I was momentarily surprised at his bluntness until I remembered what Elrohir had told me several days ago. I guess Galadriel really had told them _everything_.

" _I have known for a while, yes."_

" _Are you afraid?"_

I turned to look at him, pondering his question for a moment. _"No, actually. I am… nervous. Tomorrow marks the end of the War; whether we win or lose. And that means that I must make my choice."_

He nodded in understanding, keeping silent for a moment as he gazed outwards, his expression thoughtful. _"As the Eldar leave Middle Earth, Elrohir and I have a choice of our own to make. Our sister has made her choice in choosing to remain here with Aragorn, and I fear that it may have already cost her her life," he said sadly. "If we chose the same fate as her, we will never again see our kin when they sail across the sea. Yet there is work still to be done here on Middle earth that I would be loath to leave unfinished. If Sauron should fall, what remains of his forces shall be scattered and they will continue to plague this land until they have been wiped out. My brother and I have long been believers that ridding the world of their evil is our duty, so you see the direction that we would be likely to take."_

" _You could still choose to be immortal, even if you stayed on Middle Earth, couldn't you?"_ I asked, genuinely curious. He nodded.

" _Yes, given leave to delay the choice. But eventually, we would need to sail, regardless of whether we had finished our job or not."_

" _So, all of the elves are to sail, then? None will stay behind in Middle Earth?"_

" _Nay. All will sail, when their time comes," Elladan nodded with a sad smile. "Though we will all miss Middle Earth, our hearts will yearn to make that journey westward. Valinor is a land beyond beauty and time; I have not seen it but I hope to, one day."_

"If I stay, will I feel the sea-longing?"I asked after a long moment of silence, breaking from Sindarin back into the Common Tongue. I wondered what could possibly be more beautiful than the land that I had already journeyed through, with its tall blue mountains and forests of gold and silver. Elladan looked at me thoughtfully for an equally long time before he spoke up.

"I do not know," he answered truthfully. "If you stay, you will find out I suppose. But it's not a thing that you need to desire; any of the Eldar may cross the sea to Valinor. You have been blessed with an immortal life by the Valar, so I see no reason for them to deny you at their gates."

I nodded slowly, digesting his words. I supposed that, whether or not I ever developed the desire to leave Middle Earth, I would eventually end up sailing. Everyone that I had befriended in Lothlórien would be making the journey soon, I was sure, and there was Legolas, as well.

The realisation that I was thinking so far ahead hit me hard, and I quickly pushed the thoughts from my mind. _I'm going home, of course!_ I couldn't let myself think about any kind of a future here in Arda; my daydreaming and curious mind were threatening to upset my return home, and I just couldn't let that happen. This whole journey had been for one reason: to get home to my parents. To my old life. To my real life.

"Elrohir told me that you are troubled by your choice," Elladan said gently. Biting my lip, I shrugged.

"It really shouldn't be such a difficult decision. I'm not sure why I'm struggling so hard with it," I said, knowing full well why I was having such a tough time. Elladan seemed to think the reason fairly obvious as well by the faint smile on his face.

"You know why," he said simply. "Your desire to return to your home has not lessened, but you are not as eager to leave Arda behind as you once thought. You have made many friends."

I sighed in frustration, knowing that he was right. Of course, I had admitted this to myself already, but I needed to remain resolute in my decision. My parents needed me, more than Middle Earth needed me. The thought stung, but I needed to believe that it was true.

"It was nice to finally speak with you, Elladan," I said, putting on a smile as I turned to the elf. I was anxious to be out of these walls of stone, and could no longer stand here staring at Mordor beyond the trees with such heavy thoughts gnawing at my mind.

"If you ever wish to talk, myself or my brother are more than willing to listen," he said softly as he bowed his chin in farewell.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, bowing my own head in return.

From there, we each went our separate ways. I could see now that I was close to the exit from the maze of halls and made a beeline for the opening, feeling crushed by the heavy white stone around me. When I stepped out onto the cobblestone street, I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked around. It was quiet, but no longer was I alone. People, mostly women and children, populated the street, but as I made my way up the steady hill, I began running into more men and older boys. Some gave me strange looks that quickly turned to wonder when I met their gaze, and occasionally I found myself laughing at their reactions when they realised that I was an elf.

As the day reached its peak, I felt my stomach rumble and wondered where I might be able to find myself something to eat. I had overheard something the night before about where I would be able to find my companions for meals, but since my mind had clearly had been elsewhere during that time, I decided to try and find something closer to where I already was.

I searched for a while before realising that, even if I did manage to track down anything to eat, I had no money on me. Groaning at my forgetfulness, I lifted my eyes upwards once again, figuring there must be some sort of dining hall at the top of the city.

"Up we go, I guess."

It took me a good half hour to make my way up to the top of Minas Tirith. As I climbed the last few steps to the courtyard that sat before the Citadel, I spotted the armed guards that stood outside and hoped that I would be able to talk my way inside. My stomach grumbled audibly and I put a hand on top of it, willing it to keep quiet.

"No dress could be found that suited your tastes?" one of the guards joked as I approached, catching me off guard with his casual introduction. I slowed slightly, before glancing down at my clothes and remembering that I was dressed as a man. I laughed.

"Um, no. I just prefer trousers," I said honestly, watching as they raised their eyebrows in amusement. "It's not so uncommon where I come from."

"You will have to forgive him, Lady. We have never met any of the Eldar and he is quite blunt on the best of days," the other guard chimed in as he gave the man to his left a jab, earning a grin from me.

"Oh, it's all right," I laughed good naturedly. "I wasn't offended; I understand that most women would rather wear a gown in this city."

"Aye. But a gown would not be suitable for the battlefield. Am I correct in assuming that you fought yesterday on the Pelennor?" The second man asked curiously.

"Yes, I fought alongside my friends," I replied, quickly averting myself from mentioning Aragorn. "And my own clothes got rather dirty."

"Hmm," the first man mused as he looked me over, "I'm sure they could have found something that would have better suited a lady such as yourself. My name is Brondion. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady...?"

"Tawariell," I said, trying my best not to look awkward as he reached for my hand and laid a kiss on the top of it. I smiled politely and withheld a chuckle as I caught sight of the other guard rolling his eyes at his partner's antics. "The pleasure is mine, but I really must be on my way."

"Don't mind him," the second guard said to me with a smile, and I raised a hand to my lips as I chuckled at Brondion's questioning expression. "He does this to every pretty woman he meets."

I couldn't help but find myself blushing at the man's compliments, and smiled good-naturedly. "Your kind words have brightened my day," I chuckled as the smile returned to Brondion's face.

"Oh but you are, by far, the prettiest maiden that I have ever laid eyes on," Brondion added, clearly desperate for my affections to be returned. Unfortunately for him, though I was flattered by his compliments, I was not drawn to his charms as he had hoped.

"Thank you," I said, dipping my chin in thanks.

"We best be letting Lady Tawariell get on with her day," the second guard said as he turned to Brondion, who was still smiling in my direction. "Should you return up this way, we will keep watch for your elven companion."

"That would be much appreciated," I replied, though I considered it unlikely that I would be returning until I had tracked Legolas down myself. Brondion simply smiled charmingly at me as I turned and started back down the stairs, chuckling under my breath at his antics.

When I reached the foot of the stairs, a loud protest from my stomach stopped me in my tracks and earned an audible sigh from me. I had forgotten the reason for climbing all of these blasted stairs in the first place. Spinning around, I looked up the steps and shook my head.

"No food is worth climbing those damn things again."

So, I carried on in my search for my companions. I began on the level of the city that I was already on, meandering along the streets and weaving between houses and shops, as I kept my eyes peeled for any familiar faces. As I made my way around one building, I came upon a group of children playing with a ball of what appeared to be compacted grass wrapped tightly in twine. Mistaking me momentarily, one of the kids kicked the ball towards me and then promptly froze when he realised his mistake.

Laughing at the children's' reactions as I stopped the ball at my feet, I looked across the street in their direction and smiled warmly, before passing it back towards the boy. He smiled shyly at me and thanked me quietly, barely louder than a whisper, and they all resumed in their game. I watched them play for a moment before taking a step backwards as I spun on my heel – right into someone else who had come up behind me.

Gasping as I quickly turned around to apologise, I looked up and was relieved to see Legolas as he laughed heartily at my reaction. He placed his hands on my shoulders as I took a step back and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Resisting the immature urge to stick my tongue out at him, I cocked an eyebrow as I waited for him to stop laughing.

"It's not _that_ funny," I said defensively, but I couldn't help but smile as he opened his eyes to look at me. His laughter was contagious and I did let a brief chuckle of my own escape my lips before I put my serious face back on and looked up at him. "I've been looking for you all day, and I'm rather hungry so if you could please pull yourself together and help me find some lunch, that would be great."

"What a coincidence; I've been looking for you, too," Legolas replied as he stopped laughing. "Though, not all day. And I've already eaten."

"Of course you have," I replied as I rolled my eyes and dropped my arms. "It would be pretty sad if you hadn't been able to find the dining hall."

"I ate with Gimli and Aragorn and the rest of the Lords outside of the city," he said, watching with amusement as my expression soured. Just then my stomach decided to let loose another roar of disapproval and my cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, no one bothered to tell me where I would be able to find breakfast, so I've been traipsing around Minas Tirith all bloody morning," I replied, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Come," Legolas said, taking his hands from my shoulders and offering me his arm as he chuckled. I took hold of his arm and looked up as he continued speaking. "I think you've starved long enough. There will be plenty of food leftover from lunch down in the tents."

"I missed lunch as well?" I asked incredulously as I glanced up at the sun. Sure enough, it was well over head and already beginning its slow descent. Growling again, my stomach reminded me that food was food. "Well, leftovers are certainly better than nothing."

* * *

By the time we had reached the tents outside of the city walls, I was practically wasting away from hunger. Though I knew that to be an exaggeration, I had pestered Legolas the whole way down about it, and we were both thoroughly relieved to find that yes, indeed, there was food leftover from lunch. I sat at the end of the table with a plate of food before me, feeling as though I had never been happier to see sliced fruit and dried meat.

"Now that we are settled, I imagine you are eager to hear about our plans for the days to come," Legolas said from across the table. I nodded in reply, already thinking ahead to how I should react to the idea of our suicide march to the Black Gate. Leaning back in his chair, he turned his gaze to the door of the tent and sighed. "We march for Mordor tomorrow."

I sat quietly for a minute, contemplating his expression as he looked out the door. As he turned his eyes back to me, I couldn't help myself. "A distraction?" I asked somberly, watching as he nodded slowly.

"You could say that," he replied. "Aragorn will be leading the march. We will be just shy of ten thousand men; less than four thousand of those men will be on horseback. It… does not seem likely that we shall triumph, but Frodo holds the fate of Middle Earth in his hands and so long as he is successful in his task, our sacrifice will be the promise of defeat for Sauron."

"Sauron must fall," I said firmly as I swallowed a lump that had risen in my throat. Even Legolas, who had remained so stout of heart during the whole journey thus far, knew that this plan would most likely mean his death and the death of all of his companions. Though I was desperate the assure myself that all would play out as it should and that none of my friends would be killed before the Black Gate, doubt was ever gnawing at my mind. "And if I should die, I would be honoured to die fighting alongside you, and Aragorn, and Gimli—"

"You will not be going," Legolas said quickly, cutting me off. I stared at him blankly for a moment, digesting what he had just said.

"Of course I'm going," I replied with a chuckle, watching as his expression remained serious. Realising that he meant what he had said, I laughed dryly. "I have travelled this far and fought alongside you and Aragorn. I cannot be left behind after all that we have been through."

"Christa," Legolas whispered firmly, leaning forward and placing his hands on my wrists. "You said that you would have a choice, once the War is over."

Looking up from his hands, I watched him in silence for a moment as my heart raced over the implication of his words. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, should I not return, your choice will be an easy one. Go home to your parents, and to your life on Earth."

"I will not be left behind!" I said, voice raising as my patience waned. Legolas opened his mouth to calm me but I quickly pulled a hand from his grasp and raised it, quieting him before he could speak. "At Helm's Deep I was forced to cower but you will not dictate me again! I want to go and fight. I do not want to wait here with the helpless woman and children while men fight and die for a cause that is just as much mine as it is yours! If I am slain, then I have died defending a place that I cherish, defending people that I have grown to love. I am sorry, Legolas, but you cannot stop me from coming with you."

I think that my strong words had stunned him. He sat still for a moment just staring at my hand as I slowly lowered it and placed it on top of his.

"Christa—"

"It's all right," I replied with a small smile, knowing from the look on his face that he had been about to apologise. "I understand your worries for me."

"Should you survive and I not," Legolas said as he grasped my hands again. "You must promise me that you will return to your home."

"Of course," I replied as my heart raced uncontrollably in my chest. Did he think that, if we both survived the battle at the Black Gate, he would be able to convince me to stay in Middle Earth? The idea both terrified me and excited me; truth be told, I hoped that he would be able to give me enough reason to stay. I was somewhat sickened by my betrayal to my parents, but I didn't know how I was supposed to feel anymore. I wished to stay and be with Legolas, but did I want that more than I wanted to go home?

"We leave at first light," Legolas said quietly as he tried to read my thoughts by my troubled expression. I nodded and sighed as he loosened his hands and stood from the table.

"Thank you," I said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. It brought me confidence that Legolas had not argued the matter further; I was still unsure that I would be able to keep myself alive outside of the gates of Mordor, but I was sure as Hell not getting left behind. The elf nodded as I got up from the chair and wandered around to where he stood. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his chest and took a deep breath.

"You cannot resist the temptation of risk, can you?" he asked me with a chuckle as he held me close. I laughed as I looked up at him.

"I guess not." I could only hope that the battle would go according to plan and Frodo and Sam would be able to destroy the Ring before Sauron's forces destroyed us.

* * *

It felt amazing to be back in my own clothes again. Running my hands along the softness of my breeches, I sat nervously atop Eclipse as we waited to ride out from Minas Tirith. The sun had not yet risen, but I had been up much earlier than necessary and had been pacing about the stables ever since. Now, in the darkness before dawn, the last preparations were being made for the march. Goodbyes were spoken in the torchlight and I did my best to tune out the voices of distraught wives and confused children. How many of them would return? How many children would be left waiting for fathers and brothers they would never see again?

Aragorn had not been pleased to see me waiting with my horse outside of the stables, but he had not argued with me, and that had been a further boost to my confidence. No one was too hopeful that this plan would be successful, but if anyone had a shred of faith, it was Aragorn. Now, he waited just ahead of me, Éomer and Prince Imrahil on either side of him.

As the sun began to rise above the city walls, Legolas rode up next to me. Gimli sat silently behind the elf, not his usual eager self. The idea of what seemed like inevitable death was not an enticing one, it seemed. None of us spoke, but we acknowledged each other with a nod of our heads, too overwhelmed by fear, or uncertainty, or whatever emotions were clouding our thoughts on this morning.

We rode out from the city in a silent procession. Mothers and sisters, ageing fathers and uncles, and children too young to be spoiled by the horrors of war lined the sides of the street, their sombre faces watching as we rode past. Flowers were laid at our feet, but I paid them and the crowds no heed. I stared straight ahead through the gates and across the Pelennor, my eyes trained on the dark peak that loomed on the horizon: Mordor.

As the city grew small behind us, we rode on, our eyes ever bent on the threat that we were marching straight into. As the day reached its midpoint, we passed through Osgiliath, where men worked tirelessly to clean the mess that the orcs had left behind. We crossed over the River Anduin and after another hour's march, the foot soldiers stopped to make camp. But all of us on horseback continued on at a canter until we reached the Crossroads just as the evening sun was beginning to set.

As darkness fell a gloom set about us as if we were being watched, but if there was any enemy lurking nearby, they dared not to challenge us. Nevertheless, four heralds were sent out down each of the roads to make the presence of the Lords of Gondor known to all who may have been nearby.

Around the crossroads there rose a ring of tall trees, and beneath their green boughs sat a statue that had once been tall and proud. As we rode towards it, I saw that the head had been broken off and cast upon the ground. In its rightful place sat a crudely carved orc's head, and all about the statue were paintings of the red Eye of Sauron in dried blood. As the heralds cried out the return of the Lords, several men dismounted and broke off the orc's head, sending it crumbling to the ground. They hoisted the proper head back into place, and the blood was washed from the white stone. Atop the king, there had grown a crown of flowers, and I smiled knowing that Frodo and Sam had passed this way on their journey to Mordor.

Once the rest of us had dismounted and tied our horses amongst the trees, Aragorn and Gandalf met with Imrahil and Éomer to discuss Minas Morgul, which sat just east of where we were now camped. But from where I sat it was determined that we should not make any attempt at taking the city back, for Faramir had brought news earlier of Frodo and Sam taking the road through that way. The whole objective of this march was to draw Sauron's eye away from the two hobbits, so we would continue around to the Black Gate, as planned.

I managed little sleep that night, tossing and turning until the sun had risen and the soldiers that marched on foot had arrived at the Crossroads. Before we left, Aragorn bade three thousand of the men, mostly archers, to stay and guard the area. From there we did not ride North, but instead took the East road towards the Morgul Vale.

The city was dark and desolate when we halted at the top of the hill and looked down upon Minas Morgul. The stench of death and fear drifted up the hill towards us, making even the stoutest horses of Rohan quiver and pace uneasily. Most of us remained mounted and stayed well back, but Aragorn and Gandalf went forth with torches and burnt down the bridge that led to the city. We watched briefly as the blaze licked at the dead fields and the bridge crumbled into the pits below before we turned out horses and followed Aragorn back towards the crossroads.

That was it for the second day since we had left Minas Tirith. I was surprised when we stopped to once again make camp at the Crossroads, but knew better than to complain, for Aragorn obviously knew better than I did. The men didn't have the same stamina as the horses, and the long days of marching were hard for them, but I was itching to get further North. Despite my anxiety at reaching the Black Gate, I worried for Frodo and Sam. _Everything will work out fine,_ I reminded myself whenever I grew anxious at our slow pace.

We started off the next morning, finally taking the road North. I had slept very little again the night before and was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the silence that hung over our company like a tarp. No one had any desire for small talk, not even Legolas or Gimli, but it felt odd to have gone so long without speaking so much as a word to anyone. Only Aragorn and the other Lords of the West spoke, and even then it was only occasionally and in hushed voices.

Scouts were sent ahead on swift horses to survey the road ahead, but all remained calm. To our left, the land rose and fell in thick clusters of bushes and trees, and so many men marched on either side of the horses, arms at the ready should an attack come unlooked for from the east. Beyond the bushes, the mountains that encircled Mordor rose, dark and menacing, towards the sky which was painted a dull crimson, even in the sunlight. From the mountains stretched a fine mist that clung to our skin and made our clothes damp, and despite the sun above us, it hung heavy on our souls.

As we marched, the heralds would sound their trumpets and announce the coming of the Lords, but after they had cried out for the second time that morning, I heard Prince Imrahil break the heavy silence and turn to Aragorn on his right.

"Say not The Lords of Gondor. Say The King Elessar. For that is true, even though he has not yet sat upon the throne; and it will give the Enemy more thought, if the heralds use that name."

From then on all who lurked in the shadows along the road heard the news that the King of Gondor had returned to reclaim the throne, and still, none dared to confront us on the road. Pulling my cloak tighter around my neck as we rode, I shivered in the cool mists and wished that we would leave them behind.

* * *

In the afternoon of the next day, one of the scouts came riding back towards us and stopped to speak with Aragorn. "An ambush lays ahead; between the steep hills, there is a band of Orcs and some men out of the east. They have seen the company riding, but they did not spot us."

Aragorn did not seem too concerned about the numbers, since they weren't great, and sent the scout back off towards the ambush with four mounted archers. When we reached the pass where the ambush had been spotted, we held our weapons at the ready, but our enemies had been dealt with long before we had arrived. The four riders returned unhurt and reported that all of the enemies had been either slain or had fled eastward back towards Mordor.

"A poorly orchestrated ambush, by the sounds of it," Éomer said, glancing up at the hills.

"Its chief purpose, I deem, was rather to draw us on by a false guess of our Enemy's weakness than to do us much hurt, yet," Aragorn said in response.

As we left the hills behind and rode on amongst the trees, a shadow fell upon us before swiftly rolling away. But soon it was back, and I recognised the heavy feeling immediately. Looking up hesitantly, I searched the skies for what I knew flew above us.

"Nazgul," I heard Legolas say from up ahead. He, too, was gazing upwards. Together we watched as several fell beasts flew overhead, never diving close enough for any of the men to see, but they all knew the feeling too well and did not need their eyes to tell what lurked above. They flew silently, content to simply shadow us and fill our hearts with fear.

* * *

Two days passed and the shadow of the Ringwraiths followed our every step, never uttering any cry or coming close enough for any of the men to see. The dread was crushing, impossible to shake no matter how hard we tried to ignore their presence. As the last of the trees fell away behind us and the land ahead was left barren and dead, we rode on. There was no breeze, not the slightest of signs that any life existed in this desolate place save ourselves. The stillness of the land was disorienting, a flat land of greyness that did not so much as whisper of change. I stared straight ahead into the flat horizon as we rode slowly until suddenly a fleck appeared on the edge of the world.

"Aragorn," Elrohir spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. Halting the company, Aragorn turned to the elf at his side, unable to see whatever was approaching from afar.

Narrowing my eyes, I stared across the dry grass and focused on the dark spot that shifted and grew with every passing second. Through the waves of heat that rose from the ground, I saw the clear silhouettes of horses and riders and the blue and gold banners that flew at the front of the group.

"Horses and riders," Legolas said just as a was able to see the shapes. Pausing, he stared through the haze as I did, until we both could see enough to make out the sigil on the banner. "Elves of the Goldenwood."

"Lothlórien," I said, staring at the banner in a state of shock. My heart stopped as I frantically surveyed the leaders of the march until my eyes settled on the figure at the head of the party: Haldir. I tried to suck in a breath but my lungs had clamped shut. This was the last thing that I could have expected.

"What are they doing here?" I heard Aragorn ask the company around him. Legolas said nothing in reply, clearly as perplexed as the rest of us. Not even Elladan or Elrohir had any information to contribute. As the elves neared, the few of us broke off from the rest of the soldier and continued on at a canter, eager to greet the newcomers and receive some answers.

My eyes never left the Marchwarden as we rode. My fingers were clamped stiffly around the reins and I sat rigid in the saddle as my heart raced. Every possible emotion swirled around in my mind; shock and fear, joy and relief. Haldir was another reassuring guardian who would be watching over my shoulder, but he was also not supposed to be here. Yet again, he was the rift in the fabric of how the story was supposed to play out, but I suspected that it was because of me. I swallowed as my pulse quickened. Haldir was here. I would get to see him again before I left.

His eyes met mine briefly, only making me even more anxious to reach him. I was tempted to give Eclipse an extra nudge with my heels and go flying across the chalky ground just to greet him a moment sooner. What was I going to say to him? I had already said good bye—twice. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the last time that I had seen him. I remembered the passion and the desperation in his kiss, and the empty feeling that had been biting at the pit of my stomach as I had willed myself to feel something, _anything_ , for him in return. But there had been nothing but sadness at parting with my friend. I worried that his desperation would return before we possibly met our end before the Black Gate. Would I feel anything then? And what about Legolas?

"My Lord Aragorn!" Haldir called when he was within speaking range, snapping me from my troubling thoughts. We all slowed to a walk and pulled our horses up as Haldir's party trotted up to us. As he reined in his tall grey horse, he leapt off and strode towards Aragorn, who dismounted as well to greet the elf.

"Haldir, what summons have called you here? We sent out no pleas for aid." Aragorn asked as he clasped the Marchwarden's arm in greeting. Haldir glanced behind him at his elves before looking back towards the Ranger.

"The Lady Galadriel received… word of your errand," he replied, clearly referring to a vision that the Mirror had shown to Galadriel. "She bid us ride to your aid."

"We are grateful for your offer of assistance," Aragorn replied smoothly, though I could tell that he was a bit frazzled by this sudden change of events. "But you must understand that this errand is not one that any of us expect to survive. This is a march of desperation."

"That is understood," Haldir replied. "The peril of this march is clear to all who follow me. Sauron's hand extends much farther than just Gondor and Rohan; we have tasted the bitterness of his malice in Lothlórien, as well."

"Lothlórien was attacked?" I choked out without meaning to, so shocked by the news he was sharing with us all. Turning to face me briefly, Haldir nodded, his expression all business.

"Their attack was poorly orchestrated and we slaughtered all who did not flee," he replied. "However, we suffered some losses of our own and Lady Galadriel fears that the even the power of Nenya may not be enough to protect Caras Galadhon in the event of a larger attack."

"If the threat of a second attack seemed likely, you should not have ventured here," Elladan spoke up, brow furrowed in concern. Elrohir stood beside his brother with the same look of worry on his face.

"I rode at the request of the Lord and Lady," Haldir replied smoothly, though I could tell that he was in agreement with Elladan. Looking back at Aragorn, he lifted his chin. "Together, we shall bring a swift end to Sauron's reign of terror."

"I am certainly in no position to turn down your offer of assistance, Haldir," Aragorn replied after a moment of contemplation before addressing all of the elves in Sindarin. " _We are grateful for your aid._ "

" _You shall have our swords and our arrows_ ," Haldir replied proudly with a curt nod of his head.

As the rest of our company caught up with us, the elves fell in line behind our mounted soldiers. Haldir remained at the front of the company with us, discussing all that had happened since Minas Tirith had been besieged. He shared the recount of the attack on Caras Galadhon, and I shivered to hear of the dozens of elves who had perished in the attack. Fortunately, the Galadhrim remained ever vigilant, and many of the orcs had been killed before they could advance too far into the woods. Haldir mentioned none of the names of the deceased, but I had been relieved to see Rúmil and Orophin among the elves that now rode behind us.

I had drifted off again into a state of vegetation when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Jumping slightly at the touch, I turned to see Haldir smirking at me. Unable to help myself, I grinned and reached across to clasp his arm in greeting.

" _It would seem that I was wrong to say goodbye at our last parting,_ " he said, earning an easy chuckle from me as I watched him carefully. There was little that he could do while we were riding, I supposed.

" _And I wasted many tears thinking that I would not be seeing you again, my friend_ ," I laughed as I let go of his arm. He nodded and we surveyed each other in silence for a moment, considering all that had happened since we had last parted at Helm's Deep.

"I hear that you fought on the Pelennor?" Haldir asked casually, neatly avoiding the topic of our last goodbye. I could hear the pride as he spoke, though I knew that he was trying to hide it.

"Yes, though I largely have Legolas to thank for making it out alive," I grinned, watching as Haldir glanced over at the Mirkwood elf.

"Then I suppose I, too, owe him my thanks," he said as he turned back to face me. I smiled as Haldir nodded at the knives that hung in their sheaths on my back. "You are a quick learner."

"I must be," I chuckled as I reached behind me a drew one of the knives. Looking fondly down at it, I smiled. "You are both excellent instructors; I couldn't have asked for better guidance."

Haldir smiled at my compliment but did not reply. Instead, he lifted his eyes back to the road before us and sat silent for a moment. "I must admit that I was not surprised to see you when I spotted Aragorn's company. You were never one to stay out of trouble."

"I have heard that recently," I said, thinking back to Legolas' remark from a few days ago. _You cannot resist the temptation of risk, can you?_ "I could not stay at Minas Tirith; and now I am very glad that I came," I said, looking back up at him with a fond smile.

"It would be a lie to say that I am not glad to see you," Haldir replied. "However, I worry about you, Christa."

"Everyone does," I sighed. "Simply because I am a woman."

"Yes, you are a woman," Haldir replied, earning a look of mild distaste from me until he continued. "A young woman with very little experience in battle, who a great many people have grown very fond of. It is not simply a matter of your gender; it is a matter of admiration. We march to what could very well be the death of us all, but my own death does not frighten me. The thought of one so young and with so much of her life ahead of her, throwing it all away, is what frightens me. I cannot bear to lose you, Christa. Even though," he paused to swallow " _Even though you are no longer mine_."

I said nothing in response but instead stared at him for a moment as we rode, somewhat shocked by what I had just heard him say. _Did he just?_ Opening my mouth and closing it again a few times as I tried to figure out what to say in response, I found myself reaching over once again to wrap my fingers around his arm as I just looked at him. " _Haldir, I—_ "

" _There is nothing to apologise for_ ," he said with a sad smile as he laid his hand on top of mine and squeezed it reassuringly. " _You told me that you didn't love me, and I believe you. I could never blame you for something like that; you cannot control your feelings for someone."_ As he spoke, I watched his eyes travel from the road ahead to the golden-haired elf who rode beside Aragorn. "He loves you," he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I know," I found myself replying, my voice just as hushed as his as I watched Legolas.

"You love him, as well."

"I don't know—"

"When you left me at Helm's Deep, I saw how he looked at you," Haldir interrupted, leaning in closer so he could speak as quietly as possible. "I recognised it because it reminded me of how I had looked upon you. I knew then that I had lost you, but I begged myself not to believe it. And I denied it; until you rode away from me and I realised that you had meant everything that you had said to me earlier that day. You did not love me."

"It sounds so harsh when you say it," I said, fighting back the self-contempt that was rising in my chest.

"Is there a way of putting it lightly?" Haldir asked honestly, looking into my eyes. I shook my head, knowing that he was right. "You said what needed to be said. I would have pursued your affection unto the ends of Arda but you put a stop to my chase when you left me. I can only thank you for that. It pains me still, but I realise now that Galadriel's words always speak the truth, no matter how hurtful it may be."

Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I considered everything that Haldir had just said to me. He knew that Legolas cared for me, but what bothered me the most was that it was so apparent to him that I felt something for Legolas. How was it so obvious to him, when I had barely even admitted it to myself? Sniffling quietly as I swallowed a lump in my throat, I turned away from Haldir as lifted my chin.

"Despite all that you have said, I still feel terribly guilty for everything that I have put you through," I said gently, my fingers still holding tightly to his arm.

"I forgave you long ago," Haldir said with a small smile as I glanced back up at him. Tugging my own lips into a smile, I tried to let go of all of the guilt and the sadness that had come rushing back to me when I had seen him riding towards us. I shoved it from my shoulders and sat tall, taking another grounding breath of air as we rode closer and closer to our uncertain ends.

* * *

That afternoon, we left the road behind and continued north for a while, marching beyond the hills that watched the gates of Mordor before turning eastward. When we emerged from behind the hills, the Black Gate loomed tall and ominous across the wastelands. Behind us, some of the men froze in their tracks and could not go on. Aragorn pitied them and sent them on a different errand to the west, and they departed with heavy hearts. We continued on with even fewer men than we had before, and made camp as the sun began to set on the sixth night since we had left Minas Tirith.

I didn't even bother to lay out my bedroll but left it with my saddle as I patted Eclipse and said goodnight to the stallion. I could see Mordor from where we had made camp at the top of a hill, and I knew that tomorrow would be the battle at the Black Gate. The thought was not a light one, and I knew that I would not be getting any sleep tonight, despite knowing that I could use it.

As the other soldiers laid down to find sleep as quickly as possible, I wandered off a short distance and sat down on the hard ground. Laying down on my back, I folded my arms beneath my head and closed my eyes, searching the stillness of the night for any sounds other than the shuffling of the horses and the deep breathing of the men who slept. Though I was listening intently, I did not hear the feather soft footsteps until the boots stopped a few feet away from me. I knew it would only be one of a few people, so I opened one eye and looked up lazily to see Haldir glancing down at me with a friendly grin.

"Hello, again," I greeted him as I sat up. Joining me on the ground, he leaned in front of me and reached up to take a hold of my braid.

"Have you not touched this?" he asked with a chuckle as his fingers played with the matted hair. Embarrassed, I flushed slightly before shaking my head.

"It was your parting gift to me; I couldn't bear to undo it."

"Your braids should be redone every morning," Haldir scolded as he looked at me.

"I have scarcely found the time to rest, never mind redoing my braid," I laughed as he scowled again at the ratty mess of hair. Working out the tiny knot at the end of the braid, his fingers began to detangle the twists.

"I will redo it now, then. You should have two now, anyways. You are a warrior, as I said when you left Lothlórien. But now you have survived battle and should be wearing one braid proudly behind both ears."

Silently, he combed through the crimped hair that hung down from behind my left ear until it was smooth and tangle free, and then swiftly began weaving it neatly into a new braid. Within a matter of moments, he had tied off the end and moved to the other side of my head. Separating a section of the same width as the first braid, his fingers began moving down my hair in methodical perfection. Running my fingers along the finished braid as he worked, I smiled at the smooth tightness of the hair.

"Why did you leave Lothlórien?" Haldir asked, breaking the silence as he braided. Turning to face him as his fingers paused, I blinked.

"I told you why I had to leave, Haldir."

"I remember what you told me," he said, eyeing me gently. "But you did not tell me everything. In your letters, you wrote that you could not tell me why you had to leave."

Watching as he waited patiently for an answer, I took a deep breath. With only a few days left before I was going to have to say goodbye to him forever, I figured that I had nothing to lose. _Out comes the truth._

"I told you that I was from a land far away, one that could not be found on any chart or map in Arda. The truth is that I am not from this world. All of this, this is not real. It's just a story; or at least, it was supposed to be.

"When the story is finished, I will have to make a choice. If I wish to stay here, I may do so. But Haldir, my soul cannot be in two places at once and my parents watch over an empty body back at home, and each day they pray for me to return to them. They don't know what happened to me and I don't want to leave them like that, never knowing why I died. I left you because I had to return home to them. I was so sure that that was what I wanted the most…"

"But now you are not so sure," Haldir finished for me. Looking up at him, I peered into his eyes, relieved to see only calmness and understanding within them.

"I was so sure," I said quietly, lowering my gaze to my hands, which sat still in my lap.

"He is a good man, and you love him," Haldir said evenly. Lifting my chin, I looked at him as I sighed.

"I don't know, Haldir… How can I know? I miss my parents and it pains me that I am even considering abandoning them to grieve me."

"When you love someone, it is not possible to deny it," Haldir replied softly, smiling as he gazed at me through the darkness. "In your heart, you will know."

As he looked at me I felt all of the guilt that I had dismissed earlier come rushing back. It punched me in the chest and I choked on it, fumbling with my words until I was able to push some out. "Oh, Haldir. Please forgive me. I never meant to do any of this to you. I never wanted to cause you any pain."

Reaching up, he cupped my face in his palm and my heart lurched in uncertainty of what Haldir would do next. To my relief, his touch was not romantic, and he simply gazed at me again for a moment with the same small smile on his face.

"Christa," he spoke up after a moment of silence. "When we first met, you were afraid and uncertain of both yourself and the world around you. You grew to love yourself when you thought that you never could. You are not the same woman you stumbled into Caras Galadhon all those long months ago. I sit here facing one who has become a strong, beautiful, courageous woman." Pausing, he placed both of his hands onto my shoulders and took a breath. Holding my gaze, his smile grew as he finished. "One who I am proud to call my sister."

My breathing hitched in my throat as his words hit me, and once again I grappled for something to say. As tears welled unbidden at the corners of my eyes, I choked back a sob and laughed at my emotional response, before simply leaning into his chest and wrapping him in the tightest hug that I could manage. I squeezed him close as I caved into my happiness and let the tears roll freely down my cheeks.

Chuckling, Haldir embraced me and together we sat at the top of the hill in the night, neither of us caring to speak. I took deep breaths to calm myself as I tried not to sob too loudly, but as Haldir rubbed my back I only teared up more. His words had been unexpected, but I welcomed them with more happiness than I had thought possible. It was not at all strange to me that he wished to think of me as family; rather I considered it a step in the right direction for both of us. Haldir had finally put our past relationship behind him and I was overjoyed at this latest turn of events.

When finally I was able to control my tears, I pulled away from him and sat up straight, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my tunic. "I'm sorry," I laughed, as he leaned back on his palms and looked at me fondly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," he responded truthfully. "But it seemed right. I hope that, by your response, I am not wrong in assuming that you would be honoured to call me brother?"

"Of course," I breathed with the biggest grin that I had worn in a long time. "Nothing would make me happier, Haldir."

"It is refreshing to see you smiling so genuinely," he said as I brushed a wisp of hair from my eyes. "Rúmil and Orophin will be glad also, though I believe that they have long considered you a sister."

"They were like brothers to me, but I suppose now more so than ever," I replied with a nod of my head. "I saw them earlier, but I never had the chance to greet them."

"There will be time enough for reunions tomorrow," Haldir smiled again before turning his head to the East. "We will see what Eru has planned for us all."

"I'm not ready," I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"When the time comes, you will make the right choice," he said, knowing that I meant my decision more than the idea of going to battle. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before picking himself up from the ground. Offering me a hand up, I took it and stood beside him.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 _*squeals* Haldir's baaaack! Also, finally a new chapter! I can hear you guys rejoicing now! To be honest, I was working further ahead when I looked down and noticed that the word count had climbed to 12,000 already… So I decided that it would be best to cut it off here and continue working on the next chapter. It should (hopefully) be finished soon, as I've been itching to write this next part of the story!_

 _I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Are you guys getting excited to see what Christa will decide to do?_

 _-Eru_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _"Then from on high, somewhere in the distance,_

 _There's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are.'_

 _If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,_

 _So be strong tonight, remember who you are."_

Bryan Adams, _Sound the Bugle_

* * *

"Christa, it's time to leave."

Rolling over in my bedroll, I blinked at the bright sunshine of the dawn and groaned in protest. I heard Legolas kneel down and sighed in defeat as he gave my shoulder a shake. Sitting up slowly, I squinted up at him.

"It's late," I said, noticing that the sun had already risen past the mountains.

"Yes, and we are going to leave you behind if you do not get to your feet and pack up," Legolas laughed.

"You're cheery this morning," I muttered to myself. Taking a deep breath of the chilly morning air, I pulled myself promptly to my feet and shook myself out, wishing that I had not decided to sleep the night before. But I had needed the rest, and Haldir had convinced me to try my best to sleep. It obviously had not taken me long to drift off, as I barely even remembered unrolled my bed and getting into it.

It took no longer than a few minutes to get myself packed up and Eclipse's tack thrown on. The stallion was eager to be on the road again and paced as I tacked him up. I shook my head at his antics, marvelling in his steadfastness despite the tiresome week we had had since leaving Minas Tirith. I could tell that he was itching to move at a faster pace than a walk.

"You'll get to go for a good gallop soon enough," I said to him as I swung myself up into the saddle. A pang of sadness ripped through my heart as I was reminded that Eclipse was another friend that I would not be able to take back home with me. This could very well be our last ride together. Pushing it from my mind, I rode across the camp to where Legolas was sitting astride Arod, waiting to depart.

"Where's Gimli?" I questioned him as I trotted up to him.

"He is going to ride with Éomer today," Legolas replied, gesturing across the field to where the dwarf was being hoisted up into the saddle of Éomer's horse.

I tagged along beside the elf as we set out, eager to be in his company for what I assumed would be my final day in Middle Earth. I played with my fingers as Eclipse moved beneath me, unsure if I should say anything to Legolas or not. _Would you rather know beforehand?_ I questioned myself as I glanced sideways at Legolas. _No,_ I decided quickly. It would be best not to tell him.

" _Haldir spoke with me yesterday_ ," Legolas said causally, breaking the silence between us. I looked over at him curiously, wondering what the Marchwarden had said to him. " _He knows about us_ ," he said, casting me a quick smirk.

I blushed and looked away quickly. " _I didn't tell him if that's what your wondering_ ," I replied with an amused smirk of my own. " _He's just awfully perceptive_."

" _With good reason_ ," Legolas replied. I turned to face him once again, wondering what he meant, but he simply chuckled to himself and shot me a smile. Soon, he dismissed himself to ride ahead with Aragorn, and I watched him trot away with a sigh.

Looking around at the other riders, I searched for two faces in particular; Rúmil and Orophin. Quickly, I spotted them and halted Eclipse up alongside the rest of the riders, waiting for the two brothers to catch up to me. Grinning, the two made their way through the others until they were riding alongside me.

" _It has been too long_ ," Rúmil said as he reached across and greeting me warmly. Orophin did the same on my other side and I beamed at both of them.

" _I was not expecting to see either of you here_ ," I said as I returned my hands to the reins.

" _It was a welcome surprise to see you,"_ Orophin replied, earning a nod from his brother.

" _You appear to have fared well,"_ Rúmil remarked. I laughed.

" _It has not been easy, but I am still alive if that's what you mean."_

" _You wear two braids now; you have fought in battle,"_ Rúmil said, gesturing to the new braid that hung down from behind my right ear. Reaching up, I ran my fingers down its weave and smiled.

" _Yes, Haldir told me that I should have two. Apparently, I am also supposed to rebraid them every single morning."_

" _Yes! You should not have untidy braids,"_ Rúmil exclaimed, earning a hearty chuckle from me.

" _It is well that you did not see me yesterday, then,"_ I joked. _"I had not taken my first braid out since I had left Caras Galadhon."_

Rúmil and Orophin were both eager to hear about all that had happened since I had left Lothlórien, and I was more than willing to recount my story to them in as much detail as I could. It felt good to escape the present for a while and dive headfirst into things that were stable and in the past. They were most intrigued when I recounted our journey through the Paths of the Dead and were fascinated with the idea of Aragorn commanding the Dead. When I told them about the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and how I had fought alongside my companions, they both expressed how proud they were of me and gave me pats on the back. I neglected to tell them about all of my personal struggles and of my relationship with Legolas, but they were ignorant to both, which suited me just fine.

Our pleasant conversation was swiftly drawn to a close as we came around the edge of the mountains that ran alongside the west road. Looming amongst the dark ridges of the mountains sat a tremendous wall of iron, much larger than I had thought when I had seen it the day before. It was still quite a distance away, but I could make out the vicious spikes that adorned the top of the gate. Though the men certainly couldn't see the details, they stared across the drylands towards the Black Gate in growing uneasiness.

"There it is," I whispered as we continued on and began riding down the long hill towards the Gate.

"This will be a battle never forgotten," Orophin said quietly as we all stared across the forsaken land that stretched ahead of us.

We walked slowly and carefully, weaving between the pits and cracks that spewed stinking fumes and gasses. The land itself seemed to be moaning in pain, groaning and shifting until it finally grew quiet and we left it broken and scarred behind us. We stopped before the gate and stood for a moment, watching as all sat quiet and unmoving. No life breathed around us, at least none that we could see. I could feel eyes all around us, in the hills that wrapped around us to the east and the west, trapping us before the gate and the massive army that lay behind it.

Quickly, Aragorn set to work. With Imrahil and Éomer's help, he assembled the soldiers we had on two mounds of rock that had been piled by orcs long ago, making the most of our less than ideal situation. Between us and Mordor we left a vast stretch of bog. While Aragorn worked, I watched the gates nervously as a sense of hopelessness overcame me. I couldn't even begin to imagine how fearful the other men must have felt; I knew how this battle was supposed to end, and still, I was unsure that it would have the desired outcome.

"Stay close to me," Legolas made me jump as he rode up beside me. Heart racing, I nodded my head. "You will ride with us address Sauron; I fear an ambush from the hills and would rather have you nearby should we come under attack."

"Sounds good," I agreed, my voice trembling as the inevitability of the battle struck me.

Soon, everyone was assembled and waiting for the battle to begin, and a group of riders set off across the last stretch of land that lay between us and Sauron. Gandalf led the group on Shadowfax, and behind him rode Aragorn, Imrahil, and Éomer. Gimli rode with Legolas, Pippin rode on his pony beside him, and Elladan and Elrohir rode as well. Haldir and I rode at the rear, close to the others. All of the enemies of Mordor would have a representative at the Black Gate; the Shire, Rivendell, Lothlórien, Erebor, Mirkwood, Rohan, and Gondor. I couldn't help but muse that I was there representing both Lothlórien and my own home, and allowed myself a small smile at the thought.

"Come forth!" Aragorn cried as we neared the gate. Halting our horses as near as we dared get, Aragorn rode his horse forward an extra couple of steps. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him. For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!"

He received no reply. Silently, we stood before the gate in anticipation, awaiting stiffly for someone, anyone, to acknowledge our arrival. We waited as the tension grew until, suddenly, the noise of drums came blasting from over the wall. Swallowing in fear, I listened as horns split the still air and the Black Gate lurched and began to swing open just enough for a small group of riders to emerge.

The Mouth of Sauron was everything that I had been expecting; tall beyond the measure of any man I had seen before and clothed all in black. His face was masked, and the horse that he rode was the embodiment of living death. Its eyes were sunken into its head, and its skin was shiny with either grease or blood, I could not tell. Its nostrils flared red as it marched towards us, its hooves leaving little mark in the dust. The party stopped a few feet from Aragorn and the Mouth of Sauron looked him up and down before laughing cruelly.

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he spat as he looked the group of us. "Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" Turning to Aragorn, he laughed once again in his face. "It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass, or a rabble such as this. Why, any brigand of the hills can show as good a following!"

Aragorn said nothing in reply but must have held the enemy's gaze long enough to put fear into his heart, for after a moment, the Mouth of Sauron reined his horse back a couple of steps and stared at Aragorn in dismay.

"I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!"

"Where such laws hold, it is also the custom for ambassadors to use less insolence," Gandalf retorted, sitting tall as he addressed the evil man. "But no one has threatened you. You have naught to fear from us until your errand is done. But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants you will be in great peril."

"So!" the Mouth said, a wicked smile pulling at the cracked corners of his mouth. "Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard? Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But this time thou hast stuck out thy nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens that I was bidden to show to thee—to thee in especial if thou shouldst dare to come."

One of the other riders in the Mouth's company rode up to him as he bid him to and handed him a bundle of cloth, from which he pulled Sam's knife which Galadriel had gifted to him. I heard Pippin gasp quietly as he recognised the blade, and then again when a hobbit-sized elven cloak was revealed. The last item brought forth a cry from the hobbit's mouth, and we all stood in solemn silence as Frodo's mithril shirt was pulled out and dangled by the collar for all to see. I, of course, knew how Sauron's minions had come into possession of these items, but the others in my company were not so fortunate.

"Silence," Gandalf chided Pippin, who stared at the belongings of his friends in shock. The Mouth of Sauron smiled cruelly as he looked down on the hobbit.

"So you have yet another of these imps with you!" he laughed again as Pippin shrank low behind his pony's neck. "What use you find in them I cannot guess, but to send them as spies into Mordor is beyond even your accustomed folly. Still, I thank him, for it is plain that this brat at least has seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now."

"I do not wish to deny them," Gandalf replied evenly. It was not difficult to see the pain that he tried to hide, and his eyes trained on the mithril shirt. "Indeed, I know them all and all their history, and despite your scorn, foul Mouth of Sauron, you cannot say as much. But why do you bring them here?"

"Dwarf-coat, elf-cloak, blade of the downfallen West, and spy from the little ratland of the Shire—nay, do not start!" The Mouth replied, rattling each item in his fist as he mentioned them. "We know it well—here are the marks of a conspiracy. Now, maybe he that bore these things was a creature that you would not grieve to lose, and maybe otherwise: one dear to you, perhaps? If so, take swift counsel with what little wit is left to you. For Sauron does not love spies, and what his fate shall be depends now on your choice."

His charade was convincing. No one spoke a word in response, all fearing for the fates of poor Frodo and Sam and what the terms would be for their release. Watching Gandalf out of the corner of my eye, I wondered how close he was to bowing out of this battle for the sake of the Hobbits.

"Good, good!" the evil man said as he watched our faces fall. "He was dear to you, I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has. And now he shall endure the slow torment of years, as long and slow as our arts in the Great Tower can contrive, and never be released, unless maybe when he is changed and broken, so that he may come to you, and you shall see what you have done. This shall surely be unless you accept my Lord's terms."

"Name the terms," Gandalf said carefully. Shocked, I turned my head to look at him fully, my eyes wide. The wizard's face was grim and his eyes dull as he waited to hear Sauron's terms.

"These are the terms," the Mouth began looking to each of us as he spoke. "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. But they shall help to rebuild Isengard which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's, and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worthy of trust."

If the circumstances had been any less frightening, I would have laughed. Nothing, not even Frodo and Sam's lives, was worth letting Sauron take over Middle Earth. But as I watched Gandalf, I began to fear that his love for the hobbits was too strong to forsake them to such a horrid existence. Reminding myself that Frodo and Sam were, most likely, still on their way up Mount Doom and not in the bloody hands of Sauron's servants, I hoped that Gandalf would not take the bait. _He's too smart for that._

"This is much to demand for the delivery of one servant," Gandalf spoke after a moment of careful thought: "that your Master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain! Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling? And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part? Where is this prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we will consider these demands."

 _Good._ My eyes flicked to the Mouth of Sauron as he stared back at the wizard, clearly doing his best to come up with some sort of witty comeback of his own. After taking a breath, he laughed again.

"Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron! Surety you crave! Sauron gives none. If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding. These are his terms. Take them or leave them!"

Everyone stood silently as Gandalf pondered over his options. All eyes fell heavy on the wizard, each unsure of what he would say. Would he abandon Frodo and Sam to lives of torment and pain, or would he forsake everything that he had fought his whole life to protect and surrender? It was not an easy decision, and it weighed heavy on every mind save my own. _He won't do it,_ I thought as I withheld a smile. _Frodo and Sam are fine._

"These we will take!" Gandalf broke the silence suddenly, startling me. Removing his grey cloak, his white robes shone in the bright sun and the men of Mordor recoiled at the sight. Urging Shadowfax forward, he seized the bundle of objects from the Mouth and turned away quickly.

"These we will take in memory of our friend," He exclaimed as he rode back around to join the rest of us. "But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Begone!"

The Mouth of Sauron said nothing in response, but simply stared at the wizard in disbelief as growls of fury escaped from his mouth. He looked for a moment as though he might lash out at us, but fear got the better of him. Humiliated, he yanked his horse's head around and kicked it forward, crying out in Black Speech to those who had accompanied him. They all galloped wildly back towards the Black Gate.

They had not gotten far before the horns rang out again and the Gate swung open wide, revealing thousands upon thousands of bloodthirsty soldiers. Orcs, men, trolls, and countless other foul creatures that I did not have a name for spilt from behind the wall and into the boggy wasteland that stood between us and Mordor.

"Ride back!" Aragorn called to us above the booming of the drums and the yells of our enemies. I kicked Eclipse on and we were all off racing back towards the men that waited for us. Behind us, the armies jeered as we retreated, but I barely heard them above the frantic beating of my heart in my ears. Coughing as dust filled the air, I looked up to see an army of Easterlings marching down from the hills behind our men, and soon orcs were stampeding towards us from either side as well.

"Stay close!" Legolas yelled above the chaos as he dismounted from Arod and gave the stallion and told him as calmly as he could to run. Knowing that I had no choice but to do the same, I swung down onto the hard ground and ran around to the front of my horse. Taking Eclipse's head in my hands, I looked into his eyes.

"You must go, too," I begged him as calmly as I could. His eyes flicked about, taking in all that was unfolding before him. Giving him a fierce kiss on his muzzle, I stepped away and stared at him. "Go!" I yelled as I pulled my bow and an arrow from behind my back. Snorting at my panic, Eclipse tossed his head and bucked before turning and galloping away with his head between his legs. I had no time to watch that he had gotten away safely, for the massive armies were already upon us.

Glancing around to make sure that Legolas was still nearby, I nocked an arrow and let it loose almost immediately. The number of targets was overwhelming, so much so that I had a hard time deciding where to place my arrows. I only had as many as were in my quiver, but I also knew that which enemies I took down didn't much matter; every kill counted. I was only able to fire off a few arrows before the orcs streaming down on either side of us were too close. I swapped my bow for my knives just in time to duck out of the way of an attack before plunging one into an orc's chest and sliding my other across one's neck. Already panting from exertion, I stepped to my right as an orc charged me, swinging its rusty scimitar for my head. Lifting my knives to hold up its next swing, I pulled them away and twisted around before sinking them into the beast's back with a cry.

"Legolas?" I called out, desperate to hear his response. I could waste no time looking for him for fear of being blindsided and was relieved to hear his voice.

"I'm here!" he yelled in reply, just as breathless as I was.

Ripping through the back of another orc's neck as it fought one of the men from Rohan, I turned just in time to dodge another swinging scimitar, but could not avoid two blades at once as a different orc's knife grazed across my side. Hissing through my teeth, I turned and shoved one of my blades through it's abdomen as it tried to recover from its attack. The scimitar flew over my head again as I turned back to face its owner, stabbing that orc in the chest with my other blade. For a moment, the space around me was empty, but it was fleeting.

"Christa!" Legolas called from behind me. I spun around as he waved for me to follow him and quickly ran off behind him as he led us up one of the many piled of stone that stood on the battlefield.

"Where are the others?" I asked breathlessly as we reached the top, and pulled out our bows again, momentarily unbothered by the swarms of enemies at our feet.

"Nearby," he replied simply. He had no time to say anything more as we began picking off as many enemies as we could. Looking down the shaft of my next arrow, I followed a troll as it tore through the crowds, trampling anyone that stood in its way. Letting my arrow loose, I watched as it sank deep into the beast's chest and a trickle of blood began to ooze down its grey skin. Turning towards us, it roared and began charging towards where we stood atop the hill.

"Shit!" I cursed as I let another arrow fly as quickly as possible, but to my dismay, it only made the troll angrier. Pulling his knives out, Legolas leapt from the rock and ran through the crowd towards the troll as I tried in vain to bring the monster down with my arrows. Legolas reached the troll as I nocked my next arrow. Catching it off guard, he jumped up and latched onto its neck before slitting its throat with both of his knives. The body fell to the ground with a heavy thud and the elf landed several feet away. Immediately, he was thrown back into the fray of battle, his blonde hair flying as he spun and sliced his way through enemy after enemy.

With the troll dealt with and Legolas working his way back towards where I stood, I searched the sea of soldiers for my next target but instead found the Marchwarden as he fought not too far from where Legolas was. Firing the arrow off, I reached for my quiver to find that I had only one left. Without hesitation, I nocked it and stared down the shaft, targeting an orc that was working its way towards Haldir. As I loosed it, I watched as the orc sent a knife flying from its hand. As my arrow sank deep into the orc's skull, its knife embedded itself into Haldir's back. I heard the sickening thud from where I stood. Screaming, I dropped my bow and was reaching for my knives when I felt a searing pain run up my arm, burning into my chest.

"Haldir!" I screamed as my lungs burned, ignoring my own situation as I watched my friend fall. "No!" I yelled desperately as I jumped from the rocky mound with every intention of running through whoever stood in my way to reach him, but when my feet hit the ground my knees crumpled and I fell to the ground in a heap. Fighting through the tears that burned my eyes, I pulled myself to my feet, hell-bent on getting to Haldir. I could see him through the orcs and men that stood in my way; he lay still on the hard ground, the hilt of the knife sticking out from between his shoulder blades. He did not move; he was dead.

Realizing this, I stopped and my feet refused to move. From my right I heard Legolas cry out to me, his voice distant and foggy. Dropping my knives as my fingers grew numb, I fell to my knees and Haldir's body disappeared from my view. _He can't be dead!_ I yelled at myself. When I tried to move my legs, they would not budge, prompting me to remember the pain that had ripped through my body just instants before. Slowly, I lifted a hand and pressed it to the left side of my chest. An arrow was wedged into the fabric of my tunic, and when I pulled my hand away, it was covered in hot red blood. _My own blood,_ I realized as I stared at the substance. _I've been shot._

"Christa!" I heard Legolas call out again above all of the other noise, but I could not turn my head. Everything around me was blurry and the world was shifting, and when I heard the pain in his voice my heart seemed to break. He was too far away from me; the clanging of metal against flesh was nearer than he was. Leaning forward onto both of my hands, I coughed, watching as the ground before my face was spotted with blood. _This is it,_ I thought. _I'm going to die._

I had no strength left to push myself back up, and my elbows crumpled beneath the weight of my own body. Landing with my face in the dust, I stared at the corpses that littered the battlefield; orcs, and men, and elves. As the world around me fell away to darkness, it seemed that the earth itself began to tremble in rage and fear at the destruction of so many lives. I disappeared into the nothingness of death with one final thought: _Legolas._

* * *

I fell away into a velvety softness, drifting slowly on a breeze I could not feel. My hands and feet, once heavy from exhaustion, now felt light with renewed life. But I did not feel alive. I felt… Nothing. Opening my eyes, I took in the blackness that surrounded me, calmly assessing the lack of a world around me. My mind questioned nothing and I realized after a moment that I felt something that I had not felt in a very long time: I felt at peace. My fears and worries melted away into the soft warmth around me. _My choice has been made for me,_ I thought as I closed my eyes and cosied into the darkness that hugged me like a blanket.

But as my eyes grew heavy and my breathing slowed, the warm blanket seemed to be ripped from my body and I felt exposed, naked to the darkness. I gasped, shocked at the sudden disappearance of my peacefulness, and wrapped my hands around myself as I shivered. As I clenched my teeth, a high pitched ringing began to drill into my brain, starting low and rising until I gave up in my attempts to warm myself and instead threw my hands over my ears. Every effort I made was useless, and soon I was writhing in pain, my body folded in on itself as I struggled to contain my urge to scream out. I was afraid that if I did, I would not hear my own voice. As the tone grew deafening, it began to pulse, repeated beeps that made my brain rattle and my heart race. A light pierced the veil of my eyelids, blinding me without me even opening my eyes. But suddenly I could no longer keep them closed.

Immediately I was met with a white light, so bright that I could see nothing at all beyond it. The beeping was constant, but with every passing moment, it finally began to fade away, until it was no longer making my ears ring. My whole body suddenly collapsed downwards and I felt as though I had crashed back down to earth. I braced for the impact, but instead, my head was laid gently upon the soft ground.

I lay there, unmoving, as my breathing steadied. Gradually, even the light began to fade, but with these evils clearing out my own body took leave to remind of its broken state. It felt like a weight had been dropped onto my chest, squeezing every last drop of breath from my lungs. Gasping, I reached for my chest but my hands would not move. My whole body was numb except for the searing pain that pulsed up through my chest and swelled around my heart, which itself felt as though it had been crushed. As I wheezed, I stared up at the whiteness and realized where I was.

The hospital was cold and blank. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was white. The ceiling was white, and as I found that I could turn my head, the walls that I saw were white as well. The curtains that shut out the sunlight were white. And the tubes that protruded from my arms were white, too. Gasping in fear, I reached for the tubes and ripped them out, surprised when my arms were able to move. Quickly, the machines quit their rhythmic beeping and began to scream out. Panicking, I tried to sit up but the pain in my chest forced my head back down onto the pillow. I thrashed about as I screamed, my arms knocking over the flowers and cards that decorated the bedside table. The vases crashed to the ground and shattered, but I ignored them. I wanted to go back to the sweet darkness that had held me close and comforted me; this harsh reality was overwhelming and I wanted no part of it.

I wasn't even aware of the nurses as they rushed in and restrained my wrists and ankles. In hysterics, I cried out, not even realizing it at the time, for Legolas, or Haldir, or anyone to end the pain; to calm me down and erase my fears. But I was alone in this cold unfriendly world.

I barely felt the needle as it slipped beneath my skin, but I did feel the sudden heaviness as the sedatives worked their way into my system. Sighing as I dropped my arms back down to my sides, I tried to fight the grogginess but it was useless. My eyes fell closed again and I slipped back into the darkness.

Immediately I relaxed into the familiar darkness, curling back up into the cosiness of sleep. This was where I wanted to stay forever, away from all of my troubles. Here, I felt no pain. My heart settled and the weight was lifted, and I sighed, completely content. _If this is death, then I think I'd like to stay,_ I thought to myself, my thoughts echoing soothingly around me.

"Christa," a soft voice murmured, tickling my ears. I smiled at the sound. " _Do not forsake your choice_ ," the voice added, urging me to hold on.

I frowned. I didn't want to have to choose; death had come in and chosen for me. If I just let go…

" _Hold on, child_ ," the voice spoke again. In response, the warmth of death seemed to fight back. It held me closer, hugging me tightly as I did not even try to fight it. But then the voice seemed to touch me through the warmth of the darkness, flicking a switch that had been turned off when I had given in to the embrace of death. Suddenly, I began to question all that was happening to me. Did I truly want to die? _No!_ I realized suddenly, pushing off the blanket that now seemed to be strangling me. _I don't want to die!_

My eyes flew open and I found myself laying beneath tall boughs of golden leaves. Taking a moment to collect myself, I listened to the sound of my breathing as my chest rose and fell. Birdsong filled the trees and the grass beneath me tickled at my ears. The sweet scent of flowers drifted past my nose as the breeze kissed my skin. Rays of soft sunlight beamed down through the leaves. Cautiously, I sat up and reached for my chest to find that the arrow was gone. The white robes that were draped over my shoulders were spotless and without a single indication that I had just bled out in the dusty ground. But, then again, these weren't my clothes.

"Where am I?" I murmured to myself as I looked around at the tall grey trunks that surrounded me. I knew that I could not be where I thought I was. _Am I dead?_

" _You are in Lorien,"_ the voice spoke up from behind me. Jumping to my feet, I turned around and stared at the tall figure that stood before me.

" _Estë?"_ I asked in wonder as I beheld the Vala, who smiled and reached out to me. _"Am I dead?"_

" _No,"_ Estë said slowly, taking a few steps towards me. I looked up at her, unsure if I wished to know what was really going on. _"You are in Valinor. This isle is on the lake of_ _L_ _ó_ _rellin, in Lorien, and is my home."_

Blinking, I looked around in a daze. I didn't _feel_ dead, but I didn't feel particularly alive, either. Glancing down once again at my chest, which felt better than normal, I swallowed nervously. _"It's time, isn't it?"_

" _Your body is dying, my child,"_ Estë said gently as she placed her hand on the spot where, just moments before, an arrow had pierced my skin.

Taking a deep breath, I stared back at the Vala as the gravity of this moment in time finally hit me full force. I thought about the crushing pain that I had felt when I had been lying in that hospital bed, and then I remembered the numbness that had brought me to my knees before the Black Gate. I was getting to choose my own fate; I was not dead yet. I had seen Haldir slain before my eyes and heard Legolas crying out to me as I had fallen as well. I had experienced the pain of waking up back on Earth, the overwhelming weight on my heart that had threatened to crush me. Which pain would I rather live through?

"I need to go home," I murmured, the words slipping from my lips without any thought. Estë looked at me carefully, her eyes searching my soul as she tried to comprehend how I was feeling.

"Why do you desire to return to your home?" Estë asked me, gently. I could see in her eyes all of my pent up emotions, conflicted and confused.

"I can't stand the thought of my parents losing me," I answered truthfully. It was the only thing keeping me from making my choice. I knew where I would be the happiest if it weren't for that one important detail. I couldn't imagine the pain that I would be causing them if I allowed myself to die in that hospital bed, and I didn't want to.

"Are you happy here?"

I looked back up at her, feeling numb. "Of course." I looked back down at my hands as I paused, "But I want my parents to be happy as well. If I stay…"

"They will lose you."

I nodded as Estë spoke the words that I had been unable to get out.

"Look into your heart, and tell me if you would be happy to go home," the Vala said. "You tell me that you are happy here, truly, undeniably happy. Would you feel that same joy at home?"

I simply stared at her again, unable to speak as she looked at me. Would I be happy at home? My parents certainly would be overjoyed to have me back, but would I be able to return to my old life and be truly enjoy it? Remembering my brief look into what my life would be like, I recalled once again the pain in my chest.

"The ache in your heart," she began, lifting her hand from my chest and resting her warm hands on my cheeks. I looked back into her eyes, watching the deep blue reflection of my own grey eyes. "There is only one reason for such pain: you were parted from your One. No doubt he is feeling that very pain right now."

"I have no One," I said, my voice shaking as I tried to persuade myself that I had no idea what she meant, though I knew exactly who she was referring to. Estë smiled back, her eyes dancing.

"Everyone has their One," she replied, running her thumbs across my skin. I felt my eyes water at her motherly touch. "One must simply find them. And you, my child… I believe you have found yours."

A tear spilt onto my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to break down. I knew deep down that she was right, but I couldn't bring myself to believe her words. What if he really was experiencing that same crushing pain? What if I went home? I would be leaving him behind, heartbroken. If I truly was his One… How would he go on without me?

"What if," I started, taking a pause to sniffle, "what if my One isn't in Arda?"

"I cannot tell you who your One is," Estë replied, removing her hands from my face. She looked down at me, lovingly. "But I can feel your emotions better than even you. I will not tell you what I think would bring you the most happiness, however, I believe that you know this already. In your heart," she finished, taking my hand and raising it to my chest. My fingers grazed the skin over my heart, and I choked back a sob, nodding.

"I still need some time," I said, my voice trembling.

"Take all the time you need, dear child. The present is passing, but time moves differently in the Gardens of Lorien." With a smile, she turned and left me standing in the middle of the garden, alone with my thoughts.

Choking back a sob that rattled my chest, I turned away from the garden and wandered down a path that wandered around the island's circumference. I sat down by the water's edge with my feet dangling into the mirror below and stared at my reflection. I knew which choice Estë wished for me to make, and I couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, it was the right choice. I couldn't shake the memory of having my heart crushed as I lay in that hospital bed, but that was not what was turning me away from going home; the thought of forcing Legolas to suffer that same pain was unbearable.

I stared at the water for what must have been many hours as my thoughts fought with each other, each presenting their own arguments and making valid points. Letting go of my body on Earth would finally force my parents to let go of their daughter. They would be able to put me to rest and, hopefully, move on with their lives.

Standing suddenly, I turned around to find Estë standing along the treeline, her hands folded in front of her waist. Beside her stood Irmo, and behind them, both stood a figure that I had not yet met. Stepping forward, he lowered his hood and beheld me silently, his dark eyes looking deep into my soul. Shivering, I looked back to Estë, eager to know who this new Vala was.

"This is Mandos," Estë clarified as the dark-cloaked Vala took a few slow steps towards me.

"The Doomsman and the Judge of the Dead," he finished for himself as he stopped in front of me. Swallowing nervously, I watched as he looked down at me, evaluating every inch of my being.

"It is time for this dream to end," Irmo spoke softly.

"You have made your choice, I think," Estë added with an encouraging smile. I could feel the warmth of her touch as she saw into my mind, and knew then that I had made my choice. I was done arguing with myself; I was ready to set aside all of the demons that had been fighting with each other inside of my head. Lifting my chin, I looked up at Mandos and nodded my head.

"I know where I am happiest," I said firmly.

"You have been mortally wounded," Mandos informed me gravely as he took the last step towards me and stopped with his hands hovering above my shoulders. "The pain will be great."

"I know," I replied, ignoring the doubt that gnawed at the back of my mind. I was done listening to the voices that tried incessantly to bring me down.

"We may yet meet again, Christa," Estë murmured as she joined Mandos and held me close in a motherly embrace. Sniffling quietly, I fought back the tears that suddenly sprang into the corners of my eyes. Looking up at her, I smiled.

"I'm ready," I whispered confidently.

" _Close your eyes, child,"_ she breathed, her voice comforting me as I prepared to be launched back into the chaos that I had left behind. _"Do not forget who you were."_ With one last look at the woman who had thrown me head first into this whole ordeal in the first place, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Estë and Mandos each placed a hand on my shoulders, and then suddenly their touch was gone. Unable to help myself, I opened my eyes and watched as the golden forest disappeared before my eyes and faded away to a soft light that cradled me as I was thrown back through time towards Middle Earth. After a moment I realised that I was no longer alone; all around me, the spirits of elves and men made the journey across the white expanse of time, gravitating to the left or the right depending on their mortality. My eyes flicked to the elves as they crossed until suddenly they stopped on one face.

"Haldir," I whispered hoarsely. I tried to walk across to where he was, but my legs would not move. With my heart in my throat, I reached out to him and called his name, but he did not hear me. "Haldir!" I cried again as slowly I felt my composure slipping away. As the light around me began to fade and he continued to walk away, I screamed for him again, and again, but in an instant, he was gone. Everyone was gone.

My eyes snapped open and I cried out at the sudden harshness of life around me. The light was gone, in its place, a soft light flickered in the darkness of night. Soft shadows danced on the ceiling as I stared at it with wide eyes. I lay in the bed breathlessly as my pulse raced and I came to terms with what had just happened.

I had killed myself. Well, not really; I was still alive, but my body was dead. My old body—my human body. I had come to terms long ago that I had become something more than human, but I had never allowed myself to believe that I might stay that way forever. Now I was suddenly trying to grip the fact that I was _immortal._ But even elves could be slain; I was reminded all too harshly as I recalled seeing Haldir disappear before I had woken up in this dark room.

The one who had been by my side all those times when I had needed a shoulder to cry on, who had guided me through every day and who had always believed in me even when I had not. I let the tears fall freely as I stared at the ceiling, wincing as the sobs that shook my body jolted through my chest.

"He's gone!" I wailed as I closed my eyes, remembering all the times we had shared together; the dinners spent discussing my achievements, the early morning archery lessons, the birthday surprise that he had planned for me. They were nothing but memories now—He was truly gone. I cried until all of my tears were spent, and then I drifted off into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun had risen. I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light, and lay unmoving as I took a moment to ground myself. I was in a tent outside; the smell of grass and fresh air was pleasant and I drank it in as my eyes adjusted to the light the shone through the fabric of the tent. As I listened to the sounds of low murmurs and the rustling of the grass, another noise caught my attention; the sound of soft breathing. Turning my head slowly towards the door to the tent, my heart skipped a beat as my eyes landed on Legolas' golden blonde hair. It fluttered in the breeze that blew in from the door as he stood, staring out at things that I could not see from my bedroll.

"Legolas," I murmured weakly, shocked at the pitiful sound of my voice. Instantly, he spun around and rushed to my bedside. Kneeling down beside me, he looked at me, his eyes wide with relief.

"I'm here," he said gently as he reached for my hand that lay on my side. He stroked my palm with his thumb as he beamed down at me, happier than I had ever seen him before. I smiled too, though with much less energy, as I took in every inch of his face.

"What happened?" I asked him, wondering how I had gotten back to wherever I was and how long I had been asleep for. His smile faded a bit at my question and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You were shot," he said slowly. "We did what we could but Aragorn was afraid that you needed more attention than what could be given. You would not wake. I feared that…" pausing, he looked away for just a moment before his eyes met mine once again. "I feared that I would lose you. It has been nearly a week since the battle."

"But I'm fine now," I reassured him softly with a smile, watching as his eyes danced at my words. My heart fluttered at his expression and suddenly, with what strength I could find, I reached up and pulled his face towards mine. Our lips locked in a tender kiss as my hands clung loosely to the back of his neck and his lifted my head off of the ground. It did not last nearly as long as I wished it to; quickly I felt the blood rush to my head and my chest begin to ache. I ignored it for as long as I could, wanting nothing more than to remain in this embrace forever, but soon I had to pull away and lay back down with my eyes closed as my head pounded and my heart raced. I heard Legolas chuckle softly before I felt his hand brush against my forehead, moving a strand of my hair from my eyes.

After a moment, Legolas straightened and I opened my eyes to see his face flushed a soft shade of pink. "Aragorn will want to see you now that you have awoken," he said, apologetically as I grinned at his expression.

"All right," I replied, turning my head to watch him as he left the tent, dropping the door flap behind him. I heard his soft footsteps fade away as I lay there, grinning at the ceiling like a fool.

It wasn't long before the door flap was lifted and Aragorn stepped into the tent with Legolas in tow. Quickly, the man walked over to my side and kneeled down, scrutinizing my condition.

"I am glad to see you awake," Aragorn said as he met my gaze and smiled. "You had us all worried; it did not look promising." With Legolas, he helped me up into a sitting position and then gestured to the bandages that were covering the wound. "May I?"

"Of course," I replied. As he carefully peeled back the bandages, I debated whether or not I wanted to look. After he removed the old bandage, I swallowed and glanced down. An angry bruise glared up at me, stretching out in every direction from a small scar at the centre. Stitches held my skin together where the arrow had pierced my skin, but it was not nearly as nasty looking as I had been expecting. Surprised, I watched as Aragorn took a quick look at the damage before reaching for some clean bandages.

"The arrow was barbed. It is well that you did not attempt to remove it; most soldiers do when they panic at the sight," Aragorn said. I lifted my chin and closed my eyes for a moment, doing my best not to think back to that moment in time. I wished to forget about that day entirely, but I knew that the things I had seen would be in my mind forever. "However, there was no trace of poison. You were very lucky, to say the least; that arrow was aimed at your heart and could not have missed by much."

Taking a shaky breath, I smiled at Aragorn as he finished dressing the wound and stood up. "You will need to rest for a little while, but I do not expect that it will take much longer than that for the wound to heal, given that you are not the mortal woman you said you were when we left Lothlórien," he added with an amused smile.

"You've known for a while, haven't you?" I asked him sheepishly, and he nodded his head.

"When you were wounded at Amon Hen, you healed impossibly fast—for a human," he replied, earning a chuckle from both me and Legolas. "Make sure that she does not try anything reckless," he said, turning to face the elf with a knowing grin.

"Thank you," I said as the man collected his bag and excused himself from my room. When the door had dropped closed behind him, Legolas sat down beside me on the blanketed floor of the tent.

"Aragorn told me that a wound such as the one you suffered should have been fatal," he said, looking into my eyes.

"It was fatal," I replied, watching as Legolas stared at me blankly. Taking a deep breath, I told myself that it was time to tell him everything. "I should have died."

"But you didn't," Legolas said, concerned about the way I was speaking.

"I didn't die," I began carefully, "because I chose not to." I watched as he blinked, letting my words run through his mind as he tried to understand what I was saying.

"You…" he said slowly, his eyes wandering from mine as he realised what I had done. I smiled and reached for his hand as I nodded, knowing that he was unable to speak his thoughts.

"I'm not leaving, Legolas. I made my choice."

As my words sank in, his mouth stretched into a smile and his eyes danced as they met mine. Unable to help myself, I laughed as he leaned down and wrapped his arms behind my neck, holding me close. Grinning despite the pain, I hugged him back as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Your parents," he murmured into my ear, cautiously. Sighing, I smiled sadly as he loosened his arms and sat up.

"They'll be all right," I said, knowing in my heart that my words were the truth. They would grieve me, but they would be saying their goodbyes right about now, and I knew that having that closure would be better for them than watching me as I barely clung to life. They would be faced with never knowing why I had died, or why I had gotten sick in the first place, but they would be able to put me to rest, finally. They had suffered and hoped for a miracle for too long. I knew that they would suffer from the loss of their daughter, their only child, but I deserved this.

The guilt from this internal realisation was short-lived; I realised that I was right. I did deserve this, and as I gazed into Legolas' eyes, I said goodbye to my parents, and to my old life. I had left behind the person that I had been on Earth a long time ago, but now I was truly ready to become the person that I had created in Middle Earth.

* * *

 _I'm not going to say a whole lot about this chapter because I know you are all going crazy right now! So let me know what you thought of it, and if you were surprised or not at her choice._

 _I had one reader actually guess (pretty much spot on) how this chapter was going to play out, so congrats to_ _rodriguezh4 on that achievement, haha. I'm curious to see if I managed to surprise anyone. Maybe this one reader is just super intuitive!_

 _-Eru_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

" _It's just enough to see a shooting star_

 _To know you're never really far_

 _It's just enough to see a shooting star_

 _To know you're never really gone"_

Mindy Smith, _One Moment More_

* * *

"Please, can't I get up yet?"

I huffed and crossed my arms gingerly across my chest as Aragorn shook his head insistently in response to my pleading. Wrapping up the excess bandages that he had cut up, he looked at me sympathetically as I pouted.

"Give your body two more days to heal," he replied. "Then, you may return to your feet."

"I'm really fine, Aragorn," I said, sitting up a little straighter, hiding the discomfort in my chest with a forced smile. I wasn't lying; I felt much better than I had a just five days ago. The wound had healed and all that remained now was a round, pink scar where the arrow had pierced me. My muscles were sore, but a big part of that was probably due to the fact that I had not moved in over a week. "I'll take it easy. I just want to walk around."

"You are not one who is inclined to 'take it easy,' Christa." The man replied with a chuckle. Unable to argue with him there, I looked away in defeat.

"One more day?" I asked as I stared at my hands, hoping for some mercy. I couldn't remember ever being this antsy; week-long road trips cooped up in a car had been a piece of cake compared to this torture. I glanced at Aragorn and was overjoyed when he gave in and nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow evening, you may leave," he said, shaking his head. "But you must promise me to not do anything even remotely strenuous; no archery or blade work, or horseback riding."

"Of course," I replied quickly, already mentally counting down the minutes until I would be able to stand on my own two feet again. He gave me a long look, almost as if he doubted my sincerity, but then smiled and shook his head before picking up his bag and leaving the tent.

"You know that I am not inclined to go against the new King's orders, of course," Legolas looked at me, amused.

"Oh, I know. I'm just going to have to stick it out for one more day," I replied, sinking back down into my pillow and pulling the covers up to my chin. Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Guess I could sleep the day away to make it go quicker."

"How could you possibly sleep any more?" Legolas asked me incredulously, raising a brow. "I have never seen an elf sleep so much."

"I almost died, cut me some slack," I said jokingly, opening my eyes to stare across the tent at him. He didn't seem to find my joke funny but humoured me anyway.

"You did almost die," he agreed, lifting a hand to his brow, obviously not wishing to think about the event anymore.

"Hey," I said, pushing the covers off as I sat up again. I pulled my knees to my chest and tilted my head as he sighed.

"It is weighing on me," he said simply as he walked over and sat down near me, leaning against one of the tent poles.

"What is?" I asked him as I furrowed my brow, not sure what he was referring to.

"Your decision to stay," he sighed. "I cannot deny that it is what my heart wanted most, but… perhaps recent events have overshadowed my joy."

"It hasn't exactly been rainbows and roses since I woke up," I agreed with a heavy sigh. I felt my heart drop as I remembered watching that knife fly through the air and land with a sickening thud in my friend's back. Swallowing, I bowed my head and took a deep breath to gather myself. I saw Legolas do the same, knowing what was going through my mind.

"There was nothing more you could have done, Christa," he murmured as he rested a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, knowing that he was right.

"I just know that he was only there because of me," I muttered, miserably. The thought gnawed at me almost constantly.

"Do not dwell on the past. You cannot change what has already happened," Legolas said softly, pulling me closer. Sniffling, I could only nod as words were escaping me. "Haldir cared deeply for you, and wanted nothing more than to see you escape this war alive and well."

He was silent for a moment and I closed my eyes, biting back the tears. Of course, he was right. Haldir had done what he had, and there was nothing that I could do now to change that. As a tear slid down my cheek, I turned to face Legolas.

"Where is he?" My voice cracked as I stifled a sob. The question had been lurking at the back of my mind for days, but I had not been able to work up the courage to ask.

"The surviving elves retrieved his body, I suppose, before they returned to the Goldenwood," he answered gently as he squeezed my shoulder. "None lingered here with us."

I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or grateful. I might not have been able to face him in his peaceful silence. It was not an issue of closure; I had seen his fëa crossing over to Mandos' Halls as I had returned and I suspected it was impossible to resist that comfortable warmth. I knew beyond any doubt that he was gone… it was just so difficult to wrap my head around it.

Leaning into him, I let the tears fall silently. Legolas stroked the back of my head as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his breath tickled as it whispered through my hair, and I breathed a shaky sigh.

"I did not tell you all that he had to say to me that day," Legolas broke the silence after a few moments, still holding me close. I tilted my head up curiously and looked at him through my teary eyes.

"When we were riding to the Black Gate?" I asked, receiving an affirmative nod in response.

"I mentioned to you that he knew about my feelings for you, and he knew that you felt the same for me. He said that he was happy for us, and I was glad to hear this from him. We rode in silence for a few moments and I couldn't help but notice that his mind was somewhere else. He turned to me then, and, as well as my memory serves, he said to me: 'You look after her, promise me this. If the battle goes ill, and I do not survive, swear to me that you will keep her safe.' I wasn't shocked at his frankness, but his words caught me off guard. I said to him, 'of course, Haldir. Christa is very dear to me.'

He smiled then, a melancholy smile, and nodded, trying to reassure himself, I think. 'You are very lucky,' he said, still smiling. I did not know what to say other than the obvious; 'I know.'"

I watched as his own face lit up with a bright smile. I sniffled and wiped a tear from my cheek as I pictured Haldir as Legolas described his expression, and found myself smiling sadly at the thought.

"He could not have known that his death lay waiting for him on the Morannon, but I think that we all had our doubts that we would be victorious. However, his words struck me."

"Haldir was never one for pessimism," I agreed with a small grin.

"I took his request to heart," Legolas said, holding me close as he paused. Tilting my head up, I watched him as his eyes wandered, troubled. "And I almost failed. When I saw you go down, I could not function properly. My mind seemed numb to the battle around me but thankfully my legs carried me to your side. You were unconscious when I reached you. I would not have even noticed the Eagles, had the enemy not turned to flee when they arrived. The very earth was moving as I picked you up and carried you from the scarred battlefield. I was able to bandage you up, to the best of my abilities, but I feared that you would not be saved."

"I was saved, Legolas," I murmured gently, burrowing my head into his chest and closing my eyes. I wrapped one arm around his torso and held on tightly as he breathed a deep sigh.

"And for that, I will remain eternally grateful," he replied, planting another kiss on the top of my head. "And I will not break my promise to our friend; so long as I am able to protect you, I will be by your side."

* * *

The feeling of my feet on the ground was an extraordinary one. It was not so much of a physical sensation as a mental one; the last time I had stood I had been in the middle of a bloody battle. Now, I stood in the early evening sunshine with my eyes closed, breathing in the cool spring air. The trees blossomed and the young leaves rustled melodically in the soft breeze. The forest felt like home, or at least, the closest thing to a home that I had had since arriving in Middle Earth. My heart ached for the tall grey trunks and the shimmering gold leaves of Lothlórien, but I still willed myself to leave that life behind me. I had no idea what was in store for me now that I had chosen to stay; I had never considered the idea for long enough to possibly imagine what might happen afterwards.

Opening my eyes, I smiled as my gaze met Legolas'. I had been urging myself to take everything one day at a time and not let my thoughts wander too far ahead, but watching as his eyes danced at my happiness, I couldn't help but wonder what the future held for _us._ Where would we go from here? With the war over, the Fellowship would be parting ways. The friends that I had grown to know and love would be returning to their homes, to their lives that perhaps they had thought to be leaving behind forever. _No one was expecting to get out of this alive,_ I thought to myself. Even though I had not known the hobbits very well, my heart was glad beyond words that they especially would all be returning to their homes and to their families.

"The Hobbits," I murmured thoughtfully as I wandered over to where Legolas was sitting. Tilting his chin up, he looked at me curiously.

"The Hobbits?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh," I chuckled as I pulled myself from my thoughts and sat down beside him on an old tree trunk. "How are the Hobbits?" I had seen Merry several times since I had woken up, but Pippin had been in the Healing wards ever since the battle, same as I. I had been shocked to hear about how Gimli had found him buried under the bodies of several orcs.

"They have not yet awoken, but Gandalf assures me that they are only asleep at his will. They are doing well," he said with a broad smile. "Such brave hearts," he added, speaking of Frodo and Sam. "I cannot imagine all that they must have been through, and still they managed to succeed."

I nodded, grinning as well. "Those two are the reason why we are sitting here. Without them, all of our efforts would have been for nothing."

Legolas nodded and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of pine and suede that I had grown to love so much. I stared into the trees as the sun's rays shone softly down from above, finding the gaps in the leaves and bathing the bright green landscape with a warm gold. When we had ridden through Ithilien on our way to the Black Gate, the forest had been just as beautiful, but now it seemed _alive._ I watched as a squirrel scampered down a tree trunk and paused, glancing at me wearily before continuing as its way, bounding across the forest floor before disappearing behind some bushes.

"Legolas! Miss Christa! There you are!" Pulling away from each other, Legolas and I turned around to see Merry bounding through the trees in our direction. "I've been looking all over for you! Supper is soon; the others are awake!"

"They are?" I asked as a grin split across my face. "How are they?"

"I haven't seen them yet," Merry said with a frown as he glanced over his shoulder quickly. "I was asked to gather all of the Fellowship in preparation. I've been very busy," he explained as his frown quickly turned into a grin.

"I'm sure you have," I chuckled, happy to see him so proud of his title.

"We will be along shortly," Legolas assured him. Satisfied, the Hobbit said farewell before skipping back off through the woods towards the camp.

"I guess we had better get going, then," I said, standing from the log. My legs wobbled slightly and I grabbed a nearby tree to steady myself.

"The unsteadiness will not linger long," Legolas said as he stood too, noting my shakiness.

"I know," I replied. "It's so weird, being on my feet again after being on bed rest for such a long time."

"How do you feel, by the way?" Legolas asked me gently, standing in front of me. "I know you told Aragorn that you were feeling fine, but how are you doing, truly?"

I knew that he was talking about more than just my physical health. I held his gaze as I took a deep breath, pulling on a faint smile. "I'm doing all right, I guess. I mean, there's not much that I can do about the pain except wait for time to pass."

"The pain will never pass, not completely," he said gently, reaching up and brushing his thumb across my cheek. "But it will get easier, I promise."

"Have you experienced anything like this before?" I asked him gingerly. I watched his eyes gleam with emotion as he spoke and he nodded, a sad smile finding its way to his lips.

"My mother," he said. I felt my heart plunge as I watched his expression closely. He was silent for a moment, and I did not press him. "She died when I was young, but I remember her clearly; she had the most beautiful singing voice and her eyes were blue like the summer sky. My father was deeply affected by her death, and he worried fervently for my safety for many years afterwards. But he grew to realise that he could not spend the rest of his life in mourning. I do believe that the loss of my mother changed him in ways that no amount of time could ever fix, but he has learned to let go of the anger and grief. He needed to, for me. I was only young, after all."

"I can't imagine losing my mother so young," I murmured softly, bowing my head. I had been wondering about Legolas' mother; he had never mentioned her to me before. From what I knew of the books, only Legolas' father had ever been discussed.

"Christa," Legolas spoke up after a moment of thoughtful silence. I lifted my chin to meet his gaze as he regarded me, a curiosity glistening in his eyes. "You mentioned to me that night at Calembel that you had harmed yourself. I do not mean to pry, but…"

"No, it's all right, Legolas," I broke in, not wishing for him to pity me. I watched him nod before continuing.

"Why did you do it? You said that it was because you were not happy with who you were, but how could you not have been? You are a truly amazing woman, Christa."

Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat, I smiled slightly at his words. It did not surprise me that he would think like that, many people had been unable to understand just why I had been so unhappy with myself and my situation. "I had actually dealt with a loss of my own, and I guess I just neglected myself after that. I would barely leave my room except to eat, and even then I would barely speak to my parents. When I did have to leave the house, I was silent and forlorn; to me, it seemed that no one cared enough about me to see how much I was hurting, but I know now that I hid it well. No one knew just how depressed I was until I finally worked up the courage to seek help. But by then I had cut up my arms so bad that the scars were a constant reminder of the pain, and even after I got help, that feeling of self-hatred never went away."

I watched as Legolas' eyes glistened and he reached out to hold my cheek in his palm. Shaking his head, he smiled sadly. "If you do not mind me asking, who did you lose that meant so much to you?"

I actually chuckled slightly at the question, for now, I realised that I had another confession to make about my life back on Earth. Smiling, I shook my head as I thought about my young stallion. "Well, actually, remember the night we told each other stories about our childhood and I mentioned that my family had owned horses? My parents got me my very own horse when I was young… Eclipse," I said, smiling at the surprised expression on the elf's face. "He got very sick, and there was nothing that we could do for him, so I had to let him go. It was very sudden, and I was young. It affected me very deeply. It just began a downward spiral that was very difficult to escape from."

"But," Legolas began incredulously, "How did your horse end up here, in Middle Earth?" At this, I shook my head again.

"I honestly don't know. It's been on my mind since he found me outside of Fangorn, but if I never find out, I will be content enough just to ponder the mystery of it all."

"Well, I suppose he is a sort of end to your pain, then?"

"I guess," I smiled up at Legolas. "Losing him was what started it all. Having him back has made me very happy." In truth, I had been inclined to think about it in the same poetic way that he was; Eclipse was back, so now I had no reason to feel so deeply depressed ever again, right? And no matter how happy I was that I had chosen to stay with Legolas, I still had moments where I could feel that darkness groping at my mind, threatening to drag me back down. I wasn't even sure if it had been Haldir's death that had triggered it, or if it was just a monster that I was never going to be able to kill completely.

"Well, however it happened, my heart is glad for you," Legolas smiled, before turning to face the camp. I blinked and smiled, pushing away my sad thoughts. "We had better get going before those two hobbits chase us down once again."

"Yes," I laughed at the thought. "I'm famished."

We followed the stream that rippled through the forest and soon were emerging onto a lawn of fresh young grass. The tents of our camp sat at the far end and beyond lay the River Anduin, shimmering gold in the evening sun. Already most of the soldiers had arranged themselves upon the field, facing across a wide aisle that they had formed. Legolas and I wandered over and found Gimli standing near the head of the crowd, near where Aragorn was seated with Éomer and Prince Imrahil on either side. The dwarf greeted us with a nod and a grin.

"I was beginning to wonder where ye had gotten off to," he chuckled.

"Just enjoying being on my feet again," I replied with a grin of my own. Even with the loss of Haldir sitting so heavily on my shoulders, the festive atmosphere was difficult to ignore.

"I'm glad yer doing so well, lass," Gimli said, reaching up to give me a heartfelt pat on my forearm. I smiled down at him fondly, sincerely grateful to have made such a wonderful group of friends. A twinge of sadness pulled at my heart as I once again thought about our parting, but it was quickly brushed away as trumpets broke the evening stillness. The three of us craned our necks around the soldiers who stood tall, anxious to see the two little Hobbits who had saved Middle Earth.

Those who were standing farther down the aisle saw the Hobbits first, and suddenly all of the men had drawn their swords and their spears and were raising them to the air triumphantly, and they shouted "Long live the Halflings," in more languages than one, I guessed. Rising onto my toes, I searched the joyous crowd until finally, I spotted the two Hobbits. They marvelled at the crowd through wide eyes, their cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink, as they slowly made their way up the field towards where Aragorn sat. As soon as the two of them saw the King, all embarrassment was forgotten, and they ran up to his seat and would have embraced him, had he not bowed before them instead. I laughed at the shock on their faces, watching as he seated them upon his throne.

Turning to face everyone who had gathered on the lawn, he called "Praise them with great praise!"

Again, the soldiers shouted gleefully and raised their weapons high, shouting and laughing and bustling about in utter ecstasy. I found myself unable to contain my joy and joined in with the others, chanting the praises and grinning as the two Hobbits simply stared back, abashed at all of the attention.

It took a short while for the crowd to settle down, but when they had fallen silent, a minstrel stood and addressed the crowd. "Lo! lords and knights and men of valour unashamed, kings and princes, and fair people of Gondor, and Riders of Rohan, and ye sons of Elrond, and Dunedain of the North, and Elf and Dwarf, and great hearts of the Shire, and all free folk of the West, now listen to my lay. For I will sing to you of Frodo of the Ten Fingers and the Ring of Doom."

As the man began to sing in Sindarin, I watched as Sam laughed before saying something in wonder before he began to weep tears of joy. I felt myself tearing up as I listened to the man's gentle voice. He sang of the Council, and of the great journey from Rivendell, through the Mines of Moria and of Gandalf's fall. He sang of Lothlórien, of our trip down the Anduin and the loss of Boromir, and then of the Battle at the Hornburgh. The Paths of the Dead he sang about next, and the desperate journey back to Minas Tirith, and finally the great Battle before the Black Gate. But what I listened to closely were Frodo and Sam's parts of the tale; their journey to Mordor and their many close encounters with orcs and evil men, and their frightening tale of Shelob the giant spider. Finally, he sang about the destruction of the Ring and the death of Sauron. The Shadow that had lifted and the light that had returned to Middle Earth.

He finished his song as the sun set behind the tall trees and kneeled before the Hobbits. "Praise them with great praise," he said softly, looking up at them in gratitude.

Then Aragorn stood, and the soldiers dispersed and made their way back towards the camp where tables had been set up for a night of merriment. Eager to greet our friends, Gimli, Legolas, and I hurried across the field and took our seats at the main table, where we waited for Aragorn and Gandalf to return with Frodo and Sam.

I was shocked to see them when they arrived; they were clad in polished mail, their elven cloaks set about their shoulders. Silver circlets crowned their curly locks, and small swords hung sheathed at their sides. The crowd stood as they made their way to the table and, after the two Hobbits had been seated, Aragorn sat down. The rest followed suit, and the night began.

Merry and Pippin strode over carrying great pitchers of wine in their arms and I raised my brows in surprise at seeing them together so soon after Pippin had woken up. They were dressed in the colours of Minas Tirith and of Rohan, and when Sam caught sight of them, the look on his face was priceless.

"Why, look Mr Frodo! Look here!" He exclaimed as the young Hobbits drew up beside the table. "Well, if it isn't Pippin. Mr Peregrin Took I should say, and Mr. Merry! How they have grown! Bless me! But I can see there's more tales to tell than ours."

"There are indeed," Pippin replied eagerly as he turned to face Sam. "And we'll begin telling them, as soon as this feast is ended. In the meantime you can try Gandalf. He's not so close as he used to be, though he laughs now more than he talks. For the present Merry and I are busy. We are knights of the City and of the Mark, as I hope you observe." He stood tall and proud, and I withheld a chuckle at Pippin's enthusiasm. He certainly looked as though the week of rest had done him good.

The two of them passed around the table with the drinks, filling each of our goblets. "Thank you, sir," I said as Merry filled my glass. He nodded formally, and I couldn't help but grin at how well the two of them were pulling off this façade. When all of our goblets were filled, the two of them scurried off to attend to the other guests, and the conversation around the table began.

We all knew each others' tales, thanks to the minstrel's song, but a great many things had been left out, of course. Sam was eager to hear all about our tale, but after just a short retelling of our journey through the Paths of the Dead, Gimli stopped in his storytelling and prodded the two Hobbits for their side of the tale. They were not so eager to discuss the final leg of their journey, but at Gandalf's encouragement, we finally got to hear about the climb up Mount Doom and the destruction of the One Ring. Finally, when the soldiers had dispersed and the moon was high, Merry and Pippin joined us under the trees.

As the stories continued, I watched Sam with amusement as he regarded Merry and Pippin curiously, his eyes wandering over whenever he became distracted from whatever story was being told.

"Up now, the both of you," he said suddenly to Merry and Pippin, interrupting Gimli's tale of the Glittering Caves. The two hobbits stood and Frodo was pulled up as well, and the three stood back-to-back as Sam compared their heights. "Can't understand it at your age! But there it is: you're three inches taller than you ought to be, or I'm a dwarf."

"That you certainly are not," Gimli chuckled before turning to Merry and Pippin. "But what did I say? Mortals cannot go drinking Ent-draughts and expect no more to come of them than of a pot of beer."

"Ent-draughts?" Sam asked, brow creasing in confusion. "There you go about Ents again, but what they are beats me. Why, it will take weeks before we get all these things sized up!"

"Weeks indeed," Pippin agreed. "And then Frodo will have to be locked up in a tower in Minas Tirith and write it all down. Otherwise he will forget half of it, and poor old Bilbo will be dreadfully disappointed."

Frodo chuckled and smiled a little at the mention of Bilbo. I cocked my head to the side slightly as I watched the Hobbit and wondered if I would get the chance to meet his adoptive father. I figured I probably wouldn't, but couldn't help but think about how neat it would be to meet the old hobbit. Leaning back against the trunk of a tree behind me, I smiled as I looked around me at all of the people that I had met over the past few months. I had been here for so long that sometimes I forgot that, not even a year ago, all of these people had been characters in stories that I had believed to be nothing but child's tales. But here I was, enjoying a beautiful night of stories and good food with them, my friends.

"The hands of the King are hands of healing, dear friends," he said. 'But you went to the very brink of death ere he recalled you, putting forth all his power, and sent you into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep. And though you have indeed slept long and blessedly, still it is now time to sleep again.

"And not only Sam and Frodo here, but you too, Pippin," Gimli said, glancing over at the young hobbit, who smiled sheepishly. "I love you, if only because of the pains you have cost me, which I shall never forget. Nor shall I forget finding you on the hill of the last battle. But for Gimli the Dwarf you would have been lost then. But at least I know now the look of a hobbit's foot, though it be all that can be seen under a heap of bodies. And when I heaved that great carcase off you, I made sure you were dead. I could have torn out my beard. And it is only a day yet since you were first up and abroad again. To bed now you go. And so shall I." The dwarf ended with a yawn, which he didn't even attempt to hide.

"And I shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which is rest enough," Legolas smiled softly. "In days to come, if my Elven-lord allows, some of our folk shall remove hither; and when we come it shall be blessed, for a while. For a while: a month, a life, a hundred years of Men. But Anduin is near, and Anduin leads down to the Sea. To the Sea," he murmured gently, his voice growing quieter as his thoughts shifted to lands far to the west.

As the others all stood and we parted for the night, I watched Legolas as he looked off into the woods towards the Anduin, singing softly to himself.

"To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling.

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,

In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!"

"You won't be alone," I said, shuffling along the log where we had been sitting and tucking myself in close to him. He pulled his gaze away from the river and glanced down at me as if I had pulled him from a trance. "You won't be the last elf to leave Middle Earth if that's what you were meaning when you said that you would be 'lonely sailing.'"

At that Legolas chuckled heartily and pulled me close. I grinned as he gave me a quick squeeze and kissed the top of my head. "You would stay with me until Middle Earth has left my heart?"

"I'm not exactly longing for the sea right now," I laughed. "I could stay in Middle Earth forever. I'm not sure if I will ever hear the call of the sea like you; I'm probably too young."

"Even so, I doubt your heart would be able to bear being the last immortal soul on this mortal land," Legolas replied as he released me slowly and stood from the log. He offered me a hand up and I took it, pulling myself up onto my feet.

"I wouldn't want to be anyways. I'd much rather be with you," I smiled, wrapping my arm through his as he led me down through the darkened woods along the edge of the camp. The moon was bright and the leaves thin enough that the silver light bathed the forest floor in a shimmering glow. We walked slowly, neither speaking nor fussing for any attention, both content to wander through the trees in the moonlight. For the first time since I had arrived in Middle Earth, I felt _alive._ Closing my eyes, I trusted my feet to guide themselves and breathed in the night air as I felt all of the stress of the recent days fall away from my body and soul.

The night seemed to pass in mere moments, but my feet carried me for all of the hours until dawn. When the sun rose in the morning, I felt as though I had had the most restful night's sleep, and as the first rays cast themselves through the trees, they warmed my heart and I found myself smiling as my heart soared, rejuvenated.

* * *

It felt strange to be riding again after spending such a long time in bed, but the actions that I knew to be routine were soothing and I quickly fell back into the swift motion of Eclipse's strides. I rode around the camp alone, whispering to my stallion as we walked, watching as the last of the preparations were made before out departure from the Fields of Cormallen. For nearly a month we had remained camped outside of Ithilien while the wounded healed and the weary rested. The last of our foes had been hunted down and dealt with, and all of the soldiers had returned over the last few days. Tents were taken down and wagons were loaded while everyone made ready to leave.

Eclipse nickered as we approached a couple of horses who stood patiently beside one of the wagons, and I scolded him gently as he pulled at the reins. One of the horses whinnied in reply, and Eclipse tossed his head excitedly.

"Yes, yes," I chuckled. "We know you're a handsome boy." The horse craned its head around the top of the wagon and watched Eclipse as we continued on our way.

I had packed up the night before and had been ready to leave as soon as the sun had risen, but my belongings were few and far between. There was much work to be done around the camp, but things were moving along quickly and I anticipated being on the road fairly soon. In the meantime, I was content to wander the camp and spend some quality time with my horse.

I halted Eclipse just inside of the treeline and sat back in the saddle, tilting my head back slightly and closing my eyes as the sun's warmth kissed my face. Over the past three weeks, I had healed in ways I hadn't thought possible; my heart felt lighter than it had in years, and my mind clearer. The fresh air of the forest, coupled with quiet walks along paths that had begun to shape beneath my feet, had given me a new lease on life, despite the loss of my greatest friend.

"Oh, Haldir," I murmured quietly as I opened my eyes and sat forward. I missed him more than I could put into words, but I knew that, wherever he was now, he was all right. I had wondered about the idea of the afterlife and had been reluctant to speak about it, but my ordeal with Mandos and the other Valar had reassured me that there must be a place of peace, even in death. When I had gathered up the courage to ask Legolas about it, he had confirmed my thoughts. The Halls of Mandos acted as a refuge for the souls of both elves and men alike, however not much is understood of the fate of men after they have been judged. Elves may again one day be reborn in the likeness of their old selves.

"Though I have never seen nor heard of this myself, save once," Legolas had told me. "An elf named Glorfindel. He was sent back to Middle Earth to act as an emissary to the Valar and now resides in Rivendell."

I had found it difficult to believe, but I trusted Legolas' word. Even if the tale was true, it had only ever happened once. Glorfindel had been a great warrior and had acted selflessly to save countless innocent lives. Though Haldir had been a great friend and soldier, I knew that those qualities alone would not hold him high enough above the thousands of other elvish souls who had died and not yet returned to walk the earth. Though I was saddened by his death, I found comfort in knowing that his soul was at peace in the Halls of Mandos.

I turned at the sound of soft hoofbeats behind me to see Legolas and Arod, who bobbed his head in friendly greeting to Eclipse. I smiled and turned the stallion around the face the pair.

"It is nearly time to leave," Legolas said, looking up at me and analysing the emotions written on my face. I gave him a smile, reassuring him that I was all right.

"Perfect," I replied, shortening my reins. I was eager to be on the road. Though this extended vacation away from the hustle and bustle of Minas Tirith had been nice, I yearned for something to keep myself occupied with other than meandering through the trees.

After he mounted, we wandered back through the dismantled camp to where everyone was getting set to head out. "The trip back to Minas Tirith will be much quicker than our previous journey," Legolas chuckled. "We will make for the Anduin and board the ships to Osgiliath, and from there we will make our way to the Pelennor Fields. Aragorn wishes to camp there before entering the City as King."

"I feel as though I have sailed every inch of the River Anduin," I grinned.

As we rode out, I watched Aragorn as he rode a few horses in front of us, Frodo and Sam on his right and Gandalf on his left. Éomer and Prince Imrahil rode just behind them beside Merry and Pippin, and Legolas, Gimli and I followed them. The rest of the soldiers rode or marched behind us as we left the Field of Cormallen behind us and made our way towards the river where the boats sat ready for our departure.

It didn't take us long at all to make it to the boats and make ready to leave. Packed to the brim, we cast off and began off down the River. The current pushed us along swiftly and soon the banks were flashing by, the land on either side of the boat a blur of green and brown. Stepping back from the railing, I smiled and made my way down below deck as the sun began to set behind the mountains to the west.

Eclipse was snoozing quietly in his stall when I arrived. Slipping inside, I leaned against the wall and slowly slid myself down into the straw. Breathing in the scent of the hay and the horses, I smiled. I had spent a lot of time thinking about all that had happened to me lately, but the events of the past few months ran through my mind again as Eclipse played with my hair lazily. It had been an unbelievable experience, and during the past few weeks especially, I had had plenty of time to dwell on the fact that I had lived—and very nearly died—living in a fantasy world.

 _And now this "fantasy world" is my home,"_ I reminded myself, a smile flitting across my lips. Reaching up, I rubbed Eclipse behind his ear and pulled his head close, planting a long kiss on his forehead. It was an alien idea to me now, that once I had held such contempt for this magical world. In my heart, I was grateful for the experience that I had been given and thankful for the companionship that I had gained.

"And for friendships rekindled," I cooed into the stallion's ear before tousling his forelock and letting him get back to his hay. Leaning back against the wooden wall behind me, I sighed contentedly. I had my horse, I had my friends, and I had the opportunity to live out of harm's way now that the war was over. _All that's missing is a hot bath,_ I thought to myself as I scratched an itch at the back of my neck. A daily wipe down with a damp cloth could only go so far. I was looking forward to settling back into my temporary home in Minas Tirith and spending some quality time alone with myself.

* * *

The trip down the Anduin was not a lengthy one. By late afternoon, the battered skyline of Osgiliath could be seen against the orange of the mountains beyond. People worked tirelessly to mend the outpost; laying stone and burning rubble. Even after a month, there was still much to do to bring Osgiliath back to its former glory. Legolas stood by the railing, watching quietly as we neared the port city. Wandering over, I joined him, leaning against the wooden rail and resting my chin in my hands.

"Crazy to think that I survived all of this chaos," I said, glancing up at Legolas, who smiled. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I leaned against his shoulder and let out a long breath, watching as we approached the ruined port city.

The ship bounced off of the dock with a light _thud._ As Legolas' arm dropped from my shoulders, I smiled. It was strange to think that we were more than friends now. We had not actually spoken of it to anyone but I knew that our displays, while not overly affectionate, were more than proof enough of our budding relationship.

Grabbing my bow from where it had been sitting along the back of the ship, I slung it over my shoulder and headed down with the others to tend to our horses.

Eclipse greeted me with a lazy nicker when I popped up in front of his stall. Rubbing his forehead, I saddled him, knowing that he was already clean enough. Coaxing the bit into his mouth, I slipped the bridle over his ears and led him from the stall and up the ramp to the deck.

The soldiers from the other boats had already disembarked and were awaiting orders from Aragorn on the shore. Leading Eclipse down the ramp and onto the stone street, I patted the stallion and looked around for familiar faces. I quickly found Gimli waiting along the edge of the docks and led my horse over to meet him.

"I will be relieved to be back in Minas Tirith," I said as I neared the dwarf. He nodded in agreement.

"I am quite ready for a break. Though, I could still fight, of course. If I needed to. Dwarves do not tire so easily," he said proudly.

I laughed. "Of course not," I replied with a cheerful smile.

"I believe Aragorn intends to camp on the Pelennor for this evening," he said.

"One last night of sleeping on the ground," I said with a chuckle. "For a while, hopefully."

"Where do you intend to go running off to, lass, now that the war is won?" Gimli asked, smiling knowingly. I shrugged, doing my best to hide my sheepish smile.

"You know; I haven't really given it much thought." It was the truth, of course. "But, I suppose I will accompany Legolas," I admitted, to the dwarf's delight.

"You're smitten with the lad," he grinned, giving me a friendly pat on the back as I felt my cheeks redden. "I suppose you'll be venturing to Mirkwood, then."

"I suppose so," I laughed, catching Legolas' gaze through the crowd on the docks. The elf led Arod towards us with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Firstly, you owe me an venture," he said, glancing down at Gimli. "We made a promise, did we not?"

"Aye! You agreed to explore the wonderful caves at the Hornburg," Gimli exclaimed excitedly.

"And you," Legolas chuckled, "told me that you would gather your courage and travel through Fangorn once more."

"Aye," the dwarf said again, keeping his chin up. "Those were the terms. And now that the evil of Mordor has been dealt with, I shall put my fear of trees behind me and follow you into that dark place once again."

Legolas and I both laughed at his dramatic words, to which Gimli huffed and began mumbling under his breath about how he was not going to be humiliated before two elves.

As the sun set, a camp was made outside of Osgiliath, on the edge of the battle-scarred Pelennor. Though the bodies of the fallen had all been buried or burned, the blackened grass was a reminder of the horrors that had taken place not so long ago. Tents were pitched and horses tethered before nightfall. As I crawled into my bedroll for what I hoped would be the last time for a while, I smiled to myself. It was funny that I still chose to lay my head down at night. I did so not out of necessity, but out of comfort and routine. Curling up on my side beneath the warm blankets brought a feeling of safety and of reassurance that I had not been able to find anywhere else since the last time that I had actually needed a full night's sleep. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the crickets chirping until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

 _Sorry that this chapter took so long, guys! I'm back at University after the winter break, starting my final semester of studies before I graduate! I've been pretty busy, but I'm trying some new time-management strategies and I'm hoping that I'm going to be able to set aside a couple of hours every week to work on this story!_

 _I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. We're nearing the end of the Return of the King now, but don't fret! There's still a good chunk of Christa's story left to tell._

 _Please take a moment and leave me a quick review; I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to update again soon!_

 _-Eru_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The first day of May began with the sounds of joyous celebration. I rolled over and listened for a moment as the noises grew louder as the crowds within the city walls grew. Pulling myself to my feet, I wrapped my cloak tighter around my shoulders and ventured out of the tent and into the dim light of dawn.

All who were able to had made the journey to Gondor's capital to witness the return of the King. I watched them make their way into the city, some in wagons and some on their own two feet. Today was going to be a big day for all those involved.

 _I can't imagine what Aragorn must be feeling!_ I mused. The Ranger had been hoping for this moment his whole life, while at the same time never holding out much hope for it to ever come to pass. But the war was won, and today was the day that the King would return to Minas Tirith.

The energy about the camp was contagious and there was a buzz in the air that could not be contained. Though everyone around me woke in their usual calm and collected manner, there were far more smiles this morning than most days. Making my way through the camp to grab some breakfast, I stopped briefly to say good morning to Eclipse before ladling some stew into a bowl and sitting down near the fire. The warm broth brought even more energy to my already energised soul. I sipped it slowly as I watched the rest of the camp begin to set about their day.

Tents were dismantled with as much haste as could be managed, and carts loaded and prepped for the last short leg of our journey to Minas Tirith. Turning on the log where I sat, I placed my empty bowl on the ground and gazed across the Pelennor at the White City. In the early morning sun, the stone took on a beautiful orange hue and sparkled silver in the light. Resting my chin on my hands, I watched the thousands of people gather in the main street that snaked up through the city towards the Citadel. The melodious sounds of harps and flutes drifted past my ears, accompanied by the joyous sounds of singing and cheering.

"They are raising the Banner of the Stewards for the last time," Legolas said as he sat down on the log beside me. Shifting my gaze to the top of the city, I watched the white flag unfurl and catch the wind.

We'll be leaving soon, I hope?" I asked, turning to cast a quick glance around the camp, which was all but gone. Legolas nodded.

"Straight away," he replied, earning an excited grin from me as I sprang to my feet.

"It's been way too long since I've had an excuse to be this excited," I said as we crossed the camp to where our horses were tied.

"Well," Legolas said as he tightened Arod's girth. "Tonight will be a night for celebrations."

"I'm very much looking forward to it," I laughed as I slid my foot into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Eclipse turned to sniff my boot and I reached down to rub his forehead.

And so we set off across the Pelennor, the White City of Minas Tirith towering ahead of us. Bells rang out clear and crisp, and the crowds within the walls began to cheer and chant in a chorus of wonder and relief. They had waited for so long to see their King return to Gondor, and now here he was, just moments away from being crowned.

Glancing ahead, I watched Aragorn as he stared ahead at Minas Tirith. He sat tall with his head held high. No longer dressed in his war-torn and battle-scarred tunic and trousers that I had grown to associate the Ranger with, he looked like a different man. He now wore a finely-crafted coat of black mail over top of a deep red tunic. Gleaming metal armor adorned his chest and a black cape with elvish runes embroidered down the sides was draped down from his shoulders and over his horse's hindquarters.

 _Not a different man entirely,_ I thought to myself as he quickly turned to look back at those of us who had accompanied him across Middle Earth. He was still the same selfless, resilient, courageous man that I had met in Lothlórien—he just looked a little less rough around the edges.

The thought startled me. As I sat watching the man who was soon to be king, I turned my thoughts back around to my own image. Specifically, back to the moment in Edoras when I had first seen my reflection after those first weeks on the road. I had not recognised myself then—I had believed my reflection to be that of someone else entirely.

Dropping my gaze down to my own hands, I stared at them. How much had _I_ changed since I had arrived in Middle Earth? _Too much,_ I thought. But I quickly shook my head. Everything that had changed about me, had been a change for the better. _Right?_

There were the superficial changes; the ones that had shocked me the most, at first. The hair, the cheekbones, the leanness of my body, and the strength of my muscles… but these things were not the things that mattered the most. No, the things that had changed who I was were far deeper than those that could be seen on my exterior. They were the nights when I stayed up simply staring at the stars in bliss, the warm feelings that I got when I was near the people I cared about the most… and the gut-wrenching heartache I now experienced in losing those people.

Lifting my chin, I stared ahead at the city walls but saw nothing but Haldir's body as it fell to the dusty, bloodstained earth. I heard my own piercing scream as I tried desperately to reach him, and I felt the ripping pain as the arrow tore into my chest. It had narrowly missed my heart, but at that moment it had felt as though that arrow had skewered it.

"Christa, are you all right?"

Taking a shaky breath, I blinked hard and shifted my gaze sideways. Legolas regarded me cautiously, his blue eyes shining with concern. Swallowing the feeling of dread in my stomach, I nodded my head as firmly as I could.

"Yes," I replied weakly, before clearing my throat. "I was just… thinking."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked me, taking me right back to the ride to Isengard when I had just said goodbye to Haldir. I smiled, despite the memories haunting my thoughts.

"Not right now," I said, looking back up at the walls as they towered above us. "Later?"

"Whenever you would like to," he said with a smile of his own.

The cheers were deafening as we rode up to the gates of Minas Tirith. The rubble from the siege had been assembled into a makeshift wall that closed off where the gates had stood. A line of soldiers stood where the great gate had once stood, their black armour glinting silver in the morning sun. Before them stood a number of men; many wearing the crest of Gondor but the remaining Rohirrim stood with them as well. Éowyn stood with them, and beside her a man I did not recognise, however, the familiarity of his face struck me nonetheless and I instantly knew him to be Faramir.

It had been a great while since I had thought about Boromir; in fact, I had not had time to mourn his death since we had bid him farewell at Rauros. To say that I had been close with the Gondorian man was a blatant lie—he had been resentful at my joining the Fellowship from the beginning. However, I knew deep down that he had been a kind man who had only wanted what he thought best for me. His death had been difficult for me in the moments following, mainly because I had felt a strange sense of responsibility for letting him die. But the moment had passed as quickly as it had arrived. If Boromir has survived, things would definitely not have worked out the way they had. Perhaps I wouldn't be here today, riding towards Minas Tirith with the future King of Gondor just ahead.

The thought brought a smile to my face, and I remembered Irmo's words to me: _"Do not stray from the path which has been laid before you. You know of many of the perils that are to come. Do not use this knowledge to alter the course of the future, unless at the utmost need."_

I had been successful—for the most part. As quickly as it had appeared, my smile faded. Haldir was dead because of me. _That's not true,_ I tried to console myself. _There's no guarantee that he wouldn't have been killed back in Lothlórien during the attacks._ While it was true, it did not help to relieve me of the guilt that had made itself comfortable on my shoulders.

Sensing my tumultuous mood, Legolas reached across and clasped my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I offered him a smile, glad to have some support, though if did little to uplift my thoughts. Turning my mind back to the matter at hand, I shook my depressing thoughts aside and sat tall as we halted before the entrance to the city.

The air was sweet with the smell of flowers, and bells and voices rang clear and joyous in my ears. All along the streets, people stood, garlands and bouquets of flowers in their hands. Children stood on their toes and parents hoisted lucky ones into the air for a glimpse at the man who was soon to be crowned their king. Subconsciously, I found myself smiling once again, the excitement contagious.

Up ahead, Aragorn dismounted and the rest of the Grey company followed suit. Joined by Éomer and Imrahil, Gandalf, and the four hobbits, they crossed the short distance that sat between them and the gates, and those of us still mounted followed until we were all as close to the celebration as we could get. Standing up in my stirrups, I watched as the crowd fell to silence and watched as the figured approached.

A trumpet split the silence, ringing through the stone halls. From the crowd before the city, Faramir strode forward to meet Aragorn, another man at his side. Together they carried a black casket, the hinges of which glimmered silver. The two men knelt before Aragorn.

"The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office!" Faramir called out, his voice strong and clear as he raised a white rod and extended it out to Aragorn.

"That office is not ended," Aragorn replied, wrapping his fingers around the rod before gently pushing it back into the Steward's chest. "And it shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office!"

I could see the pride in the man's eyes as he rose to his feet and turned to the crowd gathered in the city. "Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! one has come to claim the kingship again at last. Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?"

I had never heard a noise so loud as the one that erupted from within the walls of Minas Tirith as the people all cried "Yea!" I could not see Aragorn's expression, but I allowed my own grin to widen at the reaction.

"Men of Gondor," Faramir addressed the crowd once again, "the loremasters tell that it was the custom of old that the king should receive the crown from his father ere he died; or if that might not be, that he should go alone and take it from the hands of his father in the tomb where he was laid. But since things must now be done otherwise, using the authority of the Steward, I have today brought hither from Rath Dínen the crown of Earnur the last king, whose days passed in the time of our longfathers of old."

The black casket was brought forth and Faramir opened it to reveal the crown of Gondor, shining a brilliant white despite the long years that it had spent in the dark, untouched. Pearl wings adorned the sides of the crown, and silver accents caught the sun, making it sparkle. Seven diamonds were placed at the front, and at the centre sat a bright red gem which shone like an ember.

Stepping forward, Aragorn reached into the casket and lifted the crown above his head. _"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"_ His voice carried across the crowd, melodic as he spoke in the ancient language of the elves.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." Legolas informed me helpfully, having noticed my expression as I tried to piece together the fragments of words that I had understood.

And as his voiced faded into the stone walls, he lowered the crown without putting it on his head. Instead, he offered it back to Faramir and spoke.

"By the labour and valour of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me, and let Mithrandir set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory."

Somewhat timidly, Frodo stepped forward to accept the crown from the Steward. Turning to Gandalf, the hobbit passed it onto the wizard, who stood before Aragorn as the man knelt on the ground. I found myself holding my breath as the excitement grew in my chest.

"Now come the days of the King," Gandalf proclaimed as he set the crown upon Aragorn's head. "And may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!"

As the new King of Gondor stood before us all, I found myself gaping at the man in awe. I found it hard to believe that this was the same man who I had met in Lothlórien, and yet at the same time, his might and wisdom had been known to me from the beginning. The whole city held its breath as they took in their new King.

"Behold the King!" Faramir cried, breaking the silence and launching the crowd into a frenzy of cheers and singing. The trumpets sounded once again, and harps played as King Elessar made his way into the city with the rest of us in tow.

I was struck by an overwhelming sense of pride as we rode through the rubble that had once been the city gate, watching King Elessar—though he would always remain Aragorn to myself and my companions—lead the proceedings up the winding streets towards the Citadel at the city's peak. Still mounted, we rode slowly behind Aragorn, who walked just ahead of Faramir, Éomer, and Imrahil. Women threw flowers on the street, decorating it with petals of soft pink and creamy white. Children laughed and sang along with the chorus of harps and viols, jubilant though they were too young to fully grasp the significance of what was taking place before their eyes. The men who had been unable to join us in our exploit to the Black Gate over a month ago were now healed and stood alongside of their families and friends, the pride in their new king evident on their faces. Eclipse danced beneath me, feeding off of the crowd's energy.

By the time we had reached the top of the city, my face was flushed and my heart racing. I had not realised that I was smiling and singing along with the crowd around me, and I was too caught up in the moment to care to be embarrassed as we stopped on the grass outside of the Citadel.

The emerald lawn and the ancient stone building that sat protectively behind it were untouched by the violence of the battle that had taken place at its feet all too recently. If the city had still been grieving yesterday, it had taken on an entirely different emotion when Aragorn had arrived at its gates. I was sure that the losses still stung as much as they had all those weeks ago, but today was a day to cast them aside and celebrate the beginning of better days.

Here we stood in suppressed excitement as the flag of the Stewards was lowered and the banner of the King was raised, the silver embroidery of the stars and the white tree glinting in the sun as the flag caught the wind. The crowd erupted once more into a cacophony of cheers and song, and the formal procession was broken up.

Jumping down from Eclipse, I landed on unstable legs. Catching myself on the painted stallion's broad shoulder, I laughed, both at myself and at the sheer excitement of the atmosphere around me. Eclipse turned to me and nudged me firmly, nearly knocking me off my feet once again. Scolding him softly, I pulled the reins from his neck and turned to survey the crowd for Legolas. Luckily, the golden gleam of his hair was difficult to misplace. Weaving Eclipse through the streams of people, I admired the expression of pride and wonderment that he wore.

In one of the many moments which I marveled at how much my life had changed, I swallowed the lump that threatened to break my smiling composure and reined my emotions in. How had I been so lucky?

 _Lucky._ For the first time, I allowed myself to be shamelessly and openly grateful for being catapulted into this strange and wonderful world. For all it had been trying, and heartbreaking, it had truly changed my life for the better. No amount of therapy could have possibly made me as happy as I was at this moment as the man—well, elf—I loved stepped forward to embrace me. We shared a laugh and held each other tightly, both connected by the same unspoken thoughts. I was unsure if I would ever be able to bring myself to understand just why I, out of all the people on Earth, had been chosen by the Valar to come to Middle Earth, but the matter seemed small and unimportant. I was here, and I was happy. And I wasn't going anywhere—ever.

* * *

Come evening the atmosphere in Minas Tirith was unchanged from that of this morning; the streets were still lively with singing and dancing, and torchlight that shone from the windows and open doors illuminated the white stone, keeping the party going well into the night. While the people of the city celebrated with their families and friends down below, the Citadel was just as lively.

The upbeat music of a fiddle wafted through the still night air as I sat near the edge of the garden and watched the party below my feet. A light hand on my shoulder made me turn to see Legolas hovering over me, a goblet of wine in each hand. I took the one he offered me and drank sipped at it, appreciating the sweet summer liquid. The first evening of May was a relatively mild one, but still cool when the breeze lifted my cloak. Joining me on the parapet, Legolas rested his goblet on his legs and looked out over the stretch of darkness beyond the city.

In the Citadel behind us, my companions and the more prestigious members of Gondor and Rohan were invested in celebratory drinking, dancing, and singing. I, however, had sought the quiet refuge of the gardens after the formal toasts had been made, feeling overwhelmed after an entire day of bustling around amidst the celebrations. The stables had not been any less congested, and this had been the first opportunity that I had had all day to simply unwind.

"Don't worry," I spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I don't plan on spending the entire night out here."

"I wouldn't mind it if you did," Legolas replied with an understanding smile. As secluded as it seemed to be, I supposed Mirkwood had its fair share of feasts and celebrations as well. "But we are missing quite the show by our merry little friends," he added with a glance backward.

"Well," I said, twirling the wine goblet slowly between my fingers in contemplation before looking back up at him with a grin. "I suppose we had better get back inside then."

I accepted the hand he offered me and stood, downing my wine as I did. Raising a brow as I tucked my arm beneath his, he surveyed me quickly. Suddenly a bit self-conscious, I reached up to brush my hair from my face. There had not been a spare moment during the day to even find a hairbrush, let alone bathe, and I wondered what a mess I must look after a month of living in a tent. To my relief, Legolas laughed.

"You look beautiful," he replied, making my heart flutter. "I was merely questioning your motives for tonight."

"No drinking games," I promised, more to myself than to him. I had no desire to wake up completely inebriated tomorrow morning. With a shared chuckle, we crossed the lawn and entered the large stone building.

The music immediately had me dancing on my toes. Swiping another drink as a server passed us by, I downed it and deposited the empty goblet on a nearby table before taking Legolas' hands in my own.

"I've never danced with you before," I stated, raising my voice slightly over the lively hum of the music. Eager to impress, Legolas swept me out into the open space in the middle of the room to join the rest of the lively participants.

It had been a while since the last time I had danced. I allowed myself a brief moment of sadness at the memory before telling myself that Haldir would not want me to spend my night grieving him. Launching myself full-tilt into the steps, I followed Legolas as best as I could. Honestly, I couldn't care if I looked like a complete mess. Laughing breathlessly, we spun and twisted among the rest of the other couples, with eyes only for each other. As one song came to an end, I fell into Legolas' chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent as we caught our breath. The rest was not long, and soon the fiddle had resumed again. I was enjoying myself too much to stop so soon; I grabbed hold of Legolas' hand and pulled him into the next dance as my cheeks began to burn from the grin that had not left my face.

A few minutes later I slid to a stop, collapsing forward into the elf's chest once more, my breath gone in a fit of carefree laughter. My mind, already swaying gently from the wine that I had consumed, was dizzy from the dancing. Gasping through the fits of giggles, I looked up at Legolas fondly. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me up to meet his lips as he spun me around again. Clearly in high spirits, he set my feet back down on the ground and beamed at me, cheeks flushed from the dancing. _Or maybe from the kiss,_ I thought, feeling rather giddy myself.

Stretching up onto my toes, I kissed him again, drawing it out a bit longer this time, lost to the dancing and the singing around us. My own lips searched his, exploring, feeling for something that I couldn't quite place. My stomach fluttered and I found my hands at his shoulders, gripping firmly, holding onto him as if he might disappear at any moment. The only thing that drew me back to the party were the whooping cheers from across the room.

Pulling apart, we both turned to face Merry and Pippin, who stood on a table at the opposite end of the room, mugs of ale in their hands. I felt my cheeks flush and stared at them as they jumped from the table and scrambled over towards us, curls bouncing.

"So it's official then?" Pippin inquired over the brim of his tankard. I looked down at him, a quizzical look on my face as Merry joined him at his side.

"What is?"

"The wedding, of course," Merry stated, matter-of-factly. I clearly missed the teasing nature of their remarks as my eyes widened in embarrassment.

"The what?" I asked, glancing over at Legolas quickly to confirm that he wore a look of amused surprise, though he was not shocked as I was.

"There is no wedding planned, that I know of," Legolas responded smoothly, ever tactful. He did, however, allow a grin at the good-natured teasing of the halflings. I relaxed as I realised that the hobbits were grinning ear to ear with mischief, and stuck out a rather undignified tongue at their antics.

"Bugger," Pippin replied, looking up at me in disappointment. Patting the mop of curls atop his head, I steered him back around to the table they had come from.

"Care to fetch me a pint of that?" I asked him, motioning to the tankard of ale that he carried. If it was anything like the ale that had been served at Edoras, it was sure to take the edge off of my nerve. I didn't want any more petty embarrassment spoiling my fun tonight. I felt Legolas' gaze on me and glanced sideways to catch his look of amusement as the two hobbits scurried off to the bar.

"Just the one, don't worry. Besides—I'm immune now, remember?" I poked him in the side and made a vain attempt to wiggle my ears. As it happened, I only succeeded in making myself look utterly ridiculous, and he couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped.

Merry and Pippin were back in a flash and passed me the tall metal tankard of ale, which I accepted gratefully. Taking a swig of the cold liquid, I wiped my lip on my sleeve and beamed down at the hobbits, who nodded approvingly.

"It does gladden me to see you happy, Lady Christa," Merry told me, earning an agreeing nod from Pippin.

"Thank you," I replied, knowing that my cheeks were flushing pink once again at the remark. Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, planting a kiss on the top of my head that only served to further deepen the colour of my face.

Satisfied with their compliments, the two hobbits excused themselves and raced back into the throng of dancing and singing, eager to continue their own entertaining escapades. They climbed back on top of the nearest table and began stomping their feet to the rhythm of the fiddle, launching themselves into a long-winded reel about drinking and singing.

"There will be a wedding soon," I remarked quietly to Legolas, who glanced down at me curiously. "Aragorn will wed Arwen," I whispered low enough so only he would hear.

"But she sailed," he replied, bewildered by this new information. I shook my head assuredly.

"No. She forsook her immortality to remain behind." Pausing, I decided that I would let time tell the rest of the story. "I don't know when, but it mustn't be too far away, now."

Legolas needed a moment to digest what I had told him, but soon he looked back at me, cheerfully. "I am glad to hear it. I did not think that our friend Aragorn would have ever found a love such as hers again in his lifetime."

"He doesn't know," I added, quickly, seeing the elf glance across the room to where the new King sat, drinking casually with a group of other men. Legolas nodded, a grin dancing across his lips as he guided me into a corner, out of hearing distance.

"How much more do you know?" It was not a question of the wedding. Looking down at my ale, I traced the intricate carvings that adorned the handle and pondered my answer.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure." Pausing, I considered how best to explain it before deciding to just be frank with him. "There are several 'versions' of this story, you could say. One of them is considered the original, and I guess that's what all of this has been following," I explained, gesturing to the world around me. "I actually never read the whole story in its original form—I just know what happens in one of the interpretations of it. So I do know, roughly, what happens to certain people. Nothing shocking, or anything," I added with a grin as he looked at me warily.

"But I'm afraid I don't know what happens to you, Legolas."

Shrugging, he wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a quick squeeze. "I cannot imagine carrying such a burden for so many months, let alone having the restraint to withhold from altering outcomes that might have been prevented."

My stomach churned at his words. Sensing my change in demeanor, Legolas glanced down at me. "Whatever ails you, do not fret."

Sighing, I leaned into his embrace. "I did try not to change anything, but somehow they changed anyways. Had I just kept to myself, Haldir would still be alive."

"And I likely would not have met you," he replied quickly. I knew he was right; perhaps I would have ended up somewhere other than Lothlórien, where I would have fit in better from the start. Somewhere in Rohan, living with my own people. It was an interesting thought, and I wondered briefly if I still would have become an elf living amongst my own kind.

"Still," I tried, though I knew it was futile. Legolas had an argument for each of my worries.

"You would not have learned archery, nor would you have been reunited with your horse," he added before I could object further. "Perhaps you never would have learned your reason for being here, without Galadriel's mirror. No, Christa. I believe that you were brought here for a reason, and regardless of your actions, things still would have ended up as they are now. Nothing happens by accident, Christa."

Turning into his chest, I snuffled back a sob and nodded my head slowly. Perhaps he was right. _Of course he's right,_ I insisted to myself. When has he ever been wrong? The thought made me chuckle as I wiped a rogue tear away.

"Okay, smarty pants," I laughed, watching as he cast me a confused look at the term before brushing it off with a smile. "This isn't how I expected to spend the evening of Aragorn's coronation," I said, pulling back from his chest to look up at him.

"No?" he asked me teasingly. "How did you expect to spend the evening, then?"

Taking his hand, I led him back out onto the crowded dance floor. After a few more drinks, I was back in the party mood and we found ourselves dancing until neither one of us could stand up for another song. We collapsed at one of the tables and talked with Gimli and the hobbits until the night was growing old and everyone else retired to their beds, leaving the two of us to sit alone in the peaceful silence, reflecting on all that had passed between us in the months since we had left Lothlórien.

* * *

 _Hey everyone, sorry for the prolonged delay of this chapter! I know it's not nearly as long as some of the previous ones but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. I am hoping to be able to have the next chapter done and posted within the next few weeks—I'm excited to be nearing the end of this story! I do have plans for another story following Christa and Legolas, though, so please follow me if you haven't already done so that you will be the first to know when that gets announced!_

 _We aren't done with Waking Dreams yet, though, so don't go anywhere just yet. Please leave me a review if you've enjoyed this story and let me know if you would be excited to read a story about Christa & Legolas later on in their lives!_

 _-Eru_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Daughterofthechief:**_ _Thanks for your review! You have your PMs turned off so I wanted to give you a reply here. Unfortunately, I can't take writing requests right now because I'm so busy with my summer job. But the compliment made my day, so thanks for that!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The air was still and tiny droplets of ice sparkled as the first rays of sun began to creep over the tops of the mountains to the East. Life began to stir as the chill of the late spring night was melted away. Birds perched on the rooftops and began rehearsing their day's numbers. Below, the sounds of everyday life trickled upwards to were Legolas and I still sat perched on the edge of the parapet outside of the Citadel. Glancing down in the growing sunlight as people began to emerge from their homes, I sighed regrettably.

"So, now what?" I asked him quietly, hesitant to break the stillness that remained. I felt him glance at me in questioning and I turned to face him. "I mean, now that everything is over."

He smiled at this and rested a hand on top of mine. "That may be true, from your perspective," he replied. "As for myself, and likely everyone who was affected by this War in some regard, it is only the beginning. There is so much to look forward to, now that Sauron has fallen."

"I suppose that's true," I said quietly. I had been so focused on getting to the end of the story, that I hadn't considered the fact that this was no longer just a story. This was my life now, and despite the fact that the war was over, life would go on—beyond the details that I knew. I pondered how that could be; Tolkien had, after all, made all of this up, right? How could life go on without any details to fill in the holes? Either way, it was beyond my control. But a mind-boggling concept nonetheless.

I realized suddenly then that I truly had no idea what was going to happen next. Where would we all go? What would become of the people that I had grown to love? I knew that their futures were each detailed, if only in a few words, at the end of the books. Marriages, children… and the dates of their deaths. But what about their lives in between? Legolas seemed to notice my thoughtful silence and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Sorry," I said, lifting myself from my thoughts. "It's just a bit overwhelming. Up until now, I've known how things were going to end. But beyond the next few months…"

"You've grown used to knowing the future," Legolas replied, his voice comforting. "What you once a considered to be a burden has become second nature. But all has ended as it was meant to, and now you must let go and find your own place in this world."

I nodded slowly. Thinking over his words for a moment, I sat in silence. After a few minutes, I looked back up at him.

"Will you return to Mirkwood now that the Ring has been destroyed?"

"Yes. Once this final business has been attended to," he replied, a smile on his lips that the mention of Aragorn's wedding. Not a word had come from Aragorn nor Gandalf, but the wizard had a look about him as if he had something up his sleeve that he was not quite yet ready to pull out. "My father, I imagine, will be quite anxious to see me."

I swallowed nervously at the mention of Thranduil. Noticing this, Legolas laughed.

"What have you heard of my father?" he asked through a grin. Somewhat embarrassed, I shook my head.

"He seems… intimidating," I replied, not willing to disclose any of my other worries about the famed Elvenking.

"He would tell you that that is the most important aspect of ruling a kingdom," he chuckled. "But, he is also compassionate and caring."

"You were telling me about your childhood when we were riding back to the Hornburg," I remembered the night affectionately, thinking back to those first few times he had set my heart aflutter. "Your father must love you very much to worry so much," I smiled.

"Yes," he replied fondly. "I worry how he has managed while I have been away."

"Surely he knows all is well, though?" I asked, suddenly realizing that Thranduil might not even know if his son had survived the War.

"I had word sent to him after we made camp at Cormallen," he replied. When I looked at him expectantly, he laughed guiltily. "No, I haven't said a word to him about you. Not yet."

Biting my lip nervously, I glanced down at my hands. "What will he think of me?"

Lifting his hand from mine, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against his chest. Planting a kiss on the top of my head, he breathed into my hair, tickling me softly. "Don't worry about that. He'll love you."

"You don't know that," I said weakly, despite telling myself not to be so pessimistic. "I'm basically nobody. I'm not some princess or noble lady who was brought up all proper and such."

Legolas laughed at this comment, earning a sharp glare from me. "I'm not joking!" I said. "What if he doesn't approve?"

He laughed for a few moments more before my cold stare finally sobered him up. Holding me out so that he could look into my eyes, he smiled. "You think so little of yourself," he said softly. He wasn't wrong, after all. But neither was I; I was most definitely not a proper lady.

"My father is not an unreasonable man, Christa. He may be intimidating, and he may be overbearing at times, but I truly believe that he would sooner see me with a woman whom I love than with anyone else just for the sake of being 'proper.'"

His words did little to calm my nerves, but I nodded nonetheless. If he wasn't worried about it, then I shouldn't be either. But, protective father aside, he was a _King._ And Legolas was a _prince._ I let that thought sink in for a moment before pushing it aside. No sense worrying about something I had no control over—at least not at the moment. I could worry about the possibility of my becoming a princess— _Jesus,_ I thought to myself—later on.

For now, I focused my thoughts elsewhere. "You know what I would absolutely love right now? A bath."

Legolas laughed at the sudden change of conversation. Standing from the wall, he offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet as well.

"It just so happens that I know where you might be able to find yourself one," he replied, leading me off across the lawn.

We crossed the expanse of greenery and wandered through the courtyard where several sleeping bodies remained from the night before, before descending a few flights of marble stairs to a wing of residential suites, each open to the view of the Pelennor below. Upon returning from the Morannon, each member of the Fellowship had been invited to stay in Minas Tirith for as long as they liked, and had been given a suite to live in for the extent of their stay. We stopped at a door near the end of the hall and Legolas pushed the door open to reveal what was apparently my own room.

Substantially larger than the room I had been appointed prior to our setting out for the Black Gate, the room was very obviously meant for guests much more esteemed than I happened to be myself. I gawked at the sheer size of the living quarters, before stepping inside and flopping down onto the bed unceremoniously. Even though I was not tired, I was definitely going to be spending the next night tucked under these covers.

"I'll leave you to it, then. I can send down a maid if you would like help filling the tub?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I said quickly before he could run off to find one. "Really, I think I'd just like to have some time alone." I smiled, realizing just how badly I needed some privacy. Legolas nodded, understanding.

"Of course," he said with a smile of his own. "I will likely be with Aragorn later, but I will see you at dinner."

"See you later," I waved him off, eager to be alone for a little while. Pulling myself to my feet as the door closed softly behind Legolas, I set off exploring my new room. A large chest of drawers and a wardrobe had been filled with an assortment of gowns that I knew had only been put there for propriety's sake. I was pleased to find that one drawer had been filled with tunics that would suit me well enough until I could have them tailored. I hoped they would not be as ill-fitting as the clothes I had been lent last time.

The bathroom was just of immaculate as the bedroom. A large tub of stone sat in the far corner, opposite a fireplace. A vanity with a mirror sat near the door. Cautiously, I wandered around to peek at my reflection and immediately regretted not waiting until after I had washed up. All things considering, I didn't look _horrible_ … but the fine lines of my face were caked with dust and my hair was in desperate need of a brushing.

Shuddering, I immediately got the fire started and filled up the large cauldron that hung over the flames. Dumping several buckets of cool water into the tub, I waited for the cauldron to boil before adding it to the rest of the water. Stripping as the steam rose from the tub, I threw my filthy clothes onto the floor and sank down into the water with a sigh.

As I let the hot water seep into my body, I leaned my head back against the slanted edge of the tub and closed my eyes as the water washed away over a month's worth of dust and dirt. Opening my eyes, I peered down at myself, thinking about everything that had happened since the last time I had bathed: I had fought at the Black Gate, I had watched Haldir die—nearly suffering the same fate myself, and I had made my choice. I had stayed. The thought was no longer as much of a burdened one as it had been; more so it was a reminder that I now had a whole new life ahead of me to enjoy. How would I spend it? For so long I had been able to see where my story was going to go; at least, I had thought so. I had had a plan to return home when as was said and done, and that goal had been a lifeline for me to cling to. Now that I had made my decision, I had nothing left to look ahead to. But that didn't mean that I had nothing to look _forward_ to. Smiling absentmindedly, I stared at my legs as my thoughts strayed to nothing in particular until I realized that the water was no longer steaming around me.

Blinking, I picked up the closest bar of soap and set to work scrubbing myself down, hoping that this would be the last time I would ever have to remove so much dirt from my body.

* * *

The days that followed were busy ones for Legolas—me, not so much. While he was engaged nearly every day up at the Citadel in important discussions with Aragorn and the various Lords and Royalties of Gondor and Rohan, I spent the better part of my days with Eclipse. The city, being built on the side of a mountain, had no area for riding, so I groomed him until he had not a single speck of dust on his coat. On nice days, I would hop on bareback and bridleless and traipse around the city to the curious and astonished gazes of the city folk. I could hear their awed whispers after they thought I was far enough away, and chuckled to myself.

Today, however, I sat beneath the shade of a reaching oak tree as I stared our beyond the city walls that had begun to feel particularly confining after weeks of riding through the untamed wilderness. Huffing a breath, I watched as Eclipse lazily flicked an ear in my direction.

Legolas had briefly spoken with me over breakfast this morning, explaining excitedly that he was currently speaking with Aragorn about the prospect of populating Ithilien with a contingency of elves from Mirkwood. It was going to take a lot of work to make the area habitable once again, but I was looking forward to it and I hoped that we would soon be heading to check it out. Pursing my lips, I sat forward and peered out across the Pelennor to the forest, full and green in the late spring sunshine.

"Come here, Eclipse," I called the stallion as I stood up, who lifted his head in inquiry before plodding over to stand at my feet. Hopping on, I nudged his sides and we set off down the sloping street to the gate that stood between me and the open world.

* * *

It felt good to be beneath the shade of the trees. At an easy canter, it had taken us nearly a half an hour to cross the vast stretch of grass that lay between Minas Tirith and the River Anduin. The small forest of Ithilien sat just across the water, the bright leaves of the trees reaching for the sun as it shone down from above, making them shimmer. We had stopped for a brief moment so that Eclipse could have a drink from the River before we trotted across the bridge to the other side.

Now, at the edge of the forest, I pulled the stallion around to look back in the direction we had come. Minas Tirith stood shimmering in the distance, barely noticeable against the white rock of the mountain around it. Giving the stallion a pat, I hopped off and started off through the trees, letting him follow along behind me at his own pace. I found an old footpath easily enough; the stones that led along what I assumed had once been streets were covered with moss, but still visible to one looking for them.

I didn't know where exactly Legolas was planning on establishing this proposed colony, but I hoped that it would be somewhere like this. I missed the trees of Lothlórien and the security that they provided, and I was sure that Legolas would likely want to live somewhere that felt familiar to him, as well. While the trees here certainly weren't spectacular like the Mallorn trees of Lothlórien, they still brought life to a place that was otherwise dead and deserted.

As I left the edge of the woods behind, I heard the steady trickle of a stream ahead. Pushing past the overgrown branches and undergrowth, I eventually emerged to find a gentle stream running over rounded rocks. Sitting down on the edge of the water, I folded my legs up beneath of me and sighed contentedly.

It had been far too long since I had been able to sit in a peaceful quiet without a care in the world. With no possibility of being bothered, I lay down on my back and stared up past the trees at the blue sky overhead. All around me the sounds of the forest resumed after their brief pause at my intrusion, and I closed my eyes to lose myself in their melodies.

The soft velvet of Eclipse's muzzle on my cheek stirred me back to conscious thought sometime later. Opening my eyes as I reached for the stallion's head, I sat bolt upright in a sudden confusion. It was dark out.

"Shit," I muttered as I sprang to my feet. "Shit!"

Knowing which direction I had come from, I pushed my way back into the trees with Eclipse in tow. Thankfully, the moon was bright, allowing me to see the mossy stones beneath my feet as I followed them back to the edge of the woods, where I promptly swung myself onto my horse's back and urged him into a canter back towards Minas Tirith, all the while hoping that no one had made note of my absence just yet. If I could make it back before anyone spend too long searching for me, I might be able to get away with saying I had been hiding out somewhere all day. But it didn't seem too likely that I would be able to get this past Legolas.

My doubts were confirmed when I was met at the gate by an only slightly flustered looking Legolas, though I could tell he had been more worried than he was willing to let on. Sheepishly, I dismounted as he strode towards me.

"Where have you been?" he asked me with an outward calmness that I knew was not nearly as composed on the inside.

"I didn't mean to be gone for such a long time," I replied truthfully, only able to meet his gaze momentarily before I had to glance down at my feet, ashamed. I could feel the curious gazes of the guards that stood by the gate and struggled to keep my face from flushing. Legolas regarded me for a moment, before reaching past me to give Eclipse a pat.

"Come, let us get Eclipse settled," he said, drawing my attention to the stallion who was stilling huffing from the demanding gallop home. Wrapping an arm behind my back, Legolas ushered me up the hill towards the stables.

* * *

Legolas had maintained this cool and collected façade until we had reached the residential wing, far from prying eyes and ears. His arm fell from my side and he took an extra step to stand in front of me. I stopped short to avoid running into him, and looked up at him expectantly. I had been preparing for this inevitable confrontation, but still had no idea what to say to him, other than the truth.

"I really didn't mean to make you worry," I said, looking up at him and holding his gaze for as long as I could. The piercing blue eyes looked back at me for a moment before they closed, accompanied by a heavy sigh.

"You should not have left in the first place," he said with forced calmness, earning an unintentional snort in reply.

"And why not?" I retorted. I hadn't meant to be so rude, but the comment had struck a nerve. Who was he to tell me what I could and couldn't do?

"It is not safe, Christa. Orcs still roam the lands around Mordor, and though Aragorn has been making efforts to hunt them down, they are still appearing quite frequently in Northern Ithilien."

"I didn't see any orcs," I replied quickly, with nothing better to say in response. Shaking his head in frustration, he stared at me in what appeared to be disbelief.

"You are still far too naïve to be wandering alone through lands you are unfamiliar with," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"I didn't get hurt, Legolas," I said, doing my best to keep my voice from rising. "And you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm tired of sitting around all day, while you're away in meetings discussing God knows what with people who are more important than me!"

"Christa, you _cannot_ run off like that! You could have been killed!" Legolas said, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper as he reached out to grad ahold of my shoulders. He gave me a gentle shake, as though to stir me back to my senses.

Shaking his hands off, I stared at him, not knowing what else to say. He was right, I knew it of course. But I just couldn't get past the fact that he thought he could tell me what was best for me. "You can't tell me what to do, Legolas."

Brushing past him, I swung open my door and closed it behind me before walking over to my bed and flopping down onto it. I quickly wrapped the covers around me as though they could drown out the looming feeling of dread that hung around me like a cloud, or the sound of Legolas' breathing as he stood outside of my door. I rolled onto my side and faced away from the sound, clamping my eyes shut as if I could simply forget about the words we had just exchanged between us.

I shouldn't have said what I had said. _But neither should he!_ I told myself, feeling a lump rise in my throat as my emotions welled up inside of me. I couldn't live like this, with everyone else being able to dictate what I was and wasn't allowed to do with my own life. Before the tears had had a chance to fall, I heard the door open and shut my eyes tighter.

"Go away," I said quietly, as if I didn't really want to say them. Legolas ignored me, and I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the opposite side.

"Christa," he began, before deciding just to sit on silence for a moment.

Bunching the covers in my fists, I clung to them as I fought back the tears.

"I cannot let you behave so rashly," he said, causing me to grind my teeth together in frustration.

"Why not?" I said, letting my emotions crash through the wall that I had been trying so hard to keep standing. "I'm an adult, Legolas, and you cannot order me around. Back home, no one told me what to do. I was on my own, and you know what? I think I preferred it to this." I paused to hold back a sob before choking out, without truly meaning it, "I wish I had gone home."

I knew the gravity of what I had said before the words had even left my mouth. The tears came immediately, hot and stinging. I curled up deeper into the pillow and willed more than anything for Legolas to just leave me alone with my misery for the night. My fingernails dug into the palms of my hands and I held them there tightly, the pain an anchor as I tried not to think about the world that I had left behind. I had had an independence there that I knew I would never be able to have in Middle Earth. I had been responsible for making all of my own decisions, and sure it had been stressful at times, but I longed for the freedom to come and go as I pleased, or to say what was truly on my mind without fear of being "improper," or to wear the clothes that I wanted to without being judged… The list went on forever in my mind and I cycled through each addition, eventually forgetting entirely about Legolas who sat on the edge of my bed, watching me regret my decision to stay.

I was barely aware of him as I rolled over onto my other side at his encouragement and buried my face into his chest, fresh tears falling onto the sheets around my head. Brushing my hair back from my eyes, he kissed the top of my head and pulled me close, shushing me gently like a scared animal. We stayed this way for a long while, until eventually my tears slowed, and then stopped altogether.

"Legolas," I said, my voice hoarse from crying.

"It's going to be okay, Christa," he whispered into my hair. And, despite the knowledge of what I had left behind, I knew that he was right.

* * *

I was still nestled up to Legolas when the sun peeked in through the windows at the far end of the room, instantly warming the skin on the back of my neck. Though I had not really slept, I had been hovering in and out of wakefulness all throughout the night, fighting off dreams that were neither pleasant nor entirely nightmarish. As the fog in my brain cleared, I stretched, worming my way out from under the heavy weight of the down comforter that I had cocooned myself in the night before.

"Good morning," Legolas greeted me softly, his breath tickling my hair. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine at the sensation, and the idea that he had spent the night at my side.

"Hi," I replied groggily as I shuffled away from him so that I could gaze at him while my head rested on my pillow. He smiled down at me, though his eyes hid something that I couldn't quite read. All at once, the angry words I had hurled at him the night before crashed back into my memory, and I felt my stomach knot up in regret.

Legolas saw this change in my expression and quickly reached across the bed to cup my cheek in the palm of his hand, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas," I choked out, closing my eyes as I leaned into his hand. "I didn't mean it."

"I know, Christa. I know," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "You've been through a lot during the past month and a half."

"That's no excuse though," I whimpered. His thumb brushed against my cheek, making my lip tremble as I thought about how much my words could have hurt him.

"You've given up your whole life to be here, Christa. It can be forgiven that you might resent such an impactful decision. But, I know that you do not truly wish to leave. I believe that the Valar would not have let you make the wrong choice."

I could only nod at his words. "I know. I don't want to leave, not ever. It's just that… I miss things about my old life," I said, trailing off for fear of overbearing my thoughts.

Legolas waited patiently for a moment, before he sat up against the headboard. "Perhaps you could tell me about it? The things that you miss the most? You have told me very little about your home, except that things are… different, there."

"Well…" I began hesitantly. Legolas smiled at me encouragingly, and I heaved myself up to sit beside him. "You wouldn't believe any of it," I said with a chuckle.

"I might find some of it difficult to understand, but I'll believe you," he replied with a grin. Tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling, I racked my brain for a good place to start.

"Well, I'll start with the basics, then," I said. "We have horses back home… on Earth, I mean—It's not really my home anymore, I guess. But people don't use them for travel like we do here. They're just for fun, I guess you could say."

"How do you travel, then?" Legolas asked me, before I had a chance to explain. I laughed.

"We have these things called cars. They're basically wagons that move on their own," I explained, watching as his eyes widened and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"How do they move with nothing to pull them?"

"They run on fuel. Like a furnace runs on fuel; I guess the simplest way to explain it is that they harness the energy that the fuel produces." My attempt at dumbing down car mechanics was met with a blank stare, but all I could do was shrug my shoulders. "I can't put it any other way," I added with a grin.

"Okay," he said slowly, obviously trying to picture this thing that I had done my best to describe.

"So, basically every person has at least one car. Now, picture the streets of a city, but filled with cars. Like, sometimes there are so many people driving their cars on the same road that they aren't even moving."

"What is the point, if they aren't moving? Wouldn't it be faster to walk?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes," I laughed. "But some people travel miles just to get to work every day, so it wouldn't be practical to walk there." This was met with another confused stare. "I haven't even gotten to the good parts, yet. We have vehicles that can fly, too."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah, they're called airplanes. They make it so we can travel across the whole world in a day or less. It would probably only take an hour to fly from one side of Middle Earth to the other. And when we don't want to travel to talk to the people we know, we can communicate with them instantly using technology like telephones and computers."

"Instantly?" Legolas questioned, looking rather overwhelmed. I nodded, trying to conceal my amusement at how flustered he appeared by all of this information.

"It's all rather complicated, but it's things like that that I realize I took for granted before coming to Middle Earth. I won't ever send another text message or watch another movie, let alone look down on the world from above the clouds." I paused to look across at Legolas, whose perplexed expression had changed to one of appreciation. A soft smile tugged at my lips as I realized that I would trade all of those luxuries a hundred times over for the chance to be as happy as I felt in this moment. "And I'm okay with that."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Another chapter that is a little shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. The next chapter should hopefully be up within the next couple of weeks, as I'm hoping to get it finished before I go back to College in September, but we'll see :) Either way, the wait shouldn't be too long._

 _As always, thanks for reading and please if you have a moment, leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I have big plans for a follow-up story, so keep tabs on that by following me so that you don't miss it when I do get around to it!_

 _-Eru_


End file.
